MON MAITRE, MON AMOUR
by chouchoumag
Summary: 1816 Bella rentre au service des Cullen et tombe sous le charme du fils de la famille Edward. Il est noble, c'est une servante, et si l'amour pouvait dépasser les convenaces ? AH lemon à venir
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec ma nouvelle fic, qui est encore une fois, bien différente de mes autres écris. Celle ci est d'époque, 1816 pour etre plus exact et j'espère que vous l'aimerez, je fais pas mal de recherches donc elle me prend un peu plus de temps qu'une fic classique de notre époque. _**

**_Elle sera postée deux fois par semaine, le lundi et le jeudi (on ne change pas une bonne vieille habitude lol) jusqu'aux grandes vacances. Nous passerons ensuite à une publication par semaine le lundi, mon fils étant en vancance, ça signifit bien moins de temps pour moi et l'écriture lol (faites des gosses !). _**

**_Il y aura parfois au fils des chapitres de petit * ce qui signifit que j'ai des choses à vous montrer ou à vous dire en fin de chapitre. _**

**_Merci à celles qui seront encore là, mes fidèles lectrices, je vous aime._**

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture. **_

**CHAPITRE 1**

**POV BELLA**

Tout a commencé par une belle matinée ensoleillée dans les environs de la campagne londonienne. J'avais fait mes adieux à mon ancienne vie il y avait déjà plusieurs heures et le paysage qui défilait devant mes yeux était pour moi le plus beau qui soit. Je n'avais jamais voyagé plus loin que le village où j'étais née et c'était avec émerveillement que je découvrais le monde extérieur. Les arbres me paraissaient plus hauts, les champs cultivés plus verts, les maisons des villages que nous traversions plus grandes et joyeuses. J'étais fascinée par la nature, les jardins, et les fleurs en général et le printemps était juste la saison idéale pour voir les couleurs vives, les roses et les freesias s'épanouir, les arbres reprendre toutes leur majesté. Il n'y avait pas de plus beau spectacle pour moi que cette nature luxuriante, elle me fascinait, tout simplement.

Je vivais chez les sœurs du couvent d'Istria* depuis la mort de mes parents alors que je n'avais que cinq ans et je n'avais que rarement l'occasion d'aller au village ou de sortir du mur d'enceinte qui protégeait le doux royaume des fidèles servantes de Dieu dans lequel j'avais grandi. Les sœurs avaient été bonnes avec moi, me consolant à la mort de mes parents, me donnant à manger lorsque j'avais faim, des vêtements à ma taille et une bonne éducation. J'avais été heureuse, autant que l'on peut l'être sans parents alors que les sœurs étaient devenues ma nouvelle famille. Le fiacre roulait à bonne allure et je savais que nous arriverions bientôt à destination. Je venais d'avoir dix-sept ans et il était temps pour moi de commencer une nouvelle vie. La mère supérieure m'avait fait appeler, il y a maintenant une semaine de cela pour me prévenir de mon départ imminent.

_Flash back_

Je toquai timidement à la porte et pus entendre la voix bienveillante de notre vénérable mère m'ordonner d'entrer. Je pénétrai à l'intérieur et m'approchai de son bureau alors qu'elle leva un regard affectueux sur moi.

-Vous m'avez fait demander ma mère ?

-Oui Bella, prends un siège, s'il te plait.

Je m'installai donc en face d'elle et elle croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine.

-Toutes ses années que tu as passé à nos côtés ont été une joie mon enfant. Tu as été une enfant délicieuse et pleine de vie qui a égayé notre petite communauté.

Je me sentis rougir et baissai les yeux.

-J'aurais souhaité que ton amour pour Dieu soit plus fort afin que tu veuilles le servir toute ta vie et rester à nos côtés mais je respecte ton choix de vouloir une autre vie que celle de vivre dans un couvent.

-Je suis désolée de vous décevoir ma mère.

-Tu ne m'as jamais déçu ma petite et cela n'arrivera pas aujourd'hui. Comme je l'ai dit, je respecte ton choix et je suis sûre que tu excelleras dans ta nouvelle vie, comme tu l'as fait auprès de nous depuis toutes ses années. Tu viens d'avoir dix-sept ans et il est temps pour moi de te laisser prendre ton envol.

Je la regardai un peu craintive car je me doutais que le moment tant attendu, mais redouté, arrivait.

-J'ai eu récemment une demande d'une famille très prestigieuse qui cherche une jeune fille pour devenir leur nouvelle femme de chambre et j'ai pensé à toi.

Mon coeur se mit à cogner plus fort dans ma poitrine et je sentis une grande joie m'envahir.

-Tu as reçu toute l'éducation nécessaire pour ce travail, tu es efficace et bien élevée, et tu seras parfaite pour cet emploi. J'ai donc pris la liberté de répondre à la famille en question pour leur annoncer ton arrivée.

Je portai mes mains à ma bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler de bonheur et la mère supérieure me gratifia d'un beau sourire.

-Comment pourrais-je un jour vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ?

-Le plus beau des remerciements serait que tu fasses honneur à notre couvent en ayant une belle vie, et que tu sois heureuse.

Je me levai pour enlacer la mère supérieur, cette femme qui m'avait aimé comme sa propre enfant, et la serrai un instant contre moi.

-Merci, je ne vous décevrai pas.

_Fin Flash back_

Je chérirai cette conversation jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Les sœurs avaient été tristes par mon départ et il y avait eu beaucoup de larmes de versées ce matin avant que je ne parte. J'avais promis d'écrire et de donner de mes nouvelles le plus souvent possible, et elles avaient promis de m'en donner en retour. Elles allaient me manquer, chacune d'entre elles, mais j'étais également heureuse de prendre un nouveau départ, d'entrer dans la vrai vie. Le travail ne me faisait pas peur, et j'avais hâte de rencontrer mes nouveaux maîtres mais également les personnes avec qui j'allais devoir travailler chaque jour. J'espérais qu'il y aurait une bonne entente, c'était la seule chose qui me faisait peur dans ce changement de vie, ne pas m'intégrer dans mon nouvel environnement. Je me rassurais en me disant qu'il n'y avait pas de raison et que je me ferai vite à ma nouvelle vie.

J'avais dû dériver un petit moment dans mes pensées car lorsque je jetai un coup d'œil dehors, je pus me rendre compte que nous longions de hautes grilles et le cocher tourna ensuite à droite pour pénétrer dans une propriété immense. On pouvait voir la demeure blanche alors que les chevaux avançaient doucement et la vue me coupa un instant le souffle. C'était assurément une ancienne abbaye* reconvertie en une splendide demeure et le résultat était prodigieux. Les chevaux stoppèrent devant et le cocher sauta de son perchoir pour venir m'ouvrir la porte. J'empoignai mon seul et unique bagage et pris la main qu'il me tendait pour m'aider à descendre.

-Nous sommes arrivés. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour mademoiselle.

Je le remerciai poliment puis il remonta sur le fiacre et s'éloigna tranquillement.

De près, la maison était encore plus majestueuse. J'avançai timidement sur le perron serrant ma petite valise contre moi et contemplai l'énorme porte devant moi sans oser y frapper. Il allait bien falloir pourtant. Quelqu'un pourrait arriver, un membre de la famille par exemple, et il était exclu de me faire remarquer. J'inspirai un grand coup et avançai ma main vers le carillon afin de le faire sonner. Le bruit qu'il provoqua dans le doux silence de cette matinée me fit sursauter légèrement et je reculai d'un pas en fixant la porte d'un regard un peu inquiet. Aurais-je dû faire le tour de la maison afin de trouver une porte de service ? La mère supérieure ne m'avait rien dit à ce sujet et il était trop tard à présent car j'entendis une clé se tourner, puis la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un homme d'environ soixante ans, que je supposais être le majordome. Il me fixa un instant sans ciller et l'expression qu'il affichait ne me permit pas vraiment de savoir ce qu'il pensait de cette visite.

-Oui ?

-Bonjour Monsieur, je suis Isabella Swan, la nouvelle femme de chambre de M. et Mme Cullen.

-Bien sûr. Entrez je vous prie.

Il s'effaça pour me laisser passer et je pénétrai timidement à l'intérieur. Il referma ensuite la porte et se tourna vers moi.

-La gouvernante vous attend.

Il s'engagea dans le couloir et je le suivis. Il marchait d'un pas soutenu et je n'eus guère le loisir de regarder de plus près la décoration. Il me désigna une porte comme étant la cuisine et me fit un petit signe de tête avant de s'éclipser. J'étais un peu confuse car je me retrouvais seule et je ne savais pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter. Je finis par toquer à la porte et une personne me cria d'entrer. Je pénétrai à l'intérieur et une femme qui aurait pu être ma mère s'avança à ma rencontre avec un sourire.

-Bonjour jeune fille, tu dois être la nouvelle que j'attendais ?

-Oui Madame. Je suis Isabella Swan.

-Et bien Isabella, ravie de te connaître.

-Bella.

J'avais murmuré et elle leva un sourcil intrigué.

-Je préfère Bella.

-Très bien. Ca sera donc Bella. Je suis Renée et c'est moi qui vais superviser ton travail. Je suis également la cuisinière.

-Vraiment ? Cela doit vous faire beaucoup de travail.

-Et bien pas tant que ça. Nos maîtres ne sont que trois et nous comptons quatre personnes pour le service, ainsi que mon fils Jasper qui est le cocher. Il s'occupe également de l'écurie et nous avons aussi un autre jeune homme Mike qui est le jardinier. Sais-tu cuisiner ?

-Un peu.

-Bien, j'aurai besoin d'aide ici pour le repas du soir. Je t'enseignerai ce que tu dois savoir.

-Je vous en serai reconnaissante.

Elle balaya mes paroles d'un geste de la main puis fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as encore ta valise ? Marcus ne t'a donc pas montré ta chambre.

-Non, il m'a conduit directement à vous.

Elle soupira.

-Toujours partisan du moindre effort. Je vais te montrer ta chambre et la maison. Tu rencontreras ensuite Mme Cullen.

-Bien.

Elle dû me sentir un peu craintive car elle rajouta :

-Ne t'inquiète pas à ce propos. Notre maîtresse est une femme d'une grande gentillesse. C'est une chance de travailler dans cette maison.

-J'espère pouvoir m'en montrer digne.

Elle me fit un petit sourire rassurant.

-Tu as l'air d'être une bonne fille. Je connais bien la mère supérieure du couvent d'où tu viens et je sais que je ne dois rien craindre de l'éducation que tu as pu recevoir chez les Sœurs.

Je hochai timidement la tête.

-Je vais te montrer ta chambre à présent.

Elle me précéda et je la suivis dans le couloir. La maison était immense et je m'y serais sans doute perdue si j'avais dû me débrouiller seule. Nous montâmes au dernier étage dans les combles et j'eus le plaisir d'y trouver une chambre certes petite, mais agréable et bien entretenue. Il y avait un lit pour une personne ainsi qu'une petite table de chevet, un broc d'eau pour ma toilette, un bureau, une armoire pour mes vêtements et pour mon bonheur, une petite bibliothèque. Les murs étaient recouverts de papier peint ce qui était une surprise pour une chambre de domestique. Je devais avoir un air ravi car René me fit un petit sourire.

-La chambre te convient on dirait.

-Mon dieu oui ! Elle est très bien.

-Parfait. Notre maîtresse aime beaucoup la décoration et elle souhaitait que nous ayons un endroit agréable où nous reposer.

-Je n'avais pas une si jolie chambre au couvent.

-Je dois commencer à préparer le déjeuner, range tes affaires, repose toi et ensuite rejoins moi à la cuisine. Je te ferai visiter la maison pendant que nos maîtres déjeuneront puis tu pourras rencontrer notre maîtresse.

Elle me laissa donc seule et j'entrepris de ranger ce que j'avais apporté du couvent. Je n'avais pas grand chose, seulement trois robes, quelques sous-vêtements, une brosse à cheveux, quelques barrettes comme bijoux et mes trois livres préférés. Je rangeais le tout en moins de cinq minutes puis entrepris de me rafraîchir.

L'eau était fraîche et je me sentis tout de suite plus vivace. Je ne voulais pas rester dans la chambre alors que je ne me sentais pas vraiment fatiguée donc je redescendis afin de retrouver Renée à la cuisine. J'y arrivai sans trop de mal ce qui était un miracle de ma part et je pus voir René froncer les sourcils en me voyant.

-Je t'avais dis que tu pouvais te reposer.

-Je le sais mais je ne suis pas fatiguée, et je préfère vous aider à la cuisine, si vous le souhaitez.

Elle soupira mais me tendit un tablier. Je le lui pris des mains avec un sourire et le passai. Nous passâmes les deux heures suivantes à cuisiner divers plats de viandes et légumes, de soupes et de gâteaux et Renée n'arrêtait pas de me complimenter, ce qui me mis mal à l'aise.

-Tu es bien plus douée que tu ne l'avais laissé entendre ! Serais-tu une petite cachotière Bella ?

-C'est aux Sœurs que revient tout le mérite, elles m'ont tout appris.

-Et bien c'est parfait.

Elle pris un morceau de viande du bout d'une fourchette puis le porta à sa bouche. Je pus l'entendre pousser un gémissement de plaisir et cela me fit rire un peu.

-Tendre et fondante en bouche, je vais prendre peur car notre maître va assurément adorer ta cuisine !

-Je ne souhaite en aucun cas vous porter préjudice.

-Je te taquine ma belle ! Mais tout de même, je sens que tu vas faire des heureux.

Nous étions en train d'installer toute la nourriture sur des plats en porcelaine lorsqu'une jeune fille d'à peu près mon âge fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle était aussi grande que moi, les cheveux bruns, yeux noisette et elle fronça les sourcils à ma vue. Elle se rapprocha de nous et elle me toisa d'un air supérieur.

-Ah te voilà Jessica ! Je te présente Bella.

-Ah oui, la nouvelle !

Elle avait un air un peu dédaigneux et je me sentis rougir. Je n'avais pas encore ouvert la bouche et cette fille avait déjà l'air de ne pas m'aimer.

-Jessica !

Renée avait mis ses poings sur ses hanches et fixait la jeune femme d'un air furieux. Celle-ci marmonna quelque chose et se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

-Ravie de te connaître.

-Moi également.

Que vouliez-vous que je réponde ? Il était évident qu'elle me voyait comme une espèce de rivale et je ne compris pourquoi que bien plus tard. Elle s'affaira à emporter les différents plats auprès de nos maîtres et j'entrepris d'aider Renée a nettoyer la cuisine. Nous déjeunâmes ensuite à notre tour et Renée me posa diverses questions alors que Jessica se contenta de manger en silence sans m'accorder le moindre regard. Elle partit ensuite vaquer à ses occupations et Renée tourna vers moi une mine désolée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est une gentille gamine dans le fond, il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour t'accepter dans sa petite routine.

Je n'étais pas totalement convaincue et je me contentais de lui adresser un pauvre sourire. Elle m'entraîna ensuite par la main pour me faire faire le tour de la maison. Elle était magnifique, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, et on pouvait sentir que la maîtresse des lieux avait du goût. Renée me fit visiter chaque pièce en me disant leur fonction. Elle me montra la salle de bal que je trouvais majestueuse même si je n'avais pas vraiment de point de comparaison étant donné que je n'en avais jamais vu avant. Elle me montra ensuite les salons, la chambre de nos maîtres, les salles de bains puis la chambre du fils de la famille.

-Voici la chambre de notre jeune maître Edward.

Je fis un rapide état des lieux et ce que j'en vis me paru correct pour la chambre d'un jeune homme. C'était rangé et rien ne traînait. Les garçons étaient censés être un peu indisciplinés en ce qui concerne le rangement et je fus soulagée de constater que cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas de notre jeune maître. J'étais plutôt impatiente de voir à quoi il ressemblait, ainsi que Monsieur et Madame Cullen. Nous sortîmes de la chambre et René me montra la porte suivante.

-Cette pièce n'est pas accessible sans autorisation. C'est la pièce de notre jeune maître et il refuse qu'on y entre sans sa permission.

-Très bien.

Je ne cherchais pas à en savoir plus même si j'étais légèrement intriguée. Je savais rester à ma place et il était hors de question que je me montre curieuse. Nous terminâmes la visite par les jardins et ce que je vis m'enchanta. Il y avait des massifs de fleurs de toutes les couleurs et leurs parfums embaumaient l'air d'une merveilleuse odeur. On y trouvait des roses rouges, roses et blanches, des tulipes jaunes et rouges, des pensées et tout un tas d'autres variétés dont j'ignorais même le nom. J'avais encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le monde extérieur et je me réjouissais à l'avance de pouvoir le faire dans un lieu aussi beau que celui-ci. J'aurais voulu y rester éternellement mais Renée me rappela que je devais voir Mme Cullen et nous rentrâmes pour que je puisse rencontrer ma nouvelle maîtresse. Renée eût la gentillesse de m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte du petit salon privé de Mme Cullen tout en essayant de me rassurer le long du trajet. Elle stoppa devant une porte et me regarda en souriant.

-Prête ?

Je lui fis un signe affirmatif, incapable de répondre et elle frappa deux petits coups à la porte du salon. Nous pûmes entendre une jolie voix mélodieuse nous demander d'entrer et j'inspirai un grand coup avant de suivre Renée dans la pièce.

-Voici Melle Swan, notre nouvelle employée, Maîtresse.

Je fis une petite révérence assez gauche et levai les yeux sur la femme en face de moi. Elle était magnifique. Elle devait avoir dans les quarante ans, des traits fins et délicats, des cheveux couleur caramel, des yeux bleus qui vous plongeaient dans l'océan. Elle portait une jolie robe bleue qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette et elle me fit un sourire qui me fis rougir.

-Bien sûr ! Je vais discuter un peu avec vous Mademoiselle Swan, merci Renée.

Renée s'éclipsa et Mme Cullen me désigna un siège. J'étais relativement gênée de m'asseoir mais je ne voulais pas me montrer impolie et m'installai donc sur le fauteuil qu'elle me désignait.

-Avez-vous fais bon voyage ?

-Très bon Madame.

-J'en suis ravie.

Elle me fit un petit sourire. Sa voix était douce et tendre. Il émanait de cette femme une grande gentillesse et je l'aimai immédiatement.

-Je connais bien la mère supérieur du couvent d'Istria et je suis sûre que votre éducation y a été parfaite. Je compte sur vous pour vous montrer digne de l'enseignement que les sœurs ont pu vous donner.

-Je ferai tout mon possible pour m'en montrer digne Mme Cullen.

-J'en suis persuadée. Renée sera la personne qui vous donnera votre travail mais il est fort possible que je vous sollicite de temps à autre, ou mon mari. Nous avons également un fils qui pourrait avoir besoin de vos services. Nos demandes priment donc sur le travail que vous avez en cours mais soyez rassurée car Renée en sera informée pour éviter toute confusion. Mon mari a trouvé votre cuisine à son goût et je dois dire que je suis impressionnée moi-même.

Je me sentis rougir, je baissai donc les yeux sur mes mains jointes.

-Les sœurs m'ont tout apprit, les compliments sont donc pour elles Madame.

-Et bien, je vous encourage vivement dans cette voie pour le bonheur de ma famille.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et elle eut un petit rire. Elle m'expliqua diverses choses que je devais savoir puis Marcus le majordome vint annoncer un visiteur donc Madame Cullen se leva et je fis de même.

-Très bien Isabella, je suis ravie de vous avoir sous notre toit et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir s'il y a le moindre problème.

-Je vous remercie Madame Cullen pour votre accueil et la place que vous m'offrez dans votre maison.

-J'espère que vous vous plairez dans notre maison.

Je lui fis un petit sourire puis une petite révérence et m'éclipsai. J'allais me plaire ici, je ferais tout pour, en tout cas.

* * *

*photo du couvent sur mon profil

**_Ce chapitre est là pour mettre en place l'histoire, ne vous inquiètez pas, chouchou arrive dans le prochain ^^_**

**_Un petit com pour ce début ?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Coucou ! Nous sommes jeudi et me revoilà avec la suite de cette nouvelle histoire. Le moins que je peux dire est "OUHA!" merci pour cet acceuil je suis ravie de voir que vous avez accroché et j'espère que vous serez aussi nombreuse pour la suite. Merci à kikou, ma béta d'amour lol, et à mes robstens pour leur soutien._**

**_Merci à : alicia, mariana2216, jeny, lola, alice, marion, veran, lunaa_**

**_Réponses aux anonymes :_**

**_flo1359 : je ne connais pas du tout Jane Eyre donc mon inspiration ne vient pas de là. J'ai rêvé de plusieurs moments de cette histoire et c'est comme ça que la fic est née._**

**_edward7012 : je poste jusqu'aux vacances tous les lundi et jeudi, et ensuite à partir de juillet, juste le lundi. je suis ravie que ça te plaise. _**

**CHAPITRE 2**

**POV BELLA**

Cela faisait presque une semaine que je vivais dans ma nouvelle demeure et le moins que l'on puisse dire était que ma vie avait radicalement changé. La vie était bien plus douce et bien moins fatigante dans cette maison qu'au couvent ou j'avais grandi. Je me levais très tôt lorsque je vivais avec les sœurs et j'avais gardé le rythme ici, ne parvenant pas à me lever plus tard que cinq heures et demie alors que j'aurais pu me lever une heure plus tard étant donné que Renée n'arrivait en cuisine qu'à sept heures du matin. Je me levai donc avant tout le monde et préparai le pain et les viennoiseries pour mes maîtres, le café et la brioche pour Renée, Jessica, Marcus, Mike le jardinier ainsi que Jasper le fils de Renée que j'avais rencontré le lendemain de mon arrivée. Nous déjeunions tous ensemble et je fis ainsi la connaissance de ce petit monde qui était en quelque sorte ma nouvelle famille. Tous étaient gentils avec moi, excepté Marcus qui avait tout simplement l'air de ne pas remarquer ma présence et Jessica qui ne m'adressait jamais la parole et se contentait de me fusiller du regard. Je n'avais toujours pas compris pourquoi elle nourrissait une telle rancœur contre moi et je me contentai de l'ignorer autant que cela m'était possible. Une fois le petit déjeuner prit, j'aidai Renée à nettoyer puis elle me donnait les tâches à accomplir pour ma matinée.

Les tâches quotidiennes étaient simples et le moment de la journée que je préférais était le soir lorsque j'aidais Renée à la cuisine. J'avais fais la connaissance du docteur Cullen le soir de mon arrivée et j'avais rougi sous ses compliments à propos de ma cuisine. Il m'avait vivement encouragé à aider Renée le plus souvent possible ce qui avait fait rire Madame Cullen et je n'avais pas pu étouffer mon petit rire moi-même. Je n'avais pas encore vu le fils de mes patrons car il était parti rendre visite à la sœur de Mme Cullen, Elisabeth Masen qui vivait dans la capitale et il ne devait rentrer qu'à la fin de la semaine. J'étais plus qu'intriguée à son sujet, surtout depuis que je savais que la pièce du jeune homme était interdite. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait cacher là qui ne devait pas être vu, mais me sermonnai aussitôt. Cela ne me regardait pas après tout. La vie privée était quelque chose que je respectais énormément, je n'aimerai certainement pas qu'on vienne fouiller dans mes affaires et si il en était de même pour mon jeune maître alors je ne pouvais que respecter ce choix.

Nous étions vendredi matin et je venais de finir la vaisselle alors que Renée rangeait le reste de brioche que nous n'avions pas mangé afin de pouvoir nous en faire du pain perdu pour le lendemain, chose dont je raffolais surtout qu'elle le faisait divinement bien. Je me séchai les mains puis me dirigeai vers la porte afin de commencer mes tâches ménagères.

-A tout à l'heure.

Renée se tourna vers moi et me fit un petit sourire.

-A plus tard Bella.

Je commençai par faire les poussières et aérer le petit salon privé de notre maîtresse et cela ne me pris pas beaucoup de temps. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la chambre parentale et vidai le pot de chambre. J'ouvris en grand les fenêtres et enlevai l'édredon que je suspendis au bord de la fenêtre la plus proche afin de l'aérer un peu. Dormir dans des draps propres qui sentaient bon le frais était bon pour la santé, paraît-il, et je l'effectuai chaque jour avec soin.

Je faisais le lit lorsque Jessica entra avec détermination et se planta devant moi un brin agacée en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Madame Cullen m'a chargé de te dire que tu dois ranger et nettoyer la pièce de notre jeune maître. Il rentre aujourd'hui et elle veut que ça soit propre avant son retour. Tu dois ranger ce qui traîne, aérer la pièce et faire les poussières.

Je fronçai les sourcils et stoppai ma tâche pour la regarder.

-Renée m'a dit de ne jamais entrer dans cette pièce.

-Sauf si notre maîtresse le demande.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de...

-Mettrais-tu en doutes mes paroles ?

Elle avait coupé ma phrase avant que je puisse la finir et je fus un instant décontenancée par son agressivité. Je ne voulais pas la mettre d'avantage en colère donc j'opinai.

-Très bien, mais je n'ai pas terminé ici, et je préfère aller le dire à Renée.

Elle fit un geste de la main.

-Pas besoin. Renée le sait déjà et je dois terminer ici à ta place.

Sur l'instant je ne compris pas pourquoi on ne l'envoyait pas à ma place alors que cela aurait été plus simple mais je ne voulais surtout pas remettre en doute un ordre de ma maîtresse et me contentai d'obéir. Je quittai donc la pièce alors que Jessica s'était déjà attelée à finir le lit et refermai la porte derrière moi. Je me dirigeai vers les appartements de mon jeune maître et stoppai un instant devant la fameuse porte interdite, hésitante. Je me traitai mentalement d'idiote. Que pouvait-il bien m'arriver ici ? Le ciel n'allait sans doute pas me tomber sur la tête et je sentis un sourire étirer mes lèvres à cette pensée. J'inspirai un grand coup, curieuse tout à coup et baissai la poignée afin de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il y faisait un peu sombre car les rideaux étaient à moitié tirés et je me dirigeai en premier vers les fenêtres que j'ouvris pour laisser entrer l'air et le soleil. Je me retournai ensuite et inspectai autour de moi.

La pièce était d'une taille moyenne et je fus un peu choquée par le désordre qui y régnait. Il y avait des livres éparpillés un peu partout, aussi bien, sur le sol que sur le grand bureau à ma droite et on ne pouvait même plus voir à quoi il ressemblait tant il en était recouvert. On y trouvait aussi des plumes et de l'encre, des tas de feuilles noircies d'une belle écriture fine et délicate, et même une tasse de thé en équilibre précaire. Il y avait un canapé sur ma gauche et lui aussi avait son lot de livres mais également une veste qui avait été négligemment abandonnée là. Le plus impressionnant de tout ça était un magnifique piano à queue noir qui trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait des partitions éparpillées un peu partout autour, aussi bien sur le banc qu'au sol et on y retrouvait la même écriture soignée que sur les feuilles posées au-dessus du tas de livres du bureau.

Choquée n'était plus vraiment le terme approprié pour désigner le sentiment qui m'habitait en cet instant. Avais-je été une mauvaise fille dans une vie antérieure et j'étais punie aujourd'hui ? Non car nettoyer et ranger cette pièce ne pouvait être qu'un test sur mes aptitudes à gérer le désordre ou une punition bien méritée. Je soupirai un grand coup et tournai un instant sur moi-même, pas vraiment décidée par quel bout commencer. Mon regard fixa un instant le canapé et je m'y dirigeai en grognant. Je chopai la veste que je levai à ma hauteur pour l'examiner un instant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air sale, elle était juste vraiment froissée et il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas la remettre dans cet état. Je fus soudain prise d'une impulsion et portait le vêtement à mon nez. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait m'envoûta un instant et je fermai les yeux. La veste sentait bon l'eau de Cologne* et j'essayai de m'imaginer son propriétaire. Mes maîtres étaient des gens charmants et d'une grande beauté et je m'imaginai facilement que mon jeune maître devait être un jeune homme fort séduisant, un artiste apparemment, qui aimait la littérature. Je soupirai en rouvrant les yeux et déposai la veste sur le bras du canapé afin de l'emporter plus tard pour pouvoir la nettoyer.

J'entrepris de ramasser les livres trouvés sur le divan et regardai un instant autour de moi me demandant où je pourrais les mettre lorsque je vis une grande bibliothèque au fond de la pièce. J'avais été tellement abasourdie par le désordre que je ne l'avais même pas vu. Je levai les yeux au ciel en me traitant de petite sotte car la bibliothèque en question faisait quand même tout le pan du mûr. Je me dirigeai donc vers celle-ci et l'examinai un instant. Il y avait tout un tas de grands auteurs comme Rousseau, Stendhal, Shakespeare et même Jane Austen. On y trouvait aussi des livres de musiques, d'autres sur les animaux ou bien la nature et je dus me mordre très fort l'intérieur des joues pour m'empêcher d'en attraper un et de le feuilleter. Je n'étais pas là pour ça et ces livres n'étaient pas les miens. Je rangeai ceux que j'avais en main puis retournai vers le bureau en répétant l'opération du canapé. Ramasser, ranger, trier, les livres me pris du temps et je m'attaquai ensuite à la pile de feuilles que je rangeai soigneusement sur le bureau. On pouvait en voir la couleur du bois et je m'en félicitai, car le plus gros du travail était fait.

Je passai une main sur mon visage moite de transpiration et me dirigeai vers le piano. Je rangeai les partitions sur leur pupitre, l'époussetai et ramassai les derniers livres qui traînaient au sol avant de me diriger vers la bibliothèque.

-Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Je n'avais pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et lorsque la voix s'éleva dans l'air, j'en fus tellement surprise que je lâchai les livres que j'étais en train de ranger. Je me retournai précipitamment pour dévisager la personne qui venait d'entrer. C'était un jeune homme d'environ mon âge, certainement le propriétaire des lieux. Il était magnifique, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Ce que j'avais imaginé de lui ne lui rendait pas justice. Grand, cheveux en bataille d'une couleur plutôt étrange tirant sur le caramel, yeux verts, un visage d'ange...

Il me dévisageai d'un air mi-ahuri et mi-furieux et je ne pus que rougir furieusement et baisser les yeux. J'avais rangé la pièce comme me l'avait dit Jessica et je ne comprenais pas vraiment le fait qu'il avait l'air en colère. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il regardait le piano.

-Vous avez rangé mes partitions ?

Il me jeta un regard furieux qui me désarçonna une seconde et je le contemplai sans rien dire.

-Etes-vous muette ou faites vous ça pour m'agacer d'avantage ?

Je voulais m'enfuir mais mes jambes refusèrent de m'obéir. Les larmes me vinrent et je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas les laisser couler.

-Je suis désolée...mais on m'a dit de ranger cette pièce et...

-Personne n'entre ici sans mon autorisation, et personne ne touche à mes affaires !

Il avait haussé la voix et je me ratatinai un peu plus sur moi même. J'allais sûrement me faire renvoyer, et pourtant ce n'était pas ma faute. J'avais juste obéi à Jessica, qui m'avait dis de ranger cet endroit sous l'ordre de ma maîtresse

-Fichez le camp !

Je sursautai et il pointa la porte du doigt.

-Dehors !

Je ne demandai pas mon reste et fuyais aussi vite que possible sans que ma maladresse légendaire ne me fasse trébucher. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et me mis à courir hors de la maison à travers les jardins. Je stoppai vers un chêne centenaire vu sa taille et laissai sortir les gros sanglots que j'avais refoulé jusque là. Je n'aurais pas dû écouter Jessica, j'aurais dû aller voir Renée avant de faire quoi que soit dans cette pièce. Mais l'ordre venait de Madame Cullen... à moins qu'il ne vienne pas d'elle ? Jessica ne m'aimait pas je le savais mais elle n'aurait tout de même pas été perfide au point de me mettre dans une position délicate, non? Je connaissais la réponse et je savais au fond de moi que c'était oui. Cette fille m'avait pris en grippe dès mon arrivée ici et il était évident qu'elle avait cherché à me nuire en me faisant ranger la pièce interdite. Je séchai mes larmes du revers de ma main et me redressai légèrement. Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans me battre, enfin sans avoir donné ma version de l'histoire. Il était hors de question que je laisse cette petite intrigante me faire renvoyer. J'aimais cette maison et je voulais garder cet emploi.

Je repris lentement le chemin de la maison pour me diriger vers les cuisines. Renée était seule lorsque j'y pénétrai et elle se tourna vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Notre maîtresse te fais demander...mais tu as pleuré ?

Je devais avoir les yeux rouges et je me maudis un instant. Il était évident que si Renée l'avait remarqué, Madame Cullen le verrait elle aussi.

-Que c'est-il passé Bella ?

Elle me regardait inquiète et je craquai. Je racontai tout et elle fronça les sourcils et serra plus fort les poings au fil de mon récit. Elle me tendit un mouchoir à la fin de mon histoire et je me mouchai afin d'empêcher mon nez de couler.

-J'ai bien vu qu'elle faisait sa mauvaise tête depuis que tu es là, et j'ai cru que ça lui passerait. Je suis désolée Bella, j'aurais du aller lui parler.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Raconte ce que tu viens de me dire à notre maîtresse et elle comprendra elle aussi.

-Peut-être mais notre jeune maître avait l'air vraiment en colère contre moi.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour Edward. Il se calmera lorsqu'il saura le fin mot de l'histoire.

Je relevai la tête vers elle et me pris à penser que c'est la première fois que j'entendais son prénom. Je n'avais pas réalisé avant que j'ignorais comment il se nommait. Edward. Un prénom noble pour un jeune homme de bonne famille qui lui allait comme un gant. Je hochai la tête pas très convaincue et elle me pressa vers la sortie.

-Ne fais pas attendre Madame Cullen. Respire à fond, tout ira bien.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas lourd vers le petit salon ou m'attendait notre maîtresse et frappai à la porte un peu craintive. Mes mains étaient moites et j'essayai tant bien que mal de les essuyer sur ma robe. Elle m'ordonna d'entrer et je le fis à contre cœur. Je jetai un œil et me détendis légèrement lorsque je pus voir qu'elle était seule. J'avançai au milieu de la pièce et attendis. Elle leva les yeux sur moi et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Melle Swan, je viens de voir mon fils et il était disons... légèrement contrarié.

-Je vous prie de m'en excuser Madame, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez rangé cette pièce ? Renée ne vous a t'elle donc pas dit que personne ne devait y entrer sans autorisation ?

-Si bien sûr, mais j'ai juste obéi à Jessica.

Madame Cullen fronça les sourcils et me pria de continuer.

-Jessica et venue me voir ce matin alors que je rangeais votre chambre pour me dire de nettoyer la pièce et la chambre de votre fils avant son retour. Elle m'a dit que c'était sur votre demande. Je lui ai dit que je devais déjà en parler à Renée et elle m'a répondu que ce n'était pas la peine puisqu'il s'agissait de vos directives.

Je vis ma maîtresse se pincer les lèvres avant de se reprendre et de me répondre.

-Je ne suis guère surprise en vérité. Melle Stanley bien que très efficace me crée quelques...difficultés lorsqu'il s'agit de mon fils, principalement.

Je fronçai les sourcils et je me retins de justesse de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais me rappelai que ce n'était pas mes affaires.

-Avez-vous eu des problèmes avec elle ?

-Elle n'a pas été très...accueillante avec moi depuis mon arrivée ici.

-Vous auriez dû venir m'en parler.

-Je pensais que cela passerait et qu'elle apprendrait à me connaître.

Elle resta un moment pensive puis parut se rappeler de ma présence.

-Je vous remercie pour votre honnêteté Isabella. Je prendrai les mesures qui s'imposent et mon fils sera mis au courant de tout cela. Il ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur, soyez en rassurée.

Je la saluai rapidement et pris congé.

J'avais aidé à préparer le dîner comme chaque soir lorsque je fus appelée dans la pièce de notre jeune maître. Je m'y rendis donc, un peu anxieuse et frappai

doucement à la porte. Il m'invita à entrer et je refermai la porte derrière moi. J'avançai légèrement puis gardai les yeux au sol, je ne voulais surtout

pas croiser son regard.

-Vous m'avez fait appeler.

J'avais parlé doucement mais je savais qu'il m'avait entendu. Je pus l'entendre se lever et je le vis entrer dans mon champ de vision. Il resta tout de même

à une distance raisonnable de moi et je fus surprise par la douceur de sa voix lorsqu'il prit la parole.

-Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement de ce matin, je n'aurais pas dû crier après vous.

Il était en train de me présenter des excuses ? J'avais l'impression de rêver en cet instant. J'étais un brin choquée également. Il était le maître dans cette pièce, et moi sa servante, il n'avait pas à s'excuser devant moi, bien que j'appréciais cette délicatesse de sa part. J'étais toujours dans mes réflexions lorsqu'il enchaîna.

-J'ai été un peu surpris de votre présence et j'ai perdu mon calme, je vous demande pardon.

Je relevai légèrement la tête pour le regarder. Il était si beau que sa vue en était presque insupportable. J'essayai néanmoins de me reprendre.

-Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, Maître Cullen.

-Vous ne m'avez pas offensé Melle...Comment vous prénommez vous ?

-Swan. Isabella Swan, Monsieur.

Je le vis me détailler pendant un instant et je me sentis rougir. C'était un vrai problème, je rougissais fréquemment et cela laissait transparaître facilement mes émotions. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et je pus le voir détourner le regard, gêné.

-Ma mère m'a appris que vous n'aviez fait qu'obéir aux ordres et j'en suis d'autant plus désolé de mettre emporté. Melle Stanley est... et bien disons qu'elle me met souvent dans l'embarras. Il était temps que ma mère prenne les mesures qui s'imposent à son égard.

-Que va t'il lui arriver ?

Mon dieu ! Je ne voulais pas vraiment lui poser la question, enfin si je le voulais mais ce n'était pas convenable que je lui adresse ainsi la parole et je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. Il tourna la tête vers moi et ne parut pas vraiment offusqué car il me répondit.

-Elle sera partie demain matin pour la maison de ma tante, et une autre jeune fille prendra sa place.

Je portai les mains à mes lèvres. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit renvoyée par ma faute.

-Elle va être renvoyée par ma faute ?

-Non !

Il avait haussé la voix et il parut s'en rendre compte car il reprit plus calmement.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, mais la sienne. Il était plus que temps qu'elle quitte cette maison.

Je ne voulais pas débattre avec lui sur ce sujet et même si je me sentais légèrement coupable, je devais admettre que j'étais également soulagée de savoir que cette fille ne pourrait plus m'attirer d'ennuis à l'avenir.

-Bien le sujet est donc clos.

Je pensais qu'il me congédiait et m'apprêtai à partir lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

-Hum.. .Je voulais savoir où vous avez rangé mon livre de Rousseau, la nouvelle Héloise **, je...ne le trouve plus.

Il me fit un petit sourire penaud et mon cœur cogna plus fort dans ma poitrine.

-Oh et bien...j'ai rangé les livres dans la bibliothèque.

-Bien sûr. Peut-être vous souvenez-vous de l'endroit exact ? Elle est très vaste donc...

Je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque et il me suivit. Il s'arrêta derrière moi alors que je parcourais les rayonnages. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi et dû me concentrer sur ma tâche afin de ne pas me retourner sur lui. Je dénichai son livre et le lui tendis, les mains tremblantes. Il le prit et je me dépêchai de joindre mes mains ensemble pour faire cesser leurs tremblements.

-Merci. Peut-être devrais-je faire encore appel à vous pour retrouver des choses que vous avez hum...rangé.

Je hochai la tête. C'était tout ce que j'étais capable de faire pour l'instant même si je mourais d'envie de lui dire qu'il pouvait m'appeler autant de fois qu'il le souhaiterait.

-Vous pouvez disposer. Bonne soirée Melle Swan.

-Bonne soirée Maître Cullen.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la porte et sortis sans un bruit. Je refermai le battant derrière moi et m'y adossai un instant, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

Je venais de vivre aujourd'hui la plus marquante rencontre de mon existence, car ce soir j'avais parlé avec un ange.

* * *

*** :formule de l'eau de Cologne**

Il faut 10 pintes d'esprit de vin à 30 degrés, 4 onces d'essence de Bergamote, 1 once d'essence de Cédrat, 1 once de fleurs de Citron, 2 gros de fleurs de

Lavande, 2 gros d'essence de Romarin, 2 gros d'essence de Menthe, 1 gros d'essence de Girofle, 1 gros d'essence de Thym, et 1 once d'essence de Néroli.

On met toutes ces substances dans une grosse bouteille, et on l'agite à plusieurs reprises.

Lorsqu'on emploie du bon esprit de vin et des essences fines, cela procure une très bonne Eau de Cologne.

Beaucoup de parfumeurs se contentent de mêler les essences avec l'esprit dans une bouteille; mais, lorsqu'on veut donner à cette eau un grand degré de

perfection, il faut la distiller au bain-marie.

L'Eau de Cologne est d'un usage général pour la toilette, même pour se rincer la bouche et corriger les haleines fortes.

**** Roman de Jean-Jacques Rousseau parut en 1761**

La Nouvelle Héloïse relate la passion amoureuse entre Julie d'Étanges, une jeune noble, et son précepteur, Saint-Preux, un homme d'origine humble. Après avoir tenté de s'en défendre, ce dernier va tomber sous le charme de sa jeune élève. Saint-Preux et Julie vont alors s'aimer dans le décor romantique du Lac Léman, mais leur différence de classe sociale les force à garder leur relation secrète. En raison des conventions sociales qui empêchent cet amour de s'exprimer au grand jour, Saint-Preux quitte la Suisse pour Paris et Londres d'où il va écrire à Julie. Ces deux personnages vont alors échanger de nombreuses lettres et billets amoureux délibératifs, cherchant une réponse au dilemme que leur pose leur amour et à la situation catastrophique qu'elle engendre, jusqu'à ce que la famille d'Étanges ayant découvert cette relation, persuade Julie d'épouser un autre homme, le vieux M. de Wolmar. Lorsque Saint-Preux rentre, des années plus tard, Julie a déjà choisi d'honorer ses vœux matrimoniaux et de remplir ses devoirs d'épouse et de mère. Incapable pourtant d'oublier Saint-Preux, Julie décide, par loyauté, d'avouer cet amour à son mari.

* * *

**_le prochain sera un pov d'edward de la meme journée, sachez juste que c'est pour mieux comprendre sa réaction et que cela ne se reproduira plus, je déteste les fics qui trainent en longueur car on a 15 fois la meme scéne avec un perso différent, ce chapitre sera donc le seul. Il y aura par la suite des povs edward, puis bella, puis des povs alternés dans les chapitres. _**

**_Un petit com est tjs le bienvenu. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Je suis émerveillée par le nombre de coms pour le dernier chapitre. Merci énormément pour vos gentils compliments, ils me vont droit au coeur. **_

**_Voilà le pov de notre petit maitre adoré, j'espère qu'en apprendre plus sur sa personnalité vous plaira._**

**_Merci à : Anne-laure, veran, ava023, la, lulu81, lunaa, mariana2216, alician titine, marion, patiewsnow_**

**_flo1359 : je te remercie pour les précisions, je ne connaissais absolument pas. Cette histoire sort juste de mon imagination, je n'ai meme jamais lu Jane Austen, bien que j'ai vu quelques films. _**

**CHAPITRE 3**

**POV EDWARD**

Je ne pensais pas survivre à cette semaine, de toute évidence je m'étais trompé. Je remuai un peu le café dans ma tasse avant de la porter à mes lèvres. J'en étais à ma quatrième tasse et même ce breuvage qui arrivait d'ordinaire à calmer mes nerfs ne m'aidait pas à ronger mon frein. J'attendais avec impatience l'arrivée de notre cocher qui venait me chercher pour rentrer à la maison après cette semaine plus qu'épuisante à essayer par tous les moyens d'éviter ma cousine. Ma tante me jeta un petit coup d'oeil et je lui fis un sourire radieux qu'elle me rendit. J'étais enfin soulagé et heureux car la semaine était finie, j'allais pouvoir rentrer chez moi et reprendre le cours de ma petite vie insignifiante mais tellement confortable. Le majordome entra et mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il annonçait l'arrivée tant attendue de Jasper et je me levai afin de le rejoindre. Ma tante et ma cousine Kate me suivirent alors que je sortais de la maison, je souris à Jasper qui m'attendait devant le gig* et vis qu'il avait déjà rangé ma valise. Il inclina la tête en avant et je descendis lui serrer vigoureusement la main. Jasper n'était pas seulement le fils de Renée et le cocher de notre famille, il était aussi mon confident et ce qui se rapprochait le plus de mon meilleur ami. Nous avions grandi ensemble, partageant les mêmes jeux lorsque nous étions enfants, étant donné que sa mère était au service de ma famille depuis bien avant ma naissance. Son père était mort quelques années auparavant et c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait repris sa place comme cocher et qu'il s'occupait des quelques chevaux que nous possédions.

-Jasper !

-Bonjour Maître Edward.

Je lui souris et il fit de même. Une des servantes de la maison vint donner à Jasper un panier rempli de victuailles, je vis alors mon ami la remercier du bout des lèvres et rougir avant de se retourner pour poser le panier dans la voiture. Je jetai un oeil à la jeune fille et vis qu'il s'agissait d'Alice, une belle petite jeune femme d'environ notre âge qui débordait d'énergie.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne route Monsieur.

Je lui fis un sourire de remerciement et vis qu'elle adressait un signe de tête à Jasper. Elle s'éclipsa et je remarquai que Jasper fixait l'endroit par où elle était partie. Je dis au revoir à ma tante puis à Kate et montai dans l'attelage alors que mon ami faisait de même. Il frappa les rennes et le cheval se mit en route. Je regardai en arrière alors que nous arrivions aux grilles de la propriété et fis de grands signes (que ma tante et Kate me renvoyèrent) avant de me retourner et de soupirer de soulagement.

-Merci mon dieu !

-Vous sembliez heureux de me voir ! Votre séjour a t'il donc été si pénible ?

Je soupirai de lassitude cette fois avant de reporter mon regard sur mon cocher et ami.

-Il y a eu du bon comme du mauvais.

-Je suppose que le mauvais vient de votre cousine Melle Irina.

-Tu me connais trop bien Jasper, c'est injuste.

Il rit et je l'imitai.

-Donne moi donc des nouvelles de la maison ! Comment vont mes parents ? Et Renée ?

-Vos parents vont très bien, même si je soupçonne votre mère d'être impatiente de votre retour. Votre père a travaillé tard cette semaine et il était un peu fatigué.

-Beaucoup de travail à l'hôpital ?

-Apparemment oui.

-Et ta mère ?

-Fidèle à elle même ! A propos nous avons une nouvelle employée !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, une jeune fille. Elle arrive du couvent et vos parents sont ravis. Il faut dire que c'est une sacrée cuisinière !

-J'ai hâte de voir ça.

-Oh vous ne pourrez pas la manquer !

-Elle a l'air de te plaire.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Elle est gentille.

Je lui fis un sourire malicieux.

-Juste gentille ? Elle est jolie ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Et bien...oui je suppose qu'elle l'est.

-Mais ?

-Mais rien du tout !

-Je vois.

-Vraiment ? Et que voyez-vous ?

-J'ai cru voir que tu étais intimidé par une certaine jeune fille tout à l'heure.

-Je n'étais certainement pas intimidé !

Il me jeta un regard courroucé et j'éclatai de rire.

-Vous vous moquez de moi !

-Non, je dis juste que Melle Alice te plait. C'est une jolie fille.

Il grogna un peu.

-Vous êtes trop curieux Maître Edward !

-Parfait. A ta guise, mais je sais que j'ai raison.

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et nous continuâmes notre voyage en parlant de tout et de rien. Nous arrivâmes à la maison en début d'après-midi et je montai directement ma valise dans ma chambre avant de retirer ma veste et de me diriger vers ma bibliothèque. J'aurai dû aller voir directement ma mère mais je voulais jeter un oeil sur mon piano. C'était ridicule mais j'avais besoin de voir qu'il était toujours là, et que mon petit monde n'avait pas été modifié pendant mon absence. J'actionnai la poignée et me figeai devant le spectacle de mon antre personnel. C'était méconnaissable et je reculai un instant pour regarder la porte puis le couloir pour être sûr de ne pas m'être trompé de pièce. Mon petit cocon avait disparus et on l'avait transformé en une espèce de pièce...rangée. Je fis un pas à l'intérieur mais il n'y avait pas de doute sur l'endroit car mon piano était bien là. Je remarquai tout à coup une femme devant ma bibliothèque avec des livres à la main qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger. Tout ce rangement devait être son œuvre et une bouffée de colère m'enveloppa à cet instant.

-Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

La jeune fille se retourna surprise et elle en lâcha les livres qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle se mit à rougir furieusement mais je reportai mon attention sur mon piano, et je ne pus retenir un gémissement lorsque je vis que mes partitions étaient bien rangées sur le pupitre et qu'elles avaient été toutes regroupées ensemble.

-Vous avez rangé mes partitions ?

J'étais vraiment en colère cette fois et je lui jetai un regard furieux alors qu'elle se contenta de me fixer d'un air complètement ahuri qui m'acheva complètement.

-Etes-vous muette ou faites vous ça pour m'agacer d'avantage ?

J'étais irrité en plus d'être en colère à présent et ces deux émotions mises ensemble n'étaient pas vraiment bonnes chez moi.

-Je suis désolée...mais on m'a dit de ranger cette pièce et...

-Personne n'entre ici sans mon autorisation, et personne ne touche à mes affaires !

Je pus la voir se ratatiner un peu sous le ton que j'avais employé mais je m'en fichai comme d'une guigne à cet instant. Je voulais qu'elle parte avant que je ne dise quelque chose de vraiment déplacé et je serrai les dents afin de me retenir de couvrir la distance qui me séparait d'elle pour la mettre dehors.

-Fichez le camp !

Elle sursauta et je pointai la porte du doigt.

-Dehors !

Elle parut se ressaisir car elle passa rapidement devant moi pour sortir de la pièce et je fus un instant désarçonné par son odeur. Elle sentait la fraise et le freesia et je fus surpris de trouver cela envoûtant, avant que mon regard ne se porte autour de moi et de ressentir ma colère affluer de nouveau. Elle ferma la porte doucement derrière elle et je grognai avant de m'approcher de mon piano. Je me laissai tomber lourdement sur le banc et empoignai les feuilles recouvertes de notes de musique avant de me rendre compte que tout était mélangé. Cela allait me prendre un temps fou de remettre les bonnes feuilles ensemble et je me sentis tout d'un coup extrêmement fatigué. Je savais bien que si je rangeais mes affaires, ce genre de chose ne pourrait pas se produire et c'était pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un entre ici. J'aimais le fouillis de cette pièce et je savais toujours où se trouvait ce dont j'avais besoin.

Il était clair que je ne reconnaissais plus cet endroit en cet instant et on pouvait dire que cette fille était vraiment efficace, vraiment trop efficace. Plus rien ne traînait, les livres avaient été rangés et on voyait même la couleur de mon bureau, ce qui était plutôt surprenant. Je reposai mes partitions sur le banc à côté de moi et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça, et je devais avoir une petite conversation avec ma mère. J'étais d'une nature à ne jamais me plaindre et à ne jamais rien demander, et mon seul souhait était que l'on respecte mon intimité dans ma bibliothèque. C'était mon repère et je voulais garder ça pour moi. Je voulais savoir pourquoi cette jeune femme avait rangé mes affaires.

Je me dirigeai vers le petit salon où je savais pouvoir y trouver ma mère et frappai deux petits coups à la porte. Je pus entendre sa voix mélodieuse me demandant d'entrer et j'eus un petit sourire. Je n'étais parti qu'une semaine, mais c'était bon d'être rentré. Je pénétrai à l'intérieur et ma mère se leva en souriant.

-Edward mon chéri.

Je m'approchai et elle me serra contre son cœur un instant. Je l'embrassai délicatement sur la joue et elle me relâcha.

-As-tu fais bon voyage ? Comment se porte ma sœur ?

-Le voyage était agréable, merci de m'avoir envoyé Jasper.

Elle me fit un sourire.

-Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir. Raconte moi ton séjour.

Je lui parlai d'Elisabeth et de ses filles et je pus voir qu'elle était ravie, elle buvait littéralement mes paroles. Elle aurait adoré m'accompagner pour cette visite et j'aurai aimé qu'elle le fasse mais elle avait toujours bien trop de scrupules à partir sans mon père alors j'avais dû me résoudre à partir voir mes cousines sans elle à contre cœur. Je devais aller voir ma tante et sa famille au moins deux fois par an, et j'y séjournais en général une petite semaine. Je n'aimais pas spécialement y aller, mais mes parents se faisaient un point d'honneur à entretenir cette tradition et je quittais toujours ma maison avec regret même si ce n'était que pour un petit séjour. J'avais été bien plus souriant ce matin en attendant l'arrivée de Jasper que pendant toute la semaine que j'avais passée au manoir Masen. J'aimais beaucoup ma tante et mon oncle ainsi que ma cousine Kate qui partageait avec moi le goût de la littérature et de la musique et nous passions en général beaucoup de temps à débattre de ces sujets. La personne que j'avais du mal à supporter était mon autre cousine Irina. C'était l'une de ces filles futiles et agaçantes qui ne s'intéressait qu'à la mode et au nombre de prétendants qu'elle pouvait gagner dans un bal. Elle était très belle, personne ne pouvait le nier mais elle n'était pas du tout le genre de femme qui pourrait m'intéresser et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Aucun de ses atouts ni de ses charmes ne m'envoûtaient bien qu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à me les montrer à chacune de mes visites mais plus je la repoussais, plus elle s'acharnait sur moi. J'avais été soulagé que la semaine se termine pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Ma mère ne savait rien de tout cela, je ne voulais pas l'angoisser plus que nécessaire avec ce genre de choses et je savais que si j'en parlais elle allait culpabiliser de m'envoyer là-bas. Elle croyait que j'aimais ces visites et je ne voulais pas la détromper au risque de lui faire de la peine. Je mentais donc sur "l'excellente" semaine que j'avais passé et je pouvais voir qu'elle était contente, cela me suffisait.

Je stoppai mon récit et l'écoutai me donner des nouvelles de mon père et du domaine. Elle sentit tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose qui me gênait et elle fronça les sourcils en me regardant.

-Qu'y a t'il Edward ? Quelque chose te chagrine ?

-Et bien...oui effectivement. Lorsque je suis arrivé, je suis allé directement à la bibliothèque et j'ai trouvé une jeune fille qui y faisait le ménage.

Je vis de la surprise passer sur ses traits et elle posa une main sur mon bras.

-Le ménage ? Vraiment ? Je suis extrêmement surprise.

-Il y a une nouvelle jeune fille dans la maison ? Jasper m'en a parlé ce matin.

-Oui. Elle est arrivée il y a cinq jours, elle est très efficace et elle cuisine comme un cordon bleu.

-Efficace oui, c'est le mot.

J'avais prononcé ces mots avec amertume et ma mère rit de bon cœur avant de se reprendre.

-Je suis navré mon chéri, et je peux te dire que l'ordre ne venait pas de moi. Je suis sûre que Renée a dû lui expliquer qu'il ne faut pas entrer dans ta pièce sans ta permission donc je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi elle serait passée outre cet ordre. Je vais voir ça avec elle.

Je n'étais plus si sûr de moi à présent, ça devait sûrement être une erreur et j'avais l'impression de passer pour un enfant capricieux en train de rapporter.

-Ce n'est pas si grave maman, j'ai été un peu surpris et j'ai sans doute...exagéré.

-Edward je sais à quel point tu tiens à ton intimité, je ne laisserai pas passer ça, même si se n'est pas si grave, je vais juste remettre les pendules à l'heure pour que cela n'arrive plus.

-Bien.

J'attrapai sa main pour y déposer un baiser et elle me caressa la joue. Je me levai en lui promettant d'être à l'heure pour le dîner et quittai la pièce. Je fis un petit somme car j'étais finalement un peu plus fatigué que ce que je croyais et c'est elle qui me réveilla en entrant dans ma chambre. Je m'étirai et ris un peu devant la mine penaude de ma mère.

-Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Ce n'est pas grave maman, j'ai suffisamment dormi.

-Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai parlé avec la nouvelle et qu'elle a agi sur l'ordre de Melle Stanley.

Je soupirai et secouai la tête. Je n'étais pas vraiment surpris.

-Je vais prendre des mesures, elle partira demain matin pour la maison de ta tante avec une lettre, et je suis sûre qu'elle nous enverra un membre de son personnel en échange.

-Puis-je vous proposer Alice ? C'est une gentille fille et elle fait bien son travail.

Je savais que Jasper avait un faible pour cette jeune fille. Il n'avait eu de cesse de la regarder lorsqu'il était venu me chercher ce matin, et je me souvenais fort bien de notre conversation pendant notre retour.

-Je demanderai à Elisabeth que ce soit Alice donc. Pourquoi cette requête ?

-Je crois que Jasper l'aime bien.

Elle me fit un sourire.

-Très bien.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque je la retins.

-J'ai peut-être été un peu...blessant avec la nouvelle.

-Dans ce cas, je te prierais de te conduire en gentleman et de faire honneur à l'éducation que tu as reçue.

-Je m'en voudrais de vous faire honte.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je parlerai avec elle après le dîner.

-Ne sois pas en retard.

C'est moi qui levais les yeux au ciel à présent et elle rit en s'éclipsant.

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur et je fus soulagé de voir Renée faire le service. J'aurai été gêné que ce soit la nouvelle et furieux que ce soit Melle Stanley. Renée avait préparé mes mets préférés pour mon retour et elle avait ri lorsque je l'avais prise dans mes bras pour la remercier. Je l'avais toujours connue, depuis tout petit. Elle était au service de mes parents depuis avant ma naissance et elle m'avait choyé et couvé presque autant que ma mère.

Je discutai de quelques nouveaux cas de médecine avec mon père avant de me retirer dans ma bibliothèque. Je tournai en rond un moment puis me résignai à appeler la nouvelle servante afin de lui présenter mes excuses. J'avais repoussé le moment au maximum, pas parce que je ne voulais pas m'excuser, mais parce que j'avais peur de passer pour un idiot. Je ne la connaissais pas et pourtant je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste sur une image fausse de moi. J'étais loin d'être un garçon colérique et hautain et c'est pourtant l'impression que j'avais dû lui laisser. Je voulais changer ça, et je n'étais pas sûr de savoir comment m'y prendre. Je sonnai et m'installai dans le fauteuil que ma mère utilisait lorsqu'elle venait m'écouter jouer du piano. J'attendis qu'elle arrive légèrement anxieux.

Deux petits coups furent frappés à la porte et je sursautai puis lui ordonnai d'entrer. Elle referma la porte derrière elle puis s'avança au milieu de la pièce avant de croiser ses mains entre elle.

-Vous m'avez fais appeler.

Sa voix était douce et mélodieuse et je me levai afin de me rapprocher d'elle. Je restai tout de même à une distance convenable puis je lui présentai mes excuses.

-Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement de ce matin. Je n'aurai pas dû crier après vous.

Elle ne répondit pas se contentant de fixer le sol et je repris.

-J'ai été un peu surpris de votre présence et j'ai perdu mon calme, je vous demande pardon.

Elle releva légèrement la tête.

-Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, Maître Cullen.

-Vous ne m'avez pas offensé Melle... Comment vous prénommez vous ?

-Swan. Isabella Swan, Monsieur.

Isabella. Ce prénom sonnait comme un doux murmure à mes oreilles et je détaillai un peu plus la jeune fille devant moi. Elle était très jolie. Brune, ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches folles qui retombaient de chaque côté de son visage. Sa peau était aussi pâle que la mienne et je pus voir ses joues se colorer légèrement alors que je la regardais. Elle me jeta un coup d'oeil et je me sentis tout à coup gêné de m'être fais prendre à l'observer, ce n'était pas vraiment correct. Je détournai les yeux et fixai un point sur ma droite essayant de contrôler l'émotion qui me submergeait à cet instant.

-Ma mère m'a appris que vous n'aviez fait qu'obéir aux ordres et j'en suis d'autant plus désolé de m'être emporté. Melle Stanley est... et bien disons qu'elle me met souvent dans l'embarras. Il était temps que ma mère prenne les mesures qui s'imposent à son égard.

Cette fille, Jessica Stanley me mettait mal à l'aise et j'étais plus que soulagé que ma mère pense enfin à la renvoyer. Elle m'avait fait clairement des avances, minaudant devant moi lorsqu'elle était seule en ma présence, me montrant son décolleté. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour s'occuper de mon linge ou m'apporter ce dont j'avais besoin lorsque je composais et que je refusais de quitter ma bibliothèque, alors que j'aurais préféré cent fois voir Renée s'occuper de tout ça. Cela en était arrivé à un point ou j'avais peur de sonner pour demander mon repas et je finissais toujours par me résigner à descendre le prendre avec mes parents alors que j'aurais préféré rester seul.

-Que va t'il lui arriver ?

Je fus un peu surpris car elle me tira de mes réflexions et lorsque je jetai un oeil sur elle, elle parut horrifiée de m'avoir adressé la parole sans que je l'y invite. Curieusement, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente gênée en ma présence et je lui répondis doucement pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas dérangé et qu'elle pouvait parler librement devant moi.

-Elle sera partie demain matin pour la maison de ma tante, et une autre jeune fille prendra sa place.

Elle devint livide et porta ses mains à sa bouche pour cacher son air sidéré. Je me sentis inquiet qu'elle ne fasse un malaise et cela me chagrina de lui avoir causé du souci.

-Elle va être renvoyée par ma faute ?

-Non !

Je me rendis compte que j'avais haussé la voix et j'essayai mentalement de me calmer. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle se sente coupable alors que tout était de la faute de Jessica et non la sienne.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, mais la sienne. Il était plus que temps qu'elle quitte cette maison.

Elle ne répondit pas et j'en fus extrêmement soulagé. Je voulais oublier Jessica Stanley et la rayer de ma mémoire comme on efface un sujet trop pénible.

-Bien le sujet est donc clos.

Elle dû croire que je la congédiais car elle amorça un geste pour partir. Je ne voulais cependant pas qu'elle parte, je voulais qu'elle reste encore un peu avec moi. Je me sentais bizarrement attiré par elle, et même si je savais que c'était mal, je ne pus m'empêcher de le vouloir de toutes mes forces.

-Hum.. .Je voulais savoir où vous avez rangé mon livre de Rousseau, la nouvelle Héloïse , je...ne le trouve plus.

Je lui fis un petit sourire penaud, me trouvant vraiment pathétique tant cette excuse était misérable. Elle ne parut pas s'en rendre compte car elle me jeta un regard perplexe puis amusé.

-Oh et bien...j'ai rangé les livres dans la bibliothèque.

-Bien sûr. Peut-être vous souvenez-vous de l'endroit exact ? Elle est très vaste donc...

Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et je la suivis. Elle stoppa un instant devant les rayonnages et je pus la détailler davantage. Elle n'était pas très grande, bien une tête de moins que moi, et elle était très mince. Elle avait l'air d'une petite chose fragile et je me surpris à faire un pas dans sa direction. J'aurai voulu la prendre dans mes bras pour la protéger et cette constatation me stoppa net. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui clochait chez moi. Cette fille était ma servante, elle ne serait jamais rien d'autre, aussi séduisante qu'elle soit. Elle se retourna et me tendit le livre que je lui avais demandé.

-Merci. Peut-être devrais-je faire encore appel à vous pour retrouver des choses que vous avez hum...rangé.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais dis ça sur l'instant et je dû me retenir pour ne pas gémir de ma propre bêtise. J'étais en train de devenir idiot devant cette jeune femme et je devais vite me reprendre. Elle hocha la tête et croisa ses mains ensemble. Je baissai les yeux sur mon ouvrage et me dis qu'il était temps de mettre fin à ce petit jeu.

-Vous pouvez disposer. Bonne soirée Melle Swan.

-Bonne soirée Maître Cullen.

Je la regardai quitter ma pièce et m'affalai dans le fauteuil le plus proche de moi. Les sensations qui parcouraient mon corps en cet instant étaient étranges et nouvelles pour moi. J'étais à la fois mortifié de mon attitude, euphorique d'avoir conversé avec elle, effrayé que mon coeur batte plus vite en sa présence, terrifié qu'elle ait pu remarqué mon attitude envers elle. Je n'avais jamais ressenti toutes ses émotions en parlant quelques instant seulement avec une femme, et j'étais perplexe sur ce qui avait déclenché ça chez moi. Elle était belle mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. Elle avait l'air douce et innocente et c'est la première fois que je voyais ça chez une fille. Les jeunes femmes étaient en général étranges en ma présence. Elles faisaient outrageusement ressortir leurs formes et cela me gênait, elles battaient des cils et prenaient un accent suave et séducteur qui me mettait mal à l'aise et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, fuir à toute jambe. Ma mère avait ri la première fois que je lui avais confié mes craintes concernant la gente féminine et j'avais été perplexe lorsqu'elle m'avait dit que j'étais jeune, extrêmement beau et séduisant et que c'était pour ça que les femmes agissaient ainsi avec moi. J'avais évité autant que possible les manifestations publiques après ça, je voulais à tout prix éviter de me faire remarquer. Isabella était différente, ça se voyait au premier coup d'oeil et je me pris à espérer que c'était pour ça que j'avais réagit ainsi en sa présence. Je me sentis légèrement mieux après cette constatation et essayai de reprendre la lecture de mon livre de Rousseau.

J'en abandonnai la lecture après seulement une petite demi-heure, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Melle Swan, c'est frustré que je refermai mon livre d'un coup sec et que je l'abandonnai sur le canapé. Je me dirigeai lentement vers le piano et le fixai pendant ce qu'il me sembla une éternité avant de poser mes mains sur les touches et de laisser mon esprit vagabonder au rythme de la musique. Je ne fus détendu qu'au bout de plusieurs heures et c'est éreinté mais satisfait que je quittai mon instrument pour aller me coucher.

* * *

* petite voiture tirée par un seul cheval

_**Voilà pour les pensées les plus secrètes d'Edward Anthony Cullen lol. **_

**_Merci de dire ce que vous en avez pensé_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Je remercie tout le monde, vos coms me font super plaisirs. Le prochain sera pour lundi**_

**CHAPITRE 4**

**POV BELLA**

J'avais passé une nuit plutôt calme en dépit de ce qu'il s'était passé le jour d'avant. Je m'étais bornée à me répéter que je n'avais rien fait de mal et que le départ de Jessica n'était en rien ma faute, mais seulement la sienne. Elle avait voulu jouer un petit jeu dangereux et cela c'était retourné contre elle et non contre moi comme elle l'espérait. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'avais fait pour mériter sa rancœur et je n'étais plus vraiment sûre de vouloir le savoir de toute façon. Elle allait partir, et je n'arrivais pas à en éprouver du regret. J'en étais même soulagée et c'est apaisée que je rejoignis la cuisine ce matin-là pour vaquer à mes occupations. Je préparai les croissants et les muffins pour mes maîtres et laissai un instant mon esprit vagabonder. Je repensai à mon jeune maître Edward, à la douceur de sa voix, à sa façon embarrassée de me présenter des excuses. J'avais encore du mal à me remettre de ce dernier point, et je me repassai cette scène en boucle dans ma tête depuis hier soir. Il s'était montré poli et courtois envers moi, et j'avais été soulagée qu'il ne me tienne pas rigueur d'avoir rangé sa bibliothèque et touché à ses affaires sans sa permission. Je me rappelai chaque détails de cette conversation et je dois dire que certains points me laissaient plutôt perplexe. Il avait dit que Jessica le mettait souvent dans l'embarras et je n'avais pas vraiment compris à quoi il faisait allusion. Je n'avais jamais vu Jessica agir devant lui et je ne comprenais pas le sens de sa phrase. Il avait eu l'air gêné et je me demandai si elle agissait avec lui comme elle était avec moi puis me traitai d'idiote. Il était le fils de la famille et si Jessica était désobligeante avec lui je suppose qu'elle aurait été renvoyée depuis longtemps. Ca devait être autre chose, mais j'avais beau chercher je ne trouvais rien.

Les viennoiseries terminées, je m'attaquai à la confection du pain. Bien que mes mains s'attelaient à la tâche, mon esprit lui, restait tourmenté par un jeune homme aux yeux verts émeraude. Une autre de ses phrases me revint en mémoire et je me sentis rougir. "Peut-être devrais-je faire encore appel à vous pour retrouver des choses que vous avez hum...rangé." Il avait rougis et j'avais trouvé ça adorable. J'avais eu envie de lui dire qu'il pouvait m'appeler n'importe quand et pour n'importe quoi et j'avais dû me mordre la joue très fort pour que les mots ne dépassent pas ma pensée. Il était mon maître et je ne devais pas avoir de telles pensées envers lui, ce n'était pas bien. Il était sans doute le plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais vu, et même s'il était charmant nous n'étions pas du même monde. Je soupirai et posai mon pain sur une planche afin de le laisser lever. Renée arriva à ce moment là et elle me fit un petit sourire encore à moitié endormi.

-Bonjour Bella !

-Bonjour Renée. Nuit difficile ?

-Un peu oui. Toutes ces préoccupations m'ont fait m'endormir tard.

Je me sentis un peu coupable et m'en excusai.

-Je suis désolée Renée, je ne voulais pas causer de problèmes.

-Voyons Bella, rien n'est de ta faute ! Je savais que ça finirait ainsi, j'avais juste espéré que cette petite sotte comprendrait qu'elle devait cesser son petit jeu avec Monsieur Edward. Comment s'est passée la discussion avec lui ?

-Oh ! Et bien il m'a fait des excuses, et il a été...charmant.

Je me sentis rougir et Renée me fit un petit sourire.

-Charmant, oui. C'est le mot qui convient le mieux à ce jeune homme.

-Il m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a... enfin je me suis posée des questions.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Vraiment ? Quoi donc ?

-Il a dit que Jessica le mettait souvent dans l'embarras, et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi.

Elle soupira.

-Jessica n'a jamais cru que sa condition serait un obstacle à ses projets disons...déplacés.

Je haussai un sourcil en la regardant et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Elle pensait que notre jeune maître pourrait la trouver à son goût.

Je la regardai d'un air complètement atterré et je me repris lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur mon menton pour me faire fermer la bouche.

-Notre jeune homme est quelqu'un de très timide et réservé, et il n'a pas vraiment apprécié les efforts de Jessica pour le séduire.

Je comprenais sa phrase à présent et je me sentais stupide.

-Je comprends mieux. Mais par contre qu'avait-elle contre moi ? Je ne connaissais même pas Monsieur Edward avant hier.

Renée haussa les épaules.

-Elle a dû te voir comme une rivale. Tu es plutôt jolie.

Je rougis et secouai la tête.

-Je ne suis pas jolie.

-Tu es très jolie Isabella.

Je grognai en entendant mon prénom en entier et elle éclata de rire.

-Tu ferais bien de t'y faire sinon je pourrais employer ton prénom en entier pour te parler, jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes.

-Très bien, je suis jolie, satisfaite Madame ?

Elle me fit un sourire vainqueur.

-Certes oui.

Nous parlâmes gaiement tout en continuant de préparer le petit déjeuner puis les autres arrivèrent et nous commençâmes à manger. Jasper avait l'air plutôt enjoué ce matin et sa bonne humeur faisait plaisir à voir. J'appris qu'il devait conduire Jessica chez les Masen et revenir si tout se passait bien le lendemain avec une nouvelle jeune fille. J'espérais secrètement que celle-ci n'aurait pas de préjugés sur moi et que nous serions amies. Je discutais avec Renée et son fils lorsque Jessica fit son entrée en cuisine et se dirigea vers nous en me fusillant du regard. Elle s'arrêta au bord de la table alors que le silence régnait dans la pièce et pointa un doigt accusateur sur moi.

-Tout est de ta faute sale petite garce ! J'espère que tu es fière de toi !

Je reposai ma tasse de café et parlai le plus calmement possible sans me lever alors que je mourrais d'envie de la gifler tout à coup.

-Je ne suis pour rien dans ton départ.

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu as raconté je ne sais quoi sur moi à notre maîtresse et à cause de toi je me fais renvoyer !

Renée se leva alors que j'allais riposter et planta ses poings sur ses hanches tout en regardant Jessica dans les yeux.

-Sache ma chère que tu ne dois ton renvoi qu'à toi-même. Ton attitude odieuse avec notre jeune maître n'allait pas pouvoir continuer indéfiniment ma petite et je t'avais déjà prévenue il me semble. Tu savais très bien qu'il ne fallait pas toucher aux affaires de notre maître et tu as fait ça dans le seul but d'attirer des ennuis à Bella. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Elle me jeta un regard haineux.

-Je savais qu'elle allait prendre ma place !

-Mon dieu Jessica, tout le monde est traité de la même manière dans cette maison. Ca fait deux ans que tu es là, tu devrais le savoir depuis tout ce temps.

Jessica alla répliquer mais Renée leva la main pour la faire taire.

-Je ne veux plus rien savoir. Prends ton petit déjeuner, c'est bientôt l'heure pour Jasper de te conduire.

Jessica nous jeta un regard mauvais puis redressant fièrement la tête elle s'éclipsa sans un mot d'adieu par la porte de derrière qui donnait sur le jardin.

-Elle ne va pas me manquer !

Mike venait de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas et Jasper éclata de rire. Je me contentais d'un sourire discret alors que Renée cachait le sien derrière sa main et que Marcus restait impassible, comme toujours. Nous terminâmes notre repas puis Jasper embrassa sa mère avant de nous faire un signe de la main et de s'éclipser. Je voulais aider Renée pour le rangement mais elle refusa.

-Va plutôt servir le petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger, il est l'heure.

Je n'avais jamais fait cela étant donné que c'était Jessica qui se chargeait de cette tâche en temps normal. Mon coeur battait à un rythme irrégulier alors que je me dirigeai vers la salle à manger pour installer le petit déjeuner. Je devais rester avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent à moins qu'ils ne souhaitent pas ma présence. J'installai assiettes, tasses et couverts puis les viennoiseries, le jus de fruit fraîchement pressé, et le café sur la table et je terminai juste lorsque Monsieur et Madame Cullen entrèrent. Je leur fis une petite révérence.

-Bonjour Monsieur, Madame.

Madame Cullen me fit un sourire.

-Bonjour Isabella.

Monsieur Cullen me gratifia d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire et ils s'installèrent à table. J'étais en train de servir le café lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je me concentrai sur ma tache pour empêcher mes mains de trembler. Je le sentis approcher de moi et je dû me rappeler de respirer lorsque je le vis dans mon champ de vision.

-Bonjour maman, papa.

Il posa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire. Son père se contenta d'un sourire.

-Bonjour Edward.

Il lui fit un sourire à son tour et se tourna vers moi.

-Bonjour Melle Swan.

Sa voix était un régal pour l'ouïe et je me délectai d'entendre mon nom sortir de sa bouche. Je baissai les yeux et posai la cafetière devant moi.

-Bonjour Monsieur.

Il prit place et attrapa du pain, du beurre et de la confiture. J'aurais voulu lui proposer de beurrer ses tartines puis me sermonnai, il pouvait le faire seul. Il me fixa un moment et je me sentis rougir. Je sursautai légèrement lorsqu'il m'adressa la parole.

-Puis-je avoir du café s'il vous plait ?

Je m'approchai de lui pour remplir sa tasse et je pus sentir son parfum alors que je me penchais. Son odeur était merveilleusement envoûtante et j'aurais voulu nicher ma tête dans son cou, pour la respirer à pleins poumons. Je me reculai alors qu'il me remerciait et je restai à une distance raisonnable de lui afin de pouvoir me concentrer et de ne pas oublier ce que j'étais dans cette maison, une simple servante. Je ne ferai rien du tout, je ne pouvais pas et il était hors de question que je le mette dans l'embarras comme l'avait fait Jessica, je valais mieux que ça. Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner et lorsqu'il se leva pour prendre congé, il me fit un petit sourire qui me fit fondre littéralement. Je débarrassai la table dans un état second.

Mes occupations terminées, je jouissais du luxe d'une petite heure de repos avant d'aider Renée à préparer le dîner. Il faisait un temps magnifique et il n'y a rien que je n'aimais plus que flâner dans le jardin, ou lire un livre à l'abri d'un vieil arbre centenaire. J'avais donc été chercher mon roman préféré et je m'étais installée au sol, à l'ombre du grand chêne afin de goûter à un peu de tranquillité. J'ouvris donc Orgueil et Préjugés* et repartais une fois de plus dans le monde d'Elisabeth Bennet et du beau et séduisant Monsieur Darcy. J'avais lu ce livre un nombre incalculable de fois car il était l'un des seul que je possédais mais aussi car je trouvais l'histoire d'amour magnifique et passionnante. J'étais tellement accaparée par ma lecture que je sursautai lorsque j'entendis un raclement de gorge. Je levai les yeux et restai un instant interdite devant cette apparition. On aurait dis un ange et je me pinçai pour voir si j'étais bien réveillée. M'étais-je endormie pendant ma lecture ? La petite douleur que me provoqua le pincement me certifia le contraire et je baissai les yeux sur mon ouvrage, honteuse de l'avoir dévisagé ainsi.

-Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

-Je ne suis nullement dérangée, maître Cullen. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

-Et bien...

Il se tortillait les doigts et il avait un air gêné que je trouvais tout bonnement adorable. J'attendis qu'il se décide et il relâcha ses mains avant de me regarder.

-Je vous est aperçue en train de lire et j'étais...curieux de votre hum... lecture.

-Oh ! Et bien il s'agit d'Orgueil et Préjugés, de Jane Austen.

-Orgueil et Préjugés ? Oui, je l'ai lu, il est plutôt bien.

Je refermai le livre et le posai sur mes genoux.

-Plutôt bien seulement ?

-Oui. Je dirais qu'il convient mieux à une femme, qu'à un homme.

-Cela dépend de quel point de vue on se place.

-Il a été écrit par une femme, pour d'autres femmes.

-C'est l'histoire d'amour qui vous fait dire cela ?

-Et bien, c'est le plus gros de l'histoire, non ?

-Il y a aussi la jalousie, l'orgueil, qui tiennent une place importante dans l'histoire.

-Assurément, mais c'est plutôt minime comparé à la place que prend l'histoire d'amour dans le roman.

-Maître Cullen n'apprécie donc pas les histoires romantiques ?

-Pas du tout. J'ai aimé le roman, mais j'en ai lu de meilleurs.

Il se baissa pour arriver à ma hauteur et joua un instant avec un brin d'herbe près de nous. Puis il reporta son regard sur moi et me fit un petit sourire.

- La nouvelle Eloïse que vous aviez si bien rangé, et une meilleure histoire.

Je le regardai et vis une pointe d'espièglerie dans ses yeux qui me fit sourire.

-Je ne l'ai pas lu, je ne peux donc pas comparer.

-Vraiment ? Je vous le prêterai dans ce cas, et vous verrez que j'ai raison.

-Tenez vous toujours à avoir raison ?

Je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment correct de parler ainsi avec lui mais il m'avait tendu une perche et je me délectai de cette conversation. Il ne parut pas s'en formaliser car il éclata de rire et je le trouvai encore plus beau en cet instant.

-Je ne tiens pas à avoir toujours raison, mais j'ai raison sur ce point.

-Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous contredire mais j'y serai peut-être forcée après ma lecture.

-Certes, et je serai ravi de vous exposer mes arguments.

Il me fit un beau sourire et je lui retournai. Il se leva et je le regardai jeter un coup d'œil sur la maison. Il baissa ses yeux sur moi et ancra son

regard dans le mien un instant avant de me faire un petit signe de tête.

-Bonne après-midi. Melle Swan.

Il était parti avant que je ne le réalise et que je puisse lui répondre.

Je n'avais pas été capable de lire une ligne de plus après son départ et j'étais restée assise dans l'herbe à rêvasser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour moi d'aider Renée en cuisine. Ce garçon était indescriptible, dans le genre parfait. Il était assurément séduisant, même si je n'avais pas beaucoup côtoyé d'hommes et que je n'avais du coup pas vraiment de point de comparaison, il était cultivé et c'était intéressant de parler avec lui. Il avait dit qu'il allait me prêter un livre ! Je ne savais pas vraiment s' il tiendrait parole mais j'étais plus qu'excitée à cette idée. Lire ce roman et pouvoir en débattre même quelques minutes avec lui serait sûrement passionnant.

Renée m'avait regardé avec un air un peu perplexe lorsque j'étais arrivée en cuisine et il est vrai que j'étais heureuse et cela devait se voir sur mon visage. Nous avions donc préparé le dîner d'une manière joyeuse et lorsque tout fut prêt, je fus réquisitionnée pour mettre la table et préparer la salle à manger. J'installai donc le nécessaire et repartit en cuisine chercher les différents plats de viandes et de légumes qui feraient office du dîner de ce soir. La nouvelle n'étant pas arrivée, c'était encore à moi de m'occuper de tout cela bien que j'aie proposé à Renée de faire ses corvées en cuisine car servir nos maîtres était bien moins fatiguant. Elle avait refusé en grommelant qu'elle n'aimait pas changer ses habitudes et que ça me permettrait de mieux connaître mes patrons. J'installai la dernière soupière lorsque Monsieur et Madame Cullen entrèrent suivis de leur fils. Je me mis aussitôt en retrait tout en les saluant.

-Bonsoir Messieurs. Madame.

Ils me souhaitèrent le bonsoir et j'eus droit à un petit sourire de mon jeune maître que je lui retournai timidement. Je servis le vin et l'eau et n'eus plus qu'à attendre qu'ils finissent leur repas. Ils se servaient seul et je n'étais pas vraiment utile en fin de compte. Les deux hommes de la famille discutèrent médecine sous l'œil attentif de Madame Cullen et je me surpris à écouter attentivement ce qu'ils se racontaient. Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose à la médecine et le sujet était passionnant. Je débarrassai leurs assiettes puis apportai le dessert et je fus surprise lorsque Monsieur Cullen m'adressa la parole.

-Dites-moi Melle Swan, vous plaisez-vous dans notre maison ?

-Beaucoup Maître Cullen.

-N'hésitez pas à venir nous le dire si cela venait à changer, cet incident avec Melle Stanley était regrettable. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop été embarrassée.

-Je vous remercie de vous en inquiéter mais tout va bien à présent.

-Parfait.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes et je pouvais sentir le regard du jeune Monsieur Cullen sur moi alors que je terminais d'enlever les assiettes. Je fis mine de ne pas m'en rendre compte et forçai mes mains à continuer leur tâche pour éviter qu'elles ne tremblent et ne me fassent casser quelque chose. Ses parents se levèrent et il en fit autant. Monsieur et Madame Cullen me souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et ils disparurent par la porte. Il s'apprêtait à la franchir mais stoppa et en me regardant.

-Melle Swan ?

J'inspirai fortement puis me retournai vers lui en espérant que mon visage ne trahissait rien des sentiments qui m'habitaient en ce moment.

-Le livre que je vous ai promis se trouve dans ma bibliothèque, peut-être pourriez-vous venir le chercher à la fin de vos corvées ?

-Oh, et bien si cela vous convient ainsi...

-Bien sûr.

-Je viendrai donc dans ce cas.

-Parfait.

Il me fit un petit sourire et s'éclipsa. J'aurai pu pousser un cri de joie mais cela n'aurait pas été correct et je me contentai donc d'afficher un grand sourire et de fermer un instant les yeux, euphorique. Je m'empressai de terminer de ranger la salle à manger et emportai le tout à la cuisine. Je fis mes corvées rapidement sous l'oeil d'une Renée amusée qui me demanda si j'avais un rendez-vous et je faillis en lâcher l'assiette que j'étais en train d'essuyer.

-Pas du tout ! Je voudrais juste finir ça rapidement, j'ai de la lecture qui m'attend.

Elle me prit l'assiette des mains pour la ranger et me fit un petit sourire.

-On a terminé. Va donc retrouver ton roman !

-Merci. Bonne nuit Renée.

-Bonne nuit Bella.

J'enlevai mon tablier puis le suspendis à sa place avant de quitter la cuisine et de me diriger vers le couloir. Mon coeur battait la chamade à l'idée de retourner dans cette pièce et d'y parler avec son propriétaire. Je stoppai devant la porte et inspirai un grand coup pour me donner une contenance avant de frapper et d'attendre. Je n'eus pas à le faire car il me cria d'entrer instantanément et j'ouvris la porte pour pénétrer à l'intérieur puis la refermai derrière moi. Il était assis devant le piano et il se leva avant de prendre un livre posé sur le banc près de lui qu'il me tendit.

-Voilà La Nouvelle Eloïse , j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Merci. Je suis sûre de l'apprécier, mais pas sûre de l'aimer plus que Jane Austen cependant.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de sourire.

-Et bien j'espère qu'il saura vous convaincre. Nous en reparlerons une fois que vous l'aurez lu, enfin...si vous le souhaitez.

Il avait murmuré ces derniers mots et cela me troubla. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et je pus y lire plusieurs sentiments y faisant rage et cela me désarçonna tant que je baissai les yeux la première. Je pris sur moi afin de lui répondre, il m'avait posé une question après tout.

-Je serai ravie d'en débattre avec vous.

Il eut un petit rire gêné et je sentis plusieurs émotions envahir mon être. J'aurais voulu fuir cette situation et en même temps mon corps refusait de bouger, je voulais rester près de lui. Tout en lui m'attirait. Sa voix, son visage, et même son odeur. J'aurai voulu le toucher et j'étais presque sûre qu'un simple effleurement de sa part serait ma perte.

-Bien, je vous laisse donc, vous devez être fatiguée de votre journée de travail.

Toute ma fatigue avait disparu en sa seule présence mais je n'allais certainement pas le lui dire.

-Merci pour le livre Monsieur, j'en prendrai grand soin.

-Je n'en doute pas Melle Swan. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Monsieur Cullen.

Il me fit un petit sourire puis repartit prendre place derrière le piano. Je refermai doucement la porte derrière moi et me dirigeai vers l'escalier pour rejoindre ma chambre, le livre serré contre mon coeur.

* * *

*Orgueil et Préjugés (Pride and Prejudice) est un roman de la femme de lettres anglaise Jane Austen paru en 1813. Il est considéré comme l'une de ses œuvres les plus significatives et c'est aussi la plus connue du public.

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre; Une petite review ?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello tout le monde ! Que dire ? Je suis ravie de l'enthousiasme que vous éprouvez pour mon histoire, j'espère que vous continuerez à l'aimer encore et encore ! Merci à ma béta pour son boulot et son avis, et à mes copines robstens qui se reconnaitrons !**_

_**La suite jeudi pour le plus long chapitre de cette histoire !**_

_**Merci à : marion, mariana2216, alicia, sophiebelier, mel, petitefilledusud, anne, **_

_**Réponses aux anonymes :**_

_**car1a : y aura de la tristesse, mais je suis fan des happy end, je ne t'en dirai pas plus lol**_

_**patiewsnow : t'inquiètes je suis une gentil, tu sais bien que mes fics ont une fin heureuse lol**_

**_Veran : les bonnes soeurs ont appris des tas de choses à Bella, lol, mais la passion est surement la plus for_te**

**CHAPITRE 5 **

**POV BELLA**

Pour la première fois depuis que je travaillais pour la famille Cullen, j'arrivai à la cuisine après Renée

Je n'avais pas pu m'arrêter de lire une fois ma lecture commencée et j'avais lu une bonne partie de ma nuit au lieu de la passer à dormir. J'entrai donc en cuisine les yeux dans le vague, la mine chiffonnée et le chignon de travers ce qui fit pouffer de rire Renée.

-Bien le bonjour Miss Bella ? Bien dormi ?

Je soupirai alors que je passais mon tablier.

-Pas assez je le crains. Je suis désolée d'arriver si tard.

-Le fait que tu arrives en cuisine une heure avant moi le matin n'est pas une obligation ma chère, tu le sais bien.

-Bien sûr mais j'avais pris l'habitude de me rendre utile donc...

-Ce n'est pas grave ma belle. Pourquoi ce réveil tardif ?

Je me sentis rougir car mon excuse était selon moi idiote et je soupirai.

-J'ai été kidnappée par un roman de Rousseau et je n'ai pu m'échapper que tard dans la nuit.

Renée éclata de rire.

-Vraiment ? Kidnappée par un roman ? Qui aurait-pu croire qu'il était si dangereux de lire un livre de nos jours.

-J'étais prise dans la lecture et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-Nouveau roman donc.

-Oui. Maître Edward me l'a prêté.

Elle cessa ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour me dévisager.

-Il t'a prêté un livre ?

J'acquiesçai, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire et elle reprit le pétrissage de sa pâte.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise, il a essayé de faire lire Jasper à plusieurs reprises, mais mon garçon n'aime pas autant la littérature que lui.

-Il m'a vu hier avec un livre pendant ma pause et il m'a proposé celui-ci.

-C'est bien pour toi qui aime lire, il y a des tas de livres dans cette maison. Je suis sûre que tu pourras en prendre d'autre.

-Nous verrons.

Je ne voulais pas m'imposer et je ne prendrais des livres que si Maître Edward me le proposait. J'aidai Renée pour le pain et elle prépara des œufs pour une omelette et sortit le bacon. Le mercredi, Maître Carlisle partait plus tard à l'hôpital et le petit déjeuner était typiquement anglais, avec œuf, bacon, toast, muffins, café. Nous le prenions ainsi également nous-mêmes, cela évitait de faire cuire trop de choses qui finiraient par être jetées.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance un peu trop tranquille sans la présence de Jasper bien que Mike, le jardinier essaya vainement de me faire la conversation. Je répondais le plus poliment possible à ses questions bien que je le trouvais ennuyeux et je fus soulagée lorsqu'il se leva pour retourner à ses occupations dans le jardin. Renée s'occupa de servir nos maîtres et je fus presque déçue de ne pouvoir voir le jeune Monsieur Cullen ce matin. Je terminai rapidement de nettoyer la chambre parentale et je m'occupai ensuite de celle du jeune homme. J'ouvris les fenêtres en grand et y déposai l'édredon et les draps du lit. Je fis un rapide tour de poussière et passai un coup de balai. Je refis le lit avec des draps propres et ramassai une chemise qu'il avait laissé sur le fauteuil près de son lit. Je l'emportai ainsi que les draps pour pouvoir les nettoyer. Je m'activai à la lessive le reste de la matinée et c'est fourbue mais satisfaite que je terminai d'étendre le tout à l'arrière de la maison.

Je venais juste de m'asseoir avec une tasse de thé bien méritée lorsque j'entendis une voiture s'arrêter devant la porte de la cuisine. Je me levai alors que Jasper pénétrait dans la pièce suivi d'une minuscule jeune fille. Elle avait l'air d'une toute petite chose fragile et lorsqu'elle me regarda je me pris immédiatement d'affection pour elle. Elle enleva le châle qu'elle portait sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers moi d'une démarche gracieuse de danseuse.

-Bonjour je suis Alice !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer car elle me serra un instant dans ses bras et lorsqu'elle me relâcha, un grand sourire fendait son visage.

-Je suis Bella. Ravie de te connaître Alice.

Je la détaillai un instant. Elle était plus petite que moi, plutôt menue, et elle portait ses cheveux lâches qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Elle avait les yeux bleus et un joli visage d'ange, on aurait dit une poupée fragile de porcelaine. Elle était belle, tout simplement. Je vis que Jasper la regardait avec une adoration non feinte dans le regard et il se mit à rougir lorsqu'il s'aperçut que je l'avais vu. Il posa les bagages de la jeune fille sur le sol avant de bredouiller qu'il devait s'occuper du cheval et de s'enfuir en me laissant seule avec Alice. Je regardai celle-ci et nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps. Cela me soulagea, je pensais à juste titre que nous allions bien nous entendre.

-Il est mignon.

Elle se mordilla un instant la lèvre inférieure tout en regardant l'endroit par lequel Jasper avait disparu.

-Oui, et il est très gentil.

-Il en a l'air en tout cas.

-Il l'est vraiment, je t'assure.

Elle me fit un sourire rassurée.

-Tant mieux alors. Je suis ravie d'être ici.

-Je suis ravie également.

-J'ai cru comprendre que la jeune fille qui a prit ma place avait causé quelques problèmes ?

-On peut dire ça oui.

-Elle va comprendre le changement au manoir Masen.

-Vraiment ? Est-ce donc si terrible ?

-Pas si on oublie la présence de Melle Irina. Les choses se passent à merveille lorsqu'elle est absente.

-L'une des filles de la famille ?

-Oui. Une vraie mégère, le pauvre Monsieur Edward en sait quelque chose.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là, car Renée arriva. Elle accueillit chaleureusement la nouvelle venue et la prit sous son aile, comme elle l'avait fait avec moi à peine une petite semaine plus tôt. Elles partirent ensemble pour visiter la maison et je terminai rapidement mon thé avant de retourner travailler.

Le déjeuner arriva rapidement sans que je n'aie croisé une seule fois mon jeune maître. J'en étais à la fois soulagée et déçue. Soulagée car je me sentais étrange en sa présence, déçue car je mourrais d'envie de le voir. Je me répétais inlassablement que ce n'était pas correct, que je ne devais pas avoir de telles pensées pour ce garçon, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Le fait est que je ne le connaissais que très peu, et je trouvais les sentiments que j'éprouvais en sa présence encore plus étranges. Comment pouvais-je ressentir tout cela en le connaissant à peine ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

Je pus faire mieux connaissance avec Alice pendant le déjeuner et je découvris une jeune femme pétillante et amusante qui était déjà parfaitement à l'aise après seulement une petite heure passée en notre compagnie. Jasper buvait littéralement ses paroles et c'était étonnant, mais attendrissant de le voir agir en la présence d'Alice. Il était sous le charme, et j'étais heureuse car Alice avait l'air de la fille parfaite pour lui. L'heure de retourner travailler arriva trop vite et chacun partit vaquer à ses occupations.

Renée me demanda d'aller chercher le plateau qu'elle avait apporté à notre maîtresse avant notre déjeuner et je m'exécutai. Je venais de le récupérer et tournai au bout du couloir lorsque je rentrai violemment dans quelqu'un. Le plateau, ainsi que tout son contenu, se renversa sur moi et la personne qui m'avait foncé dessus, puis s'écrasa au sol. Je fixai les dégâts ébahie. La théière ainsi que les tasses étaient en mille morceaux et le thé heureusement froid coulait de ma robe jusqu'au sol. Je levai les yeux sur la personne en face de moi et j'eus envie de mourir sur-le-champ. Mon jeune maître me fixait d'un air choqué et sa chemise autrefois blanche était à présent jaune et collait à son torse. Je pouvais apercevoir sa musculature sous le vêtement et je me mordis furieusement la lèvre inférieure avant de réaliser que je l'avais percuté et que par conséquent, tout était de ma faute. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et m'empressai de me confondre en excuses.

-Mon dieu, je suis désolée maître Cullen, tout est de ma faute !

-Ce n'est pas grave Melle Swan.

Je détachai mon tablier et sans me rendre vraiment compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire, je le portai sur son torse en essayant d'éponger les dégâts.

-J'ai ruiné votre chemise.

Je frottai un instant puis stoppai lorsque sa main s'enroula autour de la mienne. Je cessai immédiatement tout mouvement, et levai timidement les yeux sur lui. Il se rapprocha à peine de moi et planta son regard dans le mien.

-Ce n'est pas grave Isabella, vraiment.

Il me relâcha lentement en passant ses doigts le long de ma main puis laissa retomber la sienne le long de son corps. Ce simple geste était déjà bien trop pour moi et je luttai un instant pour ne pas m'évanouir. Son geste avait été doux bien que trop rapide à mon goût et je dû prendre sur moi pour ne pas me jeter dans ses bras et me serrer contre lui.

-Respirez, c'est sans importance, je n'aimais pas cette chemise de tout façon.

Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que j'avais retenu ma respiration. Je respirai à pleins poumons et cela me fit redescendre progressivement sur terre. Il y avait un petit sourire amusé sur son visage et je compris qu'il essayait de me détendre avec ses propos sur sa chemise.

-Je vous la nettoierais. Elle sera comme neuve, enfin, je ferai de mon mieux.

Je devais avoir un air un peu penaud car il éclata de rire et cela fit battre mon cœur légèrement plus vite.

-J'en suis persuadé.

Je me baissai pour ramasser les débris et il s'accroupit à ma hauteur et commença à m'imiter.

-Laissez moi vous aider à réparer ce petit incident.

Je stoppai sa main avec la mienne puis la relâchai me rendant compte de mon geste. Il me regarda et je fis de même.

-Je vous en prie, c'est de ma faute, c'est à moi de réparer les dégâts.

-Je suis aussi fautif que vous dans cette histoire. J'aurai dû faire plus attention. Heureusement que le thé était froid.

Je grimaçai en pensant à ce que cela aurait pu être si l'accident était arrivé lorsque j'avais apporté le thé à ma maîtresse. Au lieu d'une robe et d'une chemise mouillées nous aurions pu avoir deux personnes brûlées, ce qui aurait très certainement été bien plus douloureux.

-Oui, c'est une chance.

J'avais murmuré puis je reportai mon attention sur les morceaux éparpillés autour de nous. Je commençai à les rassembler et lorsque je vis qu'il était en train de faire de même, je voulus lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse cela, mais il haussa un sourcil comme pour m'intimer l'ordre de me taire et je le fis, non sans je le crains lui jeter un petit regard noir. Je l'entendis pouffer et je serrai les lèvres plus fort pour m'empêcher de parler. Nous avions tout ramassé en quelques minutes et je me relevai avec le plateau dans les mains. Je devais le rapporter en cuisine pour pouvoir me munir du nécessaire pour enlever les tout petits morceaux et éponger le thé au sol, bien que le plus gros soit certainement sur nos vêtements.

Il se tenait toujours devant moi et je ne sus que dire sur l'instant. Ma robe était mouillée jusqu'à ma chemise et je commençai à trouver cela vraiment désagréable et je me doutais qu'il en était de même pour lui bien que son visage ne manifestait aucune émotion particulière.

-Je vais porter ça en cuisine.

Il hocha la tête et je le contournai puis stoppai après quelques pas et me retournai. Il n'avait pas bougé et il se tourna à peine pour me regarder.

-Je viendrai chercher votre chemise lorsque j'aurai fini de nettoyer.

-Prenez tout de même le temps de vous changer. Ma chemise peut attendre.

Je lui fis un petit signe de tête et me détournai. Je regagnai la cuisine mouillée mais également bouleversée. Il m'avait touché, et ce que j'avais ressenti était indescriptible. Il s'était trouvé si proche de moi, quelques petits centimètres seulement nous avait séparés et j'en avais été plus que troublée. Je voulais cette proximité, tout mon corps la réclamait et je ne désirais qu'une seule chose être avec lui, pouvoir l'aimer et le combler. Etait-ce de l'amour ? Du désir ? Je n'avais expérience ni de l'un ni de l'autre et il était difficile pour moi de différencier ses deux émotions. Le fait était que je ressentais quelque chose, un sentiment profond et sincère qui ne cessait de grandir depuis la première fois que je l'avais vu. C'était mal et je devrais sûrement me confesser au prêtre du village ou écrire cette confession à sœur Moon*, l'une de mes plus proches amis au couvent d'Istria. Je brûlerais en enfer si j'entretenais et faisais grandir cette émotion, quelle qu'elle soit, à l'encontre de mon jeune maître, mais le pêché qu'il représentait était divinement tentant.

Je soupirai en entrant dans la cuisine et Renée me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Mon dieu Bella, dans quel état es-tu ?

-Je suis rentrée dans maître Cullen au détour d'un couloir et voilà le résultat.

Elle me prit le plateau des mains et le posa sur le plan de travail.

-Va te changer ma belle, tu pourrais attraper froid ainsi.

-Je dois encore nettoyer le couloir, il y reste du thé et des petits morceaux de porcelaine brisés.

-Je vais le faire, toi va passer une nouvelle robe.

Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle répare mes bêtises.

-Certes non ! C'est de ma faute Renée, c'est à moi de le faire, et je dois aussi aller le signaler à Madame Cullen.

-Isabella, c'est moi qui commande ici exact ? Je te demande donc d'aller te changer. Ce n'est pas très grave ça peut arriver, et Madame Cullen ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur.

-Je vais essayer de nettoyer la chemise de maître Edward, elle était imbibée de thé.

Elle fit un geste pour me désigner.

-Ainsi que ta robe.

C'était un peu plus embêtant certes, car je n'avais pas beaucoup de vêtement de rechange. Mais ce n'était que du thé, cela devait être réparable.

-Je vais nettoyer et toi tu t'occupes du linge et de prévenir notre maîtresse.

J'acquiesçai à contre cœur et montai rapidement me changer. J'enfilai une nouvelle chemise et une robe marron et descendis le tout à la buanderie avant de remonter prévenir ma maîtresse. Je frappai timidement à la porte lorsque j'entendis sa voix mélodieuse me demander d'entrer. Renée avait dû lui dire que je passerais la voir sinon comment l'aurait-elle su ?

Je fis une petite révérence et me postai devant elle.

-Melle Swan ! Je suis déjà au courant de l'incident, mon fils vient à l'instant de m'en faire part.

-Je suis vraiment navrée Madame Cullen, et vous pourrez retenir sur mes gages le prix de ce qui à été cassé.

Elle balaya ma proposition d'un geste de la main.

-Edward m'a déjà assuré que cela n'était pas votre faute, et je pense qu'un accident peut toujours arriver. Je ne retiendrai rien sur vos gages Isabella.

Je voulus protester mais elle me coupa.

-Je considère le sujet comme clos, faites donc de même. Retournez à votre travail et ne pensez plus à ceci.

Je lui fis une petite révérence et m'éclipsai. Il était venu voir sa mère pour dire que ce n'était en rien m'a faute et cette prévenance de sa part fit gonfler mon cœur de joie. Je me dirigeai légèrement euphorique vers ses appartements et frappai deux petits coup à la porte. Il me cria d'entrer et je soufflai un bon coup avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il avait revêtu une nouvelle chemise et un veston et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Je détournai les yeux alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi.

-Je suis ravi de voir que vous vous êtes changée avant de venir.

Je fis un petit sourire tout en gardant mon regard au sol.

-Oui. Les vêtements mouillés ne sont guère confortables.

Il eut un petit rire.

-Certes, oui, il est plus agréable d'être au sec.

-Je vous présente encore mes excuses pour cet incident. Et je voulais également vous remercier d'avoir parler à votre mère, vous n'auriez pas dû.

Je relevai les yeux sur lui pour voir qu'il me fixait intensément.

-Les torts étaient partagés, il était normal de ne pas vous laisser porter le blâme seule.

Je ne voulais pas en démordre et j'insistai donc.

-Je portai le plateau, la plus grande responsabilité m'incombe donc.

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

-Etes-vous toujours aussi têtue ?

Je fus un instant désarçonnée par sa question et je me contentai de le dévisager.

-Vous m'avez demandé hier si je souhaitais toujours avoir raison, je me rends compte que nous partageons ce trait de caractère.

Il avait souri pendant ses propos et je me sentis sourire malgré moi.

-Cela sera je le crains, notre seul point commun.

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Vraiment ? J'en vois pourtant un autre, sans avoir besoin de chercher bien loin.

-Lequel je vous prie ?

-La lecture. Vous aimez la littérature, et je l'aime également.

Je n'avais pas pensé à cela et je fis une grimace qui le fit rire.

-Certes, la littérature. Mais cela reste infime.

-La littérature n'a rien d'infime selon moi. Avez vous commencé Rousseau ?

Il avait l'air d'un enfant impatient et je lui fis un sourire. Je voulais cependant le faire attendre un peu, avant de le satisfaire.

-Je l'ai commencé.

-Et ?

-Il est...intéressant.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Mais encore ?

-Je ne sais quoi vous dire.

Il poussa un grognement.

-Melle Swan jouez vous avec mes nerfs ?

Cela était évident, mais je n'allais pas le lui dire. Je jouais avec lui comme il jouait avec moi, et j'appréciais particulièrement ce jeu.

-Je préférerais éviter le sujet tant que je ne l'ai pas terminé.

Cela me donnerai une nouvelle occasion de discuter avec lui, et je ferai traîner les choses s' il le fallait. Il soupira mais s'inclina, comme le gentleman qu'il était.

-Et bien soit. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas couper à cette conversation.

Et je n'y échapperai certainement pas, je ne le voulais pas de tout façon.

-Très bien.

J'allais m'avancer pour prendre la chemise qu'il avait laissée sur le fauteuil lorsque sa voix m'interrompit.

-Aimez-vous la musique ?

Je me retournai pour le dévisager.

-Et bien, oui.

-Cela nous fait donc un troisième point commun.

Il eut un petit sourire satisfait. Je ne voulais surtout pas l'encourager dans cette voie, nous n'étions pas du même monde, et tous les points communs ne changeraient rien à cet état de fait.

-Allez-vous en chercher jusqu'à en avoir trouvé assez pour me convaincre ?

-Et bien s' il le faut !

Je le regardai un instant. Il était si beau que cela me frappa en plein coeur .Il n'y avait pas que la différence de classe sociale qui se mettait entre nous, il était évident qu'il y avait aussi le physique. Il était très beau, comme une statue de marbre ou un ange, alors que je n'étais qu'une fille banale, et sans grand intérêt. Je baissai les yeux.

-Tous les points communs que vous trouverez ne changeront pas le fait que vous êtes noble de naissance, et moi fille de paysan sans famille élevée dans un couvent de religieuse.

Je fermai un instant les yeux. Je n'avais pas vraiment voulu le dire à voix haute. J'aurai voulu croire qu'il pouvait y avoir de l'espoir, mais je ne voulais pas me faire de fausse joie, il n'y en avait aucun.

Il s'était approché de moi sans que je ne m'en aperçoive et lorsqu'il toucha mon bras avec sa main droite, je sursautai et le regardai. Il y avait à la fois de la tristesse de de la détermination dans son regard et je m'en voulus de lui avoir dit ces mots, même si cela était la vérité.

-Rien ne nous empêche d'être courtois l'un envers l'autre et de discuter littérature ou autre, même si vous êtes fille de paysan, et que je suis noble de naissance. Cela vous paraît-il... correct ?

Il avait murmuré sans enlever sa main de mon bras et je ne pouvais faire autrement que d'accéder à cette demande, je ne pouvais m'éloigner de lui.

-Je suppose, oui.

Il me fit un petit sourire puis retira sa main avant de reculer d'un pas. Je regrettai aussitôt son geste et mourus d'envie de le retenir mais n'en fis rien. J'attrapai sa chemise et vis sa veste également. Il me donna un regard d'excuse.

-Je crains qu'elle ne soit tachée également.

-Je vais l'emporter.

-Je suis navré de vous donner du travail supplémentaire.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Je pris la veste et la repliai sur mon bras avec la chemise.

-Merci encore d'avoir parlé à votre mère.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Je lui fis une petite courbette et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

-Isabella ?

Mon coeur rata un battement alors que je me retournai. Mon prénom prononcé en entier par lui sonnait comme une douce invitation et je dû me retenir de courir pour me jeter dans ses bras.

-Je suis sûr que vous aimez le livre.

Il souriait et je me détendis.

-Peut-être maître Cullen, mais vous ne le saurez que lorsque je l'aurai terminé.

Je m'éclipsai après lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire et refermai la porte derrière moi. Je passai le reste de la journée sur un petit nuage sous l'œil inquisiteur de Renée et d'Alice puis montai dans ma chambre sans avoir revu une seule fois mon ange. Car oui il l'était. Il était la personne qui faisait battre mon cœur plus vite, celle qui me déroutait et me fascinait à la fois. Je me mis en chemise de nuit et soupirai d'aise lorsque je m'allongeai dans mon lit douillet. Je pris le livre que j'avais posé sur ma table de nuit et en caressai la couverture. Je m'adonnai à la lecture pendant une heure environ avant d'éteindre ma bougie et de me blottir contre mon oreiller. Le sommeil me gagna rapidement et je m'endormis, le cœur serein et enjoué. Cette nuit là, pour la première fois, je rêvai d'Edward Cullen.

* * *

*clin d'oeil à mes robstens lol

_**Votre avis m'interesse !**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui de faire long, je vais donc faire court lol. Merci beaucoup pour vos coms, tous ses encouragements me motivent beaucoup pour écrire, car meme si j'adore ça, je le fais autant pour moi que pour vous. Ce chapitre est le plus de l'histoire lol, je pense pas arriver à faire mieux, mais bon on sait jamais. Je pense que vous allez l'aimer._**

**_Je vous dis à lundi pour le chapitre 7. _**

C**H**A**P**I**T**R**E** 6

**POV EDWARD**

**C**ela faisait trois jours que l'incident du couloir avait eu lieu, et je n'avais eu que de rares occasions de croiser Melle Swan. Elle n'avait personnellement répondu à aucun de mes appels, je voyais venir Alice à chaque fois que je sonnais et j'avais fini par en être légèrement exaspéré. Elle nous avait apporté le thé hier alors que je discutais avec ma mère et j'avais souri en la voyant avec le même plateau qui nous avait causé le petit incident du couloir et elle avait rougi. Elle était adorable avec ses rougeurs et je ne me lassais pas de la contempler. Elle m'avait fait un petit sourire avant de s'éclipser et cela m'avait fait vraiment plaisir, je ne pouvais le nier. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis, et je trouvais le temps long. Quand avais-je commencé à guetter ses allées et venues ? Je ne saurais le dire avec exactitude. Le fait est que mon cœur était rempli d'espoir à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait et qu'il se dégonflait lorsque je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas elle. Les sensations qui se réveillaient en moi en sa présence m'étaient étranges et inconnues. Je me sentais heureux et triste, nerveux et apaisé tout en même temps et je ne savais plus vraiment quel sentiment prenait le devant de la scène sur les autres. Elle était belle et désirable et je la désirais de tout mon être, de cela j'étais au moins certain. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de caresser sa main ce jour là dans le couloir et ce que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'elle m'avait touché elle-même était indescriptible. J'avais dû user de tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, et j'étais fier d'avoir une telle maîtrise de moi-même. Je remerciais silencieusement ma mère et mes percepteurs de m'avoir si bien éduqué. Il aurait été plus qu'incorrect de ma part de mettre en exécution mes désirs et je savais qu'il était déjà plus qu'incorrect de seulement y songer. Je devais enfouir ces sentiments en moi. Etait-ce de l'amour ? Ou seulement du désir ? Je ne saurais le dire, mais je savais que c'était puissant et que je devais le combattre à chaque instant pour ne pas me laisser submerger.

Il était encore tôt mais je n'arrivais plus à dormir et j'eus subitement besoin de prendre l'air Je m'habillai et sortis donc de la maison avec l'intention de me promener quelques instants dans le jardin mais mes pas me conduisirent sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, aux écuries. Jasper était là, en train de brosser la jument qui tirait notre voiture et il me fit un sourire que je lui rendis.

-Bonjour maître Edward !

-Bonjour.

-Comment allez-vous ? Vous êtes matinal, ce n'est pas vraiment votre genre !

-Certes, mais je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

Je m'adossai à un box et il me fixa un instant avant de reprendre son brossage. Le silence se fit quelques instants et je me détendis. La présence de Jasper était apaisante pour moi, il ne cherchait pas à savoir, il me laissait toujours le soin de parler, et ce n'était pas grave si je ne voulais rien dire. Je voulais penser à autre chose qu'à mes petits soucis personnels et j'essayai de l'amener sur un autre sujet.

-Que penses-tu de la présence d'Alice dans notre maison ?

Il stoppa son geste sur la jument avant de le reprendre et je sus que j'avais touché juste, il paraissait troublé.

-Je pense qu'elle fait bien son travail, ma mère à l'air satisfaite.

-Oui, je pense aussi qu'elle est très bien, c'est pour cela que je l'ai recommandé à ma mère.

Il me fixa d'un air ahuri tout en lâchant la brosse qu'il tenait et il parut reprendre contenance lorsqu'elle toucha le sol dans un bruit métallique.

-Vous l'avez...recommandé à votre mère ?

-Hum, hum.

Je m'approchai de la jument pour la caresser d'un geste impassible mais je jubilais intérieurement. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à craquer et j'attendais juste le bon moment, qui ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps.

-Mais... Pourquoi ?

Je grognai et levai les yeux au ciel.

-Bon sang Jaz !

Je ne l'appelais ainsi que lorsque j'étais extrêmement exaspéré, ce que j'étais en cet instant, ou bien pour le taquiner.

-Vous l'avez fait pour moi ?

Il y avait de la gratitude dans sa voix et je le regardai avec un sourire.

-Bien sûr ! Je savais que tu l'aimais bien, malgré tes tentatives pour le cacher. Tu n'es d'ailleurs pas très bon pour ça.

Il grogna à son tour et j'éclatai de rire.

-Vous avez gagné, je l'aime bien, ça vous va ?

-Parfaitement oui. Je suis sûr que vous seriez parfaits ensemble.

Il parut s'étrangler à mes mots et je lui jetai un regard inquiet.

-Jasper ?

-Je ne sais pas comment... comment dire, la...

-Courtiser ?

Il hocha la tête avec vigueur.

-Et bien... Je ne sais pas vraiment non plus, mais je pense que des petites attentions, des mots gentils ce genre de choses. Des fleurs ?

Il me regarda perplexe et je haussai les épaules.

-Il paraît que les femmes aiment les fleurs.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Des fleurs. Je vais étudier la question.

Il avait marmonné et je lui fis un sourire. Il leva un regard rempli de gratitude sur moi et cela me gêna.

-Merci, de l'avoir fait venir ici pour moi. Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ?

Je méditai un instant sa demande et ce qui me vint en tête était une folie mais je ne pus m'empêcher de la dire à voix haute.

-Peut-être pourrais-tu me parler de... Melle Swan.

J'avais murmuré et il me jeta un regard qui en disait long. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et m'apprêtai à prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

-C'est idiot, oublie ça.

Je n'avais fait que quelques pas lorsqu'il prit la parole.

-Elle aime mettre du lait dans son café.

Cela me stoppa et je me retournai doucement vers lui.

-Elle se lève très tôt le matin, vers cinq heures trente et elle nous prépare le petit déjeuner. Une habitude qu'elle a gardée du couvent.

Je refis le chemin inverse et me postai à nouveau vers le cheval, évitant de regarder Jasper. Il m'énuméra tout un tas de choses sur les goûts de la jeune femme, comme le fait qu'elle préférait la confiture de fraise à celle de l'abricot, les petits pains aux chocolats au lieu des croissants. J'enregistrai soigneusement tout ses détails même les plus insignifiants.

-Je crois qu'elle est heureuse de l'arrivée d'Alice, elles s'entendent bien toutes les deux. Je crois aussi qu'elle n'apprécie pas tellement les attentions que lui porte Mike, bien qu'elle reste polie avec lui mais elle se montre plus froide et réservée en sa présence.

Le prénom du jardinier me fit dresser l'oreille et je levai les yeux sur mon ami pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé son discours. Est-ce qu'il avait tenté de la séduire ? Tout laissai supposer que oui et mon cœur se serra d'angoisse et de jalousie.

-A-t'il tenté quelque chose de... déplacé envers elle ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Et s'il a essayé, il n'a de tout évidence pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Je me sentis légèrement rassuré mais une part de moi restait inquiète tout de même. Jasper parût s'en rendre compte.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit une quelconque menace. Ne vous inquiétez pas de lui.

-Je ne suis pas inquiet.

Je mentais et mes propos sonnèrent faux même à mes propres oreilles. Il ne rajouta rien et le silence s'installa entre nous. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsque je sentis la jument bouger et je vis que Jasper en avait terminé avec elle. Il la fit entrer dans son box et rangea la brosse et la corde qu'il avait utilisées pour l'attacher. Je me sentis tout d'un coup mal à l'aise et je fis un pas en arrière.

-Je vais aller prendre le petit déjeuner, mes parents doivent être levés à présent.

J'avais presque atteints la porte de la grange lorsqu'il parla.

-Edward !

Il ne m'appelait par mon prénom que dans de très rares occasions et je me figeai. Il me rattrapa et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Si vous faites quoi que soit avec Bella, soyez discret, vos parents ne doivent rien savoir ni personne dans cette maison d'ailleurs.

-Je le sais. Mais ce n'est qu'un béguin, ça me passera. Est-ce que tu...

Il me coupa.

-Je ne dirai rien, je suis votre ami, et j'aime beaucoup Bella aussi.

-Bella ?

Il me fit un sourire.

-J'ai dû oublié le plus important tout à l'heure. Elle préfère Bella, elle n'aime pas beaucoup son prénom en entier.

Bella. Ce diminutif lui allait à ravir, et j'aimais la façon de le prononcer. Je me sentais sourire et je pus voir que Jasper souriait également.

-Une dernière chose. Evitez de la charmer si vous n'êtes pas sûr de vous, je pense qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas aussi bien que vous.

Je hochai la tête et le laissai sur cette discutions. Je repartis vers la maison rempli de petits détails sur l'objet de mes désirs, mais également, le cœur plus lourd.

*****

Je pris le petit déjeuner avec mes parents perdu dans mes pensées. Les paroles de Jasper tournaient en boucle dans ma tête et je ne cessai de me dire qu'il fallait combattre mes sentiments. Je pourrais gêner Bella à cause de ce que j'éprouvais pour elle et je jetterai le déshonneur sur ma famille si cela venait à se savoir.

Ma mère dû remarquer quelque chose dans mon attitude car elle m'interpella et je sursautai au soin de sa voix.

-Tu es bien pensif mon chéri !

J'essayai de ne rien laisser paraître.

-Je suis juste fatigué maman. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi.

-Ton piano a encore accaparé toute ta soirée ? Tu devrais te reposer de temps en temps mon chéri.

-Ca va maman, je vais bien, je me reposerai un peu tout à l'heure.

-Composes-tu ?

-J'ai lu.

-Vraiment ? Quel auteur ?

-Richardson.

-C'est un bon auteur. Lequel lis-tu ?

-Pamela ou la vertu récompensée*. Je l'ai terminé.

-Je l'ai lu il y a quelques années.

Elle partit un instant dans ses pensées, puis reporta son attention sur moi.

-J'ai prêté la Nouvelle Eloïse à Melle Swan. Elle aime la littérature et je l'ai trouvée en train de lire Jane Austen l'autre jour.

-Vraiment ? C'est très gentil de ta part. Cette petite est plutôt cultivée, les filles venant du couvent d'Istria sont si bien éduquées. Elle pratique le dessin, la mère supérieure m'en a fait part dans sa lettre.

-Le dessin ? Peut-être pourrait-elle me donner des leçons et je pourrais lui apprendre la musique. Je dessine fort mal.

Elle me fit un sourire.

-Tu es très doué en musique, on ne peut pas exceller partout Edward. Tu as déjà plusieurs compétences à ton actif.

-Il me manque le dessin, et la pêche.

Elle éclata d'un rire franc alors que mon père grognait. J'étais un très mauvais pêcheur alors que c'était l'une des passions de mon père. Il pouvait pêcher pendant des heures sans perdre patience mais attendre que le poisson morde était ennuyeux et je n'arrivai jamais rien à pêcher.

-Peut-être devrais-tu retourner à la pêche avec moi fils, pour améliorer tes compétences.

Je fis la grimace et ma mère pouffa.

-Je crois que je vais essayer le dessin, si Melle Swan est d'accord.

-Je pense qu'on pourrait te trouver une heure dans son emploi du temps, si tu le souhaites vraiment mon chéri.

Je jubilai mais essayai de garder une mine impassible devant mes parents.

-Et bien pourquoi pas ? Mon cas est peut-être récupérable dans cette matière. Je lui demanderai.

-Soit.

Nous terminâmes tranquillement notre petit déjeuner puis je regagnai ma bibliothèque perdu dans mes pensées, chose qui m'arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Bella occupait mon esprit la plupart du temps, si bien que je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose qu'à elle. J'étais obsédé par cette jeune fille, et si elle acceptait de me donner des cours de dessin, je pourrais passer une heure entière avec elle à mes cotés chaque jour et cette idée était autant séduisante, qu'effrayante. Séduisante car je pourrais apprendre à mieux la connaitre, effrayante car je ne pourrais que l'apprécier d'avantage et ancrer un peu plus ce sentiment naissant dans mon cœur. J'étais faible et combattre cette chose qui déferlait en moi en sa présence était une bataille perdue d'avance. Je ne voulais même pas essayer. J'avais tellement envie de savoir ce qu'elle éprouvait pour moi. Était-elle dans le même état que moi ? Pensait-elle à moi lorsque je n'étais pas avec elle ? Toutes ces questions me tueraient sûrement et il était important pour ma santé mentale, d'arrêter d'y songer.  
Je soupirai et pénétrai dans ma bibliothèque en fermant la porte derrière moi.

Je me dirigeai directement au piano. Une mélodie me trottait dans la tête et je laissai libre court à mon imagination. J'y travaillai une bonne partie de l'après-midi et ne me rendit même pas compte que j'avais oublié d'aller déjeuner avec mes parents. Il était près de quinze heures trente lorsque j'entendis deux petits coups frappés à ma porte et je stoppai la mélodie avant de prier la personne d'entrer. Melle Swan entra poussant un chariot rempli de nourriture et je me levai.

-Bonjour Maître Cullen. Vous avez oublié le déjeuner et votre mère m'a prié de vous apporter une collation.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

Elle ne releva pas et approcha le chariot de la petite table disposée vers la baie vitrée. Elle y installa des couverts ainsi qu'une assiette et je m'approchai timidement afin de m'asseoir. Elle gardait le regard fixé sur ses gestes alors que je la détaillais et je ne compris pas vraiment si elle cherchait à éviter de me regarder ou si elle voulait éviter une quelconque maladresse.

-Je ne savais pas ce que vous voudriez, je vous ai donc apporté diverses choses.

-Je vous remercie.

Elle leva enfin les yeux sur moi et me gratifia d'un sourire qui fit battre mon cœur. Je lui en offris un en retour et vis qu'elle attendait certainement que je me décide sur la nourriture car elle me fixait sans rien dire. Je reportai mon regard sur le chariot et fronçai les sourcils.

-Et bien… Je vais prendre la salade avec le jambon et du pain, s'il vous plait.

Elle commença à me servir mais j'arrêtai son geste.

-Je peux le faire seul vous savez.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me serve ainsi pour une chose que je pouvais faire sans peine. Elle haussa un sourcil et continua sa tache comme si de rien n'était. Elle me servit ce que j'avais demandé et me demanda si je préférais du vin ou de l'eau. J'optai pour l'eau et elle remplit mon verre puis fit un pas en arrière. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste là à me regarder manger si elle ne pouvait pas manger avec moi, cela me mettait mal à l'aise.

-Avez-vous déjà déjeuné ?

Je vis de la surprise passer dans son regard.

-Et bien, oui.

-Pardonnez-moi c'est évident, vous mangez avant nous.

-C'est plus pratique ainsi.

-Certes. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. Vous pourrez revenir plus tard pour le chariot, je ne voudrais pas vous retenir.

-Vous ne me retenez pas.

Elle se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et je trouvai cela adorable. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, mais je ne voulais pas non plus de cette situation.

-Asseyez-vous dans ce cas.

Elle me jeta un regard ahuri et je la fixai d'un air sérieux.

-Je ne peux pas m'asseoir Maître Cullen.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle chercha un instant ses mots.

-Et bien…je suis votre servante et… il ne serait pas disons… convenable pour moi de m'asseoir à la même table que vous.

-Pardonnez-moi mais je préfère vraiment vous voir assise, ou retourner à vos travaux. Il n'y a rien de mal, puisque c'est moi qui en fait la demande.

Elle parut hésiter un instant puis soupira.

-Je vais vous laisser.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Asseyez-vous Isabella.

-Maître Cullen…

-Je vous l'ordonne !

Elle paraissait excédée à présent et elle me jeta un petit regard furieux avant de regarder la chaise et de s'y asseoir du bout des fesses. Je lui fis un petit sourire et je pus l'entendre grogner.

-Etais-ce si dur ?

Elle soupira.

-Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, mangez à présent.

Je ne souhaitais pas la fâcher réellement et commençai donc mon repas. Je lui jetai de rapide petit coup d'œil entre chaque bouchée et elle avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise, ce qui me chagrina. Etais-ce ma proximité ou bien la situation dans laquelle je l'avais mise ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente mal en ma présence, j'essayai donc de la distraire en lui faisant la conversation. Je voulais parler des éventuels cours de dessins mais je préférai débuter sur un sujet moins risqué.

-Avez-vous terminé la Nouvelle Eloïse ?

Elle me fit un vrai sourire et je sus que j'avais visé juste.

-Oui, hier soir.

Je piquai dans un morceau de jambon puis le portai à mes lèvres avant de le mâcher. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air désespéré mais je mourais d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait en penser. Elle ne poursuivit pas cependant et je fus bien obligé de poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

-Comment le trouvez-vous ?

-C'est un très beau roman.

-Certes oui, mais encore ?

-Il y a beaucoup à en dire. L'amour que se vouent Julie et Saint-Preux est vraiment indestructible d'une certaine façon, même si il est impossible au vu de leur condition.

-Ils auraient pu se marier si Julie avait osé braver sa famille. Ils auraient pu être heureux ensemble plutôt que de devoir vivre séparé l'un de l'autre.

-Ce n'est pas simple malheureusement. Julie fait ce qu'elle croit être le bon choix pour elle est l'honneur de sa famille, même si cela lui brise le cœur.

-C'est un fait, mais je trouve que l'amour devrait abattre tout les obstacles même ceux infranchissable. On devrait se battre pour la personne que l'on aime.

Elle me fit un sourire.

-On devrait, mais les choses sont rarement celles que l'on voudrait.

-C'est vrai.

J'avais murmuré mais elle releva la tête vers moi et son regard me désarçonna un instant. Je baissai les yeux sur mon assiette et continuai de manger.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé, mais je préfère tout de même Orgueil et Préjugés.

Je me sentis sourire. Elle se céderait pas, elle aimait de tout évidence, beaucoup trop ce roman.

-Pourquoi ?

-L'histoire d'amour finit bien, et elle me paraît plus réelle.

-Plus réelle ?

-Et bien oui. Je pense qu'il est rare de voir une personne tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ne soit pas de la même classe sociale.

Je reposai ma fourchette et la dévisageai ouvertement. Elle pensait donc que quelqu'un comme moi par exemple ne pourrait tomber amoureux d'une femme d'un rang inférieur, comme elle. Toujours en exemple cela va de soi.

-Je pense que l'amour ne s'arrête pas à ce genre de barrière. On peut tomber amoureux d'une personne qui soit aisée financièrement, ou qui ne le soit pas. Les sentiments ne se commandent pas ainsi.

Elle me fixa à son tour et j'aurais voulu lui dire que je me fichais qu'elle ne soit pas noble et que j'étais très attiré par elle, bien qu'elle ne soit que servante dans cette maison. Je ne le fis pas cependant et essayai de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Et Elisabeth Bennett est bien moins fortunée que Monsieur Darcy.

Elle eut un petit rire qui me détendit.

-C'est vrai, mais elle reste noble.

-Donc vous avez aimé, mais vous restez fidèle à Jane Austen. Je n'ai donc pas tout à fait tord. C'est un bon roman.

-Je ne vous contredirai pas sur ce point, Maître Cullen.

Je lui fis un sourire et elle me le rendit.

-Je vous rendrai votre livre ce soir.

-J'en ai d'autre si vous le souhaitez.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous y obliger.

-Je serai ravi de vous en prêter d'autre. Me laisserez-vous le soin de choisir pour vous ?

-Vous avez été de bons conseils pour celui-ci, vous avez ma confiance.

-Très bien.

Je terminai mon repas sous son œil attentif mais je ne me sentais plus gêné à présent la conversation m'avait détendu. Elle paraissait elle-même plus à l'aise et je m'en réjouissais. J'essayai une question personnelle, je voulais vraiment passer du temps avec elle, il me fallait ces cours de dessins.

-Ma mère m'a apprit que vous dessinez?

Elle se mit à rougir d'un air embarrassé.

-Oui. Juste pour moi cependant.

-J'aimerais beaucoup voir l'une de vos œuvres.

-Elles sont restées au couvent. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de dessiner ici, la lecture a accaparé mon temps libre.

-Je ne vais peut-être pas vous prêter d'autre livre si je veux avoir la chance de voir l'une de vos œuvres.

Elle haussa les sourcils et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

-Un gentleman ne doit pas faire de chantage à une jeune fille maître Cullen.

J'éclatai de rire tandis qu'elle essayait de me cacher le sien, sans grand succès. J'essayai de reprendre mon calme, je voulais vraiment lui demander pour les cours, et je voulais qu'elle me dise oui.

-Nous pourrions avoir un échange de bon procéder.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je pourrais vous prêter des livres et vous enseigner le piano, et en échange vous m'apprendriez à dessiner.

Elle avait l'air surprise par ma demande et resta un instant interdite, se contentant de me dévisager. Je me sentis mal à l'aise tout d'un coup et je baissai les yeux sur mon assiette, plus très sûr de moi.

-Vous voudriez que moi… je vous enseigne quelque chose ?

Elle avait murmuré et je relevai les yeux sur elle. Elle me fixait toujours.

-Je dessine fort mal, je le crains. Mais je pourrais peut-être m'améliorer si vous vouliez bien…enfin…

Je balbutiai à présent et je me sentis vraiment idiot. Je soupirai.

-Oubliez ça. Je ne voudrai pas vous surcharger de travail.

Et c'était vrai. Je ne voulais en aucun cas la déranger en la forçant à quoi que soit, ou lui imposer du travail supplémentaire.

-Non !

Elle avait haussé la voix et je vis que c'était elle qui était gênée à présent.

-Je veux dire, ça ne me déranges pas.

-Vraiment ?

-Et bien…oui.

-Je pourrais vous apprendre le piano en contrepartie.

Elle grimaça.

-Je crains de n'avoir aucun talent musical. J'ai essayé d'apprendre au couvent, mais je n'étais à l'évidence pas douée pour cela.

-Nous pourrions essayer, pour voir ce que ça donne. Si votre cas est désespéré, nous laisserons tomber.

-Si vous y tenez, ce sont vos oreilles après tout. Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour des livres.

Je vis qu'elle me taquinait et cela fit gonfler mon cœur. Elle était d'accord ! Elle voulait bien m'enseigner le dessin et passer un peu de temps auprès de moi. J'allais en profiter un maximum

-Très bien. Je verrai avec Renée pour intégrer ceci dans votre emploi du temps, je ne voudrais pas vous priver de votre temps libre.

Elle me fit un petit sourire.

-Bien. Avez-vous terminé votre repas ?

J'avais bien plus parlé avec Bella que mangé mais j'avais au moins terminé ce qui se trouvait dans mon assiette.

-Oui.

Elle se leva pour débarrasser la table et je me contentai de la regarder faire. Il n'aurait pas été convenable pour moi comme pour elle de vouloir l'aider. Elle empila le tout sur le chariot et me fit un petit signe de tête.

-Bonne fin d'après-midi, Monsieur.

-Bonne fin d'après-midi à vous Mademoiselle Swan.

Je la regardai sortir et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. J'aurai du être honteux de mon audace mais je ne l'étais nullement, j'étais même heureux d'avoir eu cette idée qui allait me rapprocher d'elle. Je n'étais pas doué pour le dessin, et elle allait devoir passer du temps avec moi si on voulait arriver à un résultat satisfaisant. Je pourrais peut-être même faire durer les choses…

C'est sur ces pensées peut convenables que je me remis assis à mon piano, bien déterminé à terminer cette musique que m'avait inspiré, la très charmante Isabella Swan.

*****

Nous étions le soir et je n'avais délaissé mon piano que le temps de prendre la collation servie par Bella et j'étais légèrement fatigué. Je devais encore mettre au propre mes notes sur une partition vierge mais cela pouvait attendre. J'avais déjeuné tard et je n'avais pas très faim. Je décidai donc de me passer de repas même si cela ne ferait pas plaisir à ma mère et je me dirigeai vers la cuisine afin d'y prendre une pomme et de demander à Renée si elle voulait bien me faire couler un bain. J'allais régulièrement voir Renée et Jasper en cuisine avant l'arrivée de Jessica dans notre maison et je m'y étais moins rendu par la suite, ou je prenais garde qu'elle soit occupée ailleurs. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, j'étais fermement décidé à reprendre cette vieille routine qui datait de mon enfance, lorsque j'allais la voir pour manger des biscuits en cachette de ma mère. J'avais une motivation de plus également, la présence de Bella.

Renée était seule dans la cuisine et m'accueillit avec un chaleureux sourire

-Edward ! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais vu en cuisine !

-La méchante sorcière est partie, je peux donc faire ce qui me plaît.

Elle rit un peu et je pris un siège en face d'elle.

-Souhaitez-vous du thé ?

-Avec des biscuits ?

Je devais avoir une moue d'espoir car elle me fit un sourire maternel et alla chercher une boite en fer qu'elle ouvrit devant moi.

-Je ne voulais qu'une pomme mais comment résister.

Je soupirai d'aise en mordant dans un petit sablé et Renée fronça les sourcils.

-Votre mère ne va pas apprécier que vous ne dîniez pas.

-J'ai déjeuné tard, et je voudrais juste un bain.

-Je vais demander à Bella de vous préparer ça.

Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle ne le ferait pas elle-même et je me sentis rougir à la perspective que se soit mon ange qui me fasse couler un bain.

-Je ne voudrais pas donner plus de travail à Melle Swan donc…

Elle balaya ma remarque d'une main.

-Je m'occuperai seule du dîner, ce n'est pas un problème.

-Bien.

Je ne voulais surtout rien rajouter qui pourrait lui mettre la puce à l'oreille et nous parlâmes de chose et d'autres. Elle m'apprit qu'elle était ravie d'avoir Alice ici, car elle faisait son travail bien mieux que Jessica et je me félicitai d'avoir fais le bon choix. Je pris ensuite congé avant de voir revenir Bella, car je me sentais embarrassé avec cette histoire de bain. Je repartis donc dans ma chambre me préparer des vêtements propres et entamaisla lecture d'un nouveau roman.

J'avais dû m'assoupir car je sursautai lorsque l'on frappa deux petits coups à la porte de ma chambre.

-Entrez !

Bella entra et me fit une petite courbette.

-Je voulais juste vous dire que votre bain est prêt.

Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures et je fronçai les sourcils.

-Bien. Merci.

-Je vous apporterai de l'eau chaude en plus si vous le souhaitez.

-Oui. Merci.

Elle s'éclipsa et je me laissai retomber sur mes oreillers en gémissant. J'avais parlé sans réfléchir et voilà que je la forçais à revenir alors que je serais nu dans mon bain. Cette perspective m'alarma et je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure. Ca ne m'aurait pas gêné avec Renée, car on ne voyait rien puisque j'étais dans l'eau et elle me préparait des bains depuis que j'étais enfant. Mais c'était bien différent avec Bella. J'aurais voulu lui courir après pour lui dire que j'avais changé d'avis mais m'armai de courage, et empoignai mon linge propre avant de me diriger à contrecœur vers la salle de bain. J'avais cru que cela me détendrait après cette journée au piano mais je n'étais plus si sûr à présent.

Bella versait de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire lorsque j'arrivai et je me figeai un instant sur le seuil de la porte. Elle était magnifique et on pouvait voir quelques gouttes de sueurs perler sur son front alors que la vapeur montait du bain. Je toussai un peu pour signaler ma présence et elle sursauta puis se tourna dans ma direction. Elle se mit à rougir puis reporta son regard sur la baignoire.

-Il reste un aller-retour et j'aurai terminé de la remplir.

-Bien, je vous remercie.

Elle partit à toute vitesse et je restai un instant interdit, ne sachant ce que je devais faire. Il n'était pas question de me déshabiller alors qu'elle pourrait arriver à tout moment et je me contentai de déposer mes vêtements sur la chaise non loin de la baignoire. Je m'approchai et vis que la l'eau était trouble grâce au sel de bain qu'elle y avait versé et je me sentis légèrement soulagé. On ne verrait rien une fois que je serais plongé dedans, c'était déjà cela. Elle avait déjà disposé les savons et les serviettes propres près du bain, il ne me restait donc plus qu'à me baigner.

Elle réapparut devant moi avec un broc rempli qu'elle versa dans l'eau et le posa au pied de la baignoire et se retourna pour me faire face.

-Vous faut-il autre chose ?

Elle me regarda et je me perdis un instant dans ses grands yeux chocolat avant de me reprendre et de jeter un œil autour de moi.

-Je pense que tout y est.

-Est-ce que vous avez besoin de moi pour…

Elle rougissait furieusement et je haussai les sourcils, je ne comprenais pas vraiment du fait qu'elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase. Elle souffla un bon coup et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je peux vous frotter le dos ou vous laver les cheveux si vous le souhaitez.

Je me contentai de la fixer légèrement troublé par sa proposition alors qu'elle faisait de même. Dire que l'option n'était pas plus que tentante aurait été un mensonge. Je mourais d'envie qu'elle reste et qu'elle me touche de cette façon, mais j'étais également extrêmement mal à l'aise de cette situation. J'essayai de reprendre contenance.

-Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous sentiez obligée de faire quelque chose qui vous mettrait dans l'embarras.

-Je ne suis pas embarrassée, et puis je l'ai déjà fait pour votre mère, c'est mon travail.

-Bien sûr oui, mais je suis un homme ce qui est différent.

-Certes mais enfin… je ferai comme il vous plaira.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire à présent et je baissai les yeux sur la baignoire.

-Et bien… Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller pour cette fois.

J'avais murmuré et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

-Très bien. Je vous laisse dans ce cas, appelez moi lorsque vous avez terminé.

Je hochai la tête et elle s'éclipsa rapidement me laissant seule.

Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Cette litanie ne voulait plus me quitter et je me serais flagellé moi-même si j'avais pu. J'aurai pu lui dire de me laver les cheveux, j'aurai pu sentir ses mains sur mon crâne, je n'étais qu'un crétin, gentleman certes, mais crétin tout de même. Je me déshabillai en soupirant et entrai dans le bain qu'elle avait préparé pour moi. L'eau était chaude et mes muscles se détendirent immédiatement ce qui me procura un sentiment de bien être intense. Je fermai un instant les yeux et tachai de me détendre.

Je sentis une pression sur mon torse et ouvrit les yeux pour y fixer une jeune fille au cheveux bruns, une éponge à la main, un petit sourire timide au coin des lèvres en train de me fixer. Je me redressai légèrement et elle stoppa son geste laissant l'éponge reposer sur ma poitrine.

-Que faites-vous ?

Elle était accroupie près de moi et elle me fixa en rougissant.

-Je pense que vous n'avez pas voulu me le demander, mais que vous en aviez…envie.

Je la fixai sans un mot et elle reprit ses caresses sur mon torse en faisant des petits cercles avec l'éponge. Ses gestes étaient doux et précis et je sentis mon corps se tendre légèrement et une douce chaleur s'intensifier au niveau de mon bas ventre. Je n'osai rien dire alors qu'elle restait concentrée sur ses mouvements et je me contentai de la dévisager ouvertement, ce qui ne parut pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

Sa main dériva dangereusement vers ma taille, ma respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de mon bas ventre et je me sentis tout d'un coup mort de honte qu'elle puisse sentir l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. Mon sexe palpitait dangereusement et je remerciai le ciel que l'eau fut trouble et qu'elle ne pouvait tout au moins pas le voir si elle s'apprêtait à s'en rendre compte autrement. Je stoppai sa descente en posant ma main sur la sienne et elle se figea.

-Bella.

J'avais murmuré son prénom et le regard qu'elle me donna me chavira le cœur. Ses yeux étaient noircis par le désir et lorsqu'elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure le peu de raison qu'il me restait s'envola et je me penchai sur elle. Elle se rapprocha de moi et nos lèvres se goûtèrent, enfin. Sa bouche avait la saveur du miel et elle était chaude et douce. Je voulais la sentir d'avantage et je lâchai ma main droite qui tenait la sienne et attrapai sa nuque pour la sentir d'avantage contre mes lèvres. Sa main reprit sa course sur mon corps et lorsqu'elle me frôla du bout des doigts je sentis un grand boum résonner dans tout mon être.

Je me redressai en sursaut un peu hagard et jetai un regard affolé autour de moi. J'étais seul et le boum venait de coups insistants frappés à la porte. Bon sang ! J'avais dû m'assoupir et tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Les coups redoublèrent et je pus entendre la voix inquiète de Bella.

-Maître Edward ?

Elle ne m'avait appelé que peu de fois par mon prénom mais cela me faisait toujours de l'effet.

-Je… Je vais bien !

-Puis-je entrer ?

-Non !

J'avais paniqué et je ne voulais pas vraiment parler ainsi, j'essayai de me reprendre.

-Je vais sortir, laissez moi deux minutes.

-Bien.

Je m'empressai de sortir du bain sans me casser la figure et me dépêchai de me sécher. Je revêtis à la hâte mes vêtements pas encore tout à fait secs et je grimaçai lorsque ma chemise me colla à la peau mais je ne voulais pas faire attendre d'avantage Bella. Je me ruai sur la porte et l'ouvris à la volée sous l'œil un peu stupéfait de la jeune femme. Elle fronça un instant les sourcils.

-Vous allez bien ?

Je tentai de prendre un air détaché.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Et bien vous êtes là-dedans depuis deux heures et je craignais que vous ne preniez froid.

-Je me suis endormi.

Je lui fis un air penaud et elle me gratifia d'un sourire.

-Merci de m'avoir réveillé.

-De rien. L'heure du dîner est passée, mais je peux vous apporter quelque chose si vous le souhaitez.

-Je n'ai pas faim, mais merci.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, bonne soirée Monsieur.

-Bonne nuit… Melle Swan.

Je mourais d'envie de l'appeler Bella mais me retint. Nous n'étions pas encore assez proches pour que je puisse être si familier avec elle. Je la regardai entrer dans la salle de bain afin de vider l'eau de la baignoire et m'éloignai en soupirant.

Je parcourus rapidement le chemin qui menait jusqu'à ma bibliothèque et me dirigeai vers le piano. Je pris une partition vierge et stoppai un instant mon geste, repensant à mon rêve et je me sentis rougir. Cela avait semblé tellement réel. Je pouvais encore sentir la pression de sa main sur mon torse, ses lèvres douces et parfaites sur les miennes. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, et j'étais affreusement déçu.

Je grognai en m'emparant de ma plume et me mis à l'ouvrage, en espérant que cela me divertirais. Je mis environ une heure pour recopier les notes de la berceuse que m'avait inspiré ma déesse et je dû me concentrer pour ne pas me laisser distraire par mes pensées peu correctes.

Il était minuit passé lorsque je reposai enfin la plume et pus regarder les feuilles recouvertes des notes de musique. C'était parfais, tout à son image. Je repris ma plume une dernière fois pour y mettre la touche finale, le titre « Bella Lullaby »

*****

*Pamela, ou la vertu récompensée, est un roman épistolaire de Samuel Richardson en 1740.  
Pamela Andrews est une humble et honnête jeune fille placée en condition chez M. B., un riche propriétaire. Se prenant de passion pour elle, le fils du ménage complote à plusieurs reprises avec ses domestiques pour obtenir ses faveurs. Pamela protège sa vertu avec succès et, après avoir vainement tenté de la séduire, B., touché en sa faveur après lecture de son journal secret, finit par l'épouser. Dans la deuxième partie du roman, Pamela essaie de s'adapter à la société bourgeoise et d'établir un rapport réussi avec B.

* * *

_**si vous n'avez pas envi de me tuer lol, laissez moi un com !**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, profitez bien de cette semaine, on approche des vacances et nous passerons à partir de la semaine prochaine à un poste par semaine le lundi. Pour l'instant, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 7 et vous dis à jeudi pour le chapitre 8.**_

**_On m'a posé une question dans un com et je voulais que tout le monde connaisse ma réponse. Cette fic est bien classé M, mais il faudra encore attendre un peu pour accéder à ses douces réjouissances lol. _**

**_Un grand merci à : marion, mariana2216, veran, cocon petitefilledusud, Anne, Patiewsnow, Onja, _**

**CHAPITRE 7**

**POV BELLA**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, regardai autour de moi et retombai sur mon oreiller en fermant les yeux, ce n'était encore qu'un rêve. J'en faisais beaucoup en ce moment et ils avaient l'air si réels que j'étais bouleversée au réveil. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il se contenter de m'obséder la journée ? Il fallait aussi qu'il perturbe mes nuits à présent, et j'en étais déboussolée. Je ne pouvais plus nier ce que je ressentais pour lui et c'était une angoisse permanente pour moi. Je l'avais clairement su le jour où je lui avait fais couler un bain, ce qui remontait maintenant à quatre jours. J'avais eu si peur alors que je tambourinai à la porte et qu'il ne répondait pas, l'angoisse m'avait assaillit de toute part et avait faillit m'étouffer. Mon cœur avait cogné de peur contre ma poitrine à un rythme fou et irrégulier, et seul le son de sa voix m'avait apaisé. Je m'étais sentis renaître, et tellement soulagé que j'aurai pu en pleurer de bonheur, il était en vie. Je m'étais imaginé le pire. Il aurait pu glisser dans la baignoire, se cogner la tête et se noyer, ou faire un malaise et j'avoue ne pas avoir pensé qu'il avait pu s'endormir, et je m'étais sentie un peu stupide après coup. Il se portait bien, et seul cela était important pour moi.

Je passai une main sur mon front moite de sueur et me redressai en position assise. Il fallait que cela cesse, mais comment faire entendre raison à mon esprit ? Ce rêve était presque toujours le même. Nous étions tous les deux au bord de l'eau près de l'étang de la propriété. Il me disait qu'il m'aimait et m'embrassait passionnément, plongeant sa main dans mes cheveux, me serrant contre lui. Il était doux et tendre avec moi et ce que nous faisions ensuite me faisais rougir. C'était surréaliste, cela n'allait jamais arriver, il fallait que je me fasse une raison.

Je repoussai les couvertures et me levai en soupirant. Je fis une toilette rapide et enfilai ma robe de travail marron et mes bottines. Je brossai mes cheveux puis les attachais en chignon, jetai un coup d'œil sur le miroir et me dirigeai vers la porte que je fermai derrière moi.

Je passai devant la porte de mon jeune maître et me forçais à continuer mon chemin sans m'arrêter. J'arrivai en cuisine, enfilai mon tablier et me mis à l'ouvrage.

Je préparai activement le petit déjeuner et ne relevai la tête que lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

Alice arriva de sa démarche de petite fée gracieuse et elle était resplendissante, comme tout les matins.

-Bonjour Bella !

-Bonjour Alice. Comment fais-tu pour avoir ce teint si frais si tôt le matin ?

Elle me fit un petit sourire.

-Le talent ma chère, le talent.

Je grognai et elle éclata de rire.

-De l'eau bien froide, ça revigore la peau.

Je haussai les sourcils.

-De l'eau froide ? Et c'est tout ?

-Bien sûr ! Essaie tu verras.

Je haussai les épaules et elle s'empara d'un petit pain encore chaud que je venais de disposer sur la table. Je lui mis une tape sur la main.

-Attends donc ton soupirant, ce n'est pas poli de commencer sans lui.

Elle se mit à rougir et reposa le petit pain dans son assiette.

-Il m'a offert des fleurs hier.

-Des fleurs ? Vraiment ?

Je lui fis un sourire malicieux et elle baissa les yeux gênée.

-Oui. Des fleurs des champs. Il était si mignon, il était gêné et il bafouillait, c'était adorable.

-Je connais une demoiselle qui est amoureuse.

-Je crois que c'est l'homme de ma vie.

Je restai un instant bouche bée.

-A ce point ? Mais vous vous connaissez à peine.

-Pas besoin, je le sais c'est tout.

-Il le sait ?

-Grand dieu non ! Et je t'interdis d'en parler Isabella Marie Swan tu m'entends ?

-Calme toi, je ne dirais rien, tu as ma parole.

- J'ai confiance en toi.

Nous ne pûmes en parler d'avantage car Renée entra dans la pièce suivit de près par son fils. Il nous salua chaleureusement et je le vis rougir lorsqu'il s'adressa à Alice. Ils étaient mignons tous les deux, et j'espérai pouvoir moi aussi connaître un jour ce bonheur, bien que cela me paraissais insurmontable en cet instant. Tomber amoureuse du fils de mes patrons était sans doute la chose la pire qu'il pouvait m'arriver. Je soupirai et tachai de me concentrer sur la conversation en cours, essayant sans y parvenir de chasser Edward Cullen de mon esprit.

Ma matinée se passa normalement malgré mon angoisse grandissante pour l'après-midi. Je devais donner mon premier cours de dessin à Edward et j'étais vraiment stressé à l'idée de passer tout se temps seule avec lui, et de devoir lui enseigner quelque chose. Il était vraiment impensable que quelqu'un de son rang et besoin d'aide d'une personne comme moi, il était tellement parfait que j'avais du mal à concevoir qu'il pouvait avoir des lacunes dans une matière.

Jasper m'avait emmené sous l'ordre de Mme Cullen acheter ce dont j'aurai besoin pour le cours et j'avais été ravie de sortir en ville, c'était la première fois. J'y avait trouvé tout un tas de magasins intéressant, et j'avais pu y dénicher des feuilles et des ? Un chevalet et même de la peinture. J'avais pu prendre tout ce qu'il me fallait et plus encore et j'étais ravie. Depuis cette proposition je rêver de dessiner Edward, je n'avais guère eu le temps jusqu'à présent, mais je le ferai même si je devais laissé de coté un de mes précieux roman pour un temps.

Nous déjeunâmes tranquillement puis je partis faire un peu de lessive avant de me rendre à mon cours. Frotter les chemises et les robes m'aida à gérer un peu mon angoisse et je pus me rendre un peu plus calmement auprès de mon jeune maître.

J'eux des difficultés à tout transporter mais j'y arrivais sans casser quelque chose. Je frappai deux petits coups timidement à sa porte et il me cria d'entrer. J'ouvris difficilement la porte et lorsqu'il vit tout ce que je transportait il s'empressa de venir m'aider. Il prit le chevalet et la peinture et je soufflais de soulagement ce qui le fit rire.

-J'aurai pu vous aider à transporter tout cela vous savez.

-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, et puis j'y suis parvenue !

-Cela ne m'aurais pas déranger, et c'est un miracle que tout sois intacte.

Je haussai les sourcils devant son sourire malicieux. J'étais là depuis trente secondes et il jouait déjà avec moi. Entrer dans son jeu était vraiment trop tentant.

-Oseriez-vous dire que je suis maladroite ?

-Je n'oserai pas !

Je posai les feuilles sur le bureau et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine en lui faisant une moue suspicieuse. Il éclata de rire.

-Je vous taquine, rien de plus.

-Peut-être pourrais-je vous taquiner à mon tour lorsque j'aurai vu de quoi vous êtes capable avec une feuille et un crayon ?

Il grimaça et je lui souris, très fière de moi.

-Très bien, je ne vous taquinerez plus sur votre maladresse.

-Trop tard !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et apporta le chevalet vers son piano au centre de la pièce.

-Est-ce que ça va ici ?

-Oui, mais nous n'allons pas nous en servir tout de suite, je penses que nous allons commencer avec une feuille sur le bureau.

-Oh ! Très bien, c'est vous le professeur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel à mon tour alors qu'il riait doucement. Il s'approcha et s'installa au bureau alors que je disposai une feuille devant lui. Nous étions si proche que je pouvais sentir le parfum de son savon et je fermai un moment les yeux en humant aussi discrètement que possible son odeur si attirante. Je me sermonnais en essayant de reprendre contenance mais le fait de frôler son corps en me redressant ne m'aider nullement à y parvenir. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et j'eux l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Je m'asseyais sur la deuxième chaise prévus pour moi et je fus soulagé lorsque je vis qu'il fixait la feuille et qu'il n'avait pas l'air de s'être aperçus de mon trouble.

-Que dois-je faire ?

Sa voix était un peu plus rauque alors qu'il ne quittait pas la feuille des yeux et je me demandai si c'était ma proximité qui lui faisait cet effet ou bien la panique de devoir dessiner devant moi. J'optais pour la seconde option, la première était peu probable.

-Et bien, dessinez moi quelque chose.

Il releva enfin les yeux pour me regarder et me fixa d'un air ahurit.

-Rassurez moi maître Edward, vous savez qu'il vous faudra dessiner n'est-ce pas ?

Il me jeta un petit regard noir.

-Evidement !

-Bon et bien faites moi un dessin.

Il grimaça et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et mon cœur loupa un battement. Il était vraiment séduisant et si il n'arrêtait pas ses mimiques, je ne répondais plus de moi.

-C'est que… je ne vois pas quoi dessiner.

Il était gêné à présent et je le trouvais d'autant plus adorable.

Je fis mine de réfléchir alors qu'il me regardait d'une façon un peu craintive.

-Que dites vous d'une maison ? Une maison, un soleil, des arbres, se genre de chose.

Il regarda un instant la feuille avec une petite moue adorable puis soupira.

-Très bien.

Il prit le crayon en main, traça quelques traits puis stoppa en me jetant un petit coup d'œil.

-Pourriez-vous éviter de regarder jusqu'à ce que je termines ? J'ai un peu honte.

-Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, je suis là pour vous apprendre.

Il me donna un regard suppliant.

-S'il vous plait ?

Je vis qu'il était sérieux et cédais.

-Très bien.

Je me retournai un peu pour ne pas voir et entendis le crayon glisser sur la feuille, signe qu'il venait de reprendre. Je rongeai mon frein en regardant autour de moi et constatai avec soulagement que la pièce était un peu près rangée, ou que tout du moins, rien ne trainait au sol.

Sa voix de ténor me sortit de ma contemplation au bout de quelques minutes et je reportais mon attention sur lui. Il me cachait le dessin avec son bras et je vis qu'un air anxieux barrait son si beau visage.

-Puis-je voir ?

-Hum… Je ne suis plus très sûr.

-Je veux voir, vraiment. Ca ne doit pas être si affreux que se que vous croyez !

Il lâcha un juron dans un murmure et retira son bras. Ce que je vis me laissa un instant sous le choc. Il avait bien dessiné ce que je lui avait demandé mais le croquis était digne de l'œuvre d'un enfant de huit ans. Je me mordillai fortement la joue pour ne pas rire et d'autant plus lorsqu' il grimaça en me regarda.

-C'est…

Je tentais d'étouffer le petit rire qui me gagnait lorsqu'il poussa un gémissement.

-Je vous l'avais dis ! C'est affreux !

-Non, c'est…original.

Je riais à moitié et il haussa les sourcils puis se mit à rire à son tour ce qui déclencha mon hilarité. Je riais tellement que les larmes me virent et je tentais de me reprendre en posant une main sur mon cœur.

-Je vous avais prévenu, je n'ai aucun talent pour ça.

-Je suis sûre de pouvoir vous apprendre à faire mieux que cela tout de même.

-Vous allez devoir passer beaucoup de temps avec moi dans ce cas.

-Je m'en réjouis.

Je baissai les yeux en rougissant me demandant comment j'avais pu oser lui dire une chose pareil.

-Moi aussi.

Sa voix était douce et lorsque je levai les yeux sur lui, je pus voir qu'il me regardait intensément. Son regard sur moi me troubla et je reportai mon attention sur le dessin, rompant le contacte entre nous.

-Je vais vous montrer diverses choses.

Je pris une feuille et tachai de lui expliquer les bases du dessins. Il m'écouta avec attention comme subjugué par mes paroles et j'aimais ça, le fait d'être le centre de son monde, l'espace d'un instant. Il posa quelques questions pertinentes et je vis qu'il était si ce n'est doué, intéressé par ce que j'essayai de lui enseigner.

Je reposai enfin le crayon et il regardait mon travail d'un air admiratif.

-Je ne serai jamais capable de faire cela vous savez, même avec toute la meilleur volonté du monde.

-Je dessine depuis toute petite, vous n'atteindrez peut-être pas mon niveau, mais vous finirez par faire quelque chose de correcte, je mise ma réputation d'enseignante tout de même.

Il me fit un large sourire.

-Je vous verrais assez institutrice, vous êtes douces et patiente, et je suis sûr que vous feriez merveille avec des enfants.

Je me mis à rougir sous ce compliment.

-Merci. J'aime beaucoup les enfants.

-Moi aussi, j'espère avoir un jour une grande famille.

J'aurai moi aussi aimé avoir des enfants, mais il me semblait que ce souhait serait durement réalisable à présent. Je ne pourrais épouser un homme sans l'aimer, et j'étais un peu près certaine d'avoir trouvé la personne avec qui je voulais faire ma vie, sauf que cet homme n'était pas pour moi.

-Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir de frère et sœur, et Jasper et ce qui ressemble le plus à un frère pour moi. J'espère pouvoir éviter la solitude à mes enfants.

Je le regardai alors qu'il fixait un point imaginaire et je pus le voir redescendre doucement sur terre et me faire un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Pardonnez ma mélancolie.

-Je suis orpheline, je sais ce que c'est de se sentir seule, et je vous comprend. Mais vous avez grandis avec l'amour de vos deux parents, ce sont des gens bien.

-Oui c'est vrai. Pardonnez moi. Ce n'est pas correcte de me plaindre alors que tant de gens souffrent bien plus que moi. Je viens d'un milieu favorisé, j'ai une belle vie, je dois être reconnaissant au ciel pour cela.

-Le fait que vous veniez d'un milieu favorisé ne vous interdit pas de ressentir des choses vous savez, vous avez le droit de vous sentir seul, ou d'être malheureux.

-Cela ne me paraît pas très correct tout de même.

-Cela sera notre petit secret.

Je voulais chasser sa peine et je fus soulagée lorsqu'il m'adressa un petit sourire.

-Très bien. Je vous en remercie. Merci également de prendre le temps de m'enseigner tout ceci, même si vous seriez bien mieux occupée ailleurs.

Je ne serai pas mieux ailleurs, certainement pas et je voulais qu'il le sache d'une certaine manière.

-Vous êtes un élève attentif, rien que cela vaut largement le temps que je vous consacre, et… vous êtes…de bonne compagnie.

Il baissa la tête en souriant, puis il murmura doucement.

-J'apprécie également votre compagnie.

Je sentis mon cœur se gonfler de bonheur alors que je le regardais timidement. Il en fit de même et je me noyais un instant dans l'océan de ses yeux verts. J'aurai tout donner à cet instant pour être plus proche de lui et je me fis violence pour ne pas tendre le bras et le toucher. Il fit un geste vers moi mais fut interrompus par un coup frappé à la porte et nous sursautâmes tout les deux. Sa mère entra et je m'apprêtais à me lever lorsqu'elle me fit un geste apaisant de la main.

-Je vous en pris, restez assise Melle Swan.

Edward reporta son attention sur sa mère et j'en fis de même.

-Maman ? Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil mais il n'avait pas l'air agacé, mais plutôt intrigué et fort était d'admettre que moi aussi.

-Comment se passe le cours ? Est-ce que vous parviendrez à lui enseigner quelque chose ?

Edward fit une moue indignée.

-Je suis là maman, je vous le rappel !

Mme Cullen ria et moi aussi.

-Pardon mon chéri, mais je connais tes lacunes dans cette matière.

Je fis un petit sourire à mon jeune maître avant de me tourner vers sa mère.

-Il y a du travail mais je suis optimiste.

-Si Isabella ne peut pas me faire dessiner alors personne ne le pourra je le crains.

Mme Cullen se rapprocha de nous et détailla un instant mon croquis.

-C'est très bon !

-Merci.

Elle lança un regard malicieux à son fils.

-Où est le tiens Edward ?

Il grimaça.

-Je ne préfère pas vous le montrez maman.

Elle soupira mais me jeta un petit regard coquin.

-Et bien j'attendrai. Je suis également venu pour te parler de quelque chose.

Je me levai.

-Je vais vous laissez.

-Non Isabella restez, vous devez en être informé, je l'ai déjà fais avec le reste du personnel et je ne voulais pas interrompre votre cours.

J'étais curieuse à présent alors que je pouvais voir Edward se rembrunir.

-Nous allons donner un bal la semaine prochaine à l'occasion des quarante ans de ton père.

Mme Cullen paraissait toute excité et je dois dire que cela était communicatif. Un bal, mon premier. Même si je serai une simple servante l'idée de pouvoir voir à quoi cela ressemblait était quelque chose qui m'avait toujours fais envie depuis que j'étais en âge de lire des histoires sur des héroïnes qui assistaient et dansaient toute la nuit à des bals somptueux.

-Fantastique !

J'étais sincère, je trouvais cela grisant. Mon jeune maître lui sonna plus sarcastique.

-Je m'en réjoui.

Mme Cullen soupira.

-Un peu d'enthousiasme Edward s'il te plait.

-Enthousiasme ? Pourquoi ? Pour être obligé de danser avec des bourgeoises plus futiles les unes que les autres ou pour être obligé de supporter tout ses hommes cupides et leur cigare puant ?

Je le regardai un instant choquée et je sursautai lorsque Mme Cullen abattit sa main sur le bureau.

-Je suis toujours ta mère Edward et que cela te plaise ou non tu te montrera polie et enjoué à la fête d'anniversaire de ton père et tu danseras avec ses jeunes filles !

Je n'avais jamais entendu Mme Cullen hausser la voix et j'étais vraiment gênée d'assister à une dispute entre la mère et le fils.

-Edward ?

Il la regarda d'un air de défit mais détourna rapidement les yeux.

-Comme vous voudrez.

Mme Cullen parut retrouver son calme;

-Bien. Isabella vous prendrez vos ordres de Renée et Alice vous confectionnera une nouvelle robe, cette petite est à la couture ce que vous êtes en cuisine, une merveille.

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Merci Madame.

-Ne me remerciez pas, c'est votre premier bal dans cette maison, il faut que vous soyez élégante. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Elle me fit un petit signe de tête que je lui rendis en petite courbette, et elle s'éclipsa sans un regard pour son fils. Je restai un moment à regarder la porte sans savoir comment réagir lorsqu'il prit la parole.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du parler de la sorte devant vous.

Je me retournai et vis qu'il fixait un point imaginaire droit devant lui.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Il me regarda enfin.

-Si ça l'est. Je me suis emporté, ce n'est pas mon genre, surtout sur ma mère.

Je repris place sur ma chaise. Il avait l'air anxieux à présent et je n'aimais pas voir cette lueur dans ses yeux.

-Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi ce bal à l'air de tant vous déranger ?

Il resta silencieux un moment et je crus qu'il n'allait pas répondre lorsqu'il soupira.

-Je déteste ce genre de manifestation, et ma mère le sait parfaitement.

-Vous n'aimez pas danser ?

-Ce n'est pas la danse, mais les personnes avec qui je suis obligé de danser plutôt.

-Oh ! Les jeunes filles bourgeoises et futiles ?

Je lui fis un petit sourire malicieux et il me le rendis avec cependant une pointe de tristesse dans le regard.

-Oui. Je ne peux l'éviter, et je déteste ça.

-Il vous suffit de quelques danses pour faire plaisir à votre mère et vous pourrez ensuite être tranquille.

-Quelques danses c'est déjà bien trop mais je le ferai, pas comme si on me laissai le choix de toute façon. Peut-être pourriez-vous danser avec moi pour me préserver de ces demoiselles un peu trop entreprenantes ?

-J'aimerai beaucoup mais cela ne serait pas correcte vis-à-vis de toutes ces jeunes femmes qui seront en admirations devant vous !

Sa proposition était vraiment tentante et je préfère répondre sur le coup de l'humour plutôt que d'admettre que j'aurai voulu lui dire oui. Il me fixa d'un air sérieux.

-Je suis sincère vous savez, j'aimerai bien mieux danser avec vous, si vous voulez bien m'accorder au moins une danse.

Il était vraiment sérieux, je le voyais à sa façon de me regarder et cela me décontenança pendant un instant. Je voulais céder à sa demande mais ne le pouvais pas, pas devant ses parents, et la bourgeoisie qui serait présente, ce serait mal vu qu'il danse avec quelqu'un de ma condition.

-J'aimerai pouvoir vous dire oui, mais cela n'est pas envisageable Maître Edward, et vous le savez. Les convenances font que…

-Je me moque des convenances !

Il posa sa main sur la mienne et je me figeai.

-Juste une danse, Bella.

Il avait murmuré et le fait qu'il prononce ainsi mon prénom me fis fondre littéralement. Il pouvait me demander n'importe quoi car à cet instant, je lui dirai oui.

-A l'abris des regards à l'étage ou dans le jardin si il le faut, je m'en moque, mais dites moi oui.

-Oui.

J'avais murmuré mais je pus voir qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'un sourire immense prit forme sur ses lèvres. Que dieu me vienne en aide, il était bien trop beau pour mon propre bien, et je n'avais plus aucune volonté lorsqu'il me demandait quelque chose, il avait déjà trop de pouvoir sur moi.

-Merci.

Il retira sa main dans une caresse légère avec ses doigts sur le dos de la mienne et mon cœur fit des bonds dans ma poitrine. Je me sentis déglutir difficilement avant de lui répondre.

-A l'abris des regards, sans témoin promettez-moi.

-Je vous le promet, je ne ferai rien qui vous mettrai dans l'embarras.

-Très bien. Mais je vous préviens, je ne suis pas une très bonne danseuse.

-Ce n'est pas grave, et tout est dans le cavalier.

-Comme vous voudrez, ce son vos pieds après tout.

Il ria un peu et je fus soulagée que la tension qui s'était installée entre nous soit retombée.

-Je vais vous laissez, notre heure de cours est terminée depuis un petit moment déjà.

-Oh ! Oui bien sûr, vous avez du travail.

Il me fit un petit sourire triste. Je ne voulais pas le quitter mais j'avais effectivement du travail et je devais aider Renée en cuisine.

-Prochain cours vendredi ?

Soit dans deux jours, nous en avions convenus ainsi pour le moment, trois cours par semaine.

-J'y serai !

Il avait un petit regard pleins de malice et je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne vois pas où vous pourriez être de tout façon ! Faites moi quelque chose, un petit croquis nous verrons si vous avez assimilez ce que je vous ai dis aujourd'hui.

-Très bien.

Je me levai et lui fis un petit signe de tête.

-Bonne fin d'après midi Maître Edward.

Il me fit un large sourire.

-Bonne fin d'après midi à vous aussi.

Je sortis sans un regard en arrière ce qui fus je dois l'admettre difficile. Je n'en revenais d'avoir accepter de danser avec lui à l'anniversaire de son père, même si nous ferions ça à l'abris des regards. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait eu l'air de tellement y tenir, surtout que cela n'empêcherai pas les jeunes filles à marier qui serait à la soirée d'essayer d'attirer son attention, puisque personne n'en saurait rien. Nous avions plaisanté sur cela, mais ce ne pouvait être la raison, et même si cela m'effraya et me ravissait à la fois, je ne comprenais pas ses motivations. Se pouvait-il qu'il éprouve une sorte d'affection pour moi ? Il était gentil et adorable avec moi mais je supposais qu'il l'était aussi avec Alice, seulement il l'a voyait moins souvent, puisque je m'occupais pratiquement toujours de lui et de ses besoins alors qu'Alice s'occupait essentiellement de Monsieur et Madame Cullen.

L'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui ne cessait de grandir de jour en jour et savoir que j'allais pouvoir être dans ses bras, le toucher ne serait ce que l'espace d'un instant était déjà un présent inestimable en soit. Personne ne devait le savoir, il en allait de sa réputation, et je l'aimais bien trop pour le laisser tomber en disgrâce, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Il nous faudrait être discret, ou bien je devais revenir sur ma parole et ça je ne le pourrais pas. J'aurai du lui dire non, mais je n'avais pas pu et maintenant, il était trop tard. Je devais assumer ce qui serait certainement la plus belle erreur de ma vie, et même si j'étais morte de peur, je ne changerai ma place pour rien au monde.

Lorsque j'arrivai en cuisine, je fus agrippée par une petite tornade brune qui gesticulait dans tout les sens. Le moins que l'ont pouvait dire était que le bal la mettrait dans un était d'hystérie limite psychotique et je priai pour que cela ne soit pas contagieux. Elle parlait à toute vitesse et je ne compris absolument rien.

-Alice ! Stop calme toi tu veux ?

-Me calmer ? Alors que j'ai des millions de choses à faire ? Il nous faut prendre nos mesures et choisir la coupe de nos robes, puis je devrais aller en ville choisir le tissus, la couleur, les rubans et…

-Alice ! Le bal n'est que dans une semaine.

Elle porta une main horrifié à sa bouche.

-Oh, mon dieu ! C'est trop court, je vais devoir me dépêcher !

-Nous t'aiderons, je suis sure que nous avons largement le temps, n'est-ce pas Renée ?

Celle-ci nous regardait depuis une bonne minute d'un air amusé.

-Oui bien sûr, nous allons t'aider ma belle.

-Bien ! Mais il va falloir s'activer. Je vais chercher mon mètre je reviens.

Elle partit comme une folle dans le couloir sous mon œil ahurit et Renée éclata de rire.

-Et bien ! Si cela n'est pas de l'enthousiasme !

-Je soupirai.

-Elle l'est un peu trop pour notre propre bien, je dirai même qu'elle est effrayante !

-Ce bal est une bonne chose, et puis on en avait pas donné depuis six mois environs.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

-Notre Maître a eu beaucoup de travail dernièrement, le métier de médecin prend du temps.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est tellement gratifiant de sauver des vies. C'est un beau métier.

-Je suis d'accord, c'est pourquoi il lui faut une belle fête d'anniversaire.

Alice revint au même moment avec sous le bras, une belle boite en bois qui devait être son nécessaire de couture.

-Je vais commencé par Bella. Viens vers moi je vais te mesurer.

J'obtempérais et m'approchai d'elle. Elle me mesura sous toutes les coutures et nota le tout sur une feuille.

-Madame Cullen à choisi le blanc comme thème de couleur, nous serons donc en bleu clair, pour nous démarquer des invités. Cela fera ressortir le chocolat de tes yeux Bella.

-Bleu c'est bien.

-Oui, c'est-ce que je pense. Un léger décoté joli mais sobre, des manches jusqu'aux coudes et un ruban sous la poitrine je penses.

Elle médita un instant tout en tournant autour de moi puis elle se posa à la table de la cuisine pour dessiner un croquis. Je passai derrière le fourneau pour aider Renée et Alice poussa un petit cri de victoire au bout de seulement quelques minutes.

-Parfaite !

Elle me tendit la feuille et j'en restai un instant bouche bée. Elle avait un réel talent pour le dessin et son croquis était précis et très réussis.

-Mon dieu Alice, elle est bien trop belle pour moi !

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Bella, cette robe sera parfaite sur toi, et tu seras ravissante, tu peux me croire.

Renée jeta un œil et eut un sourire.

-Je suis d'accord, tu vas être une vrai beauté.

-Je ne souhaites pas être une beauté, je veux juste être élégante !

-Tu le seras, fais-moi confiance.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de lui rendre la feuille. Que dirai Edward quand il me verrait avec cette robe ? J'avoue que je voulais me sentir belle, et je voulais surtout que lui me trouve belle ou tout du moins, jolie. Je n'égalerai certainement pas les autres jeunes filles avec qui il danserait à la soirée, mais savoir que j'aurai un soupçon d'élégance me soulageais et m'effrayai à la fois.

Je repris le dîner alors qu'Alice s'attaquait aux mesures de Renée et laissai un instant mes pensées dérivées sur cette journée passée. Sans doute l'une des plus belles depuis que je me trouvais dans cette maison. J'avais passé du temps avec l'homme de mes rêves, et il avait été charmant. Il y avait une petite lueur indéchiffrable dans son regard lorsqu'il me regardait et cela me troublait je devais le reconnaître, mais moins que sa demande de lui accorder une danse lors de la soirée d'anniversaire. Je ne devais pas me mettre en tête qu'il pouvait avoir plus que de l'affection pour moi, je tomberai de bien trop haut lorsque je m'apercevrais du contraire.

Je reportai mon attention sur Alice chassant mon ange de mon esprit et je me surpris à presque l'oublier tant la bonne humeur d'Alice était communicative. Nous dînâmes puis elle partit servir le dîner à nos Maîtres alors que j'aidai Renée à ranger la cuisine.

-Est-ce que tu aimes danser Bella ?

J'eus un petit rire.

-Je ne suis guère douée pour cela, je le crains.

-Peut-être que Jasper pourrait t'accorder une danser, ou Mike.

Je grimaçai.

-Je laisse le bon soin à Jasper de faire danser Alice et pour Mike, non merci.

-Je crois qu'il aimerait beaucoup te courtiser.

-Et je crois que je préfère ne pas être courtiser plutôt que de l'être par Mike.

-Dommage, il est célibataire, il aurait pu être bien pour toi. Ce n'est pas bon de rester seule tu sais.

-Je préfère la solitude à l'intérêt de Mike Newton.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Comme tu le souhaites.

Elle se mit à fredonner et nous continuâmes notre tache sans plus évoquer ce sujet.

Je pus enfin m'éclipser vers vingt-trois heures alors qu'Alice finissait de mettre la dernière touche à ses croquis. Elle devait également faire la robe de notre maîtresse et je me demandais où elle trouverait le temps en plus de ses tâches quotidiennes de faire cela. Il avait été entendu que moi et Renée l'aiderions le plus possible pour qu'elle puisse être dans les temps, nous ne voulions pas qu'elle s'épuise à la tâche et qu'elle soit trop fatiguée pour assister au bal ce qui serait vraiment trop dommage.

Je passai devant la porte de la bibliothèque d'Edward et je pus voir que la porte était ouverte ce qui était assez inhabituel mais je ne voulais surtout pas regarder à l'intérieur et me contentai de passer mon chemin. Je poussai un petit cri de frayeur lorsque je sentis une main empoigner mon bras et me retournais en sursautant. Mon ange se trouvait devant moi, un pli soucieux entre les sourcils et je fermais un instant les yeux, en essayant de ralentir la course de mon cœur.

-Pardonnez-moi je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

Je rouvris les yeux pour voir qu'il avait l'air vraiment anxieux et je lui fis un petit sourire rassurant.

-J'ai été un peu surprise mais ça va mieux maintenant.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Vous êtes un peu pâle je trouve.

-Non ça va, vraiment.

-Bien.

Il baissa les yeux et je pus voir qu'il torturait un livre entre ses deux mains.

-J'ai oublié de vous donner ce livre tout à l'heure avant que vous ne partiez.

Il me le tendit et je le pris délicatement.

-Oh ! Merci.

Je regardai la couverture et y découvris un titre inconnu, « Pamela ou la vertu récompensée de Richardson ».

-Vous connaissez ?

-Du tout. Je sais que c'est un auteur plutôt célèbre mais je n'ai lu aucunes de ses œuvres.

-Celle-ci est la plus connue, je pense que vous pourrez l'apprécier. Je viens de le terminer.

-Très bien, merci beaucoup. Je n'aurai malheureusement pas le temps de lire beaucoup cette semaine, avec la préparation du bal.

-Prenez votre temps je ne suis pas pressé de le récupérer.

-Cela aurait pu attendre, j'espère que vous n'avez pas veillé pour moi.

Il eut un sourire puis baissa le regard sur ses mains qu'il se tordait toujours.

-Il ne faut pas remettre au lendemain ce que l'on peut faire le jour même, une devise de mon père.

-Une bonne devise.

Je ne savais plus quoi lui dire et il était clair qu'il était gêné également. Je lui fis un petit signe de tête.

-Et bien… Bonne nuit Maître Edward.

Il me fit un petit sourire timide qui fit tambouriner mon cœur.

-Bonne nuit Bella.

Il tourna les talons et disparut dans la pièce avant que je ne comprenne vraiment ce qui m'arrive. Il m'avait appelé Bella, encore et cela faisait deux fois aujourd'hui. J'aimais cette familiarité, j'avais l'impression qu'il était plus proche de moi ainsi, et j'avais cessé également d'employer son nom de famille pour privilégier son prénom, et cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Je repartis toute songeuse en direction de ma chambre à coucher.

Je posai le livre sur ma table de chevet et me préparai pour la nuit. J'étais exténuée et même si je mourrais d'envie d'ouvrir le roman j'étais bien trop fatiguée et une longue journée m'attendait encore demain. Je soufflais la bougie et me positionnais confortablement contre mon oreiller. Je m'endormis rapidement et mes rêves furent peuplé de bal et de robes somptueuses et d'un charmant jeune homme aux cheveux de bronze et aux yeux verts qui me faisaient tournoyer encore et encore.

* * *

**_Un petit com fait tjs plaisir_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Un grand merci à vous toutes pour vos commentaires, je ne m'en lasse pas. Le prochain chapitre arrivera exceptionnellement dimanche soir pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis lundi à Paris pour l'avant première d'eclipse, j'en peux plus d'attendre lol. **_

**_Nous sommes en vacances, et oui je sais je suis désolée mais c'est la dernière fois que je postes un jeudi, vous aurez à partir de lundi (sauf exceptionnellement la semaine prochaine) un seul chapitre par semaine le lundi. Je promet de vous écrire une nouvelle histoire pendant les vancances qui sera postée à la rentrée scolaire. _**

**_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, beaucoup me laisse des tas de théories, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus._**

**CHAPITRE 8**

**POV BELLA**

La semaine avait été mouvementée. Entre nos tâches quotidiennes et la préparation du bal, nous n'avions pas eu une minute à nous pour souffler et j'en étais reconnaissante d'une certaine manière, cela m'avait empêché de trop penser à mon jeune Maître.

Le deuxième cours de dessin avait été le dernier jusqu'au bal, il était prévu de ne s'occuper de rien d'autre jusqu'à ce que l'évènement soit passé. Il m'avait dessiné un petit croquis et j'avais pu voir que mes conseils avaient porté leurs fruits, c'était bien mieux, même s'il restait beaucoup de travail pour donner un rendu satisfaisant. Nous avions passé une heure plutôt tranquille, loin des préoccupations du bal et j'avais apprécié ce moment de détente en sa compagnie, loin de la tornade brune exubérante qu'était Alice.

Il avait été comme toujours charmant et un brin joueur avec moi et je commençai à connaître cette petite étincelle dans son regard, celle qui me disait qu'il y avait peut-être plus que cela entre nous, bien que j'essayais fortement de me persuader du contraire. Il m'avait frôlé à plusieurs reprises pendant notre cours et j'avais frissonné de plaisir à chaque fois essayant de cacher le trouble dans lequel il me plongeait par sa simple présence à mes cotés. J'étais littéralement en adoration devant lui. J'aimais son air concentré lorsqu'il essayait de tracer une ligne ou qu'il m'écoutait attentivement un pli entre ses sourcils froncés. J'aimais ses mains, il avait des doigts longs et fins de pianiste et je rougissais souvent en pensant à ce que ses mains feraient sur ma peau si elles partaient à la découverte de mon corps. J'aimais son visage angélique, la couleur verte de ses yeux dans laquelle j'aurais pu me plonger pour toujours, ses cheveux indomptables qui lui donnaient parfois un air sauvage et rebelle. J'aimais le son de sa voix lorsqu'il parlait et surtout lorsqu'il prononçait mon prénom d'un ton rauque, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Bref, j'aimais tout cela et plus encore, en un résumé, je l'aimais lui tout simplement.

Ces cours étaient pour moi un ravissement et une torture. Un ravissement de pouvoir être si proche de lui mais une torture de ne pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, le découvrir. Le dernier cours avait été serein et chargé de tension à la fois et j'appréhendais d'autant plus ma promesse de lui accorder une danse pendant la soirée.

*****

Le grand jour était arrivé et j'en étais autant soulagée qu'excitée. Il nous restait diverses choses à faire et pour une fois, j'arrivai en cuisine à la même heure que les autres. Renée s'était levée plus tôt ainsi que Jasper et Marcus, et je soupçonnais Alice de n'avoir pas beaucoup fermé l'œil de la nuit et pourtant elle était aussi belle et enjouée que d'habitude. Nous préparâmes le petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur, que nous prîmes ensuite puis chacun partit vaquer à ses obligations. Je me chargeai de nettoyer les chambres alors qu'Alice servait le petit déjeuner à la famille Cullen et c'est ainsi que je croisai mon ange alors que je terminais sa chambre. Je n'avais pas pu vraiment converser avec lui ces derniers jours même si j'avais pu le voir à plusieurs reprises.

-Bonjour Isabella.

Je lui fis un sourire qu'il me retourna.

-Bonjour Maître Edward. Vous êtes matinal !

-Ma mère est un peu survoltée je crois. Je vais essayer de l'éviter un maximum jusqu'à ce soir au moins.

Il roula des yeux tandis que je riais un peu.

-Oui, je crois que tout le monde est un peu excité aujourd'hui.

-Et vous ?

Il s'était rapproché mais je fis comme si de rien était.

-Et bien, en quelque sorte, c'est mon premier bal.

-Je le sais. J'espère que vous n'avez pas…oublié votre…promesse.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Il avait l'air un peu anxieux de ma réponse et mon cœur se serra. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète pour cela.

-Je n'ai pas oublié… je vous ai promis.

-C'est vrai oui.

Il baissa les yeux un instant avant de les relever vers moi.

-Bella si cela vous gêne je suis prêt à vous rendre votre parole, je ne voudrais en rien vous y obliger.

Je ne compris pas moi-même mon geste en cet instant. Je me rapprochai de lui et posai une main rassurante sur son bras.

-Je serai ravie…de danser avec vous.

Je pus le voir rougir légèrement et je retirai ma main.

-Bien.

Je fis un pas en arrière.

-Je vous verrais ce soir.

-Oui…ce soir.

Je ne rajoutai rien et m'éclipsai avant de commettre un autre geste qui me mettrait une fois pour toute dans l'embarras.

*****

Le moment de nous préparer était enfin arrivé et je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la salle de bal avant de partir me changer. Nous avions passé la journée à disposer des bouquets de fleurs un peu partout, et le résultat était saisissant. Ma Maîtresse avait bon goût et cela se voyait. Les fleurs venaient principalement de notre jardin et j'avais aidé Mike et Mme Cullen à les disposer dans des vases qui trônaient fièrement sur chaque table et buffet de la salle de bal et du salon s'y attenant. On y trouvait des roses, des lys, des orchidées, blanches bien entendu, rappelant le thème de la soirée et leur parfum embaumait la pièce d'une odeur exquise. Mike avait fait du bon travail, les fleurs étaient somptueuses et notre Maîtresse, ravie.

Je devais me dépêcher de me préparer car Alice m'attendait et nous devions encore disposer les petits fours et le champagne sur les tables prévues à cet effet. Nous avions cuisiné une bonne partie de la journée et Renée avait terminé seule les dernières cuissons alors que j'aidais à aménager la salle. Mme Cullen avait commandé un gâteau d'anniversaire au meilleur pâtissier de la ville et il avait été livré dans l'après-midi. Nous étions restés en extase devant cette merveille une bonne minute, et même Renée qui avait ronchonné au début car elle voulait le faire elle-même avait fini par admettre que nous n'aurions guère fait mieux. C'était un gâteau à la crème pâtissière et aux framboises monté sur quatre étages et j'étais presque sûre que les invités seraient conquis.

Je remarquai un rideau mal disposé sur une fenêtre et m'empressai de le remettre en place lorsque Mme Cullen m'apostropha.

-Isabella mon petit allez vite vous préparer !

-Oui Madame.

J'obéis donc à ma patronne et m'éclipsai rapidement dans ma chambre. Je fis un brin de toilette rapide puis on frappa à ma porte. Alice entra avec une robe sur les bras et sa vision me laissa un instant béate. Elle était déjà prête et elle était tout simplement magnifique. Sa robe épousait parfaitement sa poitrine et sa taille puis s'évasait à partir de celle-ci dans un tissu fluide et harmonieux. Elle avait piqué de petites perles sur son corsage et sur le ruban entourant sa taille et c'était ravissant. Ses cheveux était remontés en chignon et laissai voir sa nuque douce et délicate. J'étais certaine que Jasper tomberait à la renverse en la voyant, le pauvre ne s'en remettrait certainement pas.

-Mon dieu Alice, tu es splendide !

Elle me fit une petite courbette en riant.

-Merci ! Mais attend de voir ce que je te réserve et tous les hommes de la salle n'auront d'yeux que pour toi.

Je me mis à rougir furieusement.

-Je ne tiens pas réellement à me faire remarquer, nous sommes employées dans cette maison Alice.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, et on a tout le même le droit d'être admirées.

Elle disposa la robe sur mon lit.

-Change-toi.

-J'espère que cela ira.

-Elle est parfaite, passe la et tu verras.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire le dernier essayage et j'étais un peu inquiète. Alice ne pourrait rien faire si quelque chose tombait de travers nous n'avions plus assez de temps pour cela. Je passai derrière le paravent de ma chambre et enfilai la robe du bout des doigts. Je n'avais jamais porté une telle merveille et j'avais peur de l'abîmer rien qu'en la touchant, ce qui était ridicule je le savais, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que le tissu qui avait servi à la confectionner valait bien plus cher que toutes mes robes réunies. Je la lissai un peu du plat de ma main et sortis de là en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure sous l'œil inquisiteur de mon amie. Elle me scruta un instant puis tapa dans ses mains.

-Je le savais ! Elle est parfaite !

Elle tournailla autour de moi puis me fit face à nouveau.

-Pas de retouches à faire, juste parfaite.

Elle me tira jusqu'à mon petit miroir et je restai un instant bouche bée. La robe tombait parfaitement sur moi et le bleu mettait en valeur la pâleur de ma peau. Alice avait fini par opter pour des manches courtes, un ruban blanc remontait la taille jusqu'à sous ma poitrine et elle avait un décolleté large mais élégant sans être vulgaire.

-Mon dieu Alice !

Je me retournai pour la serrer dans mes bras alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

-Merci !

-De rien ma belle, il faut encore que j'arrange rapidement ta coiffure, nous avons encore du travail.

Je me mis assise à mon bureau alors qu'elle remontait mes cheveux en chignon et cela ne prit heureusement qu'une dizaine de petites minutes.

Je jetai un œil au miroir et j'étais métamorphosée, Mme Cullen avait raison, Alice était une magicienne.

-Je suis sûre que tu vas conquérir un charmant jeune homme ce soir.

Je lui fis un sourire alors que je méditai ses paroles. Est-ce qu'Edward me trouverait à son goût ? Me trouverait-il séduisante ? Digne d'une danse avec lui, même en cachette ? Je l'espérais, vraiment. Je me tournai vers Alice.

-Le seul garçon que je voudrais intéresser n'est pas pour moi.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Est-ce que tu… tu sais tu étais ici avant moi alors…

Je la questionnai du regard.

-Tu sais, si Jasper…

-Mon dieu non ! Ce n'est pas Jasper Alice que vas-tu t'imaginer ?

-Je sais de source sûre que ce n'est pas Mike il t'horripile ou alors tu caches bien ton jeu, et je ne connais pas d'autre garçon ici qui…

Elle ouvrit la bouche un peu plus et je baissai les yeux.

-Oh ! Bon sang dis moi que j'ai tort.

-Heu… Tu as tort ?

-C'est Edward ? C'est lui ? Oh mon dieu Bella !

-D'où le terme, « il n'est pas pour moi », Alice.

-Je t'ai vu revenir troublée plusieurs fois de sa chambre c'est vrai, mais je n'aurais pas pu imaginer que…

-Il ne se passe rien ! Il est gentil avec moi et c'est tout. Il me prête des livres, je lui enseigne le dessin. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que nous ne sommes pas du même monde.

-L'amour ça ne se commande pas ma belle, ça franchit même les classes sociales. Tu l'aimes ?

-Et bien… Oui, pour mon malheur.

-Et lui ?

-Non ! Enfin…je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien il est gentil, attentionné, et il a cette lueur parfois dans les yeux lorsqu'il me regarde, je ne sais pas trop.

-Donc tu lui plais.

-Tu crois ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Bien sûr !

-Ca ne change rien au problème.

-Ca change tout s'il t'aime aussi.

-C'est impossible entre nous.

-Mais Bella…

-Alice ! Nous allons être en retard.

Je lui pris la main et la tirait derrière moi afin de retourner en cuisine. Elle ne prononça plus un mot, et pour moi, le sujet était clos.

*****

Tout le monde mit la main à la pâte pour terminer dans les temps et nous disposâmes des tonnes de petits fours dans le petit salon où les invités viendraient se reposer. L'orchestre arriva et nous les laissâmes installer leurs instruments alors que Mme Cullen nous donnait ses dernières recommandations. Nous passerions de temps en temps entre les convives pour leur donner à boire mais nous avions l'ordre de nous amuser également, notre Maîtresse y tenait, c'était également jour de fête pour nous.

Je n'avais pas revu Edward depuis le matin qui, comme promis, devait se terrer dans sa chambre ou sa bibliothèque et Mme Cullen envoya Jasper le chercher afin qu'il puisse accueillir les premiers invités avec ses parents.

Je terminais d'arranger les coussins d'un des canapés lorsqu'il entra dans la salle. Il était magnifique en costume et je restai un instant interdite devant sa beauté. Son regard fit le tour de la salle et lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur moi il me fit un petit sourire timide. Sa mère l'interpella et je n'eus pas le temps de lui sourire à mon tour qu'il était déjà parti dans sa direction.

-Il est encore plus beau que d'habitude ce soir.

Je sursautai n'ayant pas entendu mon amie arriver et j'acquiesçai en silence.

-Je comprends.

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule un instant puis s'éclipsa. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, j'avais compris.

On sonna à la porte signe que les premiers invités arrivaient et je me positionnai vers le reste du personnel afin d'être prête à lancer les festivités. L'orchestre entama un morceau et je me laissai bercer au son de la musique alors que les invités envahissaient progressivement la place. Je pouvais voir les doubles portes de la salle de bal par laquelle entrait le monde ainsi que la famille Cullen, dont mon ange, qui accueillait les arrivants. Ce dernier remplissait parfaitement son rôle bien que je pouvais voir que son sourire était forcé et légèrement crispé lorsqu'il était en présence de jeune femme d'environ notre âge. Un couple arriva et je le vis se raidir. Il tendit sa main à l'homme, baisa la main de la femme et je pus voir ce qui le dérangeait lorsqu'une jeune femme blonde entra à la suite des deux autres, un sourire qui en disait long sur ses lèvres. Elle était magnifique. Blonde, un visage de poupin de porcelaine, fine et délicate, sa robe rehaussait sa beauté, et mettait en valeur son décolleté plongeant qu'elle colla outrageusement sous le nez de mon ange. Elle s'attarda un instant lui faisant la conversation puis lui tendit sa main qu'il prit comme à regret avant de lui faire un baisemain rapide et de la relâcher. Il tourna la tête vers la prochaine personne et le sourire de la jeune femme se fana alors qu'elle avançait à la suite des deux personnes qui devaient être ses parents. Elle passa devant moi sans un regard, les lèvres pincées et je me surpris à sourire d'avoir devant moi l'une des jeunes bourgeoises futiles comme les prénommait Edward.

*****

**Pov Edward.**

Mon dieu que je meure sur le champ. Cette mascarade venait à peine de commencer et j'avais déjà la bile au bord des lèvres. J'avais plaqué un faux sourire enjoué sur mon visage et je tâchai de faire bonne figure afin de ne pas jeter la honte sur mes parents. Je devais faire un effort pour l'anniversaire de mon père et pour le bonheur de ma mère et je ne cessai de me répéter en boucle que ce n'était que pour quelques heures, juste pour quelques heures.

Jasper avait presque dû me traîner en dehors de ma chambre alors que tout ce que je voulais était m'enfoncer le plus possible dans mon oreiller pour ne pas entendre la musique et ne pas avoir à me lever. J'avais fini par céder devant sa moue suppliante et c'est en grognant que je m'étais levé en traînant les pieds. J'avais passé rapidement ma veste de costume et je l'avais suivi non sans lui jeter un regard noir et il avait su comme toujours me sortir de mon humeur maussade.

-Vous devriez voir Bella, elle est splendide ce soir !

Splendide ? Mon cœur avait battu plus vite à cette idée et j'avais accéléré le pas sous le regard amusé de Jasper.

-Si j'avais su, je vous en aurais parlé plus tôt vous vous seriez levé plus vite.

-Oh vraiment ? Et comment est Alice ce soir ?

Il s'était mis à rougir avant de murmurer tandis que je riais.

-Magnifique.

Il m'avait quitté en bas de l'escalier alors que je pénétrai dans la salle en soupirant. J'y remarquai ma mère et c'est vrai que la salle était fraîchement décorée et le résultat était plaisant à voir. Je regardai un peu autour de moi lorsque mon regard stoppa sur l'apparition d'une jeune déesse car elle ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Bella se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement de moi, remettant un coussin en place sur l'un des sofas et je la détaillai un instant. Sa robe bleue mettait en valeur sa fine silhouette et ses bras nus laissaient entrevoir sa peau blanche et délicate. Je savais qu'elle était douce pour avoir caressé légèrement l'une de ses mains et je frissonnai en pensant à l'effet que me procurait une caresse jusqu'à son épaule. Elle releva la tête vers moi et je lui fis un petit sourire maladroit. Elle resta un instant à me regarder puis ma mère m'interpella et je lâchai Bella des yeux à regret pour rejoindre mes obligations.

Les premiers invités étaient donc ensuite arrivés, et me voilà à ma place Je serrai la main des hommes, embrassai les femmes et souris devant les demoiselles et leur babillage qui me cassait déjà les oreilles alors que je n'étais là que depuis cinq minutes. Le pire de toute cette mascarade fut l'arrivée de la famille Denali et plus particulièrement de Tanya, leur fille. Je me raidis instinctivement alors qu'elle approchait et qu'elle se présenta devant moi.

-Bonsoir M. Cullen, je suis ravie de voir revoir.

Je n'étais pas du tout du même avis mais j'essayai de ne rien laisser paraître.

-Bonsoir Melle Tanya, ça faisait longtemps.

Bon sang pas assez à mon goût ! Elle me fit un sourire qui se voulait séduisant et je grimaçai en retour. Elle était très belle c'était indéniable mais elle n'était pas du tout mon genre de femme. Trop futile, trop prévisible, trop maniérée.

-Vous devriez passer me voir au domaine, nous pourrions prendre le thé ou bien faire une promenade.

-J'y songerai.

Je n'allais certainement pas y songer. Elle me tendit sa main et je soupirai avant de la porter rapidement à mes lèvres dans un baiser rapide et je la laissai retomber afin d'accueillir un nouveau visiteur qui n'était autre qu'un collègue de mon père dont je secouai vivement la main, trop heureux de sa présence qui ferait déguerpir la jeune fille. Je vis d'un œil qu'elle s'éclipsa avec agacement et je fus contraint de retenir un sourire.

La soirée se passait bien et j'avais pu éviter de danser jusqu'à présent, discutant la plupart du temps avec des amis de mon père, qui arrivaient à me tenir éloigner des filles à marier.

Le gâteau avait fait son apparition en milieu de soirée et je fus un peu ému de voir mon père souffler ses quarante bougies. Je lui donnais une rapide accolade afin de m'éclipser parmi la foule, évitant les gens qui venait le féliciter lui et ma mère.

Je flânais un peu entre les convives lorsque j'aperçus Jasper et me dirigeai vers lui.

-La soirée est bonne ?

Je l'avais déjà vu danser avec Alice et j'avais pu voir l'expression extatique de son visage.

-Oui on peut le dire. Et pour vous ?

-Si on ne compte pas que j'essaye à tout prix d'éviter de me retrouver à proximité de Miss Denali et de quelques autres et bien, oui, ça va. Où est partie ta cavalière ?

-Elle est de service, une autre tournée de champagne.

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi mais je ne vis pas l'objet de ma convoitise et soupirai.

-Bella aide aussi, elle fait le tour avec un plateau.

-Oh ! Très bien.

-Elle est plutôt jolie ce soir.

Je baissai les yeux en souriant.

-Oui, elle l'est assurément.

-C'est amusant mais je suis sorti dans le jardin, et on y entend également la musique, même derrière la maison.

Je me retournai vers lui et fronçai les sourcils.

-Il fait chaud ici, peut-être pourriez vous prendre l'air plus tard ?

Je lui fis un hochement de tête pour acquiescer comprenant où il voulait en venir. Il regarda par-dessus mon épaule et un sourire naquit sur son visage.

-Je vous vois plus tard Maître Edward.

-Bien sûr.

Il s'éclipsa et je méditai un instant ses paroles. Le jardin, assurément un lieu parfait pour une rencontre discrète.

-Un verre de champagne Monsieur ?

Je fermai un instant les yeux en entendant la voix de la femme qui obsédait mes pensées et je me retournai ensuite pour lui faire face. Elle était encore plus belle alors qu'elle se tenait juste devant moi et je dû me reprendre pour m'emparer de la coupe qu'elle me tendait.

-Merci. Vous êtes très belle dans cette robe.

Elle se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux. Je me raclai la gorge.

-Vous devriez poser ce plateau, il a l'air un peu lourd pour vous.

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Peut-être devriez-vous le porter vous-même dans ce cas ?

Je haussai les sourcils et fis un pas dans sa direction alors qu'elle me regardait faire horrifiée puis elle recula de deux pas.

-Je plaisantais !

J'allais répliquer lorsque Tanya accompagnée d'une autre jeune fille se planta devant moi. Elle s'empara d'une coupe de champagne en ignorant Bella puis choqua son verre contre le mien.

-Vous m'accorderez bien la prochaine danse ? Vous n'avez pas encore dansé.

Elle me fit une moue boudeuse que je vis à peine tandis que je regardais Bella s'éclipser parmi les convives. J'allais lui répondre d'aller se faire voir lorsque je vis ma mère et le regard sévère qu'elle me lançait un peu plus loin et grognai.

-Oui.

-Parfait !

Elle s'empara de mon bras alors que j'aurais préféré qu'elle s'éloigne et je levai la tête à la recherche d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, mais c'était peine perdue, Bella avait disparu.

*****

**Pov Bella**

Je déposai le plateau sur une table et m'appuyai un instant contre le mur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Deux sentiments contradictoires m'habitaient à cet instant, la joie et la colère. La joie d'avoir pu parler avec lui-même quelques secondes et le fait qu'il m'ait trouvé belle, et la colère d'avoir été interrompus par cette fille et de la trouver bien plus belle que moi.

La soirée s'était plutôt bien passée jusqu'à présent, j'avais servi le champagne et les petits fours et j'avais pu m'émerveiller de voir les femmes parées dans leurs plus belles robes, blanches ou écrues pour la plupart conformément au thème de la soirée. J'avais pu m'amuser à regarder les jeunes filles minauder devant les garçons et ceux-ci fiers mais gauches dans leurs costumes riaient et plaisantaient, tout en essayant de courtiser ces demoiselles.

J'avais même dansé une fois avec Alice et nous avions beaucoup ri toutes les deux, tournant, valsant, et passant de bras en bras quand la danse l'exigeait.

Je pouvais voir Edward la plupart du temps discuter avec des hommes de là où je m'étais trouvée et j'avais été plutôt soulagée de voir qu'il n'était pas entouré d'une cour d'admiratrice béate d'admiration.

Le gâteau fut apporté au cours de la soirée par Jasper et Mike et c'est sous les acclamations que Maître Carlisle avait soufflé ses bougies sous le regard enjoué de son épouse. J'avais pu reconnaître le premier sourire franc de mon ange en cet instant, et il était beau à en couper le souffle. Plusieurs personnes vinrent ensuite donner une accolade à Maître Cullen plaisantant avec lui sur son âge et j'avais pu voir Edward s'éclipser parmi les convives.

J'étais en train de verser du champagne dans des coupes lorsque Mike s'était avancé vers moi.

-Dis-moi Bella, voudrais-tu m'accorder une danse ?

J'avais levé les yeux au ciel discrètement avant de me retourner vers lui une mine impassible affichée sur mes traits.

-Je suis désolée Mike mais je dois servir à boire aux invités.

-Bien sûr, mais tu pourrais peut-être un peu plus tard ?

Il n'en était pas question mais cela n'aurait pas vraiment été correct de le lui dire aussi franchement.

-Et bien nous verrons plus tard, si tu veux, si je trouve le temps.

Il m'avait fait un petit sourire ravi qui m'avait donné un haut le cœur.

-Je prends note, je reviendrai te voir plus tard.

-Oui, plus tard.

J'espérai bien plus tard. Il était partit en direction du buffet et j'avais soufflé de soulagement.

J'eus un léger sourire en pensant à cette scène mais il se fana lorsque je reportai à nouveau mon attention sur mon prince charmant. Il discutait avec Tanya Denali et je pus voir la jeune fille éclater de rire alors qu'elle posait sa main sur le bras d'Edward et je me figeai un instant.

Alice me rejoignit et posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Ca va Bella ?

-Oui, ça va.

-Tu n'as pas l'air.

-Je suis un peu fatiguée la journée à été longue.

-Oui c'est vrai. Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir ?

J'entendis à peine qu'elle me parlait car je suivais Edward et Tanya des yeux, se rendant sur la piste de danse. Ils se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre et une nouvelle chanson débuta. Je les regardai danser et un énorme poids tomba dans ma poitrine. Ils étaient si beau tous les deux. Ils étaient physiquement bien assortis, deux anges tombés sur terre pour danser ensemble avec grâce et aisance. L'absurdité de ma situation m'apparut clairement en cet instant et je me traitais mentalement d'idiote. Ce garçon n'était pas pour moi, j'en avais la preuve vivante sous les yeux, j'étais bien trop fade et banal pour rivaliser avec une fille comme Miss Denali et j'étais aussi pauvre et domestique alors qu'elle était riche et aristocrate.

Quant à lui, il était tellement tout ce que je désirais que je m'étais pendant un temps imaginé que cela pourrait marcher, que les barrières de classes sociales seraient franchies malgré tout s'il avait des sentiments pour moi, que l'amour ferait des miracles. Il éprouvait quelque chose, je le voyais à sa façon de me regarder mais cela ne pouvait être de l'amour, peut-être était-ce juste de la curiosité, de la sympathie ou bien de la pitié. Je ne savais plus pour l'instant, ce que je ressentais pour lui brouillait mon jugement, nous n'étions pas du même monde, nous ne le serions jamais. Je devais mettre un terme à ce petit jeu, je devais cesser de le voir comme autre chose que le fils de la famille chez qui j'étais employée, il le fallait, ou bien il me faudrait partir et j'aimais beaucoup trop cet endroit pour le quitter sans peine.

Je sentis les larmes pointer le bout de leur nez et je baissai les yeux un instant alors qu'Alice me prenait la main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, cette fille est bien trop superficielle pour qu'il soit intéressé.

-Le problème tu vois justement Alice, c'est que je n'ai aucun droit de m'inquiéter sur ses agissements, et qui il fréquente ou non.

-Il t'a cherché du regard toute la soirée. Je pense qu'il a également des sentiments pour toi.

-Je ne sais pas et quand bien même ça ne change en rien la situation.

-Ca change tout crois moi, et je suis sûre que ça se terminera bien pour toi, fais moi confiance j'ai un sixième sens pour ce genre de chose

Elle m'arracha un sourire.

-Un sixième sens, vraiment ?

-Et bien oui tout à fait c'est de famille.

Elle me regarda fièrement puis éclata de rire. Je souris un peu. Je reportai mon attention sur les danseurs et soupirai. Une nouvelle danse venait de débuter et de toute évidence Edward n'avait pu y réchapper ou il ne l'avait pas souhaité tout simplement.

-Je vais prendre un peu l'air dans le jardin Alice.

-Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ?

-Non ça ira, reste au cas où on aurait besoin de toi. Certains convives sont déjà partis il commence à être tard.

-Comme tu voudras, à plus tard Bella.

Je relâchai sa main et après un dernier regard vers mon ange, je m'éclipsai en direction du jardin derrière la maison. Je flânai un peu le long des allées en fleurs, perdue dans mes pensées, toutes concentrées sur une seule personne. La soirée était presque terminée, il était deux heures du matin et je n'avais eu aucun signe de sa part autre que notre petite conversation mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Si je devais oublier mon amour pour lui, cela me serait bien plus dur après avoir connu une étreinte de sa part. Il fallait que j'arrive à me persuader, c'était bien mieux comme ça.

Je repris distraitement le chemin de la maison et stoppai un instant au pied des marches, le regard rivé sur la porte, pas vraiment décidée à entrer. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de le voir proche de Miss Perfection et j'inspirai un peu plus à fond pour m'armer de courage.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et je me retournai brusquement. Il était là mon ange, le seul homme que je n'aimerai jamais, le seul avec qui je voulais être. Je plongeai un instant dans ses yeux verts alors qu'il me fixait, anxieux.

-Une danse à l'abri des regards vous vous rappelez ?

Il avait murmuré et j'acquiesçai incapable de faire plus. Il fit un pas dans ma direction et je le regardai faire. Il me tendit sa main droite et je la pris dans la mienne. Il m'entraîna un peu à l'écart afin qu'on ne puisse pas nous voir des fenêtres mais la nuit était noire ce soir, ce qui jouait en notre faveur.

Il se tourna vers moi pour me faire face puis plongea son regard dans le mien. Il posa sa main gauche sur ma taille en me rapprochant de lui et je respirai un peu plus fort son odeur qui m'envoûtait tant. Il commença à bouger et je le suivis sans protester m'abandonnant complètement à lui, une dernière fois.

*****

**Pov Edward**

Je m'étais laissé entraîner sur la piste de danse malgré moi et c'est résigné que je me positionnai en face de Tanya pour danser. La musique débuta et nous nous saluâmes comme l'exigeait les convenances puis je m'emparai de sa main non sans un brin d'agacement et nous nous mîmes à danser. Tanya était une belle fille. Elle était gracieuse et tous les hommes de l'assistance mariés ou non n'avaient d'yeux que pour elle, tous sauf moi. Pas qu'elle n'était pas attirante, mais je ne ressentais strictement rien en sa présence, rien de plus qu'une envie subite de fuir et de l'éviter. Elle n'était pas désagréable pourtant, et sûrement bien moins sotte que les autres filles de mon âge avec qui j'avais déjà discuté mais elle ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur la danse et la personne en face de moi mais en vain. Une seule fille accaparait mon attention, une seule fille occupait mes pensées. La seule que je voulais toucher, séduire, embrasser, tenir dans mes bras n'était pas la jeune femme blonde avec qui je dansais contre mon gré, mais une jeune fille brune douce, fragile et magnifique, ma Bella.

Mon regard dériva un instant autour de la salle parmi les invités mais je ne la vis nulle part, et mon estomac se serra d'angoisse. Je n'avais encore pas pu m'éclipser pour danser avec elle, et je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire pour l'attirer à l'écart sans que personne ne remarque quelque chose. Je le voulais pourtant, il le fallait, j'en avais besoin autant physiquement que psychologiquement, je devais lui parler, la tenir dans mes bras, sentir son corps contre le mien, respirer sa délicieuse odeur. Ce besoin d'être près d'elle en devenait presque douloureux, et mon corps autant que ma raison souffrait du manque d'elle.

Tanya se rapprocha plus près de moi et je dû me retenir de ne pas l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son contact me répugnait, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me touche ni qu'elle m'approche de trop près, je désirai d'autres bras que les siens et sa proximité me dérangea.

-Vous avez perdu quelqu'un ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous semblez chercher quelqu'un du regard, qui est-ce ?

-Personne dont vous n'avez à vous soucier.

Ma voix avait claqué sèchement mais cela ne découragea pas la jeune fille.

-Très bien, car je désire toute votre attention, même si cela est égoïste de ma part.

Je fus surpris et la dévisageai un instant avant de diriger mon regard vers un point imaginaire.

-Je ne mérite pas votre attention Melle Denali, vous devriez trouver quelqu'un qui en serait digne.

-Vous en êtes plus que digne. Et je ne désire que la vôtre.

La danse se termina et je voulus mettre les choses au clair, le plus gentiment possible ou du moins autant que j'en étais capable.

-Je regrette que vous pensiez ainsi car je ne désire attirer l'attention de personne, de vous comme d'une autre.

Son sourire se fana et elle relâcha mon bras.

-Un mariage entre nous renforcerait la bonne entente entre nos deux familles, nous sommes du même monde Edward, nous pourrions être heureux ensemble.

-Je suis navré vraiment, mais cela n'arrivera pas, jamais avec mon accord.

- Avec le temps, peut-être changerez-vous d'avis, j'attendrai.

-Alors vous attendrez en vain. Bonne soirée Mademoiselle.

Je la plantai là sans un regard en arrière et me dirigeai vers le buffet ou j'y avais aperçu Alice.

-Où est Melle Swan ?

-Elle est sortie prendre un peu l'air Maître Cullen, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non merci Alice, je vais me débrouiller.

Je partis sans attendre sa réponse et me dirigeai vers la porte qui menait dehors. Je fis rapidement le tour de la maison pour me retrouver dans le jardin et je pus voir mon ange contempler un instant la maison et je m'approchai doucement. Je posai une main sur son épaule et la retirai vivement alors qu'elle sursautait et se retournait effrayée.

La lumière provenant de la maison me laissait le loisir de l'admirer et elle était aussi belle dans cette faible lueur qu'en plein jour, cela lui donnait un petit air irréel. Je plongeai un instant mon regard dans le sien, anxieux à l'idée qu'elle ait changé d'avis.

-Une danse à l'abri des regards vous vous rappelez ?

J'avais murmuré ne voulant pas briser la magie du moment et je fus soulagé lorsqu'elle ne bougea pas alors que je faisais un pas vers elle et qu'elle prit la main que je lui tendais sans rechigner. Je tirai légèrement sur son bras pour l'emmener à l'abri un peu plus loin des fenêtres où l'on pourrait nous voir et me tournai ensuite pour lui faire face. Sa main droite fermement ancrée dans la mienne se resserra un peu plus et je posai délicatement ma main gauche sur sa taille tout en la rapprochant légèrement de moi. Je débutai une danse gentiment et elle se laissa entraîner sans protester.

Je fermai un instant les yeux respirant son odeur délicieuse et je pouvais sentir que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine tout comme le mien en cet instant. Nous nous laissâmes bercer par la musique quelques instants puis je m'écartai légèrement pour pouvoir la regarder.

-Avez-vous passé une bonne soirée ?

C'était une question un peu idiote mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire pour amorcer la conversation.

-Oui. La fête à été une grande réussite.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment répondu, j'insistai donc.

-Vous êtes vous amusée ?

-J'ai dansé un peu avec Alice.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse.

-Vous êtes vous amusé ?

-Vous me renvoyez ma question !

Elle me fit un petit sourire.

-Répondez moi d'abord.

-Si vous promettez de répondre ensuite.

Elle acquiesça et je soupirai.

-Non je ne me suis pas amusé, ce n'était ni agréable ni désagréable, donc je suppose que je dirai que la soirée à été passable.

-J'ai pourtant pu vous voir en charmante compagnie.

Sa voix était douce et reflétait un brin de tristesse.

-Miss Denali est charmante oui, mais je ne ressens rien en ça présence.

-Vous formiez un joli couple sur la piste de danse, je suis sûre que vos parents seraient ravis si vous…

-Si quoi ? Si je l'épousais ? Dans une autre vie peut-être mais ça n'arrivera certainement pas dans celle-ci.

Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et j'aurais voulu lui relever le menton pour la forcer à me regarder dans les yeux.

-Et puis, elle fait partie de ces jeunes filles bourgeoises et futiles, je ne suis nullement intéressé.

Elle releva doucement le regard vers moi et je lui fis un petit sourire. Le sien s'étira doucement sur ses lèvres et je soupirai de soulagement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse d'idée fausse sur moi et Tanya, il n'y aurait jamais rien entre cette fille et moi.

-Votre soirée ? Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question.

-Elle s'est bien déroulée, j'ai dû éviter un peu Mike mais cela c'est fait sans peine.

Je me raidis un peu à ses paroles et elle me jeta un petit regard inquiet.

-S'il vous ennuie, je peux parfaitement…

-Non ! Il est un peu agaçant mais pas méchant, je pense qu'il comprendra rapidement qu'il doit laisser tomber.

-Bien. Mais si il le faut, n'hésiter pas à me le dire, je m'en occuperai.

-Je ne tiens pas vraiment à faire renvoyer quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je ne parlai pas vraiment de renvoi, plus de mettre les choses au clair avec lui.

Elle me fit un petit sourire.

-Vous défendriez mon honneur ?

-Bien sûr ! Je me préoccupe beaucoup de votre bien être, beaucoup trop.

J'avais murmuré les derniers mots et je savais qu'elle m'avait entendu. Elle ne fit aucune remarque cependant et le silence s'installa entre nous. Je m'étais instinctivement rapproché d'elle sans m'en rendre compte et je posai doucement ma tête dans ses cheveux, plongeant mon nez dans leur parfum délicat. Elle posa timidement sa tête sur mon épaule et j'aurai pu mourir de plaisir en cet instant, je m'en fichais tant qu'elle restait dans mes bras.

La danse continua quelques minutes et lorsque la musique cessa, je nous stoppai sans pour autant me séparer d'elle. Je ne voulais plus la lâcher, je voulais l'avoir pour toujours dans mes bras, mon ange, mon amour.

Je fis glisser mon visage devant le sien et je pouvais sentir son souffle contre ma joue. Je voulais l'embrasser, je le désirais plus que tout et je m'apprêtais à me pencher sur elle lorsqu'elle fit un pas en arrière pour se dégager. Sa main droite quitta la mienne et la gauche caressa légèrement mon bras avant de retomber le long de son corps. Je la lâchai à regret alors qu'elle fixait le sol, ne comprenant pas vraiment son geste.

-Je vous remercie pour la danse Maître Cullen , je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Elle me tourna le dos et partit d'un pas précipité vers l'entrée de la maison alors que je restai les bras ballants un peu sous le choc, sans réaction. Je fus incapable de la poursuivre.

*****

**Pov Bella**

Je ne saurais certainement jamais où j'avais trouvé la force de quitter l'étreinte de ses bras et de m'enfuir sans un regard en arrière.

J'avais couru jusqu'aux cuisines et retenu mes larmes qui coulaient librement sur mes joues. Il avait presque failli m'embrasser et je n'avais pu le laisser faire, je ne pouvais pas au risque de me perdre à jamais en lui, je n'en avais pas le droit. Je n'oublierai jamais cette danse, ni la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, son souffle dans mes cheveux, la douceur de sa veste contre ma joue.

Je m'étais juré de mettre un terme à tout cela, et je devais tenir parole, pour moi, mais aussi pour lui. Il méritait une belle vie, une vie digne de l'homme qu'il était, une vie que je ne pourrais jamais lui offrir. Il chercherait sûrement à comprendre pourquoi ce changement de ma part, et c'est à cet instant là qu'il ne me faudrait pas flancher. Je devais me montrer forte et déterminée, car il ne le serait sûrement pas pour nous deux. Je l'avais compris ce soir, au moment où il se penchait sur moi, j'avais la certitude de son amour pour moi ou tout du moins son attirance, et je savais déjà ce qu'il pensait des convenances, je devais donc le faire, être intransigeante, pour son avenir, le mien était déjà tout tracé. C'est ainsi que je lui prouverai mon amour, je le ferai, pour lui.

Je séchai mes larmes du revers de ma main et inspirai un grand coup avant de revenir sur mes pas. Je devais retourner à la salle de bal, il y avait sûrement des choses à faire avant de pouvoir monter me reposer. J'avançai dans le couloir et me figeai alors que je pouvais voir Miss Tanya Denali et mon Maître en pleine conversation. Je me cachai un peu, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'ils me voient, surtout qu'on pouvait encore lire sur mon visage que j'avais pleuré. J'entendis leur conversation et je savais que j'aurais dû m'éclipser mais elle prononça le prénom d'Edward et je fus intriguée.

-Ne vous en faites pas ma chère, je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de réflexion, il découvrira qui est la personne qu'il lui faut.

-Je l'espère oui. Je désire ardemment ce mariage Monsieur.

-Laissez lui un peu de temps, il est encore jeune et indécis, je suis persuadé qu'il fera le bon choix, je le guiderai en ce sens.

-Merci Monsieur, ce mariage sera bénéfique pour nos deux familles, nous sommes nés pour être ensemble.

Je fis demi-tour, j'en avais assez entendu. Cela me fit mal de l'entendre mais me conforta dans mon choix. Edward n'était pas pour moi, il ne le serait jamais.

*****

**Pov Edward**

Je ne retournai pas dans ls salle de bal, je n'en étais pas capable. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, ni la tristesse dans son regard, ni le pourquoi de sa fuite précipitée. Était-ce moi ? Ma faute ? Avais-je été trop entreprenant ? M'étais-je trompé dans les sentiments que je pensais voir dans ses gestes, ses mots, les regards qu'elle me lançait ? Etais-je tellement amoureux d'elle que je n'aurai pu remarquer qu'elle ne m'aimait pas en retour ? Non. J'étais à peu près sûr qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour moi, je ne devais pas douter de cela, où je deviendrai fou à coup sûr. Sa façon de se comporter avec moi ne pouvait me tromper, tout comme la tristesse de son regard tout à l'heure. Elle m'avait souvent parlé des convenances, des différences de rang entre nous, et elle avait été attristée en mentionnant Tanya pendant que nous dansions. Je devais savoir si elle m'avait repoussé à cause de cela, ou si elle ne voulait pas de moi. J'accepterai son choix dans le cas de la deuxième hypothèse bien que j'étais certain à présent de ne jamais plus être amoureux. S'il s'agissait de la première alors je me battrai pour lui faire entendre raison, je me battrai pour elle, pour mon amour pour elle.

Je quittai lentement les jardins pour me diriger vers ma chambre et j'eus le soulagement de ne croiser personne en montant. Je n'étais plus d'humeur à afficher un sourire hypocrite sur mon visage, je voulais juste qu'on me laisse enfin tranquille. J'enlevai ma veste et la jetai négligemment sur le canapé. Je me plantai devant mon piano et caressai doucement sa surface lisse et plane du bout de mes doigts. Je savais que je n'étais pas en état de jouer et je laissai retomber ma main le long de mon corps, quittant à regret mon instrument, m'éloignant de la seule chose qui me donnait un peu de réconfort lorsque j'avais mal. Mais ce soir, j'étais bien trop rempli de questions et d'angoisse et même la musique, d'ordinaire si apaisante, ne pourrait rien pour moi.

Je pénétrai dans ma chambre grâce à la porte qui communiquait entre elle et ma bibliothèque et me déshabillai rapidement afin de me coucher. Je m'installai confortablement et laissai mon esprit vagabonder, repensant à chaque détail de la scène dans le jardin. Je devais avoir des réponses, il me les fallait à tout prix et je les lui demanderai demain. Je me jurai que demain, je saurai exactement ce qu'Isabella Swan ressentait pour moi.

* * *

_**Un petit mot pour mon salaire ?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Coucou ! Je vous poste comme promis ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Je vous remercie comme tjs vous avez été super sur le dernier chapitre et je suis contente que vous l'aimiez. La suite sera postée lundi 12 juillet comme convenu et ça sera un pov d'edward. _**

**_Je vous souhaites à toutes un bon visonnage d'eclipse, perso, j'en peux plus d'attendre lol._**

**_Merci à :_**

_**dlia cullen, Zoey, marion, veran, Melie1408, béatrice, onja, leo, Marion, lamue, mariana2216, Anne, popo, petitefilledusud, **_

**CHAPITRE 9**

**POV BELLA**

Ma nuit avait été courte et plutôt mauvaise. Je n'avais pratiquement pas réussi à fermer l'œil, rejouant sans cesse la soirée d'hier soir, et principalement la danse avec Edward et la conversation que j'avais surprise ensuite.

Je me sentais si mal par rapport à cela, imaginer Edward épousant cette fille me donnait la nausée. Il était tellement différent d'elle, et tellement semblable en même temps. Son père avait eu l'air si déterminé que j'avais un peu peur du genre de pression qu'il pourrait mettre sur lui pour le forcer à accepter. Je ne pourrais rien faire contre ça et cela me rendait malade.

Je me levai afin de passer mon visage à l'eau froide et grimaçai au reflet que me renvoya le miroir. J'avais les traits tirés et des cernes noirs sous les yeux. Je soupirai en ramenant mes cheveux en chignon et passai l'une de mes robes de travail.

Je me rendis en cuisine où Renée m'accueillit d'un grand sourire.

-Bonjour Bella !

-Bonjour Renée, ça a été le réveil ?

-Oui, pas assez dormi mais on se rattrapera ce soir. Tu as une petite mine ma jolie.

-Manque de sommeil, on va pouvoir souffler un peu maintenant que la fête est passée.

-Oui. Il reste des choses à ranger dans les salons et la salle de bal, mais cela devrait être rapidement terminé. Tu peux y aller, c'est ta priorité de ce matin. Nos Maîtres vont se lever plus tard. Déjeune d'abord avec moi.

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

-Il faut manger ma belle ! Viens t'asseoir et pas de discussion !

Il n'était pas vraiment question de parlementer avec Renée, elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait au final. Je pris donc un thé et une part de brioche et elle parut satisfaite car elle ne fit aucune remarque. Jasper et Alice nous rejoignirent un peu plus tard et je remarquai les petits sourires timides qu'ils s'adressaient tous les deux. Ils étaient mignons et même si mon cœur à moi saignait, j'étais heureuse que mes amis puissent partager leur amour en toute quiétude.

J'aidai Renée à débarrasser la table et partis accomplir mes corvées avec l'aide d'Alice.

-Ca va Bella ? Tu as l'air fatiguée.

-Oui, comme tu le dis, ce n'est que de la fatigue. Et toi ? Tu rayonnes de bonheur !

Elle se mit à rougir furieusement.

-Oh Bella si tu savais !

-Raconte moi donc !

-Il m'a embrassé !

Elle me conta tout dans les moindres détails et j'étais très contente pour elle bien qu'un petit pincement se faisait dans mon cœur. J'aurai tant voulu qu'Edward et moi soyons du même monde, tout aurait été différent alors, tout aurait été possible pour nous aussi.

Nous passâmes la matinée à travailler ensemble et Alice et sa joie de vivre me remontèrent doucement le moral. Cette fille était une bouffée d'oxygène, et j'étais heureuse qu'elle soit mon amie.

Il était midi passé lorsque nous nous laissâmes tomber épuisées à la table de la cuisine et je m'étirai un peu gémissant à cause de mes muscles endoloris.

-Heureusement qu'on ne donne pas un bal toute les semaines ! On ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre.

Alice rit et je me levai afin de mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé.

-Je serais assez pour, si je peux danser à chaque fois avec Jasper !

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

-J'en suis persuadée.

-Tu ne m'as pas raconté ce qu'il s'est passé avec notre jeune Maître hier soir.

J'allais répondre lorsque l'une des sonnettes se mit à retentir et ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge, c'était la bibliothèque d'Edward.

Je me tournai vers Alice et lui fis une mine suppliante.

-Peux-tu y aller ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne souhaite pas le voir pour le moment.

Elle me lança un regard interrogateur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Juste, s'il te plait ?

Elle grogna un peu.

-D'accord mais tu as intérêt à tout me dire dès que je reviens ma chère.

Je soupirai mais acquiesçai, je ferai n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à y aller.

-Très bien.

Elle quitta la pièce en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles et je m'affalai sur l'une des chaises autour de la table, prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Je désirais tellement le voir que j'en avais mal au ventre, mais je devais tenir bon, je devais être forte, ne pas céder, car dès que je l'aurais en face de moi, les choses seraient encore bien plus dures.

Alice réapparut quelques minutes plus tard seulement et me jeta un regard encore plus intrigué.

-Il a eu l'air surpris de me voir.

-Que voulait-il ?

-Juste du thé, il préfère prendre le petit déjeuner dans sa chambre. Il m'a dit qu'il était un peu patraque.

-Patraque vraiment ? Comment ça ? Est-ce qu'il avait l'air malade ou autre chose ?

J'étais un peu inquiète à présent, et je mourais d'envie d'aller vérifier par moi-même.

-Calme toi, il a sûrement juste mal dormi, il a la mine chiffonnée, rien de plus.

-Oh ! Très bien. Je fais le thé.

Elle s'accouda à la table de la cuisine en me regardant faire. Son regard sur moi me mis mal à l'aise et j'explosai.

-Bon sang Alice ! Cesse donc de faire cela !

-Pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce qu'il se passe. Il a eu l'air déçu que ce soit moi qui réponde à son appel, je serais limite vexée si je ne savais pas qu'il en pince pour toi.

Je grognai et m'affairai à ma tâche.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ?

Je stoppai ce que j'étais en train de faire et fermai un instant les yeux avant de me retourner vers elle. Je jetai un regard autour de moi pour m'assurer que personne ne pouvait nous entendre et me résignai.

-On a dansé.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas le voir ? Il t'a marché sur les pieds ? Il a été impoli avec toi ?

-Bien sûr que non enfin !

-Alors quoi ?

-Il a été.…gentil et doux comme il l'est en temps normal.

-Je ne comprends pas Bella, explique toi alors ?

-Il a essayé de m'embrasser, je me suis sauvée comme la lâche que je suis.

Elle resta un instant bouche bée à me regarder comme une idiote et je repris ma préparation du thé lui tournant le dos.

-Tu veux dire que tu l'as repoussé ?

-Non ! Enfin…il s'est penché sur moi et je me suis écartée, je lui ai souhaité bonne nuit et je suis partie.

-Pourquoi bon sang !

Je lui fis face limite un peu furieuse.

-Pourquoi ! Tu sais pourquoi Alice ! Je ne peux pas le laisser faire cela, il mérite bien mieux que moi !

-Mon dieu Bella tu t'entends ?

-Et ce n'est pas tout. J'ai surpris une conversation entre notre Maître et Miss Denali en revenant du jardin, ils ont convenu d'une union.

-Une union ? Tu veux dire un mariage ?

-Parfaitement oui.

-Bella, ils ne pourront pas le forcer contre son gré et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il accepte cela sans rechigner.

-Je ne sais pas Alice, mais cela me conforte dans mon opinion, ce garçon n'est pas pour moi, je ne deviendrai jamais riche par miracle, le sujet est donc clos.

-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser gâcher ton avenir tu te…

-Alice, s'il te plait.

Elle soupira d'un air résigné.

-Très bien, pour l'instant du moins.

Elle déposa le thé sur un plateau et son regard s'appuya un instant sur moi avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, apportant à ma place le petit déjeuner de mon ange.

Le reste de la journée avait été très dur à supporter pour moi. Il n'avait cessé d'appeler et il me fallait à chaque fois supplier Alice d'y aller à ma place et m'empêcher à tout prix de courir le voir, enfin. Alice avait cédé à chaque fois en grommelant mais elle finissait toujours par le faire, Renée était occupée et je ne pouvais pas le lui demander de toutes façons. Mon amie partit pour la sixième fois au moins en quatre heures et je pus l'entendre se plaindre dans sa barbe que la situation était « vraiment ridicule ».

Je savais que j'étais idiote et qu'il faudrait bien que je l'affronte à un moment donné, mais je voulais repousser l'échéance le plus tard possible afin de me construire une carapace solide, qui résisterait à tout et surtout à Edward Cullen.

Je savais aussi qu'il appelait juste pour que je vienne le voir, il ne faisait jamais cela en temps normal, il était le garçon le moins exigeant de la terre. Il demandait à Alice des choses vraiment bizarres et je me doutais qu'il devait être à court d'idées pour avoir sonné si souvent. Il avait voulu du thé, puis des biscuits, puis du thé encore car l'autre était froid, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à il y a une minute.

Je pus voir Alice revenir légèrement songeuse et je grimaçai.

-Que voulait-il cette fois ?

-Il a changé d'avis, donc rien finalement.

-Je suis désolée Alice, c'est de ma faute tout cela.

-Il veut juste te voir Bella, vous vivez dans la même maison, tu ne pourras pas l'éviter indéfiniment, et puis tu as son cours de dessin demain.

-Je le sais.

-Je dois faire la lessive, je te laisse te charger du reste.

Je me levai d'un bon.

-Je vais faire la lessive à ta place !

-Oh non sûrement pas ma belle ! Assume tes actes Bella !

Elle partit avant que je ne puisse ajouter quelque chose et je poussai un gémissement. Je devais prier pour qu'il se soit lassé et qu'il arrête d'appeler mais j'avais un doute, laisser tomber n'avait pas l'air d'être son genre.

Un petite demi heure s'était écoulée seulement lorsqu'il sonna à nouveau. Je savais que je ne pouvais plus me défiler cette fois. Renée était partie servir le thé à notre Maîtresse et je ne pouvais le faire attendre, après tout, il était toujours l'un des maîtres de cette maison.

Je me dirigeai donc en soupirant vers sa bibliothèque et inspirai à fond avant de frapper deux petits coups à la porte. J 'essayai de me donner une bonne dose de courage, il me fallait au moins ça pour l'affronter. Il m'ordonna d'entrer et je poussai la porte d'un air déterminé, je ne flancherai pas.

**Pov Edward**

La journée avait été une vraie torture. Je m'étais réveillé tard ayant du mal à m'endormir et je fus effrayé de constater qu'il était midi passé lorsque j'avais enfin ouvert les yeux. Je m'étais empressé de me lever et de faire un brin de toilette avant de m'habiller et d'appeler Bella. Je voulais lui parler et je ne voulais plus attendre d'avantage, je voulais la voir maintenant, j'en avais besoin.

Je fus plutôt dépité lorsque ce fut Alice qui répondit à mon appel et cela me noua l'estomac. Si elle vit mon air déçu elle ne fit aucun commentaire, insistant seulement sur le fait que je devrais manger quelque chose sans obtenir de réaction de ma part et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le thé que je lui avais demandé. Elle me le servit et se retira aussi tôt. Je le bu machinalement tout en réfléchissant. Bella s'occupait toujours de moi, qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis hier si ce n'est la danse entre nous ? Cela me conforta dans l'idée qu'elle avait été déstabilisée par mon geste hier soir et je devais à tout prix m'excuser de mon comportement.

J'appelai plusieurs fois dans la journée et elle ne répondit à aucun de mes appels et ne m'apporta pas non plus mon repas. J'en étais frustré et tellement angoissé que je faillis à plusieurs reprises descendre en cuisine pour obtenir une explication mais me ravisai. Quel prétexte pourrais-je bien invoquer pour lui ordonner de me suivre et de me parler si elle n'était pas seule ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas faire cela.

J'avais sonné, encore, toujours avec espoir et je ne fus pas plus surpris que cela lorsque je vis Alice apparaître un petit sourire désolé au bord des lèvres.

-Vous avez appelez ?

Je ne savais même plus pour quel prétexte j'avais sonné à présent et je me sentis un peu stupide de faire déplacer Alice pour rien.

-Heu…Oui. Je voudrais…des biscuits ?

Je grimaçai en me traitant mentalement d'idiot et je pus voir qu'Alice souriait.

-Bien sûr, je vous apporte cela dans un instant.

Elle allait partir mais je n'en pouvais plus, je devais savoir.

-Ne le prenez pas mal surtout mais pourquoi ce n'est pas Bella qui répond à mes appels ?

Elle baissa la tête et je pus voir qu'elle réfléchissait.

-Elle est un peu occupée en cuisine.

-Elle ne veut pas me voir.

J'avais été amère et Alice releva la tête pour me regarder.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit exact Maître Cullen.

Je soupirai et fermai un instant les yeux.

-Laissez tomber les biscuits, je n'ai plus très faim.

-Comme il vous plaira. Peut-être pourriez vous en redemander dans une petite demi-heure ? Je vais aller faire la lessive et je ne pourrai pas répondre à votre appel, quelqu'un d'autre que moi devra donc s'en charger.

Elle me tendait une perche inestimable et l'espoir me regagna à cet instant. Elle me fit un sourire et je lui retournai un regard bourré de gratitude.

-Merci beaucoup. Je ne vous embêterai plus ce soir Alice.

-Vous ne me dérangez pas. Je vous laisse.

Elle me fit un petit signe de tête et s'éclipsa.

Je tachai de m'occuper pendant un petit laps de temps mais j'en fus incapable, l'œil rivé en permanence sur la pendule. Je tournai en rond comme un animal en cage et je me ruai presque sur la sonnette lorsque la demi-heure la plus longue de mon existence fut enfin atteinte. J'attendis quelques minutes et je me figeai lorsque l'on frappa deux petits coups à ma porte. Je savais que c'était elle, il n'y avait qu'elle qui frappait ainsi. Je passai nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux et lui demandai d'entrer.

Je perdis un instant mes moyens lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. Elle avait à nouveau revêtu sa robe marron avec la chemise blanche en dessous* et j'aimais beaucoup cette robe, bien qu'elle n'ait rien de comparable avec celle qu'elle portait hier soir. Ses cheveux s'échappaient par endroit de son chignon, et elle était aussi belle, sinon plus qu'hier soir.

-Vous avez sonné ?

Elle regardait un point imaginaire à coté de moi et sa voix était neutre, ni froide, ni enjouée ou timide comme j'en avais l'habitude et cela me déconcerta un peu. Je sentis la pression de cette journée affluer à mes tempes et je lançai une phrase sans m'en rendre compte.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu à mes appels ?

J'attaquais dur mais j'étais un peu en colère et j'essayais de faire redescendre la pression accumulée pendant toutes ces heures, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se braque d'avantage.

-Je suis navrée, j'ai été pas mal…

-Occupée ? N'est-ce pas votre travail de vous occuper de moi ?

Elle me dévisagea un instant surprise puis je pus voir son expression se durcir et je passai nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux.

-Pardonnez-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Je suis désolée Maître Cullen mais j'avais du travail en plus avec la réception d'hier.

Sa voix avait claqué sèchement et cela me fit frissonner. Je tentais de m'excuser à nouveau.

-Je le sais. Je m'excuse, je suis un peu sur les nerfs aujourd'hui.

Elle releva un instant les yeux sur moi et je fus surpris par la froideur de son regard d'ordinaire si tendre, si elle était impassible il y a quelques minutes, elle était clairement fâchée maintenant

-Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

-Oui. Vous parler.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps pour cela aujourd'hui Maître Cullen vous..

-Maître Cullen ? Et ou est donc passé Maître Edward ?

Je pus voir qu'elle était déstabilisée par ma remarque mais elle se reprit très vite cependant, alors que j'étais un peu blessé qu'elle me traite comme au début de sa venue ici.

-Je suis votre servante, je vous dois donc un minimum de respect, j'ai été un peu trop familière avec vous ces derniers temps, il était temps que je reprenne ma véritable place.

-Familière ? Je n'ai jamais été choqué, et je préfère de loin que vous soyez « familière » plutôt que froide comme vous l'êtes en cet instant.

Elle ne répondit pas et je baissai un instant les yeux agacé, mais blessé surtout.

-Est-ce ma faute ? A cause d'hier soir ?

-Non.

-Tout se passait bien jusqu'à hier Bella, je suppose donc que cela à un rapport avec mon attitude envers vous et je m'en excuse. Je suis désolé si j'ai eu un comportement désobligeant envers vous, si je vous ai offensé…

-Cela n'a rien a voir avec votre comportement envers moi.

-Vraiment ? Alors qu'est-ce dans ce cas ?

-C'est ma faute, je vous ai encouragé dans cette voix ce n'était pas correct de ma part. Je suis revenue dans le droit chemin et sachez que je ne quitterai plus ma place à présent.

Je secouai la tête je ne comprenais plus rien, et j'étais de plus en plus perdu et désemparé.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, nos rapports doivent rester strictement professionnels et c'est-ce qu'ils seront à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Elle recula d'un pas mais je l'attrapai par le bras afin de la retenir.

-Si c'est à cause des convenances, je me fiche de…

-Cela n'a rien à voir ! Je veux juste que vous me laissiez tranquille !

Je pus voir qu'elle avait les larmes au bord des yeux et je me détestai de lui infliger cela, mais je la détestai également de nous infliger cela.

-Ne faites pas ça, s'il vous plait.

J'avais murmuré et je pus sentir ma voix s'étrangler sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle baissa un peu la tête et je relâchai un peu la pression sur son bras.

-Je vous en prie, laissez moi.

Ses mots me donnèrent le coup de grâce et je laissai retomber ma main, la relâchant de mon emprise. Je ne pouvais plus lutter, elle ne voulait pas de moi, et je ne pouvais l'y contraindre.

Elle s'éclipsa comme la veille, rapidement, emportant mon cœur brisé avec elle.

**Pov Bella**

J'avais craqué. Je m'étais promis d'être forte mais je n'avais pu retenir mes larmes, surtout devant son air blessé et les trémolos dans sa voix. Si je n'étais pas partie je me serais certainement jeté à son cou en lui demandant pardon de lui faire de la peine et je serai revenue à la case départ. Le plus dur était fait, du moins je l'espérais car je ne pourrais pas tenir s'il me rejouait plusieurs fois ce genre de scène, je ne supporterais pas la tristesse dans son regard. J'espérais qu'il allait se faire une raison ou bien me détester au choix même si cela m'horrifiait, je préférais cette solution.

Je séchai me larmes avec mon tablier et me dirigeai vers le jardin. J'avais besoin de calme ne serait-ce qu'un instant, je voulais être seule. J'avais la larme facile ces derniers jours et cela devait cesser ou je finirais par attirer l'attention sur moi, ce que je voulais éviter à tout prix. Il y avait bien assez d'Alice qui était au courant de cette histoire, personne d'autre qu'elle ne devrait l'apprendre, il me fallait être prudente et me montrer discrète dans ma tristesse.

Je m'installai sur un banc non loin de la maison et fermai un instant les yeux. Le soleil était encore présent en ce mois d'octobre et nous avions encore de belles journées et la chaleur frappant mon visage me détendit un peu, j'avais toujours aimé le chaud.

Je fixai mon regard sur la maison et soupirai. Peut-être devrais-je partir ? Serait-ce la meilleure solution, pour lui comme pour moi ? Etre loin de lui serait une épreuve, mais ne serait-ce pas plus douloureux de vivre à ses côtés sans pouvoir être avec lui, lui parler, l'aimer ? Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais, j'aimais beaucoup trop cette maison et ses occupants et je mourrais sûrement de chagrin si je devais quitter tout cela. Tout irait bien si je pouvais ne serait-ce que le voir, il le faudrait bien.

Je me levai et vis Mike un peu plus loin devant un parterre de fleurs. Il m'adressa un signe de la main et je lui retournai avant de me diriger vers la maison. Je ne pourrais pas me montrer ne serait-ce qu'aimable avec lui aujourd'hui mieux valait donc l'éviter.

La soirée se déroula calmement sans plus aucun appel d'Edward et j'en fus quelque peut soulagée. Je terminai la vaisselle avec Renée puis partis directement me coucher. La journée de demain serait encore plus éprouvante car je devais lui donner un cours et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas refuser. Il faudrait que l'initiative d'arrêter vienne de lui et je ne savais pas ce qu'il voudrait faire.

Je me couchai avec l'estomac noué, anxieuse à l'idée de passer une heure seule avec lui.

C'était ridicule et je le savais mais je n'arrivai pas à frapper à cette fichue porte. J'étais là depuis quelques minutes maintenant et je devais bien entrer, il finirait par se demander pourquoi je ne venais pas alors que j'étais toujours si ponctuelle, et je ne voulais pas qu'il se décide à venir voir et me trouve tremblante d'appréhension derrière la porte.

Je fermai un instant les yeux, grognai et frappai. Il me demanda d'entrer immédiatement ce que je fis avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je lui fis une petite courbette avant de le saluer.

-Bonjour Maître Cullen.

-Bonjour.

Sa voix me parut rauque et je luttai de toutes mes forces pour ne pas lever les yeux sur lui. Je m'approchai du bureau où il était déjà installé et m'installai à ma place.

-Avez-vous un dessin à me montrer ?

Il ne m'adressa pas la parole et se contenta de poser une feuille devant moi que j'inspectai avec soin. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi et je dû me concentrer d'avantage sur son dessin.

-C'est mieux.

Je pris un crayon et entrepris de lui expliquer certains traits que j'améliorai et je pus le voir plutôt concentré sur mes mains. Il acquiesçait mais ne prit pas une seule fois la parole. Je lui montrai certains ouvrages de dessins que j'avais dénichés lors de mes achats et il ne quitta pas une seule fois les pages des yeux.

L'heure était presque terminée et je fus surprise lorsqu'il m'adressa la parole alors qu'il tentait de dessiner une pomme.

-Si cela vous gêne d'être en ma présence, je suppose que nous pouvons stopper les cours, je trouverai une autre occupation.

Il avait murmuré et je levai doucement les yeux vers lui pour me rendre compte qu'il fixait toujours sa feuille mais avait stoppé son geste.

-Cela ne me gêne pas. Il serait dommage d'arrêter, vous vous améliorez.

Il hocha la tête pour me signifier son accord et reprit son dessin en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce fut la seule phrase qu'il prononça pendant le cours.

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis que le bal avait eu lieu et les rares moments où j'avais vu Edward était les cours de dessins. Il ne sonnait plus pour demander quelque chose, et il prenait tout ses repas avec ses parents ce qui, étant donné qu'ils étaient servis par Alice, ne me permettait pas de le voir. Mon amie m'avait dit qu'il ne parlait presque pas pendant les repas et que sa mère avait l'air inquiète par son comportement. Il avait passé la première semaine enfermé dans sa «pièce » et je pouvais l'entendre jouer du piano lorsque je passai devant sa porte pour monter me coucher ou faire mes corvées. J'espérais un peu , je dois l'admettre, l'apercevoir lorsque je nettoyais sa chambre le matin mais il était déjà levé et enfermé dans sa bibliothèque.

Je m'en voulais beaucoup de lui faire de la peine et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour que nos rapports redeviennent ce qu'ils étaient avant le bal. Je savais que si nous en étions là c'était en partie ma faute. C'était moi qui l'avais repoussé, moi encore qui refusait de lui parler en dehors des cours et nous étions aujourd'hui dans une situation un peu compliquée.

Il avait essayé de me parler pendant les cours de dessins, me posant quelques questions, me disant gentiment bonjour, me souriant timidement et l'indifférence que j'essayais d'afficher fanait son sourire et rendait son regard un brin mélancolique.

Il avait cessé ses attentions au bout d'une petite semaine. J'en avais été un peu surprise sur le coup, il paraissait indifférent lorsque j'étais avec lui, comme si il n'était pas vraiment là, et il faisait machinalement ce que je lui demandais, sans poser de questions ou rechigner. Il avait tout bonnement l'air absent.

Je m'inquiétai un peu pour lui et j'avais même essayé de lancer une discussion sur le dernier livre qu'il m'avait prêté mais il avait juste acquiescé à mes propos il n'avait pas argumenté comme il le faisait par le passé.

Il avait fini par sortir de sa retraite il y a trois jours. Je le voyais aller aux écuries, sceller son cheval et partir au galop pour ne revenir que le soir avant le dîner. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander où il allait, s'il allait voir quelqu'un, ou s'il se promenait seul. J'avais guetté son retour chaque soir et j'eus un pincement au cœur car il revenait plus détendu, presque serein, et mes doutes sur le fait qu'il passait ses après midi avec quelqu'un se renforcèrent. Etait-ce une femme ? Peut-être Miss Denali ? J'en étais malade rien que d'y penser même si j'essayais de me sermonner, je n'avais aucun droit de lui en vouloir.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il voie quelqu'un d'autre, et je voulais également qu'il soit heureux. Ces deux émotions étaient vraiment contradictoires je le savais mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir qu'il ne soit qu'à moi, même s'il ne l'avait jamais été, seulement dans mes rêves et mes espoirs les plus fous. Que ce serait-il passé si je l'avais laissé m'embrasser ? Cette question hantait mes jours et mes nuits, je ne le saurais jamais maintenant et cela me rongeait.

C'est en soupirant et pleine d'amertume que je m'installai comme chaque soir sur les marches de la porte de la cuisine. Je pouvais voir les écuries juste en face de moi et vu l'heure qu'il était, je savais qu'il ne tarderait pas à rentrer.

Je ne me rendis compte que j'étais là depuis un moment lorsque Renée vint me trouver.

-Bella ma belle, il est l'heure de faire le dîner.

Je la regardai un peu surprise.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Bientôt vingt heure pourquoi ?

Je me figeai et reportai mon attention sur l'écurie en face de moi. J'étais pourtant certaine de ne pas l'avoir quitté des yeux. Serait-il rentré sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ? Non impossible et je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines.

Renée dû remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas car elle me regarda d'un air inquiet.

-Qu'y a-t-il Bella ?

Je sentis ma lèvre trembler lorsque je lui répondis.

-Edward n'est pas rentré.

* * *

_**Ne me détestez pas lol**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Un grand bonjour à vous toutes et un grand désolée également, je n'ai pu répondre à personne cette semaine et comme je mets un point d'honneur à répondre à chacune d'entre vous en temps normal je m'excuse vraiment, cette semaine a été chargée pour moi. **_

**_Quoiqu'il en soit, me revoilà avec le chapitre 10 qui je le sais vous a fais bien cogiter lol, donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez, c'est sans doute l'un de mes préférés. _**

**_La suite lundi prochain._**

**CHAPITRE 10**

**POV EDWARD**

Je serrai les rênes plus fort, je devais tenir encore un peu, j'y étais presque. La douleur me vrillait le crane, un peu comme s'il allait exploser et je pouvais sentir le froid glacial jusqu'à mes os, je devais lutter, ne pas me laisser aller à la douleur. Je relevai un peu la tête et sentis mes lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire. J'étais arrivé, Eclipse m'avait ramené, je voyais la maison. La dernière chose que je pus voir était mon ange, ma Bella courir vers moi et c'est serein que je relâchai la pression, me laissant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_12 heures plus tôt_

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis le bal, deux semaines que j'oscillais entre cauchemar et réalité. Je me levais le matin parce qu'il fallait me lever. Je mangeai parce qu'il fallait manger et je respirai parce qu'il fallait respirer. Je faisais tout cela mécaniquement par nécessité, pour rester en vie, pas que je le voulais mais j'y étais forcé. Mes parents s'inquiétaient, je pouvais le voir lorsque je prenais mes repas avec eux. J'avais tenté de les rassurer, mais le masque que j'avais mis en place s'effritait un peu plus chaque jour, je n'arrivais plus à donner le change.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était possible de tant souffrir par amour.

La première semaine avait été la plus dure, celle où j'étais encore borné d'espoir, espoir qui perdait de sa vivacité à chaque fois que je voyais Bella. J'avais essayé la gentillesse, les mots aimables, les petits sourires et rien de ce que j'avais tenté n'avait marché. J'avais alors cessé de me bercer d'illusions. Elle m'avait fait comprendre à plusieurs reprises qu'elle ne voulait plus rien de moi, ni mes attentions ni mon intérêt pour elle et les regards sans expression et durs qu'elle me renvoyait agrandissaient le trou béant déjà présent dans ma poitrine.

C'est résigné que j'avais attaqué la deuxième semaine. Je ne voulais plus souffrir, la douleur était trop grande et manquait de me faire suffoquer. J'ai trouvé un genre de compromis avec moi-même, elle me laissait tranquille tant que je partais dans mes songes. Un monde imaginaire n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour affronter mes problèmes mais au moins je ne souffrais plus dans ses moments là. J'avais construit un mur de défense autour de moi, que personne pas même l'objet de mes tourments n'arrivait à franchir. Il était plutôt utile lorsqu'elle passait une heure avec moi tous les trois jours, pour les cours de dessins que je n'avais pas eu le cœur d'annuler. Je lui avais posé la question, elle m'avait dit vouloir continuer à m'enseigner et j'avais acquiescé sans pouvoir faire autre chose.

C'est pendant l'un de ses cours qu'elle me parla un peu plus que d'habitude alors qu'elle ne parlait que de traits et de couleur depuis deux semaines, je fus un peu surpris mais prudent, je ne voulais surtout pas me bercer d'illusion. Elle avait essayé de me faire parler du livre que je lui avais prêté et je l'avais laisser me dire ce qu'elle en pensait sans pour autant argumenter comme je l'aurais fait il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je l'avais écouté d'une oreille distraite et je ne retenu que sa dernière phrase qu'elle prononça dans un murmure en soupirant.

-J'aimerais que la vie puisse se passer comme dans ce roman.

J'avais étais surpris, mais je n'avais pas relevé.

J'avais essayé de comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire mais l'espoir ne m'était pas permis dans cette situation, je ne souffrirais encore que d'avantage, et j'avais laissé tomber mes réflexions.

Le piano en temps normal avait un effet apaisant sur moi mais il ne m'aidait plus ses derniers jours. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais besoin d'air et c'est tout naturellement que je m'étais retrouvé aux écuries et que j'avais scellé mon cheval sous l'œil inquiet de Jasper. J'étais parti tout l'après midi et chevaucher en forêt m'avait revigoré, je m'étais sentis enfin libre et plus heureux que je ne l'avais été depuis un moment. J'avais déniché une clairière à environ une heure de chez moi et j'avais stoppé là un bon moment, laissant dériver mes pensées au gré du vent avec pour seule compagnie mon cheval et la nature. La clairière n'était pas très grande mais elle était lumineuse et recouverte d'un tapis de mousse confortable et d'une multitude de petites fleurs bleues. J'avais fermé les yeux et je m'étais retrouvé ici avec la fille que j'aimais, rien qu'elle et moi nous aimant, encore et encore. La réalité avait été dure et j'étais revenu le jour suivant, et celui encore après. Je me sentais si bien dans cet endroit, apaisé, heureux, je ne pouvais plus m'en passer.

*****  
La journée était belle et lumineuse aujourd'hui et je voulais en profiter un maximum. Le mois de novembre se rapprochait et je devais sortir à cheval pendant que je le pouvais encore avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid. C'est pour ça que j'avais demandé à Renée de me préparer une petite collation que j'apporterais avec moi, je voulais déjeuner à la clairière. Ma mère n'avait pas été ravie mais avait laissé faire, elle voyait bien que j'étais plus heureux en rentrant le soir depuis quelques jours et elle était un peu rassurée. Je pris les sandwichs que Renée m'avait confectionné et je me dirigeai lentement vers l'écurie. Je pus voir que mon cheval était déjà prêt, attaché dehors devant son box et un sourire traversa mon visage, Jasper avait pris les devants.

Je m'approchai d'Eclipse, mis la nourriture dans l'une des sacoches accrochées à sa scelle et le caressai un peu.

-Alors mon grand, prêt pour la balade aujourd'hui ?

Il hocha un peu la tête et je ris un peu devant son enthousiasme. J'avais eu Eclipse pour mes douze ans alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un poulain. Je l'avais éduqué avec Jasper et il n'y avait pas plus gentil cheval au monde. Je l'avais nommé Eclipse car la première fois que je l'avais vu, il avait éclipsé tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, je n'avais eu d'yeux que pour lui pendant plusieurs minutes.

Jasper sortit d'un box et il me gratifia d'un sourire.

-Bonjour Maître Edward.

-Bonjour. Merci pour Eclipse.

-De rien, je me suis douté que vous alliez le monter aujourd'hui, je l'ai donc sellé pour vous.

-C'est gentil, mais ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais que j'aime le faire.

-Je voulais me rendre utile, vous alléger d'un poids.

Je retournai mon attention sur mon cheval et je pus sentir Jasper se rapprocher de moi.

-Votre père n'a pas besoin de moi aujourd'hui, je pourrais peut-être venir en promenade avec vous ?

Son attention me touchait mais je voulais rester seul. Je ne voulais personne auprès de moi dans ma retraite, je voulais garder cet endroit pour moi.

-C'est gentil et ne le prends pas mal mais je préfère être seul.

Je pus le voir froncer les sourcils et réfléchir avant qu'il ne lève à nouveau son regard sur moi.

-Je sais que vous êtes mal en ce moment, et je sais aussi que vous préférez la solitude, mais je suis votre ami, et je m'inquiète pour vous.

-Je vais bien Jaz, je t'assure, j'ai juste besoin d'être seul pour me reprendre…me remettre.

-Si vous avez besoin de moi, pour parler ou même simplement pour une présence, je suis là, je serai toujours là pour vous.

Je posai ma main sur son bras pour le remercier.

-Je le sais, mais ça va aller.

Il hocha la tête sans pour autant avoir l'air convaincu et je montai sur Eclipse avant qu'il ne rajoute autre chose.

-Soyez prudent.

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Comme toujours.

Je sortis de l'écurie et dirigeai Eclipse au petit galop.

Les rayons du soleil commençaient à décliner et je soupirai. Je savais que je devais partir sous peine d'arriver en retard au dîner ce qui inquièterait mes parents et ils s'en faisaient suffisamment pour moi comme ça, je n'avais pas besoin de rajouter une disparition en supplément. Je me relevai et époussetai un peu mes vêtements. Le temps était en train de se rafraîchir, il ne faisait plus si chaud lorsque le soleil laissait sa place à la lune et je regrettai de n'avoir pas pris un manteau en plus de ma veste. Je boutonnai cette dernière et rejoignis mon pur sang qui broutait un peu plus loin. Je détachai les rênes de l'arbre à lequel je l'avais attaché et montai sur son dos tout en le talonnant un petit peu.

-Allez mon beau, il est temps de rentrer, et au trot, il fait plutôt frisquet.

Je lançai un dernier regard à la clairière et nous partîmes au petit trot entre les arbres.

Nous trottions depuis dix minutes environ lorsque je sentis Eclipse se tendre. Il stoppa net et je fronçai les sourcils regardant autour de moi, inquiet. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il réagisse ainsi.

Je me penchai un peu sur lui et le caressai gentiment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon grand ? Tout va bien, il n'y a rien. Allons !

Je lui donnai quelques petits coups de talons mais il se cabra un peu en hennissant et en reculant de quelques pas.

-Eclipse bon sang !

Je ne le vis que trop tard. Un serpent s'éloignait mais il se trouvait encore à un mètre de nous et Eclipse rua et se cabra encore plus sous l'angoisse et la peur alors que je tâchais de rester agrippé à son dos. Il rua une dernière fois en arrière et cela me déstabilisa.

Je lâchai les reines et se fut le trou noir.

Une douleur lancinante me vrillai le crâne et je poussai un gémissement. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et je pus voir le ciel au dessus de moi. Il faisait nuit. Je voulus me mettre en position assise mais les arbres bougèrent en face de moi et je fermai un instant mes yeux en suspendant mes gestes. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur du sang et cela me donna la nausée. Je me tournai rapidement sur le côté pour vomir et je me sentis mieux lorsque mon estomac fut vidé. La tête me tournait toujours mais je réussis néanmoins à me mettre en position assise. Je portai ma main droite à ma tête et je pus voir que mes doigts étaient couverts de sang. Je me sentis mal et je m'obligeai à respirer calmement, pour éviter un nouvel évanouissement, ce n'était franchement pas le moment de me laisser aller.

Je tournai la tête et pus voir mon cheval qui broutait tranquillement à quelques pas seulement de moi. Je devais me lever, je devais remonter sur son dos pour rentrer à la maison. Un frisson me parcourut et je resserrai ma veste autour de moi. La nuit était tombée je devais donc être là depuis un petit moment. Je tentai de me mettre debout sans gestes brusques et c'est en titubant que je fis les deux pas qui me séparaient d'Eclipse et je m'agrippai à ma selle afin de ne pas tomber. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle j'arrivai à me glisser sur son dos mais j'empoignai les rênes de toutes mes forces pour m'empêcher de tomber et je me penchai sur son encolure.

-Il va falloir que tu nous ramènes à la maison mon grand, je ne vais pas y arriver sans toi.

Eclipse hocha la tête et il se mit en route au pas, les oreilles aux aguets.  
Je dû lutter contre l'évanouissement à plusieurs reprises. J'avais un mal fou à rester concentré et heureusement que c'était Eclipse qui faisait tout le travail car j'aurais été incapable de le guider. J'avais confiance et je n'avais pas le choix, il devait me ramener ou bien je mourrais probablement d'une commotion et de froid, j'étais mort de froid. Il s'insinuait partout, sous mes vêtements et dans mon corps et je ne pouvais empêcher mes dents de s'entrechoquer entres elles. Je crispai mes doigts sur les rênes de toutes mes forces pour ne pas lâcher mais le froid ne m'aidait pas, mes mains étaient gelées.

Je repensai à Bella, à la douceur de sa voix, la chaleur de sa peau, à cette façon qu'elle avait de me regarder il y a quelques semaines seulement. Je devais tenir pour la revoir, il le fallait, même si me laisser aller était vraiment tentant.

Eclipse allait au pas mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de le faire aller plus vite car je pourrais tomber et ne pas pouvoir remonter cette fois. Je devais le laisser aller à son rythme, même si cela signifiait un trajet plus lent et donc plus douloureux pour moi. Il ne flanchait pas, ne changeait pas de trajectoire et je savais que nous étions dans la bonne direction.

J'avais perdu la notion du temps lorsque nous arrivâmes aux abords de notre propriété et je serrai les rênes plus fort, je devais tenir encore un peu, j'y étais presque. La douleur me vrillait le crâne, un peu comme s'il allait exploser et je pouvais sentir le froid glacial jusqu'à mes os, je devais lutter, ne pas me laisser aller à la douleur. Je relevai un peu la tête et sentis mes lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire. J'étais arrivé, Eclipse m'avait ramené, je voyais la maison. La dernière chose que je pus voir était mon ange, ma Bella courir vers moi et c'est serein que je relâchai la pression, me laissant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**Pov Bella**

-Bella je t'en supplie arrête ça !

Je tournai en rond dans la cuisine depuis environ une heure et même Alice d'ordinaire si joyeuse était exaspérée.

-Viens t'asseoir tu ne l'aideras pas ainsi !

-Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi j'en peux plus d'attendre, je vais devenir folle !

On put entendre des pas dans le couloir et Alice me jeta un regard anxieux.

-Renée revient calme toi !

Je tirai une chaise pour m'asseoir et essayai de reprendre mon calme.

Cela faisait trois heures qu'il aurait dû être là et toute la maison était sans dessus dessous. Jasper et Mike étaient partis à cheval pour essayer de le retrouver se doutant qu'il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose et Jasper n'avait cessé de ce flageller, répétant sans arrêt qu'il aurait dû aller avec lui. Notre Maîtresse était effondrée et notre Maître tentait tant bien que mal de la réconforter.

Renée entra en cuisine et je la regardai alors qu'elle passait sa main sur son front d'un geste las.

-Ils ne sont pas revenus.

Elle regardait dehors et je fus incapable de répondre, ce fut Alice qui s'en chargea.

-Pas encore, mais ils vont le retrouver j'en suis sûre.

-Je l'espère mais il fait si noir à présent, et il fait froid.

-Il ne faut pas perdre espoir Renée, il va revenir, Jasper et Mike vont le retrouver, j'ai confiance en votre fils.

Elle eut un petit sourire triste.

-Oui, moi aussi.

Elle se mit assise en face de moi et je luttai un instant contre les larmes qui commençaient à m'envahir. Je me sentais si inutile assise ici, si impuissante. Qui savait ce qui avait pu lui arriver ? Il pourrait être blessé quelque part et dans l'incapacité de revenir seul ? Il faisait froid, l'hiver n'était pas loin et même si nous avions encore des belles journées, les nuits étaient glaciales. Je ne survivrais pas s'il lui était arrivé malheur.

Je sentis mes larmes déborder et je me levai en m'excusant afin de me réfugier dehors. Je fis quelques pas et tombai sur un banc, laissant les larmes mouiller mes joues.

Etait-ce ma punition pour lui avoir fait de la peine ? Il ne méritait pas tout cela, et j'étais prête à faire pénitence s'il revenait sain et sauve. Tout était de ma faute. Si je ne l'avais pas repoussé, si j'avais laissé parler mes sentiments, il serait ici en train de jouer du piano et pas à cheval je ne sais où perdu au milieu des bois. Je m'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin.

J 'essuyai mes larmes d'un geste rageur et mon regard se porta au delà de l'écurie, et je fronçai les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose, qui se rapprochai, les garçons peut-être ? Je me levai pour aller à leur rencontre lorsque je me figeai, il n'y avait qu'un seul cheval. Il continuait d'avancer dans ma direction et mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite lorsque la lune l'éclaira un instant, il était noir et le cavalier était voûté, presque couché sur l'encolure. C'était Eclipse et j'en eut la confirmation lorsque la personne se redressa un petit peu, c'était lui, mon ange, il était revenu. Eclipse se figea et je pus voir Edward glisser le long de son flanc pour atterrir sur le sol, je m'élançai alors vers lui aussi vite que mes jambes pouvaient me porter.

Je me jetai presque sur lui en pleurant mais il n'eut aucune réaction, il était inconscient. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et un hoquet m'échappa, il était glacé et une profonde entaille saignait dans ses cheveux du côté droit, lui maculant le visage de sang séché. Je me penchai sur lui et fus soulagée lorsque je sentis son souffle sur ma joue, il respirait toujours.

-Renée ! Alice ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

Je me mis à hurler de toutes mes forces, il était bien trop lourd pour moi, je n'y arriverais pas seule. Les filles sortirent en courant et je pus entendre Alice pousser un sanglot alors que Renée lui ordonnait d'aller chercher notre Maître. Elle partit en courant et Renée se baissa vers nous.

-Il est glacé Renée, et il saigne.

Je pleurai tellement que je crus qu'elle ne m'avait pas comprise mais elle défit son tablier pour appuyer sur la blessure d'Edward.

-Le sang a séché, c'est plutôt bon signe, je crois que ça ne saigne plus. Aide-moi, il faut le porter à l'intérieur.

Nous passâmes chacune un de ses bras autour de nos cous et nous nous dirigions vers la maison lorsque notre Maître suivit d'Alice et de Mme Cullen sortirent en courant.

Mme Cullen pleurait et porta une main à son visage lorsqu'elle vit son fils. Monsieur Cullen s'approcha et prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Il faut se dépêcher, il a froid.

Je lui laissai ma place pour aller plus vite et Renée et lui le transportèrent à l'intérieur, jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Renée Alice, j'ai besoin de linge propre, d'eau claire et de ma trousse qui se trouve dans mon bureau. Isabella il faut le déshabiller.

Les filles partirent en courant et je m'approchai afin d'aider à le déshabiller. Je lui retirai sa veste et sa chemise pendant que mon maître lui retirait ses chaussures et son pantalon et je pus sentir à quel point il avait froid. Il était encore bien plus beau que ce que j'avais pu imaginer mais je ne m'attardai pas trop sur ce détail trop inquiète et concentrée sur ma tâche.

- Frictionnez-lui les bras, il faut rétablir sa circulation.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et sa peau était douce sous mon toucher. Mon Maître le couvrit jusqu'à la taille et se plaça de l'autre coté du lit en face de moi pour examiner sa blessure à la tête.

-Il va falloir que je lui fasse des points de suture, mais cela ira, ce qui m'inquiète c'est sa température.

Madame Cullen se rapprocha de nous.

- Dis-moi que ça va aller Carlisle, je t'en prie.

Monsieur Cullen soupira et jeta un regard à son fils avant de se retourner sur sa femme.

-Notre fils est fort Esmé, mais il faut attendre, j'ai peur d'une pneumonie ou d'une grippe, il est un peu tôt pour le dire, peut-être qu'il n'aura rien.

Je pus voir qu'il essayait de rassurer sa femme, mais qu'il n'avait pas l'air de trop y croire lui-même, et je pensais la même chose. Edward était resté des heures certainement inconscient dans le froid avec juste sa chemise et sa veste sur le dos, n'importe qui dans cette situation tomberait malade.

Les filles revinrent avec ce qu'il avait demandé et il entreprit de nettoyer la blessure et de lui faire six points de sutures. Edward eut un petit gémissement mais il ne se réveilla pas et cela m'inquiéta d'avantage. Nous le bordâmes sous plusieurs couvertures et Renée fit du feu dans la cheminée, il fallait absolument qu'il se réchauffe.

Monsieur Cullen installa un fauteuil a côté du lit et s'y laissa tomber. Il avait convaincu sa femme d'aller se coucher et elle avait fini par céder non sans lui avoir fait promettre de la prévenir dès qu'il y aurait du changement. J'étais debout à coté du lit le regard fixé sur Edward lorsque mon patron releva la tête sur moi.

-Je vous remercie pour votre aide Isabella, vous pouvez aller dormir maintenant, il est déjà tard.

Je ne voulais pas partir, je voulais rester à son chevet, ne pas le quitter, je ne pourrais dormir de toutes façons.

-Je voudrais rester Maître Cullen, vous assister si vous le permettez.

Il me fixa un instant puis soupira.

-Très bien, prenez un fauteuil, vous n'allez pas rester debout.

J'approchai un fauteuil à côté du lit et m'y installai aussi confortablement que possible. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées lorsque je l'entendis prendre la parole.

-J 'aurai dû faire plus attention, il allait mal ces derniers temps, j'aurai dû lui demander pourquoi, j'aurai dû le faire parler.

Je me sentis mal car tout cela était ma faute, mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire.

-Il n'aurait pas dû aller se promener seul, mais il a dix-neuf ans, je ne peux décemment pas lui interdire de sortir.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute Maître Cullen.

Il ferma un instant les yeux.

-Je le sais, mais c'est mon fils, je me sentirai toujours responsable de lui.

Je lui fis un petit sourire compatissant, je comprenais, certainement mieux que ce qu'il croyait.

-Vous devriez vous reposer un peu, je veille sur lui.

Il me fit un petit sourire triste.

-Je ne pourrai pas dormir.

-Peut-être plus tard.

Il acquiesça.

-Oui plus tard.

Nous ne prononçâmes plus un mot pendant plusieurs heures.

Il était environ quatre heures du matin lorsqu' Edward bougea enfin. Il poussa un gémissement et se tortilla un peu. Je jetai un œil sur son père pour voir qu'il s'était endormi et je m'approchai de mon ange avec une bougie afin de pouvoir le voir. Il était trempé de sueur et je pus sentir qu'il était brûlant de fièvre lorsque je passai ma main sur son front.

Je pris le linge qui se trouvait dans la bassine d'eau froide et entrepris de le passer doucement sur son visage et son cou afin de chasser la fine pellicule moite qui le recouvrait et il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il me regardait avec peine.

-Bella.

Il avait murmuré faiblement et je me rapprochai de lui afin de lui caresser les cheveux.

-Je suis là, rendors-toi, je ne bouge pas.

Je l'avais tutoyé mais cela m'avait semblé être la seule chose à faire sur l'instant. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant alors que je continuais doucement ma caresse dans sa tignasse désordonnée. Je continuai à y passer mes doigts quelques minutes puis me décidai à réveiller mon Maître. Je le secouai doucement mais il se réveilla en sursaut.

-Désolée. Votre fils à ouvert les yeux quelques secondes puis il s'est rendormi. Je crois qu'il a de la fièvre, il est brûlant.

Il se leva en vitesse et enleva le linge du front d'Edward pour y poser sa paume. Il grimaça et se tourna vers moi.

-Il en a oui. Je vais aller chercher quelque chose pour la fièvre. Le linge sur son front c'est très bien, continuez s'il vous plait.

Il me le tendit et je m'en emparai en acquiesçant. Je le replongeai dans l'eau froide avant de le tordre et de lui baigner à nouveau le visage. Je m'étais installée assise à ses cotés au bord du lit et je posai ma main sur son front. Je traçai son visage du bout de mes doigts, descendant lentement le long de sa joue, décrivant sa mâchoire et je terminai par ses lèvres que je dessinai de mon index. Je pus sentir son souffle chaud sur mon doigt et je mourais d'envie de m'approcher d'avantage afin de mélanger mon souffle au sien. Je n'en fis rien et laissai cependant descendre ma main le long de son cou que j'effleurai doucement puis je la laissai reposer sur sa poitrine, près de son cœur. Le sentir respirer sous mes doigts me rassura un peu plus et je fermai un instant les yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit et je retirai vivement ma main afin de reprendre le linge que je replongeai dans l'eau de la bassine. Son père s'approcha avec un verre qu'il posa sur la table de chevet.

-Il faut le redresser, et lui faire boire. Si cela ne marche pas, on lui donnera un bain.

-Très bien.

Nous le mîmes en position assise et je m'installai derrière lui afin de le maintenir pendant que son père essayait de lui faire boire le contenu du verre. Il poussa un gémissement et essaya de nous repousser mais il était trop faible.

-Edward, tu dois boire, allez !

Je me rapprochai de lui d'avantage et je murmurai doucement à son oreille.

-Il faut boire, s'il te plait.

Il soupira mais ne protesta plus lorsque son père lui mit le verre au bord des lèvres. Il but son contenu et je le réinstallai ensuite confortablement sous les couvertures. Il ferma les yeux et se rendormit. Son père me regarda avec gratitude.

-Merci Melle Swan, je n'y serais pas arrivé sans vous. Vous devriez aller vous reposer.

-Non ça va.

-Dans ce cas. Je vais aller voir si ma femme dort, je vous laisse veiller sur lui.

-Bien sûr.

-Je ne serai pas long.

Il s'éclipsa rapidement et je soufflai de soulagement. Je préférais être seule, j'avais peur de me trahir ou bien qu'Edward dise quelque chose qu'il ne faudrait pas pendant son sommeil et je ne savais pas comment le prendrait son père.

Je repris ma place à ses cotés et continuai de le rafraîchir. Je fus satisfaite lorsque je constatai que la fièvre avait baissé et j'allais me lever pour changer l'eau de la cuvette lorsque je sentis une main sur mon poignet. Je me retournai sur mon ange et vit qu'il avait les yeux ouverts. Je lui fis un petit sourire mais il se contenta de me fixer sans rien dire.

-Je crois que votre fièvre à un peu baissé. Comment vous vous sentez ?

Il se redressa légèrement sur un coude et je n'eus aucune réaction lorsqu'il lâcha mon bras pour s'emparer de ma nuque et qu'il me rapprocha de lui. Son visage se rapprocha du mien et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser fut tendre et doux et ses lèvres étaient délicieusement chaudes. Cela ne dura qu'un bref instant puis il me relâcha et murmura tout doucement contre ma bouche.

-Je me sens mieux maintenant.

Il fit glisser sa main le long de mon cou puis se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers. Il ferma les yeux et je pus entendre sa respiration devenir calme signe qu'il s'était rendormi. Je portai ma main droite à mes lèvres et les caressai doucement en fermant les yeux. Il m'avait embrassé, et c'était encore mieux que dans mes rêves.

**Pov Edward**

Tout mon corps me faisait mal. Un énorme boum résonnait dans ma tête et je m'entendis gémir. Je tâchai d'ouvrir les yeux mais cela était difficile, je clignai un peu des yeux mais la lumière était plutôt vive et je dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour avoir les yeux bien ouverts. Ce simple petit effort m'épuisa et je poussai un soupir en regardant autour de moi. Mon père était là, dans un fauteuil en train de dormir et je grimaçai, la position qu'il avait adopté allait sûrement lui donner des courbatures, il n'aurait pas dû rester ici.

Je sentis quelque chose sur ma main droite et tournai la tête pour découvrir la plus belle vision qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Bella était assise sur un fauteuil mais sa tête reposait sur mon lit, et elle me serrait la main. Je la contemplai un instant et mon cœur se serra devant sa beauté. Elle avait l'air d'un ange endormi et j'aurais pu la contempler ainsi pendant des heures. Je pressai un peu plus sa main et elle poussa un soupir.

Elle se réveilla doucement, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa mon regard elle se redressa vivement regardant un instant autour d'elle d'un air anxieux et elle se détendit lorsqu'elle vit que mon père dormait encore. Elle reporta son regard sur moi et me fit un petit sourire timide.

-Bonjour et bienvenu parmi nous.

Je lui rendis doucement son sourire et elle se pencha un peu plus sur moi.

-Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Fatigué, j'ai mal à la tête.

Ma voix sonna rauque et je tentai de déglutir mais cela s'avéra difficile.

-A boire ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle lâcha ma main et je me sentis un instant désemparé avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers moi un verre à la main. Il y avait une carafe d'eau sur ma table de chevet et je soupirai de soulagement, elle n'avait pas à descendre en cuisine.

Elle m'aida un peu en me soulevant et je dois dire que je profitai de la situation pour nicher mon visage dans son cou et humer sa délicieuse odeur. Elle porta le verre à mes lèvres et je bus quelques gorgées avant qu'elle ne me le retire. Je grognai un peu mais cela lui arracha seulement un sourire.

-Pas trop à la fois. Je vous en redonnerai plus tard.

Elle reposa le verre sur la table de chevet et je me réinstallai sur mon oreiller lorsque mon père se réveilla en sursaut en me jetant un regard hagard.

-Edward !

Il se leva en titubant comme s'il avait bu et se pencha sur moi.

-Bonjour papa.

-Dieu soit loué !

Il ferma un instant les yeux puis posa sa main sur mon front tout en me tâtant un peu partout.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Comment respire-tu ? Tu as mal à la poitrine ? Ou autre part ?

-Maître Cullen !

Mon père se tourna vers Bella d'un air surpris comme s'il avait oublié sa présence. Ma belle lui fit un petit sourire.

-Vous ne lui laissez pas le temps de répondre. Il m'a dit avoir mal à la tête.

Je jetai un regard remplit de gratitude à Bella et elle me fit un petit sourire rassurant.

- Pardonne-moi Edward mais j'étais si inquiet.

-Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, pardon papa.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux pour me prodiguer une caresse.

-Ce n'est pas grave mon fils. Donc mal de tête. Autre chose ?

-Je me sens faible et fatigué.

-C'est normal, tu vas mettre quelque jours à reprendre des forces. Il faut te reposer, et manger.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Il faudra te forcer un peu plus tard mon grand. Repose-toi pour l'instant, je vais aller dire à ta mère que tu vas mieux.

-D'accord.

- Prépare-toi, elle s'est inquiétée pour toi, elle va te couver comme une mère poule.

Je grimaçai et un sourire naquit sur le visage fatigué de mon père. Il pressa ma main puis adressa un petit sourire à Bella avant de partir de ma chambre. Je fixai un instant la porte puis laissai mon regard glisser doucement vers mon ange.

-Vous m'avez veillé ?

-Oui.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû, vous avez l'air épuisée.

-Rassurez-vous, je vais bien.

-Pourquoi ?

Je savais qu'elle avait compris la question. Je voulais comprendre ce revirement. Elle avait été si distante ces derniers temps, si indifférente que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'était occupée de moi cette nuit. Si c'était par pitié alors je n'en avais pas besoin, cela ne me ferait que souffrir d'avantage.

Elle baissa les yeux et tritura un bout de son tablier d'un air gêné.

-J'avais besoin…d'être près de vous, je n'aurais pas pu être ailleurs.

Je la fixai un instant mais elle ne releva pas les yeux sur moi. Était-il possible que je sois dans l'erreur ? Que les sentiments que j'avais cru voir pendant un temps étaient bien présents ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser, elle allait me rendre dingue.

-J'ai eu de la fièvre non ?

-Oui.

-J'ai des souvenirs flous, nous avons parlé n'est-ce pas ?

-Et bien…oui, mais très peu.

Elle m'avait tutoyé, je m'en souvenais bien, je me souvenais des paroles douces qu'elle avait murmuré « je suis là, rendors-toi ». J'avais rêvé aussi, déliré sûrement et je ne savais plus très bien où se trouvait la frontière du réel et de l'imaginaire.

J'avais rêvé d'elle cette nuit, surtout d'elle et d'Eclipse, de la clairière, du soleil sur ma peau. Je me souvenais d'un baiser, non en fait je me souvenais de plusieurs baisers mais l'un d'eux était bien plus présent que les autres dans mon esprit. Je pouvais encore sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres, la douceur et la chaleur de sa bouche qui caressait la mienne. L 'avais-je embrassée cette nuit ?

-Est-ce qu'il s'est passé…autre chose pendant…enfin… j'ai rêvé mais il n'y avait pas que cela n'est-ce pas ?

Je pus la voir rougir et cela fit battre mon cœur plus vite.

-Vous avez un peu déliré et pas mal gigoté, mais… rien de plus.

Elle était gênée, je le voyais à sa façon de poser les yeux partout sauf sur moi et je savais qu'elle mentait. Je laissai tomber pour l'instant, mais je saurais un jour la vérité et cela, dès que j'irais mieux.

-Merci…de vous être occupé de moi.

Elle me regarda enfin et me fit un petit sourire timide.

-Un peu de thé vous ferait sûrement du bien, je vais aller en chercher.

Elle avait déjà fait quelques pas lorsque je l'interpellai.

-Bella ?

Elle se retourna et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

-Je n'abandonnerai pas.

Elle se contenta de me fixer un moment puis elle se retourna pour quitter ma chambre sans un mot. J'étais très sérieux et sa présence à mon chevet cette nuit renforça ma décision, je ne laisserais pas tomber. Isabella Swan serait à moi.

* * *

_**dites moi tout j'ai hate de savoir**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour à vous toutes ! Comment vont les vacances ? Moi bien meme si j'ai beaucoup moins le temps pour essayer de vous écrire de nouvelles histoires lol.**_

**_Je vous remercie pour vos coms sur le dernier chapitre, je suis contente que vous aimiez cette fic car pour moi, c'est un peu mon petit bijou lol. _**

**_Me revoilà donc avec le chapitre 11 et un grand pas en avant dans la relation Edward/Bella, je pense donc qu'il va vous plaire._**

**_Merci à toutes les anonymes, vos coms me touchent beaucoup._**

**_Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, et vous dis à lundi prochain pour la suite;_**

**CHAPITRE 11**

**POV BELLA**

Je n'avais pas pu me reposer énormément mais je m'en fichais, je n'aurais pas voulu être ailleurs. Après son réveil j'avais servi un peu de thé à mon ange, il avait grimacé mais en avait avalé quelques gorgées avant de se rendormir. Mme Cullen avait passé la plupart de son temps au chevet de son fils et elle m'avait permis de me reposer quelques heures, se confondant en remerciement pour l'avoir veillé, alors que je n'avais rien fait d'extraordinaire. J'aurais voulu rester mais j'avais besoin d'un petit somme si je voulais pouvoir encore veiller sur lui.

J'avais dormi environ trois heures et il était quatre heures de l'après midi lorsque je sortis de mes songes. Le sommeil avait été réparateur et c'est en pleine forme et un peu fébrile que j'arrivai en cuisine sous le regard bienveillant de Renée. Elle m'accueillit avec un grand sourire et posa une assiette remplie de nourriture devant moi avant que je n'aie le temps de m'asseoir.

-Merci Renée, mais une petite collation aurait suffit.

-Pas question ma belle, ça creuse de jouer les infirmières et il te faudra des forces pour tenir jusqu'à ce soir.

-Merci. Vous avez des nouvelles ?

-Mme Cullen m'a demandé du thé il y a environ une heure dans son boudoir, Edward dormait, elle l'a laissé se reposer. Elle m'a demandé de te renvoyer près de lui lorsque tu serais levée.

Je reposai la fourchette que j'avais empoignée mais Renée fronça les sourcils.

-Elle a précisé après ton déjeuner.

Je soupirai mais repris mes couverts.

-Très bien.

Je m'aperçus que je mourais littéralement de faim après la première bouchée et je fis honneur au repas qu'on m'avait servi. Je déposai mon assiette dans l'évier en soupirant de bien-être et cela fit rire Renée. Je lui jetai un petit regard et souris.

-Bon j'avoue, j'avais faim.

-On ne me trompera jamais là-dessus !

Elle me désigna un plateau.

-Emporte ça avec toi, ce sont des petits sablés à la vanille, Edward en raffole.

-D'accord.

J'empoignai le tout et me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Edward. Je me figeai sur le seuil et ouvrit doucement la porte, je ne voulais surtout pas le réveiller s'il dormait encore, il avait encore besoin de repos.

La pièce n'était pas totalement plongée dans le noir bien que les rideaux furent à moitié tirés, et je pus voir Edward se redresser légèrement dans le lit pour voir qui venait d'arriver et sa simple vue fit bondir mon petit cœur de joie. Je me rapprochai du lit et posai mon plateau sur sa table de chevet. Je me retournai pour lui sourire timidement et il fit de même alors que je le détaillais doucement. Il avait l'air fatigué mais cela n'entachait en rien sa beauté irréelle. La plaie à la racine de ses cheveux était légèrement visible mais on ne verrait pas la cicatrice, elle serait cachée par sa tignasse cuivrée désordonnée. Il n'était plus torse nu et il portait une chemise bleu foncé avec les manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes et les deux boutons ouverts sur le haut laissaient voir un peu de sa peau pâle et tellement attirante.

Je détournai le regard pour me concentrer sur son visage et je pus voir qu'il me regardait également.

-Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Mieux je crois.

-Votre mal de crâne ?

-Parti, j'ai juste mal à l'endroit où se trouve la plaie mais c'est mieux.

-C'est bien, je suis contente.

Il me fit un petit sourire et je baissai les yeux avant de me retourner et de lui désigner le plateau.

-Renée m'a donné ces biscuits pour vous. Ce sont vos préférés, je crois.

-C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas faim pour l'instant.

-Bien, je les laisse là au cas où.

Il acquiesça et je me dandinai un peu sur mes pieds, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je devais faire maintenant. Devais-je lui tenir compagnie ? Le laisser seul ? Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait et j'avais un peu peur de lui poser la question. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer et en même temps je voulais rester, même si j'avais peur de la conversation que nous pourrions avoir si nous étions seul à seul. Je me souvenais parfaitement de la dernière phrase qu'il m'avait dit avant que je le quitte ce matin et j'aurai voulu pouvoir lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, même si je le savais parfaitement au fond de moi.

-Prenez un siège.

Je sursautai et il rit un instant.

-Pardonnez- moi.

-Ce n'est rien, j'étais partie dans mes pensées.

-Cela vous arrive souvent n'est-ce pas ?

Je rapprochai le fauteuil qui se trouvait près de son lit et m'y installai.

-Parfois. Cela doit être pour ça que j'aime autant la lecture, un bon moyen d'évasion.

Il eut un petit sourire.

-C'est vrai oui, et cela vaut aussi pour la musique, comme une sorte d'échappatoire.

-C'est-ce qu'est la musique pour vous ?

Il fronça les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait.

-Oui. Elle me réconforte quand je vais mal, quand je me sens seul. Je laisse de côté tout ce qui va mal pour me fondre en elle, et j'oublie tout.

-J'aimerais être capable de cela moi aussi.

J'étais sincère, j'aurais voulu pouvoir éprouver la sérénité qu'il ressentait en jouant du piano, moi je n'avais que mes rêves pour cela.

-Pourtant cela n'a pas été si simple ces derniers temps, même avec la musique.

Je me sentis immédiatement fautive et baissai les yeux sur mes genoux, incapable de soutenir son regard, je m'en voudrais toujours de lui avoir fait de la peine.

-Pourquoi Bella ?

Il avait murmuré doucement et je ne pus faire autrement que de relever mon regard sur lui. Il y avait de la tristesse et de l'incompréhension dans son regard et je sus que je ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps, je devais parler, au moins en partie, il devait savoir que cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui, que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

-A cause de moi, de ce que je suis.

-De ce que vous êtes ?

-Oui. Je vous l'ai déjà dis, nous ne sommes pas du même monde, nous ne le serons jamais quoi qu'il…

Je ne pouvais aller plus loin sans lui dévoiler mes sentiments. Je mourais d'envie de lui crier mon amour mais je ne devais pas.

-Quoi qu'il ? Quoi qu'il y ait entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix était douce et je sentis les larmes m'envahir. Je tâchai de me contenir, je ne devais pas pleurer, et encore moins devant lui.

-Oui. Quelqu'un comme Miss Denali serait bien mieux pour vous.

Je l'entendis pousser un hoquet et je pus constater que ses traits étaient figés dans l'aberration.

-C'est une plaisanterie !

-C'est une femme très belle et charmante. Vous appartenez au même monde, je suis sûre qu'elle serait une très bonne épouse.

-Je préfèrerais encore entrer dans les ordres !

Il avait craché cela d'un air rageur et je me tassai un peu sur mon siège.

-Je ne veux pas de cette femme, et je n'en voudrai jamais !

-Il y a sûrement d'autres jeunes filles qui…

-Je ne souhaite personne d'autre. Je vous l'ai dit, je n'abandonnerai pas.

Je fermai un instant les yeux.

-Je vous en prie, ne dites pas cela.

-Je suis sincère, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas vous le dire ?

-Parce que c'est mal !

Son regard s'assombrit et je m'en voulus immédiatement, je lui faisais de la peine, encore.

-Est-ce mal de vous aimer ?

Sa révélation me percuta de plein fouet et je sentis mon cœur se comprimer dans ma poitrine. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et poussai un gémissement.

-Mon dieu, ne dîtes pas cela !

-Vous ne répondez pas à la question.

-Non ! Enfin oui ! Enfin…non !

-C'est oui ou non ?

Je ne savais plus à quelle question j'essayais vainement de répondre et retirai mes mains afin de le fusiller du regard.

-Cessez cela s'il vous plait !

-Pas tant que vous ne répondrez pas à ma question.

Je me mordis la joue fortement pour m'empêcher de hurler et baissai les yeux.

-Non.

Il me jeta un regard perplexe.

-C'est la réponse à ma question ? Ou vous refusez de répondre.

-C'est la réponse à votre question.

Il se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers d'un air satisfait et je grognai un peu puis soupirai.

-Cela ne change rien.

Il me regarda et je le fixai également.

-Ca change tout pour moi.

Il était si têtu que cela m'exaspérait autant que ça me flattait, il tenait à moi, jusqu'à quel point je ne le savais pas et je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir le savoir.

-Mangez maintenant s'il vous plait.

Il grimaça et je lui fis une petite mine que je voulais attendrissante. Pourquoi serais-je toujours la seule à céder à ses suppliques ?

-Un seul biscuit ? Pour moi ?

Il soupira.

-Ce n'est pas très équitable.

-Peut-être mais vous allez vous affaiblir si vous ne mangez pas.

Il prit un morceau et il devint tout un coup si pâle que je crus qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il ferma un instant les yeux et je me penchai sur lui, anxieuse.

-Vous me faites peur qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !

J'étais un peu paniquée et je fus soulagée lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et qu'il me tendit le biscuit.

-Je ne peux pas, je vais vomir sinon.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous rendre malade.

-Ce n'est rien, ça va passer.

Il ferma un moment les yeux et je repris ma place sur le fauteuil à coté de lui. La bassine était encore sur son bureau et je me levai pour la mettre près de nous. Je trempai le linge dans l'eau fraîche et lui passai sur le visage. Il soupira d'aise.

-Merci, ça fait du bien.

Je passai le linge sur son cou pour remonter le long de sa joue. J'humidifiai un peu ses lèvres et il ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder alors que je les traçais délicatement. Je détournai mon regard pour replonger le linge dans l'eau froide et je sursautai lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que sa mère entra. Le charme entre nous était rompu et je pus entendre mon ange soupirer.

*****  
La soirée avait filé vite après ça et je n'avais plus été seule avec lui. J'étais partie me coucher un peu plus sereine de lui avoir avoué en partie pourquoi j'avais été si distante, mais aussi anxieuse d'une certaine façon, de voir à quel point il était déterminé par rapport à moi. Je n'étais pas sûre que tout se termine bien et je savais aussi que je ne pourrais plus lutter bien longtemps contre lui s'il insistait avec cette façon si charmante qu'il avait de me troubler.

Je me levai en soupirant afin d'attaquer cette nouvelle journée. Je voulais retrouver un semblant de routine, cette histoire avait pas mal chamboulé mes habitudes. Je préparai donc le petit déjeuner et accueillis Renée avec du café fumant et des croissants chauds sortant juste du four. Elle m'aida à faire le pain puis nous nous attablâmes avec le reste de notre petit groupe pour prendre notre repas.

Je terminais la vaisselle lorsque notre Maître entra en cuisine. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ici et cela me troubla qu'il descende au lieu de sonner pour faire appel à l'un d'entre nous.

-Bonjour !

Nous nous inclinâmes légèrement et nous lui répondîmes chaleureusement.

-Melle Swan j'aimerais que vous laissiez de coté votre travail aujourd'hui, j'ai une autre tâche pour vous.

-Bien sûr Maître Cullen.

J'étais intriguée maintenant et je me demandais ce qu'il voulait que je fasse.

-Mon fils va mieux, je peux donc retourner travailler, mes patients ont besoin de moi. Je voudrais que vous occupiez de lui, de ses besoins, vos tâches quotidiennes peuvent attendre.

Mon cœur s'accéléra, il n'y avait certainement pas de meilleur travail que celui-ci, et il me choisissait moi pour le faire. Je devais avoir un ange gardien.

-Bien sûr Maître Cullen, si vous me jugez assez qualifiée, je ferai comme vous le souhaitez.

-Vous avez été parfaite la nuit où il a été mal en point, vous feriez une très bonne infirmière.

Je me sentis rougir sous le compliment et baissai les yeux. Je n'avais aucune compétence particulière, il m'était juste facile de m'occuper d'Edward.

-Il faut qu'il garde le lit, il est encore fatigué. Un bain serait bien aussi et il doit manger. Il va protester j'en suis presque certain, à vous de vous montrer ferme. Occupez le avec de la lecture, du dessin n'importe quoi, mais il doit rester au calme encore aujourd'hui.

-Très bien, je ferai de mon mieux.

-J'ai laissé quelques indications sur ce qu'il doit prendre sur le bureau dans sa chambre. Je vous remercie Mademoiselle Swan.

-Bonne journée Maitre Cullen.

Il me gratifia d'un sourire et quitta la pièce. Je préparai du thé et posai le tout sur un plateau avec un morceau de brioche et de la marmelade à la fraise. Je le pris délicatement et entrepris de le porter jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward. Je frappai timidement à sa porte de peur qu'il dorme encore mais je fus soulagée d'entendre sa voix me demander d'entrer. Je tournai la poignée et pénétrai à l'intérieur. Un sourire éclaira son visage et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Bella.

Mon cœur battit plus vite à la simple mention de mon diminutif dans sa bouche et je baissai les yeux sur le plateau empêchant mes mains de trembler et de provoquer une catastrophe.

-Je vous apporte le petit déjeuner.

-Merci.

Il se redressa légèrement faisant mine de se lever et je posai le plateau sur ses genoux. Il me jeta un regard surpris et je haussai les sourcils.

-Vous ne bougez pas d'ici, ordre de votre père.

Il poussa un gémissement et roula des yeux.

-Je me sens bien ! Il n'est pas question que je reste au lit toute la journée !

-Votre père m'a demandé de vous surveiller et de m'occuper de vous. Il veut que vous restiez encore tranquille aujourd'hui.

-Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de rester tranquille en étant levé et habillé ?

-Vous êtes encore faible, du repos est nécessaire.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme un enfant boudeur et cela me fit rire.

-Vous vous moquez de moi !

-Pas du tout ! Mais on dirait un enfant en train de bouder !

-Vous me traitez comme un enfant ! Comment voulez vous que je réagisse autrement ?

-Je ne vous traite pas comme un enfant, j'obéis aux ordres de votre père.

-Et bien mon père me traite comme un enfant !

-Vous verrez cela avec lui ce soir, il est parti pour l'hôpital.

Il grogna un peu puis poussa un soupir. Il me jeta ensuite un regard suppliant et je sentis ma détermination fléchir un instant avant de détourner les yeux et de me reprendre.

-Arrêtez, cela ne marchera pas avec moi.

-Très bien dans ce cas je m'incline à une seule condition.

Je lui jetai un regard suspicieux.

-Laquelle ?

-Il va falloir me trouver une bonne raison de rester dans ce lit, donc…

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin, je fronçai les sourcils puis je me sentis rougir. Il ne voulait pas dire ce que je pensais n'est-ce pas ? Mon dieu j'aurai pu mourir de honte à cet instant. Je me sentis trembler et j'inspirai un grand coup avant de répondre.

-Donc ?

-Je veux tout savoir.

Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire par « tout savoir » et cela m'intrigua tellement que ma gêne retomba.

-Savoir quoi ?

-Sur vous.

-Sur moi ? Il n'y a rien à savoir.

-Je suis persuadé du contraire, et puis c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir répondre à vos questions.

Son sourire fut de retour et cela m'agaça.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir rester dans ce lit.

Il fit mine de prendre le plateau pour se lever et je l'en empêchai en appuyant dessus afin de le faire tenir en place. Nous étions si proche l'un de l'autre que je pouvais presque sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Nous tenions tous les deux le plateau et lorsqu'il caressa ma main droite avec son pouce, je repris contenance et m'éloignai.

-Très bien, vous aurez vos réponses, si vous restez sagement couché aujourd'hui.

Il me jeta un regard suspicieux.

-Sur tout ce que je veux ?

Je grognai mais acquiesçai. Il ne laisserait pas tomber, autant être d'accord.

-Mangez maintenant.

Il grimaça et retomba sur ses oreillers.

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

-On va inclure cela également dans notre pacte.

Il me fit une petite moue boudeuse.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une demande Maître Edward.

-Très bien donc j'ai encore une condition dans ce cas.

-Je crois que nous allons arrêter là les conditions.

-Celle-ci sera la dernière.

Je soupirai et le regardai. Il avait chassé son petit sourire en coin pour faire place à un visage sérieux et je fus intriguée malgré moi.

-Que voulez vous ?

-Je veux que vous m'appeliez Edward. Maître c'est un peu trop…formel.

-Vous êtes mon maître.

-Techniquement vos patrons sont mes parents, pas moi.

Il jouait sur les mots mais je ne le laisserai pas faire.

-Mais vous êtes leur fils, vous êtes donc l'un des maîtres de cette maison. Je ne peux pas faire cela et vous le savez.

-Juste en privé, quand nous serons seuls, s'il vous plait dîtes oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'y tiens.

-Mais encore ?

Il roula des yeux d'un air agacé mais je voulais vraiment savoir pourquoi.

-Vous me laissez vous appeler Bella non ?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose.

-C'est exactement la même chose. Et je refuse que vous…me voyiez ainsi.

Je le fixai avec étonnement car je ne comprenais pas le sens de ses mots. Il ne pouvait pas savoir la façon dont je le percevais et j'en étais d'autant plus troublée.

-Comment pensez vous que je vous vois ?

-Comme quelqu'un de supérieur, de mieux que vous. Je ne vaux pas mieux que vous Bella, ou bien que Jasper ou Alice. Je refuse qu'il y ait cette gêne entre nous.

Je baissai les yeux, touchée par ses mots qu'il défendait avec tant d'ardeur. J'aurais voulu être d'accord avec ça, j'aurais voulu me laisser aller sans angoisse mais la vérité était qu'il était noble et moi non, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.

-Je suis touchée et je comprends mais cela ne changera en rien mon sentiment, je vous respecte beaucoup trop pour cela.

Un petit sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres et il fit un geste qui me prit au dépourvu. Il se redressa légèrement autant que le plateau le lui permettait et il attrapa ma main qu'il serra dans la sienne.

-Je vous respecte aussi énormément. C'est pour cela que j'y tiens. Faites-moi plaisir.

Il avait murmuré ces derniers mots et je fermai un instant les yeux alors que son pouce caressait la paume de ma main. Je les rouvris pour voir que les siens me fixaient d'un regard à la fois suppliant et remplis de tendresse et je cédai, comme toujours.

-Très bien. Mais je veux que vous mangiez à tous les repas.

Il hocha la tête et lorsque je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur ma main en un chaste baiser, une vague de chaleur déferla en moi et je dus me retenir de gémir. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure mourant d'envie de l'embrasser à mon tour et je fus presque déçue lorsqu'il me relâcha et commença son petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était.

Il allait me rendre dingue.

*****  
**Pov Edward**

Cela ne se ferait pas sans mal. Elle était têtue et je devais user de toute ma persuasion pour qu'elle me cède sur certains points, au moins elle cédait toujours sur ce qui était le plus important pour moi, c'était déjà bien.

Dire que je n'étais pas retourné de ce qu'elle m'avait confié hier serait un mensonge. J'avais compris à cet instant qu'il faudrait que ce soit moi qui fasse tout le travail, elle ne ferait pas le premier pas, elle avait bien trop peur de ses sentiments pour moi pour cela. Parce qu'elle avait des sentiments, je ne doutais plus de cela maintenant, et le fait qu'elle ne se considère pas assez bien pour moi me rendait fou furieux et un peu triste. Comment pouvait-elle penser être indigne de moi ? Elle était belle, charmante et drôle, intelligente et cultivée, bien élevé et bourrée de principes, et s'il y avait quelqu'un d'indigne dans cette histoire c'était sûrement moi pour avoir des pensées si peu chastes à son égard. Je devais le reconnaitre, tout mon corps la réclamait. Je voulais l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine, je voulais sentir sa chaleur contre moi, je voulais poser mes mains sur sa peau nue et la caresser encore et encore. Je n'avais jamais eu de telles pensées pour personne auparavant et cela me rendait encore plus amoureux d'elle à chaque minute.

Elle eut du mal à répondre au début, se contentant de monosyllabes mais elle se laissa aller au fil de la conversation, j'avais réussi à la mettre à l'aise, et même à la faire rire.

J'en savais plus sur elle et j'en étais ravi. Elle m'avait même dit des choses que je savais déjà pour l'avoir appris de Jasper mais je ne l'avais pas interrompue, je voulais garder ce détail pour moi.

Une question me tenait vraiment à cœur outre le fait de savoir ses sentiments pour moi, je voulais savoir si nous nous étions embrassés la nuit ou elle m'avait veillé. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet et je décidai d'être franc, au risque de la voir se fermer, mais je devais savoir.

-Bella ?

Elle se retourna vers moi et le regard qu'elle me lança me donna des vertiges. Elle était heureuse d'être avec moi, comme j'étais heureux d'être avec elle, et cela me donna le courage nécessaire pour poser ma question.

-Le soir ou vous avez veillé sur moi, il s'est passé…quelque chose entre nous… n'est-ce pas ?

Elle baissa les yeux et une délicieuse rougeur prit place sur ses joues alors qu'elle mordillait gentiment sa lèvre inférieure. Ce spectacle me rendit dingue mais je devais me concentrer sur sa réponse. Je repris doucement.

-J'ai juste besoin de savoir que je n'ai pas rêvé.

Elle releva calmement la tête et je fus surpris par l'expression sereine de son visage.

-Vous m'avez embrassé, puis vous vous êtes endormi.

Je fermai un instant les yeux avant de la contempler à nouveau.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit la première fois que je vous l'ai demandé ?

-Je ne voulais pas vous…encourager. Vous étiez malade, je ne savais pas quoi en penser.

-Je regrette.

Je vis de la tristesse passer dans son regard et m'empressai d'enchainer.

-Je regrette de ne m'en rappeler que d'une façon un peu floue. J'aurais voulu pouvoir me rappeler pour toujours la première fois où je vous ai embrassé.

Elle baissa la tête mais un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et me rassura. Elle n'ajouta rien cependant, et je laissai planer un peu le silence entre nous.

Elle ne releva la tête qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes et me demanda timidement.

-Est-ce qu'un bain vous ferait plaisir ? La chaleur pourrait vous faire du bien.

Je lui fis un petit sourire. Cette fille était une perle, elle anticipait si bien mes besoins.

-C'est une bonne idée, oui.

-Très bien, je vais vous préparer cela.

Elle me sourit gentiment puis quitta la chambre.

Je fermai un instant les yeux, j'étais enfin serein. Elle avait des sentiments pour moi, nous nous étions embrassés et même si je n'en avais que de vagues souvenirs, ce sentiment me remplissait de joie. Je voulais encore la goûter, et m'en souvenir cette fois, j'en avais besoin, comme d'une drogue. Je compris à cet instant que je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière, je ne pourrais jamais faire ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre car j'étais follement et désespérément amoureux de cette fille douce et aimante qu'était ma servante.

**Pov Bella**

L'eau était coulée, il ne me restait plus qu'à aller prévenir Edward. Je me dirigeai lentement vers sa chambre et frappai deux petits coups avant d'y entrer. Il était toujours couché sur le lit mais par-dessus les couvertures, et il avait revêtu un pantalon.

-Le bain est prêt.

-Merci.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers moi. Il prit des vêtements de rechange qu'il avait dû préparer pendant mon absence et il me fit un sourire alors que je lui tenais la porte. Nous longeâmes le couloir sans un mot puis je lui ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, et me poussai pour le laisser y entrer. Il posa ses affaires sur l'une des commodes et se retourna pour me faire face. Je me dandinais d'un pied sur l'autre dans l'encadrement de la porte et il baissa les yeux.

-Est-ce que vous avez besoin de moi ?

-Et bien…je veux bien oui.

-Je vous laisse quelques minutes pour vous mettre dans l'eau et je…reviens.

Il hocha la tête et je fermai la porte un peu hâtive.

Les quelques petites minutes me parurent interminables et je dû me concentrer un peu pour ne pas fuir en courant. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de frapper et je pus entendre que sa voix était un peu étouffée lorsqu'il me permit d'entrer.

Je savais que je ne verrais rien avec tout le sel de bain que j'avais mis dans l'eau mais j'étais tout de même un peu anxieuse. Il me fit un petit sourire timide et je m'approchai doucement.

-L'eau est assez chaude ?

-Heu…Oui, ça va.

-Bien.

Je me tordis un peu les mains entre elles puis lui jetai un coup d'œil. Il fixait un point imaginaire devant lui et ses doigts étaient crispés sur le bord de la baignoire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mal à l'aise en ma présence, il devait se détendre ou le bain ne lui ferait aucun bien. Je passai derrière lui et posai doucement mes mains sur ses épaules à la base de sa nuque et il sursauta avant de se figer complètement.

-Je peux vous laver les cheveux et vous masser un peu, vous êtes tendu.

Il hocha simplement la tête sans répondre et il se laissa glisser dans l'eau afin de s'immerger totalement. Il remonta à la surface au bout de quelques secondes et passa une main sur son visage afin de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière. Je pris un peu de savon que je fis mousser entre mes mains puis posai ensuite mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je les lui lavai délicatement tout en massant légèrement son crâne et il soupira d'aise avant de se caler plus confortablement contre la baignoire. Je pris ensuite un pot qui contenait encore de l'eau à bonne température pour les lui rincer.

-Je rince.

Il ferma les yeux et je versai le contenu sur sa tête. Je le reposai au sol et me mordis un peu la lèvre. Il était si beau ainsi que j'aurai pu le contempler pendant des heures. Je vis qu'il me regardait discrètement et je lui fis un sourire avant de reprendre ma place derrière lui.

Je lui massai le cou et les épaules et je pus le sentir se détendre au fur et à mesure de mes mouvements. Sa peau était douce au toucher et je dois dire que je laissai mes mains explorer cette petite partie de lui avec un plaisir plus qu'évident. Je passai délicatement ma main droite sur son cou afin de le caresser doucement sous sa pomme d'Adam mais il stoppa mon geste en emprisonnant ma main dans la sienne. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur chacun de mes doigts et cela fit monter une délicieuse chaleur le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il tira ensuite sur ma main pour me faire venir à ses côtés et je pus lire le désir dans l'océan de ses yeux. Je ne voulais pas que cela se passe ainsi, je voulais qu'il puisse me tenir dans ses bras, me coller contre lui, je voulais sentir son corps contre le mien.

Je baissai les yeux dans un sourire timide.

-Vous devriez sortir à présent, l'eau devient tiède.

Il me dévisagea un instant avant de porter ma main à ses lèvres pour me faire un baiser main puis il me relâcha doucement. Je reculai de quelques pas puis me détournai en fermant les yeux, lui laissant ainsi un peu d'intimité. Je l'entendis se lever et se frotter énergiquement et je serrai plus fort les mains que j'avais mises dans les poches de mon tablier afin de ne pas me retourner. Je pouvais entendre le moindre de ses gestes et mon imagination me détailla chaque image, passant en revue chaque courbes de son corps. Je l'entendis enfiler ses vêtements puis faire deux pas en ma direction mais je fus incapable de bouger. Je sentis ses mains entourer tendrement ma taille alors qu'il me serrait contre lui et il posa son nez dans mon cou afin de respirer mon odeur. Je passai mes mains par-dessus les siennes pour qu'il me serre encore plus fort et j'ouvris les yeux. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi avant qu'il ne me retourne et plonge son regard dans le mien. Sa main gauche quitta ma taille pour se poser sur ma joue et il me serra encore plus étroitement contre lui avant de rapprocher lentement ses lèvres des miennes.

Il m'embrassa timidement au début, puis un peu plus fermement ensuite alors que je répondais à son baiser avec urgence. Il picora ma bouche de tendres petits baisers puis il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'accès à ma bouche que j'entrouvris doucement. Lorsqu'il toucha ma langue avec la sienne je sentis mon corps devenir mou entre ses bras et je m'accrochai à lui en gémissant de plaisir. Sa bouche avait un goût de paradis et nos langues dansèrent un moment ensemble avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de moi, à bout de souffle.

Un sourire énorme éclaira son visage et je lui retournai un petit sourire timide avant de baisser les yeux.

Il releva mon visage en posant sa main sous mon menton et je pus voir qu'il avait perdu son si beau sourire.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'ai peur.

-De quoi ?

-De ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, et des conséquences sur nos vies.

Il caressa ma joue et colla son front contre le mien.

-Je ne te ferai jamais de mal Bella.

-Je le sais.

Et j'étais sincère, j'avais confiance en lui. Ce qui me faisait peur était le reste du monde.

-Je te protégerai quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.

Je voulais m'abandonner à lui, je ne souhaitais rien d'autre que son amour et sa protection. Je lui fis un sourire qu'il me rendit. Il reprit mes lèvres dans un baiser tendre et passionné et je lâchai prise.

* * *

_**Une petite trace de votre passage est aussi bon qu'un Edward nu dans un bain lol**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Un nouveau chapitre pour bien commencer cette nouvelle semaine ! Merci pour les mises en alerte et pour tous vos coms, vous avez aimé le chapitre 11 et j'en suis ravie lol. _**

**_Merci à : LFX, audrey, kiwi944, pilafe, mariana2216, sophiebelier, chatana, marion, Aulandra17, onja, Elle, Petitefilledusud, veran, nadia, patiewsnow, Meno, léa, lola. _**

**_Comme d'hab, la suite lundi prochain !_**

**CHAPITRE 12**

_**POV BELLA**_

Quelques rayons de lumières filtraient à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre et je m'étirai en soupirant de bien être. C'était la première fois que je dormais si bien depuis mon arrivée ici et je savais qu'Edward y était pour beaucoup. Edward. Son seul prénom faisait palpiter mon cœur plus vite et envoyait une décharge de chaleur dans tout mon corps. Je m'étirai un peu avant de m'asseoir dans mon lit et de fixer la fenêtre.

Il m'avait embrassé ! Il m'avait embrassé encore et encore et je pouvais encore sentir le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes, l'odeur de son corps, la douceur de ses gestes. Il avait été si doux et tendre avec moi hier soir, avec une pointe d'urgence et d'impatience, et je m'étais accrochée à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'embrasser quelqu'un, et plus précisément la personne que l'on aime, puisse être si bon. J'imaginais ce que cela me ferait d'être avec lui d'une façon plus intime et je me sentis rougir. C'était mal d'avoir de telles pensées, nous n'étions pas mariés et nous ne le serions sans doute jamais.

J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à le quitter après ça, et j'avais pu voir dans son regard que lui aussi. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser faire cela, j'aurais dû l'empêcher de m'embrasser mais je n'avais pas été assez forte pour lui résister d'avantage, et je ne pourrais plus me passer de lui et de ses lèvres sur les miennes maintenant que j'y avais goûté. Edward Cullen serait mon fruit défendu, et si je pouvais être avec lui, alors je me fichais d'être damnée.

Le petit déjeuner avalé, je me dirigeai vers la chambre de mon ange le cœur tambourinant à toute vitesse. Serait-il déjà là ? Alice n'était pas revenue de la salle à manger où elle servait le petit déjeuner à la famille lorsque j'avais quitté la cuisine, j'avais donc un doute. J'avais hâte de le revoir, avec tout de même une certaine appréhension je l'avoue, je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec lui. J'espérais un peu qu'il prenne l'initiative et que je n'aie pas à faire le premier pas.

Je pénétrai dans la chambre et fermai un instant les yeux, son odeur était partout dans la pièce et je respirai à pleins poumons avant de me diriger vers les fenêtres pour laisser l'air entrer. Je fis un brin de poussière, mis son linge sale dans ma panière puis m'attaquai aux draps.

Je remettais les oreillers en place dans le lit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et je levai la tête pour y apercevoir l'homme de ma vie. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et il me fit un beau sourire avant de parcourir le peu de distance qui nous séparait. Je le regardais avancer sans un mot, rendue muette comme à chacune de ses apparitions et il stoppa à seulement deux pas de moi en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait plus l'air si sûr de lui et sa posture gênée me fit sourire.

-Bonjour ?

-Bonjour Bella.

Il attrapa ma main pour me faire un baisemain et je me sentis rougir. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens alors qu'il y déposait un chaste baiser et ce que je vis passer dans son regard me fis rougir d'avantage. Il entrelaça ensuite nos doigts et caressa timidement ma joue. Je tournai la tête et embrassai doucement la paume de sa main avant de poser de nouveau mon regard sur lui. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désirs et ma respiration se coupa légèrement. Je devais reprendre le contrôle sur moi, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, je devais travailler. Je fis un pas en arrière et optai pour une conversation banale.

-Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

Cela me faisait encore un peu drôle de le tutoyer mais je trouvais cela plaisant, je me sentais d'avantage proche de lui.

Je vis qu'il essayait de reprendre contenance et c'est d'une mine faussement enjouée qu'il me répondit.

-Mieux, un peu faible mais ça va.

-Tant mieux, encore un peu de repos te ferait du bien.

Il haussa les épaules et je lui fis une mine sévère ce qui lui décrocha un petit rire.

-Oui, Mademoiselle, je me reposerai un peu cet après-midi. Peut-être pourrais-tu me tenir compagnie ?

Il y avait une étincelle d'espoir dans son regard et je soupirai. Je devais reprendre mes tâches quotidiennes, il allait mieux, mon rôle d'infirmière était donc terminé.

-Je dois travailler, mais j'aurai ma pause comme d'habitude vers 16 heures.

-Je pourrais peut-être mimer un petit malaise ? Je suis sûr que je suis bon comédien si on me donne ma chance.

J'éclatai de rire puis tentai de me reprendre en affichant une mine sévère.

-Monsieur Cullen se ne serait pas très correct de faire de nouvelles frayeurs à vos parents !

Il soupira et dodelina de la tête avant de rouler des yeux.

-Très bien. Mais je vais boire du thé cet après-midi, beaucoup de thé.

Je haussai les sourcils et un petit sourire étira mes lèvres.

-Vraiment ?

Il m'attira dans ses bras et je nichai mon visage dans son cou alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne.

-Le thé est bon pour la santé.

-Il parait.

Mon souffle chaud percuta sa peau à mes mots et je sentis qu'il frissonnait. Nous restâmes un petit instant dans cette position avant que je ne me dégage à regret.

-Je dois finir mon travail. Nous nous verrons plus tard.

Il relâcha l'étreinte de ses bras autour de mon corps et je me sentis instantanément en manque de sa chaleur protectrice.

-Oui.

Je lui fis un dernier petit sourire avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie, et partis sans un regard en arrière qui aurait signifié ma perte.

Je ne le revis pas de la matinée et je tâchai de rester occupée afin de ne pas trop penser à lui. J'étais en train de faire la lessive avec Alice et je n'écoutais qu'à moitié son discours sur je cite « Jasper l'homme le plus merveilleux au monde » lorsque je sentis des gouttelettes d'eau atterrir sur mon visage. Je sortis de ma rêverie pour me tourner vers mon amie qui haussait les sourcils en me jetant un regard amusé.

-Pourquoi me mouilles-tu ?

-Tu n'écoutes même pas ce que je te dis !

-Bien sûr que je t'écoute !

-Et alors ? Tu es d'accord avec moi ?

Je ne savais absolument pas de quoi elle venait de parler mais je me doutais que cela avait un rapport avec Jasper. Je tentai le tout pour le tout et affichai une mine déterminée et sûre de moi.

-Absolument !

Elle éclata de rire et je grimaçai, j'avais sûrement fait une erreur en optant pour une réponse positive.

-Donc tu es d'accord si Mike te demande en mariage et que ce soit Edward qui vous marie ?

Je la regardai d'un air horrifié.

-Mon dieu mais tu es folle ! Où as-tu été chercher une bêtise pareille ?

-J'ai donc raison, tu n'écoutais pas.

Je soupirai et lui lançai un regard d'excuse.

-Pardon Alice j'étais un peu perdue dans mes pensées.

-Et l'objet de tes pensées serait-il un garçon charmant aux cheveux de bronze ?

-Suis-je si transparente ?

-Non bien sûr, mais je te connais maintenant Bella.

-Et bien oui pour tout avouer, je pensais à lui.

-Il va mieux, c'est bien. Et puis tu as pu t'occuper de lui. Il avait l'air plus serein ce matin au petit déjeuner, heureux comme je ne l'avais encore jamais vu.

Je levai vers elle une mine remplie d'espoir.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous hier, avoue.

Je me mis à rougir et ma meilleure amie, car elle l'était devenue assurément, frappa dans ses petites mains d'une manière enjouée.

-Je le savais ! Pitié raconte moi ! Je jure d'emporter ton secret dans la tombe !

Elle me fit sa bouille de petite fille malheureuse et je cédai, je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en elle.

-Il m'a embrassé.

Elle poussa une exclamation ravie avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Je ris un peu alors qu'elle me relâchait.

-Si tu savais, c'était encore meilleur que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

-Je suis si contente pour toi ! Je savais que tout irait bien pour vous. Il t'aime c'est évident.

-Il ne l'a pas dit, mais ce n'est pas cela le plus urgent en ce moment.

Elle me fit un beau sourire puis s'empara de ma main alors que son sourire se fanait doucement.

-Juste, fais attention à toi Bella, sois discrète. Personne ne doit le savoir même si je pense que Jasper se doute de quelque chose.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer d'angoisse et cela dut se lire sur mon visage car mon amie s'empressa de me rassurer.

-Il ne dira rien ! Edward est son meilleur ami, et il t'aime aussi beaucoup Bella, tu peux avoir confiance en nous.

-Je le sais, mais même si je suis heureuse, j'ai peur tout de même.

-Tout ira bien, j'en suis persuadée.

Elle me serra encore un peu dans ses bras puis nous nous remîmes au travail alors qu'Alice poussait la chansonnette.

Je dus me retenir de ne pas sourire lorsque Edward sonna en début d'après-midi. Je tâchai de rester calme et de ne pas courir jusqu'à sa bibliothèque mais je dus me faire violence, il m'avait manqué. Je frappai et entrai et un sourire éclaira son visage à ma vue. Je me rapprochai un peu de lui alors qu'il était assis au piano et lui jetai un coup d'œil amusé.

- Laisse-moi deviner…

Je fis mine de réfléchir alors qu'il m'offrait son petit sourire en coin. Je fis celle qui venait de trouver la réponse et lui lança un regard espiègle.

-Du thé ?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur une expression faussement surprise.

-Mon dieu comment as-tu deviné ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Il tendit sa main vers moi et je m'approchai pour la lui prendre. Il entrelaça nos doigts puis se poussa pour me laisser m'asseoir à ses côtés devant le piano à queue. Je pressai une ou deux touches du bout de mes doigts et lui fis un petit sourire timide alors qu'il me regardait tendrement.

-Nous n'avons pas commencé les cours, je devais t'apprendre à jouer en échange des cours de dessins tu te rappelles ?

-C'est vrai oui, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps jusqu'à présent.

-Souhaites-tu toujours apprendre ?

-Si tu n'as pas peur de devenir sourd alors je suppose que j'en serais ravie.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il posa doucement son menton sur mon épaule. Il traça une ligne invisible avec son nez de mon cou à ma joue et déposa un sage petit baiser sur celle-ci avant de se reculer légèrement. Cet innocent petit contact me donna le vertige et je me concentrai un peu plus sur les touches blanches et noires de son piano. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main.

Il reprit d'une voix calme et posée.

-Il faut trouver du temps dans ton emploi du temps.

Je lui fis une petite grimace.

-Mes journées sont déjà bien chargées, mais j'ai une pause tous les jours à 16 heures et cela me donnera une excuse pour la passer avec toi.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-J'aime beaucoup l'idée.

Je haussai les épaules avant de lui sourire.

-Je suis un petit génie !

Il roula des yeux avant d'éclater de rire, je ris un peu avec lui et me levai. Il stoppa mon geste en tirant sur ma main qu'il n'avait pas lâchée.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Chercher ton thé. Il me faut bien une excuse pour être venue non ? Et j'ai encore du travail.

Je pus voir qu'il me lâcha à regret.

-Bien sûr, vas-y.

-Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Il hocha la tête et je m'empressai de le quitter pour retourner chercher l'objet de son soi-disant appel.

Je fus de retour cinq minutes plus tard comme promis avec un plateau chargé de petits gâteaux et d'une théière et d'une tasse. Il avait bondi de sa place pour me prendre le plateau des mains et il le posa lui-même sur la table.

-Edward c'est mon travail, pas le tiens.

-Je le sais mais j'ai peur lorsque je te vois un plateau à la main.

Je poussai un gémissement et croisai mes bras sous ma poitrine d'un geste boudeur.

-Quand cesseras-tu de me rappeler cet incident qui n'était pas entièrement ma faute je te signale ?

Il s'approcha de moi d'une démarche gracieuse avant de poser timidement ses mains sur ma taille.

-Tu es belle lorsque tu es en colère.

Sa phrase me désarçonna et je laissai retomber mes mains pour les poser sur ses bras. Il me rapprocha plus étroitement de lui avant de placer sa main droite au niveau de mon visage. Il effleura innocemment ma joue du bout de ses doigts tout en se déplaçant jusqu'à me lèvres. Il les traça de son index avant de laisser retomber sa main dans mon cou, caressant ma peau avec son pouce. Il se pencha légèrement sur moi avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. La douceur de sa bouche m'enivra et je fis monter mes mains le long de ses bras pour les crocheter ensemble derrière sa nuque. Il me serra plus fort contre lui en gémissant et je me sentis fondre lorsqu'il toucha ma langue avec la sienne et que notre baiser d'abord timide se transforma en un raz de marée sensuel qui me submergea complètement. Je dus y mettre fin pour pouvoir respirer mais il continua de m'embrasser en parsemant mes lèvres et mon menton de petits baisers mouillés. Il termina par un lent baiser sur ma bouche avant de soupirer et de poser son front contre le mien.

-Tes lèvres sont la meilleure chose que j'ai goûtée de ma vie.

Je me sentis rougir et baissai les yeux afin de cacher mon embarras. Il posa une main sous mon menton afin de me relever vers lui et il ancra son magnifique regard émeraude dans le mien.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois gênée avec moi Bella, et surtout pas par mes paroles.

-Tu peux me flatter mais ne t'attends pas à voir mes rougissements disparaître.

Il caressa ma joue puis me fit un sourire.

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils disparaissent, c'est juste ravissant sur toi. Mais je veux que tu sois à l'aise avec moi.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

-Edward. Merci.

-Je suis sincère, et je promets de ne jamais te mentir.

-Et je te promets d'accepter tes compliments quel qu'ils soient même s'ils me font rougir.

Il rit un peu avant de m'embrasser gentiment à nouveau.

-Très bien marché conclu.

-Je dois retourner travailler.

Il grogna un peu.

-Encore cinq minutes, tu viens d'arriver !

-Je le sais mais il ne faut pas quinze minutes pour t'apporter du thé. Je préfèrerais rester mais je ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur moi, ou sur nous.

Il soupira mais acquiesça.

-Très bien. Je te rappellerai un peu plus tard. Peut-être pourrais-tu me rejoindre pendant ta pause ?

-Cela paraîtra étrange si je monte alors que je ne le fais jamais en temps normal Edward.

Il grimaça.

-Sûrement oui. Tu es bien meilleure que moi on dirait. Mais je veux te voir et ma chambre est l'option la plus discrète.

Je mourais également d'envie de passer cette heure avec lui mais je ne voyais pas de solution.

Je le vis jeter un regard vers la fenêtre avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

-Il fait un temps raisonnable, peut-être pourrions-nous nous retrouver au bord de l'étang ? Je prétexterai une promenade et tu sors en général pendant ta pause non ?

-C'est une idée, mais il fait un peu froid et tu es encore faible.

-Je vais bien Bella. Je te retrouverai vers l'étang.

Je fixai mon regard dans le sien et soupirai. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, cela était extrêmement agaçant.

-Très bien, je t'y attendrai, mais nous ne resterons pas longtemps.

-Promis.

Je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes pour un dernier baiser et défis notre étreinte avant de lui faire un petit sourire et de retourner en cuisine.

-Où vas-tu Bella ?

J'avais voulu sortir en douce mais c'était raté. Je me figeai sur le seuil de la porte arrière de la cuisine en faisant une grimace avant de me constituer un masque impassible et de me retourner.

-Je vais lire un peu près de l'étang.

-Il fait un peu froid ma belle. Prend donc un manteau plutôt que ton châle. Tu peux lire ici si tu veux, je ne te dérangerai pas.

-C'est gentil Renée mais j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Je ne resterai pas longtemps.

-Prend ou moins mon manteau.

Elle me désigna celui-ci sur l'un des crochets près de la porte qui menait dehors et je le décrochai puis l'enfilai.

-Merci. A tout à l'heure.

Je sortis et refermai la porte derrière moi avant de la laisser me donner d'autres conseils et c'est en soufflant de soulagement que je commençai à marcher. Je traversai le jardin, dépassai l'écurie et empruntai le petit sentier qui menait à l'étang de la propriété. Il y avait du soleil mais le temps était froid et sec. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward fasse une rechute et je devrais me montrer ferme sur le fait que nous ne pouvions rester que quelques minutes.

Je ne mis que cinq petites minutes pour atteindre l'étang et je pus voir que mon ange était déjà là. Il était debout et fixait les canards qui barbotaient sur l'eau, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il dut m'entendre arriver car il se retourna pour me faire face et je fus comme toujours éblouie par sa beauté. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers sa chevelure indisciplinée et faisaient ressortir sa couleur si étrangement belle. Un sourire plus grand barra son visage et je soupirai devant la vision idyllique de cet ange tombé du ciel. Cet homme était la tentation incarnée, il serait ma perte.

-Tu es venue.

-Bien sûr, je te l'ai promis ! Mais il fait un peu froid Edward, j'ai peur pour toi.

Il roula des yeux avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je vais bien, et je n'ai pas froid pour l'instant.

-Nous ne resterons tout de même que quelques minutes, j'y tiens.

Il grogna un peu mais je vis qu'il cédait.

-D'accord, si tu acceptes d'aller aux écuries avec moi.

-Aux écuries ?

-Voir mon cheval. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

-Mais Jasper…

-Jasper n'est pas là, il est partit emmener mon père en ville, et puis il ne dira jamais rien, j'ai confiance en lui.

-Pareil pour Alice… elle sait.

Il baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils et je pus voir qu'il réfléchissait. J'avais peur tout d'un coup d'avoir mal agi et c'est d'une voix mal assurée que je repris la parole.

-Je suis désolée, mais elle a deviné et…

-Deviner ? Comment ça ?

Je pris une mine embarrassée et me tortillai les mains.

-Je crois que je ne suis pas douée pour cacher mes sentiments et Alice est plutôt perspicace. Je suis désolée.

Il s'approcha afin de me serrer contre lui et je me laissai aller contre son torse, soupirant de bien être, passant mes bras dans son dos afin de le coller d'avantage contre moi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai aussi du mal à cacher ce que je ressens pour toi.

Mon cœur loupa un battement mais je ne relevai pas sa phrase, me contentant de nicher mon visage dans sa chemise afin de respirer son odeur si savoureuse. Je soupirai et il le sentit car il m'éloigna à peine pour pouvoir me regarder.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Il faudra bien pourtant que nous fassions attention. Je pourrais me faire renvoyer Edward. Tes parents sont très conciliants mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'ils le soient à ce point.

-Tu as raison, malheureusement.

Il avait murmuré le dernier mot dans un souffle et je lui fis un petit sourire triste. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il se morfonde, ce n'était en rien sa faute, ni la mienne. Il nous faudrait juste vivre le moment présent et surtout faire attention. Je lui fis un petit sourire coquin, je voulais dédramatiser la situation.

-Et puis se cacher c'est excitant non ?

Je vis une petite lueur traverser son regard avant qu'il ne me serve son petit sourire en coin qui me faisait tout bonnement craquer.

-Excitant ?

-Ca peut l'être en tout cas !

Je le pensais réellement. Il se pencha sur moi et murmura doucement contre mes lèvres.

-Tu ne devrais pas prononcer ce genre de mot devant un homme Bella.

Il m'embrassa et je perdis pied avec la réalité, ne sentant plus que sa bouche sur la mienne et la chaleur montante dans mon corps. Il m'embrassa sans aucune crainte, passionnément comme il ne l'avait encore pas fait jusque là et la sensation divine qui grandissait en moi me donna le vertige. Je le désirais, autant psychologiquement que physiquement et ce sentiment étrange provoqua chez moi un rappel à l'ordre. Je rompis doucement notre baiser alors qu'il grognait de frustration et cela déclencha chez moi un petit rire nerveux.

-Il vaut mieux stopper là Monsieur Cullen. Tu es bien trop tentant pour mon propre bien.

-Tentant ? Vraiment ?

-Tentant et éblouissant ! Comme si tu ne le savais pas tiens !

Il prit une mine surprise et ahurie et je vis qu'il ne feignait pas cette fois.

-Je t'éblouis moi ?

Je soupirai et roulai des yeux.

-Edward voyons ! Pourquoi crois-tu que toutes ces jeunes filles te courent après ?

Il grogna un peu avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

-Je n'aime pas du tout attirer l'attention sur moi.

-J'ai bien compris, mais tu n'y peux rien, tu es né ainsi, accepte le.

Il caressa distraitement mon dos en de petits cercles en fixant un point inconnu avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

-Seulement si tu es la seule dont j'attire l'attention.

Je lui fis un grand sourire, cela me convenait parfaitement, j'étais malade à l'idée que d'autres femmes que moi pourraient le toucher ou attirer son attention.

-Marché conclu !

Je le vis se détendre et je me détachai de lui pour m'emparer de sa main.

-Si nous allions voir ton sauveur maintenant ?

Il hocha la tête et souriant et nous nous mîmes en route. Nous fîmes le trajet en silence, savourant le seul fait d'être ensemble et il ne lâcha pas ma main. Je voulus la retirer lorsque l'écurie fut en vue mais il resserra sa poigne sur mes doigts.

-Nous allons prendre la porte de derrière, personne ne peut la voir de la maison.

Nous passâmes donc par l'arrière et il me conduisit jusqu'au box de son magnifique étalon. Le cheval s'agita et poussa un hennissement à notre vue et c'est seulement à cet instant que mon ange me libéra un grand sourire aux lèvres pour s'approcher de son ami à quatre sabots. Eclipse baissa un peu la tête et Edward le caressa gentiment.

-Salut toi ! Tu m'as manqué mon vieux !

Le cheval souffla plus fort je pus voir à quel point Edward adoré cet animal. Il lui parla un moment le remerciant de lui avoir sauvé la vie et on pouvait voir à quel point Eclipse était attentif à son maître, l'écoutant avec attention, les oreilles bien dressées. Edward lui murmura quelque chose puis se tourna vers moi et me tendit sa main. Je m'en emparai timidement et il me ramena contre lui en se tournant vers son cheval.

-Bella voici Eclipse, Eclipse voici ma Bella. C'est mon amoureuse !

Il avait murmuré d'une voix espiègle et dans un murmure enfantin les derniers mots et j'éclatai de rire avant de me reprendre et de fixer l'étalon à mon tour.

-Je suis ravie de rencontre le beau et courageux Eclipse !

Le cheval souffla plus fort et nous éclatâmes de rire, ensemble cette fois.

-Je crois qu'il t'aime bien !

Je me tournai vers mon « amoureux ».

-Je crois que moi aussi je l'aime bien.

Je déposai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je vais y aller, je vais repartir par derrière et revenir par le chemin de l'étang. Sors en premier par devant, tu auras ainsi un peu d'avance sur moi.

-Déjà ?

-Il le faut Edward.

-Très bien.

Je fus assez surprise qu'il ne proteste pas d'avantage et il reprit mes lèvres dans un dernier baiser tendre qui me laissa pantoise. Il m'embrassa gentiment le bout du nez avant de me lâcher et de se diriger vers la sortie qui donnait sur la maison. Il me fit un petit signe de la main avant de me dire à tout à l'heure et de franchir le seuil de la grange.

Je donnai une rapide caresse à Eclipse avant de sortir à mon tour par derrière et de reprendre le chemin de l'étang qui menait à la maison. Je traînai un peu dans le jardin avant de rentrer faisant ainsi durer la sensation d'ivresse et de bonheur qui m'habitait puis pénétrai enfin en cuisine, le joues rougies par le froid, mais heureuse comme jamais.

Renée m'accueillit avec un sourire.

-Tu as l'air heureuse ma chérie !

-Il fait beau et l'air m'a fait du bien.

-Tant mieux.

Je bus une tasse de thé bien chaude en compagnie de Renée et nous parlâmes un peu de tout et de rien. Je dus retenir un petit rire nerveux lorsque la sonnette de la chambre d'Edward se fit entendre et Renée se leva alors que je la regardai faire un peu perplexe.

-Il doit vouloir du thé, je l'ai vu revenir de l'écurie tout à l'heure.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, un peu nerveuse. Elle ne fit aucun autre commentaire et je me bornai à me répéter qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué, car il n'y avait rien à remarquer. Elle me donna un plateau et je partis en direction de la bibliothèque.

Edward me regarda entrer, les yeux pétillants de malice et je grognai un peu alors que je posais le thé sur la table.

-Tu es impossible !

Il me fit une mine tellement innocente que j'aurais pu y croire s'il n'y avait pas cette petite lueur coquine au fond de son œil et il allait répliquer lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Je fus tellement surprise que je faillis en lâcher la tasse et je pus voir mon ange se raidir. Il demanda à la personne d'entrer et nous pûmes voir sa mère pénétrer dans la pièce en souriant. Je lui fis une petite courbette et elle me fit un petit signe de tête.

-Edward mon chéri j'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour toi !

Mon ange fronça les sourcils et leva un regard interrogateur sur sa mère.

-Et qu'est-ce donc cette nouvelle, maman ?

-Tes cousines Kate et Irina arrivent dans deux jours pour passer une petite semaine avec nous !

Madame Cullen battit des mains enthousiaste alors qu'Edward pâlissait à vue d'œil.

Je repensai aux paroles d'Alice sur la cousine d'Edward et me sentis instantanément mal, cette semaine allait être un enfer.

* * *

_**Dites moi tout j'adore les théories lol**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hello les filles ! je reviens d'un week-end chargé donc je suis encore crevée, je vais faire court. Merci à vous toutes, vous etes tjs aussi super, et vous pouvez pas savoir ce que ça me fait plaisir de vous lire. Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez._**

**CHAPITRE 13**

**POV Edward**

Pourquoi ma vie pouvais être si belle et l'instant d'après tellement affreuse ? Qu'avais-je fais pour mériter cela ? Etais-ce un genre de punition divine pour aimer une fille qui n'était pas de mon rang ? Je m'étais posé ce genre de question lorsque ma mère m'avait annoncé toute guillerette la venue de mes cousines chez nous pendant une semaine. Ma mère était tellement joyeuse qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué ma mine défaite et je n'eux pas besoin heureusement de feindre un enthousiasme que je ne ressentais nullement, je n'en aurai pas été capable.

Bella avait essayé de me remonter le moral, mais j'étais resté maussade le reste de la journée. Elle avait pourtant si bien débutée. J'avais pu voir ma princesse plusieurs fois et j'avais pu être proche d'elle comme je le souhaitais, la toucher, l'embrasser. Ceci était déjà un cadeau en sois, et je savais que je devrais être reconnaissant, mais je n'arrivai plus à me réjouir, je savais que je serais privé d'une partie de tout cela, je devrais être encore plus prudent avec mes cousines dans la maison, spécialement Irina qui tenterait j'en étais plus que certain, de me coller le plus possible.

Bella avait été plus résignée que moi, me disant que ce n'était l'affaire que d'une petite semaine, et qu'il nous restait deux jours entiers pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Et j'en avais profité le plus possible.

Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour la voir et lui voler un baiser. De l'appel pour le thé à une simple rencontre dans le couloir que j'avais prémédité bien sûr, et même un petit détour par la cuisine très rapide pendant une absence de Renée. Je ne me lassai pas d'elle, et elle était même vital à ma survie. Je me demandai combien de temps durerait cette obsession, pas que mon amour pour elle allait se tarir non certainement pas, mais quand je pourrais enfin passer plus d'une heure sans penser à elle.

J'en étais là dans mes réflexions lorsque Marcus entra pour nous annoncer l'arrivée de mes deux cousines alors que je me trouvais avec ma mère qui avait exigé ma présence auprès d'elle pour les accueillir. Celle-ci avait remarqué mon manque d'enthousiasme et me donna un petit regard sévère.

-Sois polis Edward.

Je me contentai d'un grognement qui exaspéra ma mère.

Je me levai et m'inclinais avant d'offrir un vrai sourire à ma cousine Kate, qui m'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de se tourner pour serrer ma mère dans ses bras. Mon sourire se crispa automatiquement alors qu'Irina s'avançait vers moi, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres et lorsqu'elle se colla contre moi, une envie subite de la projeter hors de la pièce pénétra mon cerveau, mais je serrais les poings plus fort pour m'en empêcher.

-Edward tu m'as manqué !

Elle minaudait et cela me révulsa. Le manque n'était pas du tout réciproque et je me contentais d'une formule de politesse, je n'étais capable de rien d'autre.

-Irina, bienvenue.

-Je suis très contente de te voir ! Nous allons pouvoir passer une semaine entière ensemble ! Je suis si contente !

Je me sentis pâlir et m'efforçais à déglutir doucement, sinon je m'étoufferais surement de rage. Elle allait me coller comme une sangsue et je pourrais passer moins de temps avec ma princesse, cela était inacceptable pour moi !

-Tu sais Irina, le piano prend la majeur partie de mon temps.

Ma voix était un peu sèche mais cette cruche ne parut pas s'en rendre compte.

-Je pourrais t'écouter jouer, j'aime beaucoup t'entendre.

Je reniflais un peu avec dédains, rien ne décourageait cette fille.

-Nous verrons.

Elle me fit un petit sourire satisfait avant d'aller vers ma mère pour lui dire bonjour et je vis que Kate me regardait avec un air désolé. Je soupirai plus fort avant de me laisser choir sur un fauteuil.

La prise du thé ne m'avait jamais aussi longue dans cette maison et malgré les efforts de Kate pour me dérider, je n'étais pas parvenu à me détendre.

Je sautai du fauteuil comme un diable de sa boite lorsque l'on m'autorisa enfin à me lever et je déguerpis rapidement vers ma bibliothèque aussi vite que je le pus. La première chose que je fis était de sonner, j'avais besoin de voir Bella, ou j'allais étouffer. Une heure que les filles étaient arrivées seulement et je n'en pouvais déjà plus, je n'étais pas sûr de survivre à cette semaine.

Je ne dus attendre Bella que quelques minutes, mais je tournais tout de même comme un lion en cage et je lui sautais dessus la porte à peine refermée. Je la collais contre celle-ci et m'emparais de ses lèvres dans un baiser urgent et désespéré. Je pus la sentir s'appuyer d'avantage contre moi alors que ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux et un grognement m'échappa lorsque je l'entendis gémir. Je resserrai mon emprise plus fort au risque de lui faire mal et passai le barrage de ses lèvres. Sa bouche était mon paradis sur terre et je me détendis au fur et à mesure, puis rompis enfin notre baiser, au bord de l'asphyxie.

Bella ria un peu et déposa un petit baiser sur mes joues puis sur mon nez.

-Que t'arrive t'il mon amour ? C'est ta cousine qui te mets dans cet état ?

A la mention de cette dernière je me raidis instantanément et Bella me fit un petit sourire encourageant.

-Elle n'est là que depuis une heure à peine et je suis déjà très agacé.

-Et bien j'aime beaucoup quand tu es agacé !

Elle me fit un petit sourire coquin et je me détendis d'un coup et lui en offris un à mon tour.

-Vraiment ? Donc je peux faire appel à toi comme défouloir lorsqu'elle m'agacera c'est-à-dire au moins plusieurs fois par jour ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

-Je pense que cela peut être envisageable en effet, je suis là pour te servir !

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure d'une manière sensuel qui me donna des palpitations et je l'embrassai à nouveau ne pouvant me retenir.

Je me dégageai en soupirant et posai mon front contre le sien.

-Une semaine Edward.

-Cela me semble trop long.

Cela me paraissais beaucoup trop long ! Une semaine à redoubler d'effort pour nous cacher, une semaine à être persécuté par ma cousine bien trop entreprenante. Non, juste bien trop long !

-Plus tu y penseras, plus ça te paraitra long. Détends toi, joue du piano, lis et appel moi lorsque ça ne va pas et tu verras, la fin de semaine sera là avant que tu ne le réalises.

-Oui peut-être.

Je n'étais pas vraiment convaincu et mon ton du le faire sentir à Bella car elle m'embrassa ce qui chassa immédiatement mes idées noires.

Elle me quitta bien trop vite à mon gout et c'est en soupirant que je m'installais au piano sans avoir vraiment envie de jouer. J'entamais clair de lune pour la deuxième fois lorsque l'on frappa à ma porte. C'est plein d'appréhension que je demandais à la personne d'entrer et je fus soulagé de voir Kate.

-Puis-je te déranger ?

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Bien sûr, je t'en pris.

Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil près du piano et baissa un instant les yeux, comme si elle était gênée.

-Il y a quelque chose dont tu voulais me parler ?

Elle releva la tête et soupira.

-Oui. Je voulais te dire que je suis désolée, je sais que notre présence ici te déranges.

-Ta présence ne me déranges pas Kate, tu le sais bien.

-Oui enfin… Je parlais plus pour Irina.

Je grimaçai, elle savait bien que je n'aimais pas beaucoup sa sœur, et elle ne m'en tenait pas rigueur pour autant.

-Je voulais que tu saches que c'est elle qui a eu l'idée de ce voyage, je ne l'ai accompagné que pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

-Je comprend.

-Je ferai mon possible pour qu'elle vienne t'importuner le moins possible.

-Et je t'en suis reconnaissant par avance.

Elle me fit un petit sourire et fit mine de se lever.

-Tu peux rester un peu si tu le souhaites.

Elle se remit assise et je recommençais à jouer. Nous parlâmes ensuite un peu de littérature et de choses et d'autres et elle eut l'air surprise lorsque je lui appris que je prenais des cours de dessins. Je tenais là une excuse parfaite pour voir Bella une heure par jours si je rajoutais les cours de piano que je souhaitais lui donner et cela me redonna le sourire, j'en parlerai avec ma mère dès que possible.

Kate resta avec moi jusqu'à l'heure du soupé et elle partit se préparer alors que j'enfilais une nouvelle chemise et que je changeai de veste. Nous n'étions pas seul et il était de bon ton de changer de vêtement pour le dîner du soir, ce que je trouvais tout bonnement ridicule, mais ma mère n'aurait pas aimé que je ne respecte pas cette marque de bourgeoisie.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle à manger à reculons et grognai alors que je pouvais déjà entendre du couloir, la voix plus que haut perchée de ma cousine. Je soufflais un grand coup avant de pénétrer dans la pièce et je dus retenir un gémissement lorsque Irina s'approcha de moi et prit mon bras afin que je vienne m'assoir près d'elle.

-Tu vas t'assoir vers moi n'est-ce pas cher cousin ?

Je pestais de façon inaudible mais un coup d'œil de ma mère me fit comprendre que j'avais intérêt à m'assoir là et je me laissai choir sur la chaise en soupirant. Je mangeai à peine, manquant cruellement d'appétit ce qui interpella mon père qui me demanda si je me sentais bien. Je marmonnai un « fatigué » pas très convainquant et il haussa les sourcils sans pour autant chercher à savoir. Irina fit son show et son babillage me donna la migraine. J'étais partis dans mes pensées, rêvant de moi et de Bella assis tout les deux au milieu des fleurs violettes de ma clairière et je fus surpris que l'on s'adresse à moi.

-Cela sera fantastique n'est-ce pas Edward ?

Je relevai la tête pour voir tout le monde me fixer et je me tournai vers Irina la mine perplexe. Elle roula des yeux avant de se fendre d'un grand sourire.

-Mon dieu quel grand rêveur tu fais ! Je disais que cela sera fantastique si tu me faisais visiter le domaine demain ?

-Demain j'ai mon cours de dessin.

-Un cour de dessin ? Je suis sûre que ton professeur pourrait décaler le cours pour une fois.

Je vis que ma mère allait répondre mais je la devançais.

-Désolé mais ces cours sont importants pour moi, je ne tiens pas à les repousser.

-Edward je suis sûre que ça ne dérangerait pas Melle Swan si tu…

-S'il vous plait maman, je ne tiens pas à louper ce cours. Et je voulais vous parler à ce propos, j'avais promis des cours de piano en échange à Melle Swan, disons, un jour sur deux, elle est d'accord pour y sacrifier sa pause de 16 heure.

Ma mère fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules.

-C'est à Melle Swan de voir, si elle est d'accord, je ne vois pas ce qui me dérangerai, elle peut utiliser sa pause comme bon lui semble.

Je lui fis un petit sourire, le premier depuis cette longue journée.

-Très bien.

-Cependant, garde une après-midi de la semaine pour faire plaisir à ta cousine.

Mon sourire se fana mais j'acquiesçai, je ne pourrais pas y échapper de tout façon. Irina se tourna vers moi avec un sourire de vainqueur et je me sentis grimacer. Les discutions reprirent et alors que mes parents discutaient avec Kate, Irina se tourna vers moi.

-Il doit y avoir des choses passionnante à voir dans le coin non ?

Je ne voulais pas lui faire la conversation, mais essayais de mettre de coté ma mauvaise humeur.

-Quelques unes oui.

-J'aimerai beaucoup les visiter avec toi, nous parviendrons certainement à esquiver ma sœur, elle est si collante parfois !

J'aurai pu m'étouffer de rire si je n'étais pas si horrifié. Hors de question que Kate ne vienne pas avec nous, me retrouver seul avec Irina n'était pas du tout envisageable.

-Je suis sûr que Kate aimera venir également, et j'en serai ravi.

Elle se pencha un peu vers moi avant de me murmurer.

-Je préférerai vraiment être seul avec toi.

Sa main se posa sur ma cuisse qu'elle sera doucement et je me levai d'un bout sous le regard ahurit de mes parents.

-Je suis…je suis…désolé…j'ai besoin de…d'aller…au toilette !

Je pus voir Kate fusiller sa sœur du regard alors que celle-ci la regardait innocemment et je partis à toute vitesse hors de la salle à manger en courant.

Je courus jusqu'à l'étage et stoppai devant la porte de ma chambre et m'y adossais en fermant un instant les yeux. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps je restai figé ainsi et je sursautai lorsque quelqu'un prononça mon prénom. J'ouvris les yeux pour y découvrir ma Bella et je me jetai dans ses bras en gémissant. Elle me serra fortement contre elle, et je me fichai comme d'une guigne à cet instant que nous soyons au milieu du couloir et que l'on pourrait nous voir.

-Je n'y arriverai pas !

Je savais qu'il y avait des trémolos dans ma voix et je m'en voulus beaucoup à cet instant de ne pas être capable d'être plus fort. Etre terrifié par une fille à mon âge, était vraiment ridicule, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, tout en moi criait à la panique, et je ne savais pas comment gérer cela.

-Calme toi, je suis là.

La voix de Bella m'apaisa et elle se détacha un peu de moi pour me regarder.

-Ca va aller ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

J'aurai voulu garder cela pour moi mais je lui racontais tout. Je vis ses yeux lancer des éclairs à la mention du touché d'Irina et je m'en voulu un peu d'avoir parlé.

-Cette petite garce…cette petite…

Ma princesse était rouge de colère et elle serait ses petits poings comme si elle allait partir en guerre.

-Bella, calme toi, tu es toute rouge, respire mon amour.

Elle laissa passer l'air dans ses poumons et je soufflais de soulagement.

-Tu avais raison, cette fille est une…

Elle inspira à fond de nouveau et je lui fis un petit sourire. Je m'approchai et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je l'embrassai tendrement avec tout l'amour dont j'étais capable et me séparais d'elle à regret.

-Je dois y retourner, je ne veux pas que mes parents se posent des questions.

-Oui, tu as raison, vas-y.

Son regard démentait ses paroles et je déposai un rapide baiser à la commissure de sa bouche.

-Ca va aller Bella.

Elle hocha la tête et je la lâchai pour repartir dans la salle à manger. Mon père me demanda si j'allais bien et je pus voir que ma mère me regardait et qu'elle paraissait inquiète. Je m'empressai de les rassurer et d'engloutir mon dessert avant de me retirer à nouveau. Irina ne fit aucun commentaire.

Cela faisait quatre jours que les filles étaient à la maison et je me disais que la moitié était passé. J'avais pu éviter Irina le plus possible en m'enfermant dans ma bibliothèque, ou en allant voir Jasper à l'écurie et elles avaient passé leur temps en ville à faire les magasins où bien elles se rendaient chez des amies de ma mère. Je savais que je devais mon salue à Kate et je m'étais promis de lui offrir le dernier roman de Jane Austen, Emma*, que j'étais sûr elle apprécierait.

Le premier cours de piano que j'avais donné à Bella avait été pour moi une occasion de me détendre un peu au coté de ma douce. Je lui avais enseigné les gammes majeurs et j'avais ensuite joué un petit morceau pour elle de mon compositeur préféré, le grand Monsieur Beethoven.

J'avais passé également une bonne partie du cours à la regarder et à l'embrasser, mais elle n'avait pas parut mécontente de son sort et elle m'avait même dis, non sans un petit sourire coquin, qu'elle allait adoré le cours de piano.

Notre deuxième cours s'était exactement passé comme le premier et je serrai une dernière fois ma princesse dans mes bras afin de m'imprégner de son odeur. Passer cette heure avec elle me faisait cruellement comprendre que je n'étais jamais rassasier d'elle et lorsqu'elle devait me quitter, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à la laisser retourner à ses tâches quotidiennes.

Je devais rejoindre les filles pour le thé après le cours et je sortis de ma pièce en même temps que Bella. Nous parcourûmes le couloir en silence et je stoppai à quelques pas du petit salon de ma mère avant de me retourner et de retenir Bella qui passait devant moi.

-Que fais-tu !

Elle avait murmuré d'une voix affolée, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, je la voulais encore, et il me fallait une dose de courage pour affronter l'autre mégère.

-Je te vole un dernier baiser.

J'avais murmuré contre sa bouche et je m'emparais avidement de ses lèvres. Je mordillais un peu sa lèvre inférieure et elle soupira en me donnant accès à sa bouche. Nos langues se goutèrent et dansèrent sensuellement ensemble un instant bien trop court à mon grand damne et Bella se retira de moi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Idiot !

Elle ponctua son message d'un petit baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se retourner et de filer dans le couloir sans un dernier coup d'œil. Je me sentis sourire et me figeai instantanément lorsque je me retournai et découvris ma cousine au bout du couloir.

Je tachai de reprendre contenance puis me dirigeai doucement vers elle. Elle pénétra dans la première pièce à sa droite, je la suivis puis refermais la porte derrière moi. Nous nous trouvions dans la bibliothèque principale de la maison, là où mes parents, entassaient leurs bouquins.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et me dévisagea.

-Je crois au contraire que c'est absolument ce que je crois !

-Je sais de quoi cela à l'air, mais tu te trompes.

-Tiens donc ? Expliques moi un peu cela dans ce cas ?

-Cette jeune fille et moi avons une…une relation.

-Une relation ? De tout évidence, ça ne s'arrête pas à la relation étudient professeur ! Bon sang Edward !

-Kate écoute…ne dis rien je t'en pris ! Je ne supporterai pas qu'elle se fasse renvoyer.

-Je ne dirai rien Edward, tu as ma parole, mais tu devrais être plus prudent. Si moi je vous ai vu, d'autre personne moins bien incline envers toi comme ma sœur pourrait aller tout dire à tes parents.

-Merci Kate, vraiment.

-L'aimes-tu ?

Je soupirai en passant ma main dans mes cheveux avant de lui faire à nouveau face.

-Désespérément oui.

Elle hocha la tête avant de prendre une mine sérieuse.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi, même si je m'inquiètes de ton avenir. Tu ne peux pas l'épouser, tes parents ne voudrons jamais même si ils sont très conciliant.

-Je le sais, je trouverai une solution, il le faut, je ne supporterai pas d'être éloigné d'elle.

-Je te le souhaites Edward.

Elle ne rajouta rien et ouvrit la porte. Je la suivis dans le couloir et nous entrâmes ensemble dans le petit salon de ma mère.

Je venais de vivre la pire journée de mon existence. Je revenais tout juste de la promenade que j'avais promis à Irina le jour de son arrivé et je voulais juste m'enfermer dans ma chambre et hurler dans mon oreiller toute ma haine et mon dégout envers ma cousine.

Cette fille était une trainée. J'étais son cousin, comment pouvait-elle se comporter de la sorte envers moi ? Elle me dégoutait et je lui avais clairement dis ma façon de penser.

La journée avait pourtant bien débuter puisque c'était Bella qui m'avait servis le petit déjeuner dans ma chambre et j'avais pu profiter d'elle un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. J'avais appréhendé cette journée et Bella me l'avait légèrement illuminé, je me sentais non pas serein, mais un peu plus détendu tout de même lorsque j'avais rejoins Irina et Kate dans le hall de la maison. Je fus plus que surpris de n'y trouver qu'Irina et un mauvais pressentiment m'avait alors étreins.

-Tu es seule ? Où est Kate ?

-Oh elle était un peu indisposée, elle préfère donc se reposer.

-Vraiment ? Je devrais peut-être aller voir si elle n'a besoin de rien.

Je m'étais apprêté à faire demi tour lorsqu'elle avait agrippé mon bras et m'avait conduis vers la sortie.

-Ta mère s'occupe d'elle, ne perdons pas de temps, il pourrait pleuvoir !

Elle m'avait entrainé ainsi de bon pied jusqu'aux écuries et je grognai lorsque je vis que Jasper avait sortis le gig**, et vu qu'il ne pouvait transporter que deux personnes, je compris que je n'aurais même pas la compagnie de Jasper. Je fus sur le point de m'enfuir en hurlant lorsque mon ami fit son apparition, je lui jetais un regard noir.

-Jasper ? Tu ne nous conduis pas ?

Il me fit une mine désolé.

-Désolé Maître Edward, mais votre père a besoin de moi.

Irina me fit un sourire qui se voulait aguicheur mais qui me fit plutôt frémir.

-Il n'y aura que toi et moi.

Je voulais mourir.

J'aidai néanmoins ma chère cousine à monter dans la voiture et prit les reines du cheval afin de le faire partir au petit trot. J'avais prévus de lui faire visiter une abbaye qui se trouvait à une petite demi heure à cheval de notre propriété et ce qui me semblait sur le coup une bonne idée, ne me paraissait plus si bonne à présent. J'avais compté sur Kate et son soutiens et m'en savoir privé me rendait un peu malade.

Je n'eux pas à faire la conversation Irina s'en chargea sans me laissai la moindre chance de prendre la parole et je me sentais soulagé de ne pas à avoir à lui répondre. Nous arrivâmes à l'abbaye après un temps que j'estimais bien trop long et je l'aidai à descendre alors qu'elle s'extasiait du lieu avec une bien trop grande exubérance. Je grimaçai lorsqu'elle prit mon bras et qu'elle m'entraina vers l'entrée.

Nous visitâmes certaines partis de l'abbaye et je pris mon mal en patience en examinant l'endroit. Je le connaissais bien pour y être venu plusieurs fois déjà mais je ne me lassais pas de ce lieu, il était époustouflant.

Nous terminâmes par les jardins et je laissai mon esprit dériver au grès du vent, cela m'empêchais de trop devoir écouter le babillage incessant d'Irina, mais une question tout de même arriva à pénétrer mon esprit.

-Dis moi Edward, combien de maîtresse as-tu déjà à ton actif ?

Je me stoppai net et la dévisageai d'un air ahurit. Est-ce que j'avais réellement bien compris le sens de sa question ?

-Mais…enfin c'est quoi cette question ?

-Tu vas me faire croire qu'un garçon aussi séduisant que toi n'a pas de maîtresse ?

Je me sentis rougir en pensant immédiatement à ma Bella mais tachait de me sermonner. Bella n'était pas ma maitresse, c'était la femme de ma vie.

-Cela ne te regarde en rien mais sache tout de même que je n'ai jamais eu de maitresse.

-Vraiment ?

Elle paraissait heureuse de cet état de fait et quelque chose de son regard me fis me sentir mal à l'aise.

-C'est parfait.

-Parfait ?

Avant que je ne le réalise elle m'avait poussé sur le banc qui se trouvait près de moi et avait relevé sa robe pour se mettre sur moi à califourchon.

-Tu es folle ou quoi ! Que fais-tu ! Relève toi bon sang !

-Pas question, je t'enseigne, et tu vas aimé mon trésor.

Elle se colla d'avantage contre moi et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ses lèvres sur les miennes me révulsèrent et je la repoussais si fort qu'elle tomba au sol. Je me relevai précipitamment alors qu'elle me jetait un regard noir.

-C'est quoi ton problème Edward !

Elle avait craché les derniers mots et je sentis ma colère exploser.

-Mon problème ? MON PROBLEME ! Mon problème c'est que tu es ma cousine, comment tu peux te comporter de la sorte envers moi !

Elle se releva et me fit face les poings sur les hanches.

-Oh je t'en pris ! Tu es beau et je suis belle, on s'envoie en l'air on se satisfait mutuellement et ça ne va pas plus loin ! Je sais bien que tu ne me passeras jamais la bague au doigt !

J'étais encore plus choqué par ses paroles, se satisfaire l'un l'autre ? C'était juste, juste… berk !

-Oh mon dieu !

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et tachais de reprendre une respiration normale.

-Ca fait des années que je te veux, tu es le seul qui m'est résisté jusqu'ici.

Je relâchai mes mains pour la dévisager.

-Parce qu'il y en a eux d'autres ?

-Evidement ! Tu croyais que j'allais entrer dans les ordres peut-être ?

-Non mais que tu attendrais le mariage oui.

Elle roula des yeux.

-Pas une seule fille de ma connaissance n'est encore vierge Edward, sauf ma prude de grande sœur.

Bénis sois ma cousine Kate ! Les autres étaient juste dégoutantes. Ce n'étais pas vraiment le fait qu'elle ne soit plus vierge qui me répugnait, mais plus le fait qu'elle est couché avec plusieurs hommes. Je me sentais mal et je voulais rentrer à la maison. Je tournai donc les talons et pris le chemin en sens inverse afin de retourner vers ma jument. Je pus entendre Irina courir pour me rejoindre.

-Où va tu ?

-Je rentre.

Elle m'emboita le pas sans rien dire et me fusilla du regard alors que je ne l'aidai pas à monter dans la voiture. Nous fîmes le trajet jusqu'à la maison en silence et je soupirai de soulagement arrivé à l'écurie. Les portes étaient ouvertes et je conduisis le gig jusqu'à l'intérieur. Je sautai de la voiture et pus voir que Jasper était déjà revenue et j'allai donc fermer les doubles portes de l'écurie, cela ne me prit que quelques secondes et Jasper n'aurait pas à le faire. Irina n'avait pas bougé et me regardait d'un air mauvais, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je lui jetai un regard exaspéré.

-Qu'y A-t-il ? Tu ne peux pas descendre seule peut-être ?

-J'espère que tu ne diras rien sur moi à ta mère !

-A une seule condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-D'accord, je n'ai que faire d'un petit puceau qui ne sait pas ce servir de ce qu'il a entre les jambes de tout façon.

Je haussai les épaules à mon tour.

-Parfait !

-Très bien !

Je tournai les talons sans un regard en arrière et sortis de la grange. Je vis vaguement passer le jardinier mais ne m'attardait pas vraiment sur lui. Je pénétrai à la maison et me dirigeai directement vers ma bibliothèque. J'étais à peine assis qu'on frappait à ma porte et je grognai un peu avant de permettre à la personne d'entrer. Je fus soulagé de voir Kate qui se planta devant moi d'un air coupable.

-Je suis désolée Edward, je voulais venir mais quelqu'un qui je le devine facilement comme étant ma sœur m'a enfermé dans ma chambre !

-Donc tu n'étais pas malade.

-Malade ? C'Est-ce qu'elle t'as dis ? Mon dieu elle ne recule devant rien !

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Kate, et puis je pense qu'elle ne m'ennuiera plus maintenant, j'ai mis les choses au clair avec elle.

Elle me regarde d'un air septique.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, cette balade a eu du bon finalement.

-Bon et bien…c'est bien…enfin je suppose.

Nous parlâmes un petit moment puis elle me laissa seul et je pus enfin faire la seul chose dont j'avais envi, appeler Bella.

**POV BELLA**

La semaine avait été un peu dure, et j'étais soulagée de savoir que les cousines d'Edward allaient bientôt repartir. Kate était gentille, elle me faisait toujours un beau sourire lorsque je la croisai et elle paraissait douce et sincère, je savais qu'Edward avait de l'affection pour elle, et qu'elle aimait la littérature et la musique comme lui, ce qui leur faisait des point communs. Irina était tellement différent de sa sœur qu'on se demandait si elle n'avait pas été adopté. Elle était très belle, personne ne pouvait le nier, mais elle était aussi méchante, hautaine et frivole, exactement comme me l'avait décrite Alice. Comme mon amie servait principalement la famille, elle était sur les nerfs et elle si d'habitude tellement enjouée, était plutôt maussade et irritée. Je savais aussi qu'Irina exaspérait Edward, et qu'elle lui tournait autour. Dieu me garde de me retrouver seule dans une pièce avec elle, je lui ferait voir de quel bois une petite servante peux se chauffer.

J'avais quitté mon ange un peu plus tôt, il devait partir faire un tour dans les environs avec ses cousines et je savais que seul la présence de Kate le rassurait. J'étendais le linge dehors lorsque je le vis partir avec juste Irina et cela me laissa perplexe, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Kate n'était pas avec eux.

Je ne le compris que plus tard, lorsque nous délivrâmes une Miss Denali rouge de colère qui avait été enfermé dans sa chambre. Je crus la voir m'exprimer une mine désolée, mais je devais me tromper, elle ne savait surement rien.

C'est remplit d'un sentiment étrange que je tachais de continuer mes corvées et je m'attaquais au repassage du linge. J'avais une vue imprenable sur l'écurie de la buanderie et cela me permit de surveiller un peu les environs.

Lorsque je vis la jument arriver au loin, je soupirai de soulagement.

Je savais à quel point Edward avait appréhendé cette promenade et le voir rentrer en un seul morceau était idiot, mais me soulagea. Je pus le voir refermer les doubles portes de l'écurie et je me détournai afin de reprendre mon repassage. Je ne savais pas vraiment depuis combien de temps j'étais concentrée sur ma tâche mais lorsque je relevais les yeux, le soleil était moins haut dans le ciel, signe que le temps avait passé. Je jetai machinalement un coup d'œil dehors et ce que je pus voir me troubla. Miss Denali, Irina sortait de la grange. Je pus voir au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers la maison qu'elle essayait maladroitement de remettre son corsage qui était légèrement de travers et que ses cheveux avaient été défait et pendaient lâchement sur ses épaules. Elle avait un grand sourire satisfait et cette constatation me choqua. Je les avais vu revenir de leur balade, j'avais vu Edward rentrer le gig dans l'écurie et fermer la porte. Je ne l'avais pas vu ressortir.

Mon cœur commença à s'emballer mais je m'incitais au calme. Il n'aurait pas pu faire cela, il détestait cette fille, il n'avait pas pu me faire cela…n'est-ce pas ?

Je rangeai le fer et posai délicatement le linge repassé dans ma panière. J'avais une excuse toute trouvé pour monter dans la chambre d'Edward. Je devais savoir, je voulais savoir. J'avais la certitude qu'il n'avait pas pu faire une chose pareil mais pourtant un doute subsistait en moi. J'empoignai ma panière et me dirigeai rapidement vers sa chambre. Je frappai un petit coup et entrais. Il n'y avait personne et je rangeai rapidement les chemises et les vestes avant de me diriger vers la porte qui menait à sa bibliothèque. Je tendis l'oreille mais aucun bruit ne me parvenait, je pris mon courage à deux mains et frappais.

Il répondit immédiatement et j'entrai sans plus de cérémonie. Il était debout près de la sonnette et il me fit un grand sourire. Je ne fus pas en mesure de lui répondre, je me contentai de le fixer, détaillant malgré moi son apparence, essayant de remarquer si il y avait quoi que soit qui soit susceptible de me mettre sur une piste. Il s'avança vers moi mais stoppa en fronçant les sourcils. Je venais de reculer d'un pas, je m'en étais à peine rendu compte.

-Qu'y A-t-il ?

-Depuis quand es-tu là ?

Il pencha la tête sur le coté pour me regarder attentivement mais je soutins son regard.

-Je ne sais pas, en gros une demi heure. Pourquoi ?

-Je t'ai vu revenir à l'écurie, mais pas rentrer dans la maison.

Il haussa un sourcil d'un air perplexe.

-Et ?

-Et je viens de voir ta cousine, sortir de l'écurie, légèrement dévêtue.

-Légèrement dévêtue ? Et alors je ne comprend pas ce…

Je le vis se figer et me jeter un regard horrifié. Plusieurs émotions traversèrent son visage en l'espace d'un instant et je ne pouvais pas vraiment savoir si c'était la colère qui prédominait ou la peine, que je pus lire dans ses yeux. Il les ferma un instant, avant de les rouvrir et de darder son regard sur moi.

-C'Est-ce que tu penses de moi ?

-Je…je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Que crois tu que je fasse avec toi ?

Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il me pose cette question.

-Je…

-Tu doutes de moi ? Après tout ce que je t'ai dis sur mes sentiments pour toi, tu doutes encore de moi ?

-Non ! Mais essaye juste de comprendre…

-De comprendre quoi ? Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je me justifie encore et encore ?

-Mais non écoute je…

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et lorsqu'il releva la tête sur moi, son regard me fit mal.

-Veuillez sortir s'il vous plait Mademoiselle Swan.

L'entendre me vouvoyer me fis un choc. Qu'avais-je fais ? Je savais au fond de mon cœur qu'il n'avait pas pu faire ça, comment avais-je pu l'accabler de la sorte ?

Il me tourna le dos et je sentis un sanglot s'échapper de ma gorge.

-Je t'en pris… j'ai eu peur !

Il se tourna pour me dévisager et je vis une larme rouler sur sa joue.

-J'ai tellement peur de te perdre ! Qu'un jour tu te rendes compte que je ne suis pas digne de toi, et que tu me quittes, je n'y survirerais pas, je…Je t'aime !

* * *

_***Emma**_ est un roman de la femme de lettres anglaise Jane Austen, publié anonymement (par l'auteur de _Sense and Sensibility_ and _Pride and Prejudice_) en décembre 1815. C'est un roman de mœurs, qui, à travers les tentatives de l'héroïne pour faire le bonheur des célibataires de son entourage, décrit la vie et les problèmes des provinciales de la classe moyenne sous la Régence. _Emma_ est considérée par certains comme l'œuvre la plus aboutie de Jane Austen.

**petite voiture tirée par un cheval

_**Je vous fais rarement ça, donc pitié ne me tuez pas !**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**bonjour à vous toutes ! une nouvelle semaine qui arrive et un nouveau chapitre de mon maitre lol. Je tiens à vous remercier encore pour tous vos coms et vos mises en alertes, je ne me lasserai jamais de vous lire. **_

**CHAPITRE 14**

**POV BELLA**

_-J'ai tellement peur de te perdre ! Qu'un jour tu te rendes compte que je ne suis pas digne de toi, et que tu me quittes, je n'y survivrai pas, je…Je t'aime !_

Il me fixa un moment sans rien dire et je sentis mon cœur se dégonfler. Puis je le sentis s'accélérer alors qu'Edward avançait vers moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre son torse. Je lui retournai son étreinte, m'accrochant désespérément à lui alors qu'il posait son front contre le mien. Il se pencha ensuite sur moi et murmura doucement contre mes lèvres, les trois seuls mots qui ne me feraient plus jamais douter de lui.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Il m'embrassa alors comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Son baiser était tendre, aimant et bourré de promesses et je me laissai aller à lui sans aucune résistance. Lorsqu'il me relâcha, je l'embrassai à mon tour, doucement, ne voulant pas rompre notre étreinte et je ne me retirai qu'à regrets.

-Je ne veux plus jamais que tu doutes de moi, Bella.

-Je te demande pardon, je le savais bien au fond de moi, pourtant je ne peux cesser de me demander pourquoi tu m'as choisie.

Il remonta sa main droite sur ma joue qu'il caressa tendrement.

-Tu es belle et intelligente, forte et indépendante, cultivée et différente. Tu es différente de toutes les femmes que j'ai pu rencontrer.

Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou avant de respirer pleinement ma peau et de relever son regard vers moi.

-Ton odeur est enivrante.

Il posa un chaste petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Tes lèvres ont un goût de paradis mélangé à du miel. Je voudrais pouvoir les embrasser pour toujours.

Il caressa mon visage du bout de ses doigts et descendit lentement le long de mon cou.

-Ta peau est douce et chaude.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Ton regard est profond et intense.

Il me fit un petit sourire.

-J'aime tout cela et plus encore.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Il venait me faire la plus belle des déclarations d'amour et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je lui retournai son sourire alors qu'il essuyait une larme qui avait roulé sur ma joue.

-Ne pleure pas mon amour, je t'en prie.

-Ce sont des larmes de joie, je t'aime tant moi aussi !

Nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau. Il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais, je ne douterais plus jamais de lui.

Je vivais un vrai conte de fée depuis quelques semaines. La méchante sorcière avait quitté le château du beau prince pour retourner dans son palais froid et glacial et la ravissante servante pouvait à nouveau vivre pleinement son amour avec son prince charmant.

La réalité n'était pas si loin. Les cousines d'Edward étaient reparties depuis une quinzaine de jours maintenant, et la vie avait repris son cours dans la maison Cullen. Nous avions appris par Jasper que c'était avec Mike qu'Irina avait été « décoiffée » dans la grange, et cela n'avait même pas surpris Edward qui se rappelait l'avoir croisé lorsqu'il regagnait la maison. Cette fille était une vraie trainée.

Je tachai d'équilibrer mon temps entre mon travail et Edward et je dois dire que cela était plutôt facile, grâce aux cours de dessin et de musique, nous avions une heure pour nous chaque jour.

Edward était adorable avec moi, gentil et attentionné, l'homme dont n'importe quelle femme pourrait rêver. Nos baisers et nos étreintes étaient de plus en plus poussés, de plus en plus sensuels, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir encore résister longtemps à aller plus loin avec lui. Il ne fallait pas, nous n'étions pas mariés, cela serait un pêché, mais un pêché des plus doux.

Je me sermonnai mentalement et repris la préparation de mon poulet. Je cuisinais un poulet aux légumes avec l'aide de Renée et je devais cesser d'être distraite, mais je devais avouer qu'Edward ne quittait presque jamais mes pensées.

Renée avait également la tête ailleurs et je pouvais même dire qu'elle était légèrement nerveuse.

-Renée tout va bien ?

Elle me jeta un regard vague.

-Oui ma belle, bien sûr.

-Vous paraissez distraite.

Je lui jetai un regard suspicieux.

-Non, tout va bien, vraiment !

Cela allait tellement bien que je la vis prendre du sucre à la place du sel et j'eus tout juste le temps de le lui retirer des mains avant qu'elle ne gâche les légumes qui mijotaient sagement.

-Bon sang Renée, c'est du sucre!

Elle me jeta un regard ahuri avant de regarder le sucre dans mes mains et ses yeux s'ouvrirent encore plus grand.

-Mon dieu quelle idiote ! Pardon Bella !

Je reposai le sucre à sa place et lui désignai un siège.

-Vous devriez vous asseoir je vais continuer seule, nous avons presque terminé de toute façon.

Elle se laissa choir sur une chaise et je fus encore plus surprise lorsqu'elle porta sa main droite à sa bouche pour se ronger un ongle. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans cet état.

-Vous me faites peur Renée.

Elle laissa retomber sa main et soupira. Elle allait prendre la parole lorsqu'Alice pénétra dans la pièce par la porte de derrière, son chignon défait et les joues couvertes de larmes. Renée se leva d'un bond et je lâchai ma cuillère pour me précipiter vers ma meilleure amie.

-Alice que se passe-t'il !

Elle porta une main à son visage en pleurant et je commençai à paniquer. Puis elle la laissa retomber et un immense sourire barra son visage baignant de larmes.

-Jasper m'a demandé en mariage !

Elle me colla une bague qu'elle portait au doigt sous le nez et je la regardai un instant. Mon regard passa de la bague à ma meilleure amie jusqu'à ce que j'entende Renée hurler et se précipiter sur Alice pour l'étreindre. La nouvelle se fraya alors lentement un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau. Ma meilleure amie allait épouser le garçon dont j'étais le plus proche après Edward, elle allait épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Je sentis l'euphorie m'envahir à mon tour et je sautai dans les bras d'Alice que Renée venait de quitter, en pleurant. Nous pleurâmes quelques minutes dans les bras l'une de l'autre puis nous nous séparâmes.

-Mon Dieu je suis si contente pour toi !

-Merci Bella.

Elle se tourna lentement vers Renée.

-J'espère que vous approuvez notre union Renée, votre accord compte beaucoup pour moi.

Renée lui fit un beau sourire avant de la serrer à nouveau contre elle.

-Ma chérie je te considère déjà comme ma fille !

-Merci !

Je pleurais toujours à chaude larmes et la scène qui se déroulait devant moi ne m'aidait pas à me remettre. Alice me prit les mains qu'elle serra dans les siennes avant de plonger son regard dans le mien.

-Bella voudrais-tu être ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

Son attention me toucha énormément. J'étais ravie d'être incluse dans leur bonheur et je m'empressai d'accepter.

-Bien sûr j'en serais honorée !

Nous installâmes à la table de la cuisine et nous discutâmes de la future union, en laissant mijoter le repas doucement.

Edward était tout sourire lorsque je le retrouvai un peu plus tard ce soir là alors qu'il avait « sonné » une dernière fois pour avoir du café et je lui jetai un coup d'œil suspicieux.

-Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr ! Jasper m'en a parlé hier et il m'a demandé conseil.

Je m'installai à ses cotés sur le canapé et il noua les doigts de sa main gauche à ma main droite.

-Conseil vraiment ? Comment cela ?

-Il voulait savoir comment faire sa demande.

-Et que lui as-tu dis ?

Il me fit un sourire amusé.

-Je lui ai dit ce que moi je ferais.

J'étais curieuse à présent, je voulais savoir comment il s'y prendrait si jamais…

-Dis moi !

-Non.

-Non ?

Je lui jetai un regard courroucé alors qu'il partait d'un petit rire.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ? Et pourquoi non ?

-Je ne te dirai rien Mademoiselle la curieuse, c'est quelque chose qu'on partage entre hommes uniquement, comme un secret.

Je lui jetai un petit regard furieux avant de retirer ma main et de croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine.

-Je m'en fiche, ne dis rien, je demanderai à Alice et je saurai tout de toute façon.

Il s'éclaffa de plus belle et tâcha de reprendre ma main mais je l'en empêchai. Il se mit alors à me chatouiller et je serrai les dents pour ne pas me mettre à hurler de rire. Je libérai tout de même quelques gloussements et j'avais beau essayer de me libérer de toutes mes maigres forces, il était bien plus fort que moi. Je me contorsionnai un peu ce qui eu pour effet de me faire tomber du canapé et de l'entrainer dans ma chute.

Edward se retrouva couché sur moi et le sentir contre moi stoppa net mon envie de rire. Il se redressa doucement sur ses bras pour ne pas m'écraser et je pus voir une douce lueur de désir flotter dans ses yeux.

Il se pencha lentement sur moi, me laissant le choix de le repousser mais je n'en fis rien et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il laissa son corps glisser sur le côté et il m'entraina avec lui, se collant d'avantage contre moi. Il cala une de ses jambes entre les miennes et ramena doucement sa main sur ma hanche, il fit remonter délicatement ma jambe pour qu'elle se retrouve à la hauteur de sa taille et le sentir si proche de moi me fis gémir. J'agrippai plus fort ses épaules et passai une main dans ses cheveux que je torturai un instant. Il demanda l'accès à ma bouche et je lui donnai rapidement, pressée de sentir sa langue danser avec la mienne.

Sa main maintenait fermement ma hanche à sa place et je sentis petit à petit une douce chaleur naître dans mon bas ventre, alors que je pouvais sentir sa virilité se réveiller même à travers nos couches de vêtements. Son autre main se posa sur ma nuque qu'il caressa tendrement, je pus constater que la pression sur ma hanche faiblissait alors qu'il l'abandonnait pour remonter lentement le long de mes côtes. Il dessina du bout des doigts presque dans un souffle l'arrondi de mon sein et ma respiration s'accéléra. Il y posa ensuite sa main délicatement et je crus mourir de plaisir lorsqu'il effectua une légère pression et qu'il se mit à me caresser de plus en plus fort. Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes gémissements à présent, sa torture était bien trop savoureuse.

Il abandonna ma bouche pour descendre dans mon cou et je fermai les yeux dans un soupir d'extase alors qu'il le parsemait de baisers. Il nicha ensuite son visage entre ma poitrine et stoppa lentement la douce torture sur mon sein, ce qui me laissa un instant frustrée. Il resta ainsi un petit moment, le temps de reprendre contenance certainement puis il releva le visage vers moi et m'embrassa timidement sur les lèvres. Il colla ensuite son front contre le mien.

-Nous devrions stopper ici, ou je ne répond plus de moi, tu me rends fou Bella.

Mon cœur loupa un battement et savoir que j'avais ce pouvoir sur lui me fis un instant jubiler avant de me faire déchanter, il détenait exactement le même genre de pouvoir sur moi.

Je me contentai donc de hocher timidement la tête et il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se relever et de m'aider à me mettre debout. Il me fit une grimace et je pus lire la gêne dans son regard. Je me doutais qu'il devait être dans une situation délicate et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, j'aurais voulu le soulager mais je ne savais pas comment faire. Il se remit assis sur le canapé et tapota la place à côté de lui. Je m'y laissai donc tomber rassurée, et je me nichai contre lui alors qu'il passait son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Souhaites-tu quelques minutes de…d'intimité ?

Je pouvais sentir les rougeurs affluer à mes joues et je me contentai de fixer mes mains, attendant sa réponse.

-Et bien…non ça va, mais merci.

Je relevai la tête pour lui accorder un petit sourire timide.

-De rien.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser doucement et je sentis la chaleur dans mon corps affluer de nouveau. Je mis un terme au baiser et me reculai un peu de lui.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu as dis à Jasper !

-Je ne vais pas te le dire.

Je pris une mine mi-cajoleuse mi-boudeuse dans le but de l'attendrir et il roula des yeux en me regardant.

-Arrête Bella.

-Pourquoi ?

Mon ton était pleurnichard mais il se contenta de soupirer, puis de me sortir son adorable sourire en coin, qui fit battre la chamade à mon petit cœur.

-J'en aurai peut-être besoin pour plus tard !

Un poids tomba dans ma poitrine à ses mots et je le dévisageai. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette phrase, je ne voulais pas qu'il joue avec moi sur ce genre de sujet. Je fis mine de me lever mais il attrapa mon bras pour me retenir.

-Où vas-tu.

-Je retourne travailler.

Ma voix avait peut-être été un peu sèche et il me regarda perplexe.

-Tu es en colère contre moi ?

Je soupirai me contentant de garder la tête baissée.

-Bella ?

Je pouvais sentir la crainte dans sa voix, je devais lui répondre, il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec mes nerfs, mais je n'avais pas non plus le droit de jouer avec les siens.

-Tu ne devrais pas me parler de cela.

-De cela ?

-De mariage.

Il posa la main sous mon menton afin de relever mon visage vers le sien. Je pus voir que son expression amusée avait disparu et qu'il me fixait après d'un regard très sérieux.

-Je ne plaisante pas Bella.

-Tu ne peux pas dire cela, tu le sais. Nous ne pourrons jamais nous marier.

-Tu es plutôt défaitiste.

-Non Edward réaliste !

-Je trouverai une solution. Il suffit de le vouloir.

-Il n'y en a aucune. Il ne suffit pas de vouloir, mais de pouvoir et dans cette situation, ton désir n'entre pas en ligne de compte. Je le regrette crois moi mais c'est ainsi, je me suis fait une raison, fais-en de même.

-Je ne me ferai jamais une raison sur ce sujet, je ne veux que toi Bella, il n'y a pas d'autres options.

J'allais répliquer mais il posa ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

-Laisse moi trouver une solution. Laisse moi espérer, nous n'en sommes pas encore là de toute façon.

Il y avait tant d'espoir dans son regard que je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine, même si tôt au tard, il faudrait bien qu'il comprenne que son désir serait impossible.

J'embrassai timidement sa main, il me fit un sourire, il n'avait pas besoin d'autre réponse de ma part.

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant le mariage d'Alice et Jasper et le moins que l'on puisse dire est que la jeune fille était survoltée. Mme Cullen avait été tellement ravie qu'elle avait tenu à ce que le mariage se fasse à la maison et elle avait également voulu prendre les frais à sa charge, ce qui avait embarrassé Renée mais ravi ma meilleure amie. Nous n'aurions pu rêver d'une meilleure patronne.

L'organisation avait été plutôt rapide ce qui était une chance vu les délais. Les tourtereaux avaient voulu se marier rapidement et il avait fallu en tout et pour tout trois semaines pour tout organiser. Alice avait elle-même confectionné sa robe et le tissu valait à lui seul plusieurs mois de salaire mais mon amie avait tenu à le payer elle-même, elle avait mis de l'argent de côté depuis plusieurs années en prévision de ce jour. En tant que témoin, je devais être selon Alice « à couper le souffle » mais j'avais réussi à lui faire modifier la robe que je portais le soir du bal pour l'anniversaire de M. Cullen. Elle avait fait du bon travail, la robe était méconnaissable et nous avions ainsi fait des économies.

Renée avait confectionné un nouveau costume pour Jasper et je devais dire que c'était vraiment réussi. Alice avait veillé au grain en surveillant la couture et en lui donnant le patron, et les dix doigts de Renée avait fait merveille. J'étais à peine capable de coudre un bouton, cela n'avait jamais été mon point fort au grand damn de sœur Moon qui avait essayé plusieurs fois de m'enseigner la couture. Mon truc à moi était le dessin et la cuisine, on ne peut malheureusement pas exceller partout.

Alice était attablée à la table de la cuisine terminant des finitions sur sa robe alors que je préparais un gâteau au chocolat pour le repas du soir. Je savais que mon ange en raffolait et que cela lui ferait plaisir.

J'avais vu en trois semaines notre relation évoluer vers un caractère un peu plus intime. Les baisers chastes avaient été remplacés par des baisers langoureux, les frôlements par des caresses beaucoup plus poussées.

Je ne contrôlais plus rien en sa présence, mon corps réagissait pour moi, et le désir prenait sa place de droit, reléguant aux oubliettes ma conscience. Un immense brasier prenait vie en moi lorsqu'il me touchait, réveillant mes sens. Je me sentais aimée et belle dans ses bras, je me sentais désirée. Je savais que nous ferions bientôt l'amour et cette idée m'effrayait autant qu'elle m'excitait.

Un juron me sortit de ma rêverie en sursautant et je regardai mon amie qui fronçait les sourcils. Elle était à moitié recouverte de soie blanche, et la minuscule jeune femme qu'elle était disparaissait presque sous autant de tissu.

-Tu as un souci.

Elle leva les yeux pour me dévisager puis reporta son attention sur l'aiguille qu'elle tenait en main.

-Je me suis piquée mais ça va, la robe n'est pas tachée.

Si la robe n'avait rien alors tout allait bien. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de la santé mentale de mon amie si son précieux tissu était taché.

-Tu devrais faire une pause Alice.

-Plus tard.

Elle avait marmonné et je soupirai en reprenant ma préparation. Je savais qu'elle était nerveuse et il me tardait que le jour J soit passé, nous pourrions alors tous souffler un peu.

Je terminai le gâteau et le mis au four. J'allais attaquer la vaisselle lorsque mon ange sonna et j'eus un sourire. Je déposai le tout dans l'évier et m'essuyai les mains avant de me diriger vers la porte du couloir. Je me retournai vers Alice toujours penchée sur sa robe.

-Edward a sonné.

Elle me fit un vague signe de la main sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage et je levai les miens au ciel avant de me diriger vers le couloir.

Edward me fit un beau sourire à mon arrivée et je lui retournai avant de le détailler. Il écarta un peu les bras puis me jeta un coup d'œil inquiet.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Il avait revêtu un costume noir, un veston gris sur une chemise blanche et il était à tomber à la renverse. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement à la vue de cet apollon qu'était l'homme que j'aimais, il était magnifique.

-Tu es parfait. Pourquoi porte-tu cela ce soir ?

-Je voulais juste te le faire voir, je compte le mettre au mariage. Cela ira ?

-Bien sûr, tu seras parfait.

-Bon c'est bien. Je ne voudrai pas faire honte au marié.

Il aurait pu porter des guenilles qu'il aurait tout de même été sublime. Il retira doucement la veste avant de la remettre sur un cintre et je sentis un doux frissons de désir envahir mon corps. Je fermai un instant les yeux puis décidai de lui faire la conversation, afin de me concentrer sur autre chose que son corps.

-Alice est très nerveuse, tu as vu Jasper aujourd'hui ?

Il se rapprocha de moi et prit ma main dans la sienne qu'il caressa doucement.

-Oui. Il terminait la peinture de la cuisine, je suis allé voir tout à l'heure, ça prend de l'allure.

-C'est bien. Alice sera contente. C'est si gentil de la part de tes parents d'avoir fait cela.

Monsieur et Madame Cullen avaient proposé à Alice et Jasper d'occuper un petit cottage qui se trouvait dans la propriété au bord de l'étang. Il n'y avait que quelques travaux de rafraichissement et Jasper avait commencé le lendemain même pour que tout soit prêt pour le mariage. La maison n'était pas très grande mais elle était douillette et chaleureuse, et elle pourrait accueillir sans problème le couple et même deux ou trois enfants. Renée était ravie que sa petite famille reste proche d'elle, et les amoureux continueraient leur travail comme avant, rentrant simplement dormir dans leur maison le soir, au lieu de monter dans leur chambre à l'étage.

Mon ange me fit un petit sourire.

-Mes parents considèrent Jasper et Renée comme des membres de la famille, ils sont ravis de faire cela pour Jasper.

-C'est un geste très noble tout de même.

Il se rapprocha un peu pour me serrer dans ses bras et je soupirai d'aise alors que je nichai mon visage dans sa chemise. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front puis caressa doucement mon dos.

-Tu es inquiète?

Je me relevai légèrement pour le regarder.

-Inquiète ?

-Voir nos amis se marier, est-ce que tu t'inquiètes…pour toi et moi ?

Je l'étais assurément, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit triste par ma faute.

-Je les envie peut-être un peu, mais je ne suis pas inquiète pour notre couple Edward.

-Bon, parce que je trouverai une solution, je ne permettrai à personne de nous séparer Bella, je t'aime beaucoup trop.

La détermination que je pouvais lire dans son regard me donnait la force d'y croire moi aussi, je voulais croire à un avenir pour nous deux, de toutes mes forces.

-Je t'aime aussi, et j'ai confiance en toi.

Il m'embrassa et je sentis l'espoir naître dans notre baiser, je m'y abandonnai totalement.

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé, et je terminai le chignon de ma meilleure amie alors qu'elle jetait des coups d'œil nerveux dans le miroir en face d'elle.

-Cesse de bouger Alice, j'ai presque terminé.

Elle soupira mais repris une pose un peu plus droite alors que je mettais la dernière perle dans sa belle chevelure brune. Je me reculai pour regarder l'ensemble du chignon et c'est satisfaite que je fis un sourire à Alice alors qu'elle m'observait dans la glace.

-J'ai fini.

Je lui tendis un autre miroir pour qu'elle puisse voir le résultat et je soufflai de soulagement lorsqu'un beau sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Merci Bella, c'est très joli.

-De rien. Va passer ta robe, il est temps.

Elle se leva pour se diriger vers le paravent et je lui passai la robe. Elle en ressortis au bout d'une petite minute et sa vue me fis monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle était superbe. Sa robe semblait avoir été cousue sur son corps tant elle épousait parfaitement ses formes, elle était blanche avec des manches courtes et un joli voilage la recouvrait, disséminant ici et là des broderies de perles et de fleurs. Simple mais élégant, comme elle. Jasper allait s'évanouir en la voyant.

Elle se tourna et je m'approchai afin de boutonner les petits boutons nacrés de son dos. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi et me lança un timide regard tout en lissant le tissu du plat de sa main.

-Comment je suis ?

-Magnifique. Jasper va adorer.

-Tu crois ?

Elle était inquiète, et je m'empressai de la rassurer.

-Bien sûr Alice, il t'aime quoi que tu portes de toute façon.

-Tu es très jolie aussi, Edward va en tomber à la renverse.

Je me sentis rougir et Alice rit.

-Peut-être. Allons il est l'heure d'y aller.

Elle souffla un bon coup et nous sortîmes du petit salon que Mme Cullen avait mis à notre disposition. Nous parcourûmes le couloir et stoppèrent devant les portes de la salle de bal. Alice n'avait plus de famille comme moi et il avait été convenu que ce serait Renée qui l'emmènerait à l'hôtel. Cette dernière nous attendait et elle porta une main à son cœur alors qu'une petite larme roulait sur sa joue.

-Tu es magnifique ma chérie.

Elle la pris dans ses bras pour une dernière étreinte puis elle glissa le bras droit d'Alice sous le sien alors que la musique débutait. J'inspirai profondément avant de me retourner vers mon amie.

-Prête ?

Elle hocha la tête et j'ouvris les portes afin de passer en premier. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine d'invités en tout plus la famille Cullen et je souriai timidement en passant devant les gens présents afin de rejoindre ma place. Edward ne me quitta pas des yeux un seul instant et je ne lâchai pas non plus son regard. Il était magnifique bien que je l'aie déjà vu dans son costume, il m'éblouissait, comme toujours. Jasper m'accorda un sourire crispé et se retourna vers la porte. Alice entra au bras de Renée et je pus voir la mâchoire de mon ami se décrocher.

Ma meilleure amie gagna rapidement sa place et la cérémonie commença. Je ne me rappelle que vaguement comment cela se déroula ensuite, je plongeai les yeux dans le regard vert émeraude de mon ange, pour m'y noyer et je perdis pied avec la réalité.

Je ne repris mes esprits qu'au moment ou le prêtre prononça la fameuse phrase « vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ». Jasper et Alice s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements des invités et ils se séparèrent visiblement à regret avant de se diriger vers Renée et Monsieur et Madame Cullen. Edward s'avança timidement vers moi et m'offrit son bras. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers ses parents, mais il me fit un sourire rassurant.

-Ils ne diront rien, il est de bon ton que le témoin du marié accompagne la demoiselle d'honneur.

Je lui fis un petit sourire timide et pris son bras.  
Il me conduisit vers les jeunes mariés que nous félicitâmes avec enthousiasme puis vers ses parents. Je me sentais un peu gênée mais Mme Cullen me fit un beau sourire à notre arrivée et M. Cullen serra la main de son fils.

-Isabella vous êtes ravissante.

-Merci Madame.

Edward se tourna vers sa mère.

-J'ai proposé à Melle Swan d'être son cavalier pour la soirée puisque je suis le témoin et qu'elle est la demoiselle d'honneur.

-Cela me parait correct mon chéri.

Il lui fit un sourire resplendissant avant de m'entrainer un peu plus loin ou se trouvait le buffet.

-Ne sois pas si fière de toi.

-Je viens de trouver le moyen de passer la soirée en ta compagnie sans pour autant que cela soit mal perçu par ma famille. Je suis plutôt satisfait.

-Je ne te savais pas si calculateur.

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour être avec toi.

Il avait murmuré mais ses paroles me firent rougir. J'aurai voulu l'embrasser et je dus me faire violence pour y résister. Je me mis à me mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure. Il haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'ai très envie de t'embrasser.

Son regard se fit sombre et rempli de désir et je baissai le regard en fixant le buffet à côté de moi.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Il détourna alors le regard en soupirant. Il se pencha sur le buffet pour y attraper deux coupes de champagne et il m'en tendit une avant de choquer son verre contre le mien.

-A nos amis. Puissions-nous un jour avoir la même chance.

Il but une gorgée et je fis de même. Je vis Alice et Jaz se diriger vers nous et je fis un énorme sourire à mon amie. Elle me serra un instant dans ses bras et Jasper serra la main d'Edward.

-Merci Maître Edward.

Edward lui jeta un regard étonné.

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait.

-Vous m'avez servi de témoin, ça représente beaucoup pour moi, vous le savez.

-Jasper, tu es mon meilleur ami, je n'aurais pas pu faire moins que cela pour toi. Et tu as trouvé une jeune femme charmante et adorable, je suis content pour toi.

Alice se mit à rougir et je lui fis un petit sourire. Jasper se rapprocha alors d'Edward et murmura doucement.

-Je suis également ravi pour vous.

Edward se contenta de sourire en baissant les yeux et Jasper me fit un sourire. Il reprit le bras d'Alice avant de nous adresser un dernier mot.

-Profitez de la soirée.

Ils partirent ensuite voir d'autres invités et Edward releva la tête sur moi.

-Souhaites-tu danser ?

Il parlait toujours bas, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un l'entende me tutoyer.

-J'aimerais beaucoup.

Il m'entraîna au milieu de la piste de danse ou quelques convives dansaient et nous nous mîmes à tourner l'un autour de l'autre. Je demandai grâce au bout d'une demi-heure ma gaucherie m'ayant fait trébucher deux fois et il me conduisit sur l'un des balcons à l'abri des regards.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir marché sur les pieds.

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, honteuse, alors qu'il riait.

-Ce n'est pas grave Bella.

-Je ne serai jamais faite pour la danse, je le crains.

-Ce n'est pas important, et tu excelles déjà dans bien d'autres domaines.

-Lesquels ?

C'était mal de ma part, mais j'adorais l'entendre me faire des compliments, cela flattait d'une part mon égo et cela me confortait dans les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour moi.

-Tu cuisines à merveille, et tu as un talent incroyable pour le dessin.

Il se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur ma taille.

-Mais par dessus tout…

Il se pencha et murmura doucement contre mes lèvres.

-Tes baisers me font perdre la tête.

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je lui donnai immédiatement accès à ma bouche. Je ne pouvais penser qu'à une seule chose alors que sa langue caressait la mienne. Il n'avait rien à m'envier, il me rendait folle moi aussi.

**POV …**

Je les regardai s'embrasser passionnément avant de soupirer et de me reculer un peu, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'ils me voient. J'avais des doutes depuis un certain temps, Edward était bien trop enjoué, Isabella bien trop rayonnante, cela n'avait pas mis longtemps pour que mon esprit fasse le rapprochement. J'espérais juste que ce n'était pas sérieux et qu'ils mettraient fin eux même à cette liaison avant que quelqu'un ne doive s'en charger pour eux, en l'occurrence, moi.

* * *

_**Qui est donc ce mystérieux pov ?Si vous voulez le savoir, continuez à me lire ! Un com est aussi bon qu'un Edward, qui vous murmure de doux mots à l'oreille**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello vous toutes ! je suis heureuse car vous avez explosé le nombre de coms sur le dernier chapitre et je suis contente d'avoir pu vous surprendre avec le mariage d'alice et jasper. Concernant le fameux pov mystère, je ne dirai rien et non dsl mais il faut bien garder un peu de suspens non ? lol. **_

_**Ce chapitre 15 marque un tournant dans l'histoire de nos amoureux, j'espère vraiment être à la hauteur de vos espérances. **_

__

**Merci à : lilou622, analia black, patiewsnow, pilafe, audrey, angelwhite69, chlo, samarcande, ****twilightfan, Ava023, Ocane, sam, Aulandra17, petitefilledusud, Onja, laura, Veran, beatrice, anne, popo, Elle, elodie, mariana2216, twilight poison,**

_**Marie : on verra Emmett et Rose mais à la fin de l'histoire et pour un role très court**_

**CHAPITRE 15**

**POV EDWARD**

Cela faisait un mois maintenant que Jasper et Alice étaient mariés, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, était que je n'avais jamais vu mon ami si heureux. Le mariage lui apportait joie et satisfaction, et je l'enviais par bien des côtés. Il pouvait être avec Alice, l'aimer, la toucher sans que personne n'ait rien à en dire. Elle était à lui, devant Dieu et les hommes et j'étais heureux pour lui, bien qu'un peu jaloux je devais le reconnaître.

Ma relation avec Bella avait évolué vers un caractère plus intime ces derniers temps. Nous étions de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus dévoués l'un envers l'autre, de plus en plus passionnés dans nos gestes. Je savais que cette situation ne pourrait pas durer inlassablement, il me faudrait la posséder bientôt, ou je perdrais sûrement la raison. Elle me rendait fou. Tout en elle faisait naître mon désir. Sa façon de me regarder, de jouer avec ses mains, de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle était nerveuse, de me toucher… Je ne voulais pas la brusquer ni lui faire peur mais je voulais plus, j'avais besoin de plus.

Elle était vierge, je l'étais également. Je n'avais pas peur d'être avec elle de cette façon, juste une légère appréhension. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, je ne voulais pas la décevoir, je voulais que la première fois où elle serait mienne soit parfaite, pour elle, comme pour moi.

Je savais très bien comment une femme était constituée, j'avais lu beaucoup de livres de médecine de mon père, mais je n'avais jamais vu une femme nue réellement, seulement en dessin, et j'étais presque sûr que cela serait un peu différent. Je savais déjà que Bella était douce, que les courbes de son corps étaient harmonieuses, que ses seins tenaient parfaitement dans la paume de ma main et que sa bouche avait un goût de paradis. J'avais tellement hâte de la voir sans aucun artifice, je voulais être celui qui la goûterait pour la première fois, celui qui lui donnerait un plaisir incommensurable, je voulais la voir jouir dans mes bras. Je voulais tout cela et plus encore.

Je voulais être à la hauteur et je ne voyais qu'une seule personne capable de me dire comment m'y prendre. Je ne pouvais décemment pas demander conseil à mon père sur la manière de faire l'amour à ma servante, je n'étais pas sûr qu'il apprécierait. Non, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui ne serait pas à même de me juger, une seule personne qui connaissait mon secret et qui ne dirait rien. Jasper.

Je me dirigeai lentement vers les écuries en pensant à la façon dont je pourrais entamer la conversation. Je n'avais jamais parlé de besoin physique avec quelqu'un et j'étais un peu nerveux sur comment aborder le sujet.

Je pénétrai à l'intérieur de l'écurie et Eclipse sortit la tête de son box et m'accueillit en hennissant. Je me rapprochai de lui et je sentis un sourire naître sur mes lèvres, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis quelques jours, il faisait un peu froid pour sortir à cheval maintenant.

-Alors mon grand comment vas-tu ?

Il redressa les oreilles et je le caressai, flattant son encolure. Jasper arriva à cet instant et il sourit en me voyant. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, je devais trouver le courage pour lui parler.

-Maître Edward ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Bien merci.

Il me tendit sa main et je la serrai.

-Voulez-vous que je scelle Eclipse ? Je peux peut-être vous conduire quelque part, il fait froid pour monter à cheval.

-Non c'est gentil, je suis venu te voir….pour…discuter.

Il me fit un sourire plus grand.

-Cela me va. Je ne vous ai pas vu souvent ces derniers jours.

-Oui. Etre un homme marié prend du temps.

Il baissa la tête et une légère rougeur colora ses joues.

-C'est vrai oui.

-Tu as l'air heureux Jasper, je suis content pour toi.

-Je le suis, Alice est merveilleuse, je n'aurais pu trouver mieux comme épouse.

-Je suis persuadé.

Je reportai mon attention sur mon pur sang et le caressai un peu avant que Jasper ne s'accole au box en croisant les bras. Je pouvais voir qu'il me fixait et je soupirai.

-Qu'y a-t-il Maître Edward ? Vous avez l'air soucieux.

-Peut-être un peu, oui.

-Puis-je vous aider ?

C'était le moment de vérité, le moment ou je devais confier mes états d'âmes à mon meilleur ami, mais je n'étais pas sûr d'en être capable, je me sentais très idiot tout à coup. Je grognai.

-Je me sens si stupide !

Ma voix avait des allures désespérées je le sentais bien mais je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mon anxiété.

-Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire n'est-ce pas ? Jamais je ne vous jugerai. C'est à propos de Bella?

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure et lui jetai un coup d'œil.

-J'aimerais savoir…Enfin je me sens…comment tu…

Je n'arriverais jamais à rien si je me mettais à bafouiller. Je pris une grande inspiration alors que Jasper attendait calmement que je me détende.

-Je voudrais savoir comment tu as fais avec Alice pour votre…hum…votre nuit de noce…

J'avais murmuré les derniers mots et je pus voir qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

-Oh ! Et bien…

Il me jeta un regard singulier.

-Vous êtes en train de me demander des conseils sur l'amour ?

Je grimaçai.

-Et bien…oui, mais non. Laisse tomber, oublie cela, ce n'est pas très correct de ma part….je…

Je fis un pas en arrière mais il tendit le bras pour me retenir.

-Je suis juste surpris que je puisse vous apprendre des choses, vous êtes bien plus cultivé que moi.

-Tu es loin d'être stupide Jaz et je suis loin de tout savoir.

Il me fit un petit sourire.

-Alice m'a apporté du thé et des biscuits, venez.

Il m'entraîna dans un petit bureau à coté des box et nous nous installâmes sur des chaises. Il me servit du thé puis me proposa un biscuit que je refusai, j'étais un peu noué.

Nous parlâmes pendant environ une heure. Enfin pour être exact, il parla et j'écoutai avec attention ses conseils. Je ne lui posai que quelques questions, voulant approfondir certains passages de son récit, mais je bus surtout ses paroles, enregistrant le moindre détail. Il ne me parla pas vraiment d'Alice, se contentant de m'expliquer des gestes, des façons de faire, et même si je pouvais aisément comprendre qu'il avait expérimenté tout cela, rien ne le laissait voir dans son discours, et je lui en fus reconnaissant.

Bella n'entra pas non plus une seule fois dans la conversation, même s'il savait très bien que c'était pour elle que je voulais savoir ce genre de choses, il se montra aussi discret que possible, tout en m'expliquant un maximum de choses. Il n'avait eu personne à qui parler avant sa nuit de noce, excepté sa mère, mais c'était une femme, et cela avait du être encore différent de ne pouvoir en parler avec un homme. Il avait donc appris cela surtout par lui-même et je lui étais redevable d'avoir cette conversation avec moi alors que j'aurais dû me tourner vers mon père, chose impossible dans le cas présent.

J'étais beaucoup plus serein et détendu lorsque je quittai la grange. Je m'étais confondu en remerciements et Jasper avait haussé les épaules en me disant que c'était naturel et que j'aurais certainement fais la même chose pour lui, ce qui était vrai.

Mes parents allaient partir deux jours pour Londres le week-end prochain et je pourrais assouvir mes désirs avec ma douce, passer la nuit entière avec elle sans risques, puisqu'il ne resterait que Renée et Marcus dans la maison. La première irait comme à son habitude se coucher de bonne heure, et quant à Marcus, j'aurais pu être invisible cela aurait été la même chose. Cet homme était tout dévoué à mes parents et il ne se préoccupait pas du tout de moi, ce qui me convenait parfaitement.

J'avais hâte d'y être.

Dire que je n'étais pas nerveux aurait été un mensonge. J'avais les tripes nouées, le cœur au bord de l'explosion tant il tapait vite, et je pouvais sentir mes mains trembler. C'était ridicule. J'étais ridicule, Bella n'était même pas encore dans la pièce avec moi que j'étais déjà excité au possible.

Mes parents étaient partis à Londres cet après-midi. Après mille recommandations ma mère avait fini par monter dans la voiture alors que mon père commençait à perdre patience. Ils partaient rarement sans moi et je savais qu'elle était nerveuse à l'idée de me laisser seul à la maison, mais il restait les domestiques, je ne serais pas vraiment seul de tout façon, j'aurais Bella à mes côtés. J'avais réussi à me faire excuser, il était hors de question que j'assiste à une énième œuvre de charité en faveur des orphelins de l'hôpital où travaillait mon père. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi, mon père avait été d'accord sur ce point bien que ma mère se soit montrée réticente.

Je n'avais pas été le seul à être sur les charbons ardents, j'avais pu remarquer que mon ange était nerveuse elle aussi. Elle m'avait apporté du thé au lieu du café, elle avait laissé échapper plusieurs fausses notes pendant le cours de piano alors qu'elle s'améliorait de jour en jour et je lui avais même demandé ce qui n'allait pas.

-Rien.

-Bella tu es nerveuse, je le vois bien.

-Ce n'est rien, je crois que j'appréhende un peu.

-Un peu quoi ?

-Et bien nous sommes pratiquement seuls…dans la maison.

-Non, il y a tout le monde sauf mes parents.

Elle avait soupiré d'agacement, et j'avais réprimé un petit sourire. Je voulais qu'elle me dise le fond de sa pensée.

-Nous sommes l'après-midi Edward, je le sais bien que tout le monde est là, je parle de ce soir.

-Ce soir il n'y aura que Renée qui ira comme toujours se coucher tôt et Marcus qui est à moitié sourd. Et bien sûr, toi et moi.

Je lui avais jeté un regard et j'avais pu voir qu'elle jouait avec le tablier de sa robe.

-Justement. Toi et moi, sans tes parents. Il n'y a rien pour nous freiner, et cela m'effraie.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je ne ferai jamais rien que tu ne souhaites pas.

-Je le sais. Mais je voudrais dormir avec toi, me réveiller dans tes bras demain matin, pourtant, c'est mal, nous ne sommes pas mariés Edward.

-Je me fiche que tu ne portes pas mon nom Bella, moi aussi j'ai envie de passer la nuit avec toi.

Je m'étais penché sur elle pour l'embrasser et elle avait cédé à mes avances avant de rompre notre baiser et de soupirer.

-Je viendrai te rejoindre lorsque Renée sera montée se coucher.

Mon cœur avait bondi dans ma poitrine.

Le reste de la journée était passée au ralenti, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir cela de la tête, et le refrain « Bella va partager mon lit » passait en boucle sous mon crâne.

J'avais très envie d'elle, mais il n'y a rien que je ne ferais si elle n'était pas d'accord. Je ne voulais surtout pas la forcer, je voulais son consentement pour tout, je voulais attendre qu'elle soit prête.

Elle m'avait apporté mon repas du soir dans ma bibliothèque et j'aurais voulu qu'elle mange avec moi, mais cela n'était pas possible sans éveiller les soupçons de Renée. Elle m'avait déposé un chaste petit baiser sur les lèvres lorsqu'elle était revenue chercher le plateau et elle m'avait murmuré un « à tout à l'heure » qui avait grandement fait évolué mon anxiété.

Le tout à l'heure était arrivé.

Je m'étais mis au piano et j'avais joué un peu, essayant de me détendre. Je n'avais aucune raison d'être nerveux, j'aimais Bella et elle m'aimait aussi, il n'y aurait que de la tendresse et de l'amour entre nous, rien qui me faisait peur.

Elle entra sans frapper et je lui fis un sourire tout en continuant de jouer. Elle vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et je continuai mon morceau. Je stoppai au bout de quelques minutes et pus voir que ma princesse avait les yeux qui brillaient de larmes contenues.

-C'est très beau Edward.

-C'est l'une de mes compositions, la préférée de ma mère.

-C'est à la fois triste et enjoué, vraiment parfait.

-Souhaiterais-tu en écouter une autre ?

Elle me fit un petit sourire timide.

-Bien sûr.

Je déposai un petit baiser sur sa joue avant de repositionner mes doigts sur mon instrument et de laisser la musique m'envahir. J'étais un peu fébrile de jouer cet air devant elle, elle en avait été la source d'inspiration, ma muse, je lui avais d'ailleurs donné son nom « Bella lullaby ». C'était la première fois que je la jouais pour elle.

La dernière note s'envola dans l'air et je me tournai sur Bella alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses jolies joues.

-Tu me l'as inspirée, je l'ai écrite pour toi. Je l'ai appelé Bella lullaby.

-La berceuse de Bella.

Elle avait murmuré et je me penchai sur elle pour effacer les traces de larmes de mon pouce.

-Oui.

Elle se jeta alors sur moi en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou et je la serrai dans mes bras aussi fort que possible sans la briser.

-Merci mon amour, c'est juste magnifique.

Elle se recula un peu et je murmurai doucement contre ses lèvres.

-C'est toi qui l'est.

Je l'embrassai. Elle ouvrit immédiatement la bouche et nos langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre pour danser doucement ensemble, ce baiser était juste parfait. Elle desserra son emprise sur ma nuque et laissa fourrager sa main dans mes cheveux, s'y agrippant, faisant peu à peu monter le désir dans mon corps. Je caressai tendrement son dos, je voulais qu'elle se détende, qu'elle profite de chaque caresse et baiser que je lui donnerais ce soir.

Je me dégageai un peu et rompis notre baiser, je voulais un endroit confortable, et je voulais surtout qu'elle le veuille.

-Je veux t'aimer mon amour, je veux que nous soyons liés pour toujours, si toi aussi tu le veux.

Un petit sourire timide éclaira son visage et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

-Je veux être à toi cette nuit, et les nuits qui suivront.

Je me levai et lui tendis ma main. Elle s'y accrocha et je nous dirigeai vers la porte de ma chambre. Je refermai doucement la porte derrière nous avant de me pencher sur ma douce et de la soulever dans mes bras. Elle poussa un petit cri lorsque ses pieds décollèrent du sol et je ris alors que je nous conduisais jusqu'à mon lit. Je la déposai délicatement sur l'édredon et me mis accroupi devant elle. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en me regardant et ce simple geste de sa part déclencha des soubresauts dans mon bas ventre. Cette femme me rendrait fou.

Je pris l'un de ses pieds entre mes mains et entrepris de lui retirer ses bottines. Je dénouais délicatement les lacets avant d'enlever la chaussure. Je fis ensuite glisser lentement ma main le long de sa cheville afin de trouver l'extrémité de son bas et je lui retirai également. Je fis de même avec son autre pied et lorsque ma tâche fut accomplie je dirigeai à nouveau mon regard vers ma beauté, pour me rendre compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'en cet instant, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte et je me sentis tout d'un coup devenir plus étroit dans mon pantalon.

Je repris mon exploration et reportai mon attention sur ses jambes. Je positionnai à nouveau mes mains sur ses chevilles et entrepris de les remonter doucement, ce qui releva en même temps le tissu de sa robe, me laissant voir au fur et à mesure la peau blanche et nacrée de la jeune femme qui hantait mes rêves. Je stoppai au niveau de ses genoux et relevai sa jambe droite afin de déposer un baiser dans la pliure de son genou, là où la peau était sans doute la plus douce et la plus fine. Bella poussa un gémissement et je m'attardai un instant sur cette partie sensible de son corps avant de reposer sa jambe et de me positionner entre celle-ci. Je m'appuyai sur mes coudes afin de ne pas l'écraser et je l'embrassai dans le cou. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière afin de m'en donner un meilleur accès et je grognai lorsqu'elle se mit à gémir. Je me mis à sucer sa peau lentement, très lentement et elle s'agrippa à mes épaules en haletant.

Je stoppai ma caresse d'un baiser avant de lui laisser une marque qui serait visible et je repris mon assaut sur sa bouche la dévorant complètement. Je pouvais la sentir frémir contre moi et ses mains se mirent à me caresser doucement le dos, puis elles descendirent pour finir sur ma taille alors qu'elle tirait sur ma chemise pour la faire sortir de mon pantalon. Elle posa ensuite ses petits doigts sur ma peau nue et un frisson parcourus mon corps, sa caresse était aussi douce qu'une plume d'oiseau.

Je me reculai pour me mettre assis et la relevai pour l'asseoir sur mes genoux. Sa robe était remontée sur ses cuisses et je les effleurai du bout de mes doigts hyper sensibles. Elle entrepris de s'attaquer aux boutons de ma chemise et je fermai un instant les yeux alors qu'elle parsemait mon cou de petits baiser mouillés. Elle traça la ligne de ma mâchoire avec sa langue et je laissai remonter mes mains plus haut, caressant sa peau soyeuse et elle haleta lorsque mes mains arrivèrent au niveau de son sous-vêtement. Je pressai ses fesses entre mes paumes et un gémissement lui échappa.

-Edward !

Sa voix était rauque, et le besoin urgent d'avoir sa peau nue contre la mienne augmenta.

Elle parvint au bout des boutons de ma chemise et elle me la retira pour la jeter ensuite négligemment au sol. Elle entreprit de caresser mon torse et elle y parsema ici et là une multitude de petits baisers. Je me reculai tout à coup et Bella me regarda avec incompréhension. Je lui fis un petit sourire rassurant et la fis glisser le long de mes jambes afin de me libérer.

-Que fais-tu ?

Je la contournai pour me retrouver dans son dos et m'installai sur mes genoux. Je retirai le ruban qui maintenait son chignon en place et ses boucles se déplièrent sur ses épaules. Je dégageai sa chevelure soyeuse sur le côté et m'attaquai au premier bouton de sa robe.

-Tu as bien trop de tissu sur le corps, cela m'empêche d'admirer comme tu es belle.

Elle eut un petit rire et je mis activement au travail. J'ouvris chaque bouton présent jusqu'à sa taille et je posai mes mains sur chaque côté de son corps les faisant remonter lentement jusqu'à ses épaules. Je frôlai ses seins et je pus la sentir frissonner alors que je laissai la robe retomber doucement sur son buste. Je déposai plusieurs baisers sur son épaule droite avant de lécher et d'aspirer entre mes lèvres la peau de son cou. Je pris ses seins en coupe faisant descendre plus bas le tissu et elle laissa tomber sa tête contre mon épaule en gémissant, crochetant sa main gauche sur ma nuque. Je cajolai sa poitrine, titillant ses mamelons de mon pouce, les pinçant délicatement alors qu'ils durcissaient sous mes doigts. Sa poitrine était parfaite pour mes mains, comme si elle avait été faite pour moi et je passai ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, je voulais la goûter.

Je retirai mes mains alors que ma princesse poussa un grognement de frustration et je la couchai sur le lit. Je me positionnai à nouveau au dessus d'elle et je plongeai mon visage sur sa poitrine. Je passai d'abord timidement un coup de langue sur son téton et le dos de Bella s'arqua alors qu'elle gémissait de plaisir.

-Mon Dieu Edward, encore !

Je lui donnai plusieurs coups de langue alors que sa respiration devenait sifflante et je le pris ensuite entièrement dans ma bouche. Je l'aspirai, le suçotai, et le grignotai doucement alors que Bella avait passé ses mains dans mes cheveux et qu'elle appuyait fortement sur ma tête pour m'inciter à rester en place. Elle ne s'en rendait certainement pas compte, mais elle frictionnait son corps contre le mien, et cette caresse entre nos deux bassins me fit perdre la tête.

Je quittai sa poitrine et elle protesta.

-Non reviens !

Je n'accédai pas à sa requête et entrepris de torturer un peu son nombril avant de descendre plus bas au niveau de sa petite culotte. Sa robe m'en empêcha et je me relevai afin de la lui retirer. Elle comprit mon geste et souleva légèrement ses hanches alors que je lui retirai le vêtement qui alla rejoindre ma chemise déjà au sol.

J'embrassai tendrement l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de frôler son intimité de mes doigts. Elle était déjà toute humide et je la caressai doucement à travers le tissu. Je laissai ma langue tracer la ligne de son sous-vêtement avant de remonter lentement le long de son corps. Elle m'embrassa fougueusement lorsque j'arrivai à ses lèvres et je lui rendis son baiser avec urgence. Ma main caressait toujours le tissu humide et je l'écartai délicatement. Je rompis notre baiser et plongeai mon regard dans le sien alors que je franchissais la barrière de ses lèvres intimes. Ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrirent doucement alors que je caressais doucement ses plis trempés par le désir et que j'effleurais son petit bouton de rose. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela serait si bon de caresser une femme ainsi.

Elle était si belle, si désirable offerte ainsi, et cela rien que pour moi. Je pouvais la sentir trembler de bonheur dans mes bras alors que ses yeux noircis par le désir étaient ancrés dans les miens. Je poussai plus loin ma caresse en entrant un doigt en elle et elle resserra les cuisses sur mon bras en gémissant. Je stoppai mon geste, je voulais être sûr que tout allait bien.

-Mon amour ?

-N'arrête pas !

Je repris ma caresse et je débutai un lent va et vient avec mon doigt. Les hanches de Bella remuaient et elle haletait de plaisir en se tortillant. Elle s'empara de ma bouche et je la laissai faire. Elle mordilla ma lèvre avant de me regarder et de poser une main sur mon bras pour me stopper.

-Je veux que tu me fasses tienne, maintenant.

Je posai un chaste baiser sur sa bouche avant de retirer ma main de son intimité et de me redresser un peu. J'entrepris de me déshabiller et d'enlever mes chaussures et mon pantalon. Bella ne me lâcha pas du regard pendant toute l'opération et je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas arracher mes vêtements tout simplement. Elle se releva un peu pour retirer son dernier sous-vêtement alors que je faisais de même et la vue de son corps totalement nue me fut douloureux.

Je me positionnai entre ses jambes alors qu'elle releva ses hanches au niveau de ma taille et nous poussâmes un gémissement en cœur lorsque nos deux sexes se caressèrent sans plus aucune entrave. Je plongeai une dernière fois mon regard dans ses yeux couleurs de chocolat.

-Tu es sûr ?

Je savais qu'elle aurait mal, Jasper m'avait prévenu.

-Ca va faire un peu mal.

-Je le sais, j'ai parlé avec Alice. Je n'ai pas peur je suis prête.

Je l'embrassai et poussai doucement en elle. Je glissai lentement et je pus sentir la dernière barrière entre nos deux corps céder alors que Bella eut un hoquet de douleur. Je stoppai et la regardai.

-Bella ?

Ses yeux étaient fermés et je m'inquiétai.

- Laisse-moi…juste m'habituer.

Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce me contentant d'embrasser doucement ses joues, ses lèvres son cou. Elle finit par bouger elle-même et je pris tout d'abord un mouvement lent. Son bassin accompagnait chacun de mes coups de reins et je posai une main sur sa hanche droite afin de la serrer d'avantage contre moi. Je la relevai un peu et cela me permit de pousser plus loin en elle.

Ce que je ressentis à cet instant ne pouvait pas se décrire. Je ne touchais plus terre, et le ciel aurait pu s'écrouler sur moi en cet instant, je m'en fichais, je mourrais heureux. La sensation était nouvelle mais elle était incroyable. Je me sentais enfin entier, complet, j'avais trouvé ma moitié, celle avec qui je passerais le reste de ma vie. Je voulais passer le reste de mon existence à aimer et à combler cette femme, je ne laisserais plus jamais personne me priver d'elle, de son amour pour moi, de son corps.

Bella gémissait doucement contre moi et lorsqu'elle agrippa plus fort mes épaules, je compris qu'elle allait jouir. J'accélérai mes mouvements et ce fut comme si quelque chose explosait en moi, je me sentis partir dans un tourbillon d'extase qui me fit perdre pied avec la réalité. L'orgasme fut fulgurant et j'eus du mal à redescendre. Bella cria mon nom et je resserrai ma prise sur elle alors que l'orgasme la frappait à son tour, nous laissant haletants dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ma respiration était saccadée et je nichai un instant mon nez dans le cou de ma douce, tâchant de reprendre mes esprits. Nous étions recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur mais je m'en fichais, rien ne pourrait avoir une meilleure odeur que ma Bella après l'amour, j'en étais presque sûr.

Elle traça quelques petits cercles dans mon dos et je me retirai d'elle à contre cœur. Elle haleta mais ne bougea pas alors que je me relevai pour la contempler.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle me fit un petit sourire. Elle était encore plus belle ainsi, les cheveux en bataille, nue contre moi.

-Oui.

-Tu as mal ?

-Un peu, mais cela est supportable, ça va passer.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa bouche et elle me serra plus fort contre elle.

-Merci Bella, merci de m'avoir offert cela.

-Je ne l'aurais donné à personne d'autre, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime moi aussi et je jure de te rendre heureuse jusqu'à la fin.

-J'ai confiance en toi.

Je roulai sur le coté et l'attirai contre moi. Je rabattis un peu les couvertures sur nos corps et ma princesse s'installa confortablement dans mes bras. Elle s'endormit rapidement alors que je la contemplais. Elle était belle à couper le souffle mon amante, ma magnifique Bella. Cette femme serait un jour mon épouse, je m'en faisais le serment, je défierai le monde entier s'il le fallait mais je l'épouserai et je lui ferai des enfants.

Son corps était fait pour être aimé et je voulais passer l'éternité à en jouir.

Une chose était certaine, je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de cela.

* * *

**je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient ce chapitre j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus**


	16. Chapter 16

_****_

bonjour à vous toutes ! je suis un peu patraque je vais donc faire court. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire tant vos compliments et votre gentillesse me touche beaucoup, je n'aurai jamais cru que cette histoire plairait à ce point. Donc merci à vous, vous lire chaque semaine est un vrai bonheur pour moi.

**_On m'a posé plusieurs fois la question, je vais donc répondre pour tout le monde lol. Nous verrons bien Emmett et Rose dans cette fic, mais pour un tout petit role, et à la fin de l'histoire. je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire d'eux, et j'ai réussis à les intégrer à l'avant dernier chapitre, ce qui est un exploit lol. Une autre réponse également, la fic se terminera sur le chapitre 21._**

**_Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 16, encore un chapitre en douceur ou il ne se passe pas grand chose, les ennuis seront pour la suite..._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**CHAPITRE 16**

**POV BELLA**

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux de la chambre et je me réveillais doucement, un corps chaud collé contre le mien. Edward. Mon magnifique amant dormait encore contre moi et je n'osais pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. Sa tête était posée dans le creux de mon cou et sa main reposait paisiblement sur mon ventre nu. Nous n'avions pas remis nos sous- vêtements mais je n'étais pas gênée d'être nue en sa présence. Le drap avait glissé jusqu'à sa taille et il recouvrait à peine ma poitrine mais cela n'était pas important, il ne faisait pas froid dans la pièce.

Je tendis le bras pour caresser tendrement son dos du bout de mes doigts et il poussa un petit soupire de bienêtre. Il n'avait jamais été si détendu, et il était encore plus beau ainsi, les cheveux en bataille, les traits paisibles, nu contre moi. Il était le plus bel homme du monde et il était à moi.

Il me l'avait prouvé plusieurs fois cette nuit, trois fois pour être exact et le moins que l'on puisse dire et que cela avait été meilleur à chaque fois. Il m'avait aimé, fait vibrer, surprise et rassasiée. Il avait été tendre et doux, tout en étant fougueux et un brin sauvage, et j'avais aimé chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque mot d'amour qu'il avait prononcé. Il m'avait rendu folle de désirs et il avait répondu à toute mes attentes, sans que je n'ai besoin de dire le moindre mot, nous étions connectés l'un à l'autre, en phase, et je savais d'autant plus que c'était lui, et que jamais plus je ne le laisserai partir.

Je n'aurai jamais cru que faire l'amour puisse être à ce point extraordinaire. Les sensations dans mon corps étaient incroyable, la jouissance était indescriptible et je comprenais maintenant certains mots qu'avait prononcé Alice lorsque j'avais parlé avec elle.

**_Flash Back_**

-Une fois qu'il t'aura touchée, tu ne pourras plus jamais te passer de son corps.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Je ne peux déjà plus me passer de lui, cela ne peut pas être pire.

Alice me regarda avec un sourire tendre.

-Crois moi Bella, ce que tu ressens aujourd'hui ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il t'attend une fois que vous aurez fais l'amour.

Je roulais des yeux alors qu'elle riait.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Je n'avais pas compris. Mais depuis cette nuit, je savais qu'elle avait raison. Rien ne pourrait jamais égaler cela. Il pourrait me demander n'importe quoi maintenant, j'étais prête à le lui donner, pourvus qu'il puisse me toucher encore.

Il remua un peu dans son sommeil et je compris qu'il se réveillait doucement. Je dégageai son bras et me rapprochai, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres si douce. Je l'embrassai encore et encore et je pus le sentir sourire contre ma bouche alors qu'il ouvrait doucement la sienne pour m'en donner l'accès. Nos langues se trouvèrent et un petit gémissement m'échappa, bon sang, c'était décidément trop bon !

Il mit fin à notre baiser et se recula alors qu'un grand sourire barrait son visage.

-Bonjour mon amour.

-Désolée de t'avoir réveillé, mais je n'ai pas réussis à me retenir.

Il frotta son nez contre le mien dans un baiser eskimo avant d'en déposer un sur mes lèvres.

-J'aimerai me réveiller ainsi chaque jour.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres, tu es mon Maître après tout ! Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je serai ton esclave !

Il eut un petit rire qui secoua son corps et je me mordis furieusement la lèvre inférieure. Se simple petit tremblement réveilla une douce chaleur dans mon bas ventre et je m'incitais au calme, je devais me lever et aller travailler si je ne voulais pas que Renée ait des soupçons.

-C'est d'accord ! Je t'ordonne puisque je suis ton Maître, de ne plus jamais quitter ce lit !

Je fermai un instant les yeux alors qu'il avait roulé pour me surplomber et qu'il frottait son bassin contre le mien tout en mordillant gentiment la peau de mon cou. Je pus sentir son sexe gonfler de plaisir au fur et à mesure qu'il se mouvait contre le mien alors que j'étais déjà plus que prête à l'accueillir.

-Edward !

Il captura ma bouche pour un baiser sensuel alors que je crochetai sa nuque de mes deux mains et sa main droite vint caresser tendrement mon sein gauche. Je me sentis gémir alors qu'il me cajolais amoureusement et je grognai de frustration lorsqu'il l'abandonna pour faire descendre sa main le long de mon corps. Ses doigts me firent frissonner à chaque frôlement sur ma peau et je passai une main dans sa chevelure soyeuse pour m'y accrocher. Il attrapa mon genoux qu'il remonta contre sa hanche et il me pénétra d'un coup de rein.

Je fus surprise et je hoquetais de plaisir alors qu'il gémissait doucement. Il débuta un lent va et viens et je frissonnai alors que son sexe caressait le mien passionnément et qu'il murmurait doucement à quel point il m'aimait. Je voulais plus, j'avais besoin qu'il me caresse plus durement, la lenteur qu'il insufflait à notre danse allait me rendre folle et j'agrippais son bassin de mes jambes, voulant le sentir d'avantage. Cela lui donna un meilleur angle et il s'enfonça plus loin en moi, buttant directement contre mon centre de plaisir intense alors que je ne pouvais plus retenir mes gémissements. Je le suppliais un peu.

-Edward plus vite !

Il s'exécuta et je pus sentir mon corps réagir automatiquement.

-Plus fort !

Il me serra d'avantage contre lui et le dernier coup de rein qu'il me donna fut le meilleur et j'explosai. L'orgasme me noya dans une pluie d'étoile et de sensations qui me donnèrent le vertige et je le sentis se déverser en moi tandis qu'il grognait sa jouissance dans mon cou. Il se laissa aller doucement contre moi alors que je le serrai plus fort. Il voulu se retirer mais je l'en empêchai.

-Non reste.

-Bella je suis trop lourd.

-Encore quelques minutes, j'aime sentir ton poids sur moi.

Et c'était vrai. J'aimais son odeur, la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne, sa chaleur, son étreinte. Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe et je fermai un instant les yeux, savourant le moment. J'allais bientôt devoir retourner à mes obligations et je voulais faire durer cet instant, le quitter même quelques heures serait une souffrance, bien que je savais qu'il se trouverait seulement à un étage plus haut que moi, il serait tout de même bien trop loin.

Il se retira et roula sur le dos pour m'emporter avec lui. Il me cala contre son torse et passa doucement une main dans mes cheveux, jouant avec l'une de mes mèches. Je soupirai et il tourna un peu son visage vers moi pour me regarder.

-Qu'y A-t-il ?

-Il faut que je retourne dans ma chambre me préparer.

-J'ai meilleur idée. Tu reste avec moi aujourd'hui et nous passons notre journée à faire l'amour.

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Cela est plus que t'entend, mais je ne peux pas. Renée va se demander ce que je fais si je ne la rejoint pas en cuisine.

-Je pourrais lui donner un jour de congé.

-Je pense que cela éveillerait grandement ses soupçons.

Il grimaça avant de reprendre l'une de mes boucles entre ses doigts. Il adorait toucher mes cheveux et j'avais pus me rendre compte qu'il le faisait souvent inconsciemment, comme un besoin, et j'aimais ça.

-Tu as raison.

-Il nous reste toujours la nuit qui vient, tes parents ne rentrent que demain après-midi.

-Et il nous reste la journée, je sens que je vais être insupportable aujourd'hui et je vais souvent vouloir des choses, beaucoup de choses.

Il embrassa ma mâchoire et remonta doucement jusqu'à mon oreille qu'il lécha du bout de sa langue et j'agrippai le drap de ma main droite pour m'empêcher de gémir.

-Je t'en pris, je dois y aller maintenant.

Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en grognant et je me relevai légèrement pour embrasser ses lèvres. Il se laissa faire tout en restant passif et je lui mis une tape sur le torse.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant Edward.

-Très bien. Mais tu vas beaucoup trop me manquer.

Il avait une mine boudeuse et je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Tu as beaucoup trop de pouvoir sur moi ma princesse.

Je claquais ma langue contre mon palais.

-C'est faux, c'est toi qui détiens tout de moi.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la posai sur mon cœur.

-Mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme, tout est à toi, je t'ai tout donné dès le premier jour, tu es le gardien de ma vie à présent.

-Tout comme tu es la gardienne de la mienne. Je t'aime à en mourir.

Il m'embrassa fougueusement et je me laissai aller dans ses bras. J'aimais la douceur de sa bouche sur la mienne, la caresse de ses doigts sur ma peau, la pression de son corps sur le mien. Tout cela était décidément bien trop bon. Je me détachai à regret alors qu'il commençait à me caresser à nouveau, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, sinon, je ne quitterai jamais cette chambre.

-Il faut que j'aille me préparer.

Il soupira avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Puisqu'il le faut. Je prendrai mon petit déjeuné ici.

-N'oublie pas de sonner pour le dire, Renée trouverait cela étrange que je le sache déjà. Tu devrais dormir encore un peu, il est bien trop tôt pour toi.

-Je ne pourrais pas sans toi.

Je roulai des yeux avant de le sermonner gentiment.

-Tu as dormis sans moi pendant dix-sept longues années, crois moi tu y arrivera encore mon amour.

-Pas si sûr.

Il râlait un peu et je trouvais cela adorable qu'il ne veuille pas que je le quitte, mais je le devais même si pour moi aussi cela était un déchirement.

Je me levai et entrepris de rassembler mes vêtements. Je m'habillais à la hâte alors qu'il ne me quittait pas du regard, couché sur son lit. J'aurai voulus lui arracher le drap qui le couvrait et me jeter à nouveau dans ses bras, mais je me sermonnais, je pourrais encore dormir à ces cotés se soir, cela était déjà une chance en soit.

J'attrapais sa main et déposai un baiser sur chacun de ses doigts avant de me pencher et de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Il me laissa partir à contre cœur et je lui fis un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaitre par la porte.

J'avais fais une toilette rapide avant de me changer et de me diriger en cuisine. J'avais pu constater un peu de sang séché sur mes cuisses et je me promis de mettre des draps propres dans le lit d'Edward et de faire tremper ceux souillés dans de l'eau froide. J'espérai que cela serait suffisant pour les ravoir sinon je n'aurais plus qu'à les jeter. Pas comme si quelqu'un allait s'en rendre compte de tout façon. Il faudrait juste que Renée ne me voit pas faire.

Je préparai la brioche lorsque Renée arriva en cuisine.

-Bonjour ma belle !

-Bonjour Renée, bien dormis ?

-Comme un nourrisson.

Elle s'approcha et regarda ce que j'étais en train de faire.

-Pas besoin d'en faire autant que d'habitude aujourd'hui Bella, brioche et pain devrais suffire.

-C'est également ce que je me suis dis.

Je luis fis un petit sourire et elle me détailla un instant, songeuse.

-Tu as l'air différente ce matin, plus épanouis.

Je me mis à rougir furieusement et baissai mon regard sur ma pate. Elle était terminée et je la posai sur une planche avant de la recouvrir d'un linge humide pour la laisser gonfler.

Il était évident que j'avais changé. Edward avait fais de moi une femme cette nuit, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire cela.

-J'ai juste très bien dormis.

-Et bien tu es radieuse.

-Merci pour le compliment.

Nous installâmes à table avec du café et des petit pains au lait confectionnés la veille. Marcus arriva suivis peu de temps ensuite par Alice et Jasper. Mike vivait à l'extérieur du domaine et ne venait que trois jours pas semaine, l'hiver il avait bien moins de travail. Alice était autant enjouée que les autres jours et son babillage m'empêcha de trop penser à mon ange qui j'espérai c'était rendormis.

Nous terminâmes notre petit déjeuné et chacun partis faire son travail. Je montais ouvrir la chambre de mes Maitres avant de me diriger vers celle de mon ange. J'ouvris les fenêtres puis m'attaquais au lit. Il était effectivement taché mais pas beaucoup, je n'avais saigné que très peu, et j'en remerciai le ciel, la vue du sang m'horripilait. Je mis le tout dans le panier à linge et me dirigeai vers la buanderie. J'étais déçus de ne pas avoir vu Edward, j'avais espéré lui voler un baiser avant de redescendre.

J'étais presque au bout du couloir lorsque j'entendis un rire bien trop familier et je me raidis. Je posai le panier à coté de la porte de la cuisine que j'ouvris et le spectacle me choqua légèrement.

Edward était assis à la table en bois alors que Renée lui versait du café. Il prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuné en compagnie de celle-ci et je pouvais voir qu'elle était ravie de sa présence. Ils se tournèrent sur moi lorsque j'arrivai dans la pièce et Edward me fit son petit sourire en coin alors que je le dévisageai d'un air ahurit.

-Bonjour Melle Swan.

Sa voix résonnait comme le plus doux des velours à mon oreille et je le détestai l'espace d'un instant autant que je l'aimais. Le simple son de sa voix me fit frissonner, alors que mon cœur prenait un rythme désordonné. Je sentis le rouge me monter au joues alors que je repensais à la nuit que nous venions de passer, à ses caresses sur ma peau, à ses gémissements lorsqu'il était en moi. Je tachais de me reprendre en inspirant un peu plus calmement. Le premier choc passé de le revoir, je me demandais ce qu'il faisait en cuisine. Je fronçai les sourcils alors qu'il continuait de me regarder d'un air amusé.

-Maître Edward. J'aurai pu vous monter votre petit déjeuné.

Il me fit un petit sourire qui me fis fondre avant d'incliner la tête sur le coté.

-Bien sûr mais parfois revenir à d'anciennes habitudes fais du bien.

Je ne comprit pas le sens de sa phrase et Renée dû s'en rendre compte.

-Notre jeune Maître prenait parfois le petit déjeuné avec moi et Jasper lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune. Tout comme il venait me chiper des gâteaux dans le dos de sa mère.

Je savais que Renée aimait beaucoup Edward et qu'elle s'était occupée de lui lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mais j'ignorai encore beaucoup de chose apparemment sur mon amoureux.

-Oh ! Très bien. Je vais vous laissez discuter dans ce cas.

-Peut-être pourriez vous converser un peu avec nous Melle Swan ?

Je ne sus que répondre et le traitre se tourna vers Renée pour quémander son soutiens.

-C'est une bonne idée, reste donc Bella. Je vais aller porter du café à l'écurie pour Jasper mais je n'en ai que pour une minute, tu pourras ainsi tenir compagnie à notre jeune Maitre.

Edward me fit un beau sourire et je me promis de me venger plus tard. Je soupirai en prenant place sur une chaise à ses cotés. Renée avait à peine fermée la porte que j'explosai.

-Que signifie cela ? Tu as perdu la tête ?

Il se pencha et me souleva pour me faire assoir sur ses genoux. Son odeur me heurta de pleins fouet et je dus retenir un gémissement avant qu'il ne franchisse mes lèvres. Je tachai de le sermonner, j'avais autant besoin de son contact que lui mais je ne voulais pas qu'on nous surprenne.

-Tu es fou repose moi ! N'importe qui pourrait arriver !

Il resserra son emprise sur ma taille et nicha son visage dans mon cou qu'il respira à plein poumons. J'adorai quand il faisait ça et j'aurai voulus qu'il me serre encore plus fort.

-Tu me manquais déjà.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour venir en cuisine, tu aurais du appeler comme tu devais le faire.

Il m'embrassa délicatement et ma résistance fondit comme neige au soleil. Il parsema mon cou de baiser avant de remonter jusqu'à mon lobe d'oreille qu'il mordilla entre ses dents. Il murmura doucement.

-Ne sois pas en colère contre moi.

Je soupirai, je ne pourrais jamais être en colère contre lui et surtout pas parce qu'il me désirait et que je lui manquais. Je le désirai tout autant, si ce n'est plus encore.

-Je ne suis pas en colère mon amour, mais nous devons être prudent.

-Je le sais.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et tourna mon visage vers le sien. Son regard remplit d'amour me donna le vertige et je me rapprochai instinctivement de lui. Il captura mes lèvres et lécha ma lèvre inférieure, de quoi me rendre dingue. Je ne pus retenir mon gémissement cette fois alors que ses dents jouaient avec ma peau. Je me jetai sur sa bouche et notre baiser se fit lent et langoureux. C'est lui qui rompit en premier notre contact en posant son front contre le mien. Nous entendîmes en même temps la poignée de la porte tourner et je me levai d'un bon alors qu'Edward posait ses mains sur la table. Renée ne nous regarda pas une fois à mon grand soulagement alors qu'elle enlevait son manteau et qu'elle le suspendais à la patère.

Elle se retourna ensuite sur nous toute souriante et je laissai enfin sortir l'air que j'avais retenue dans mes poumons sans m'en rendre compte. Il fallait que je sorte de cette pièce et je ne répondais plus de mon corps. Ce simple baiser avait rallumé le braiser en moi et je devais m'éloigner sous peine de lui demander de me prendre sur cette fichue table.

-Je vais faire la lessive.

Ma voix avait sonné un peu bourrus et Edward leva un sourcil alors que Renée se resservait du café.

-Bien sûr ma belle, tu peux y aller, je vais tenir compagnie à ce jeune homme.

Je lui jetais un regard noir qu'elle ne vit pas et je sortis alors que mon amoureux étouffait un petit rire.

J'apportai son déjeuné à Edward vers quatorze heure mais ne lui laissait pas le temps de me câliner. Pas que l'envie me manquais surement pas, mais je ne pouvais m'attarder sans que cela ne devienne suspect. Il avait protesté un peu jusqu'à ce que je lui rappel notre cours de dessin il avait souris en ce rendant compte que je serais toute à lui pendant une heure entière dans seulement deux petites heures.

J'étais retourné en cuisine près de Renée, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de travail puisque les parents d'Edward était absent et nous avons pu profiter d'un moment détente entre fille. Alice était heureuse cela ce voyait et Renée qui aimait beaucoup sa belle fille, était également très enjouée.

-Dis moi Alice, quand vais-je avoir des petits enfants ?

Mon amie faillit recrachée le thé qu'elle était en train de boire alors que j'éclatais de rire.

-Nous sommes mariés depuis moins de deux mois Renée, il faut du temps.

-Vous êtes encore jeune c'est vrai, mais je souhaites devenir grand-mère avant de d'être trop vieille pour pouvoir m'occuper de mon petit enfant.

Alice et moi levâmes les yeux au ciel.

-Vous n'êtes pas vieille Renée !

-J'ai quarante deux ans les filles !

Je pris un air horrifié.

-Mon Dieu Alice, je ne savais pas que Renée était bonne pour l'hospice !

Renée secoua la tête alors que nous éclations de rire.

-Riez mais vous verrez lorsque vous aurez mon âge !

Nous rimes et discutâmes encore un peu puis je partis rejoindre Edward pour notre cours de dessin.

Ce qui était à prévoir ce produisit, nous ne dessinâmes rien du tout.

J'avais à peine passé la porte qu'il se jetait sur moi et je lui avait rendus son étreinte avec fougue et passion. Il était insatiable et cela me ravissait autant que cela m'effrayais. Ravissais car j'aimais qu'il ressente toutes ses choses pour moi, j'aimais avoir ce pouvoir sur lui, même si il détenait le même sur moi. Effrayais car je ne savais comment nous pourrions gérer la situation une fois que ses parents seraient rentrés, nous aurions bien moins de temps pour nous, et nous devrions faire encore plus attention. Je voulais dormir dans son lit chaque nuit, je voulais me réveiller à ses cotés le matin, cela ne serait plus possible après ce soir, nous serions obligés de reprendre nos anciennes habitudes et je n'étais pas sûre de le pouvoir maintenant que j'avais gouté à son corps si parfait.

Nous nous déshabillâmes à la hâte puis il me porta jusqu'à son lit ou nous fîmes l'amour doucement et passionnément. Il était attentionné, tendre et doux dans ses gestes envers moi, il prenait son temps, voulant me donner un maximum de caresses, un maximum de plaisirs. Je me sentais si bien, si à l'aise avec cette nouvelle intimité qui venait de naitre entre nous. J'en étais la première surprise, moi d'origine si pudique, si timide, je n'aimais pas que l'on me regarde, j'étais gênée du regard des gens sur moi, surtout si on me détaillait, je ne me trouvais ni laide, ni belle, j'étais juste commune, j'étais juste Bella.

J'avais encore parfois du mal à réalisé qu'un homme aussi beau puisse m'avoir choisi, et qu'il m'aimait, qu'il voulait de moi pour femme, qu'il m'avait donné sa virginité, et qu'il puisse n'avoir d'yeux que pour moi. Je vivais un rêve éveillé, un songe magnifique et j'avais peur de me réveiller brutalement un jour, de me rendre compte que j'avais imaginé tout cela, je n'y survivrai pas, je ne vivais plus que pour lui.

J'avais repensé à la conversation que nous avions eu en cuisine Alice, Renée et moi et je ne m'étais jamais posé la question d'avoir ou non des enfants, pour moi cela tombait sous le sens, je me marierai, puis fondrais une famille. Je n'avais pas prévus de tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui ne serait pas de ma condition, ni que notre amour serait interdis. Edward m'avait fais clairement comprendre pendant le mariage d'Alice et Jasper qu'il souhaiterais m'épouser, que je devais avoir confiance en lui, et même si j'avais cette confiance aveugle, je ne vivais pas dans un monde chimérique, il serait quasiment impossible pour nous de nous marier avec l'accord de sa famille, et le faire sans leur accord, signifiait être déshérité pour lui et rejeter par ses pères alors que je deviendrais une paria. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup à ce sujet je devais l'avouer même si j'essayais de ne pas le lui montrer.

Il caressait distraitement mon dos et j'étais perdus dans mes pensées lorsqu'il prit la parole.

-Qu'y A-t-il Bella ?

Je me tournai pour le regarder et je lui fis un petit sourire rassurant.

-Je repensais à la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec Alice et Renée. Renée à demandé à Alice quand elle allait devenir grand-mère, tu aurais du voir la tête d'Alice, c'était très drôle.

Il me fit un petit sourire amusé.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas de Renée, elle ne va pas arrêter avec ça maintenant.

-Je crois que tu as raison, pauvre Alice.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Jasper saura remettre sa mère en place si elle dépasse les limites.

Il traça une ligne de mon épaule à mon poignet avec le bout de ses doigts et je me sentis frissonner. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et il se releva sur un coude pour se pencher sur moi et m'embrasser.

-Je veux des enfants.

Sa réflexion m'étonna et je le dévisageai alors qu'il promenait sa main sur mon cou.

-Tu veux des enfants ?

-Bien sûr ! Pas tout de suite, je n'ai que dix-neuf ans mais plus tard. Un fils pour perpétuer le nom de ma famille et une fille qui serait aussi jolie et douce que sa maman.

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres et je restai sans réaction, me repassant en tête ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Il comprit vite que je ne réagissais pas car il se recula un peu et me dévisagea, inquiet.

-Tu ne veux pas d'enfant ?

Je clignais des yeux et le regardais.

-Tu veux des enfants avec moi ?

J'étais toujours un peu stupéfaite et il leva les yeux au ciel avant de me jeter un regard courroucé.

-Que n'as-tu pas compris dans la phrase « je t'aime Bella tu es la femme de ma vie ? »

La femme de sa vie. Je savais qu'il était sincère et cela gonfla d'autant plus mon cœur de joie et d'amour pour cet homme dont je partageai le lit. J'avais la certitude à cet instant, que je pourrais franchir n'importe quelle épreuve si ils se trouvaient à mes cotés, je m'enfuirais avec lui au bout du monde si il le fallait. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Il était évident que si il voulait des enfants je lui en donnerais.

-Excuse moi, je suis juste surprise je pense. Oui je veux des enfants, bien sûr que j'en veux. C'est juste que…tu sais…enfin ta condition…ta famille…

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et planta son regard dans le mien.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de me faire confiance, je trouverai une solution. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup à ce sujet, je te demande juste d'avoir foie en moi.

-Je suis simplement effrayée pour l'avenir, mais je t'aime et tu m'aimes, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Je l'embrassai pour sceller mes propos. Je pensais vraiment mes mots, j'étais avec lui, le reste n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. Ma langue caressa la sienne et il soupira alors que je cajolai doucement sa nuque de ma main droite. Je dus me faire violence pour mettre un terme à ce baiser dont j'étais l'instigatrice et je caressai doucement sa joue.

-Le cours est finit M. Cullen.

Il eut un petit rire et mon cœur eut un raté. Je ne me lasserai jamais de se son si chère à mon cœur.

-Je dois retourner travailler.

Son sourire se fana et je m'en voulus instantanément, je détestais lui faire de la peine. Je voulais graver un sourire à jamais sur son visage, je voulais qu'il soit heureux, dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Mais malheureusement, même si j'en mourrais d'envie, je ne pouvais pas passer ma journée dans ce lit, j'avais déjà dépassé l'heure de cours.

-Je vais établir de nouvelles règles dans cette maison.

Je levai un sourcil.

-Lesquelles ?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

Il fronçait les sourcils d'un air concentré et cela me fis rire.

-Pas très convainquant mon chéri.

Une idée lumineuse parut lui venir car il baissa le regard sur moi et me fis un sourire coquin qui ne me disais vraiment rien qui vaille.

-Je vais demander à mon père d'établir un nouveau contrat stipulant que tu m'appartiens et que je peux faire ce que je veux de toi, en l'occurrence, ne jamais quitter cette chambre, ni ce lit serait l'une des clauses phares bien sûr.

J'éclatais de rire alors qu'il riait aussi en nichant son visage dans mon cou.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que ton père apprécierait beaucoup !

-Certes non.

Nos rires cessèrent et il fit un geste théâtrales avant de soupirer lourdement.

-Je suppose que je dois te laisser aller travailler dans ce cas.

-Cela serait sans doute préférable.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue, son nez et ses lèvres et me levai. Je passai rapidement ma robe et me mis assise sur le lit pour nouer mes bottines. Il se rapprocha de moi et encercla ma taille de ses bras avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Je pouvais toujours sentir la chaleur de son corps, même à travers ma chemise et ma robe et mon cœur s'emballa à nouveau. Je devais me méfier, ce dernier finirait surement par me lâcher si je ne contrôlais pas mes émotions en la présence d'Edward. Mais je n'y pouvais rien, mon corps parlait pour moi, il réclamait sans cesse le sien. Je me demandais si un jour je me lasserai de lui et si je pourrais un jour respirer normalement en sa présence mais il déposa un baiser dans mon cou, et les sensations qui m'assaillirent à cet instant me confirmèrent que non. Je ne m'y habituerais jamais.

Je tournais la tête et nous échangeâmes un long baiser avant qu'il ne me libère. Je me levai de façon mécanique, parce que je le devais et me dirigeais vers la porte de sa chambre. Je me retournai une dernière fois et gravais pour toujours ses traits dans ma mémoire, alors qu'il me souriait.

J'avais passé le reste de la journée dans une bulle. J'étais heureuse, autant détendue que je pouvais l'être, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvais m'atteindre, je me sentais bien. J'avais fais l'amour avec l'homme de ma vie quatre fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, j'aurais du me sentir honteuse mais je ne ressentais ni honte ni culpabilité. Comment pouvait-on avoir honte d'aimer aussi fort et d'être aimée en retour ? Comment cela aurait pu être mal de désirer si ardemment une personne quand on sait que cette personne est faite pour vous ?

Je n'avais pas honte d'aimer Edward ni d'être aimer de lui. Je n'avais pas honte de ses caresses sur mon corps, de sa langue sur ma peau, du plaisirs qu'il avait fait naitre en moi pour l'assouvir aussitôt.

J'avais soif de lui et de l'ivresse qu'il me procurait, je voulais jouir encore entre ses bras, ressentir ce sentiment d'extase absolue encore et encore.

Bien sûr nous avions pêché. Nous avions fais l'amour ensemble hors mariage, et je devrais me confesser un jour, remettre les pendules à l'heure avec Dieu. Je promettais de ne jamais aimer un autre homme de toute ma vie, et de me dévouer corps et âme à Edward que je puisse l'épouser ou non.

J'aurai du avoir peur du jugement du Tout Puissant, mais si on devait être damné pour aimer alors je n'en avait cure, j'accepterai avec joie la sentence que l'on m'infligerais.

Je voulais juste protéger Edward, je ferais tout pour cela. Ne dit-on pas que la femme est la plus grande des tentatrices ? Après tout c'était bien Eve qui avait cueillit la pomme non ? J'acceptais avec joie le rôle de la fautive, prendre le blâme devant Notre Seigneur et les hommes ne m'effrayais pas si c'était pour mon ange.

J'étais sereine alors que je longeais le couloir pour retrouver Edward dans sa chambre. Renée était partie ce coucher et j'avais prétexté une subite envie de thé pour rester en cuisine alors qu'elle montait dans sa chambre. La mienne était située au début du couloir alors que la sienne était au fond et je me réjouissais de ne pas devoir passer devant sa porte, elle aurait pu m'entendre ou ne pas m'entendre et se poser des questions.

Je stoppai devant la porte la porte d'Edward et lissait un peu ma robe du plat de ma main puis calais une mèche de mes cheveux derrières mes oreilles. J'aurai tellement voulus faire plus pour lui. J'aurai voulus porter une jolie robe, peut-être même un peu de maquillage, j'aurai voulus être aussi jolie que pour le mariage d'Alice et Jasper mais je n'étais qu'une employée, et une employée n'avait pas besoin d'artifice pour faire le ménage et servir ses Maitres.

Je soupirai et me résignai à entrer. Mes yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur lui alors qu'il regardait distraitement par la fenêtre. Il se tourna à mon arrivé et un magnifique sourire éclaira son visage. Je lui fis un petit sourire timide à mon tour et il se rapprocha de moi. Lorsqu'il me serra dans son étreinte protectrice, j'oubliais que je ne portais pas de belle robe, qu'il était noble et moi non, que nous avions fais l'amour en dehors du mariage, car à cet instant, j'étais dans le seul endroit au monde ou je devais être, dans ses bras.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre, tout en douceur. Dans le prochain, vous pourrez retrouver une ancienne connaissance de la famille Cullen... Un petit com et je vous dis qui c'est lol !**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Nouvelle semaine ! Nouveau chapitre ! Je ne sais plus comment vous dire merci à force, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à lire cette histoire et cela me fait vraiment chaud au coeur. Merci donc à vous toutes, inscrites et non inscrites pour vos gentils messages et votre soutiens. _**

**_Il va y avoir un petit changement dans mes postes, pas de panique hein ce n'est rien de grave. Je vais posté à partir de la semaine prochaine le dimanche soir au lieu du lundi matin, pour la simple et bonne raison que je commence une formation qui durera quatre semaines ( comme si j'avais besoin de 120 heures de formation pour me dire comment on garde un gosse ? c'est vrai quoi, vachement utile quand on est maman lol) j'ai pas le choix, c'est comme ça maintenant pour les ass mat. _**

**_Donc je vous donne rendez vous dimanche soir pour le ch18 avec le grand dévoilement du pov mystère ! _**

**CHAPITRE 17**

**POV EDWARD**

Je ne pensais pas être un jour si heureux et pourtant je l'étais.

Je ne pensais pas un jour trouver une femme qui me correspondrait assez pour avoir envie de l'épouser, et pourtant j'avais trouvé.

Je ne pensais pas aimer un jour autant au risque d'en perdre la raison, et pourtant je l'aimais bien plus encore.

Je ne pensais pas devoir vivre dans le mensonge et cacher cette relation à mes parents, et pourtant je le devais.

Ce dernier point était le plus pénible à vivre pour moi. Je voulais crier au monde entier que j'aimais une femme merveilleuse et qu'elle m'aimait aussi, je voulais pouvoir vivre mon amour pour elle en plein jour. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir mettre mes parents dans la confidence, mais je ne pouvais pas et je devais vivre mon amour caché.

Ma mère avait bien vu que j'étais plus serein, plus heureux qu'en temps normal et elle m'avait interrogé sur ce changement d'humeur. J'avais juste été capable de lui dire que je me sentais bien tout simplement, que j'étais heureux qu'ils soient de retour de Londres, ce qui était un véritable mensonge étant donné que j'aurais mille fois préféré qu'ils y restent. Bella n'avait plus partagé mon lit depuis leur retour ce qui me frustrait légèrement. Bien sûr, nous ne restions pas « inactifs » car je trouvais toujours un stratagème pour pouvoir être intime le plus possible avec elle, et les cours de piano et de dessin jouaient en ma faveur.

Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs et de loin mes préférés. Je l'avais pour moi, une heure entière sans avoir la moindre interruption et je pouvais dire de source sûre que nous n'avions plus rien dessiné depuis ces quinze derniers jours. Je trouvais ses cours vraiment passionnants, et j'étais devenu en l'espace de seulement quelques semaines, l'élève le plus assidu de la région. Le cours de cet après-midi avait encore été des plus…instructifs.

_**Flash Back**_

Je l'embrassai dans le cou, et elle ferma un instant les yeux.

-Edward !

Elle voulait discuter mais mes baisers l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Je ne voulais pas parler, nous avions bien mieux à faire.

-Nous ne dessinons plus rien et ta mère va finir par se demander ce que nous faisons... ensemble...une heure de temps...par jour.  
Je la coupai en l'embrassant et elle poussa un gémissement rauque alors que je prenais son sein droit en coupe pour le caresser par-dessus le tissu de sa robe. Ce petit son provoqua en moi une brusque montée de désir et mon sexe se fit plus douloureux. Je quittai son cou pour remonter doucement le long de sa mâchoire et mes lèvres effleurèrent son oreille. Je mordillai gentiment son lobe avant de lui murmurer doucement.

-Je griffonnerais quelque chose rapidement se soir.

-Griffonner ce n'est pas assez, il faut...oh mon dieu !

J'avais passé ma main droite sous sa robe et je caressai amoureusement sa féminité au travers de son sous-vêtement. Je poussai ce morceau de tissu encombrant sur le côté avant de titiller son petit bouton délicat et d'enfoncer un doigt en elle. Elle se tortilla un peu contre moi alors qu'elle haletait et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

-Tu réfléchis trop mon amour.

Je l'embrassai passionnément, et elle céda.

_**Fin Flash Back. ***_

Avoir envie d'elle était la plus douce des tortures. Etre en elle était le plus beau des cadeaux qu'on ne m'ait jamais offert. Je ne pourrais plus jamais désirer autre chose de toute ma vie, et je voulais en profiter pour l'éternité.

Je savais que Bella s'inquiétait de notre avenir. Je m'inquiétais également, même si je ne l'avouerais jamais, je ne voulais pas qu'elle angoisse d'avantage, chose qui ne manquerait pas de se produire si je lui révélais mes doutes. La vérité était que je voulais l'épouser, vivre avec elle, lui faire des enfants mais je ne savais pas comment faire pour imposer ce choix à ma famille. Mes parents étaient des gens généreux et indulgents, mais cela n'allait quand même pas jusqu'à laisser leur fils unique épouser une fille de basse condition. Je n'avais pas encore atteint la majorité légale et je ne pourrais épouser Bella qu'avec l'accord de mes parents, ou il me faudrait attendre que nous ayons tout les deux 21 ans et je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir garder le secret jusque là.

J'étais seulement sûr d'une chose, cela serait Bella et personne d'autre.

-Edward mon chéri, j'ai oublié de te dire que nous avons rencontré la famille Denali à Londres, et que je les ai conviés à un dîner demain soir.

Je me demandai parfois si ma mère faisait exprès d'oublier de me dire des choses si importantes pour m'épargner une angoisse trop longue ou parce qu'elle était un peu tête en l'air. Les deux options se valaient autant l'une que l'autre.

Je la fixai d'un air légèrement écœuré lorsqu'elle fronça les sourcils.

-Cela devrait te réjouir, Tanya est une fille charmante.

Je reniflai avec dédain avant de lui répondre.

-Tanya est une jeune fille charmante, écervelée et sans grand intérêt.

Ma mère pinça ses lèvres et je compris qu'elle était en colère.

-Je te prierais de te montrer poli en sa présence et de faire honneur à mon éducation.

-Vous saviez pertinemment ce que je pense d'elle, pourquoi l'inviter ?

-Parce que tu restes seul uniquement entouré de nous et du personnel de cette maison, il est temps que tu voies un peu de monde.

-Je préfère être seul que mal accompagné.

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil à mes côtés.

-Edward, je désespère de trouver une jeune fille qui puisse te convenir. Miss Denali est un choix plus que convenable, elle serait une très bonne épouse pour toi et elle te donnerait certainement de beaux enfants.

-Je me fiche de la beauté de Tanya maman, je ne suis pas si superficiel !

-Je le sais bien mais je m'inquiète pour toi, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur.

-Si c'est que vous souhaitez alors laissez moi faire mes propres choix.

Elle secoua la tête avant de poser sa main sur ma joue qu'elle caressa tendrement.

-Très bien, mais je ne peux annuler cette invitation. Sauras-tu me faire honneur ?

Je roulai des yeux. Je me montrerai poli, je n'étais pas un rustre mais il ne faudrait pas compter sur moi pour me laisser charmer.

-Bien sûr maman.

Elle me fit un petit sourire triste avant de se lever et de quitter ma bibliothèque. Elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle et je laissai retomber ma tête sur le dossier de mon fauteuil en fermant les yeux. Cette soirée promettait d'être cauchemardesque et je n'étais pas sûr de savoir garder mon calme suffisamment pour supporter le babillage et les yeux de merlan frit de Tanya pendant plusieurs heures.

Il le faudrait bien pourtant. Je rouvris les yeux, jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule en face de moi et je grognai en me rendant compte qu'il restait encore plus d'une heure avant le cours de piano de Bella. J'étais bien trop impatient pour attendre jusque là.

Je me levai et sortis de la pièce avant de me diriger d'un pas résolu vers le couloir. Je descendis les escaliers puis tournai à droite. Je regardai discrètement s'il y avait quelqu'un et passai le plus silencieusement possible devant la porte de la cuisine avant de me diriger vers la buanderie. Je savais que Bella repassait du linge à cette heure-ci. J'atteignis ma destination et marquai un temps d'arrêt devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant moi. Bella avait relevé ses manches jusqu'aux coudes et des mèches désordonnées s'échappaient de son chignon alors qu'elle transpirait. Elle maniait le fer avec dextérité et cette vision d'elle en plein travail me serra le cœur.

J'aurais voulu lui dire d'arrêter cela, je voulais lui apporter confort et sécurité pour qu'elle n'ait pas à accomplir des tâches aussi fatigantes, je voulais m'occuper d'elle, subvenir à ses besoins.

Je m'approchai lentement en silence et passai mes mains sur sa taille que j'enlaçai. Elle poussa un petit cri alors que je riais doucement en nichant mon visage dans son cou. Elle pivota à peine et frappa mon épaule.

-Tu m'as fais peur idiot! Ne refais jamais ça, j'aurais pu te jeter le fer à la figure par réflexe et que ferais-tu sans ton joli minois hein ?

Je me dégageai de son cou et lui fis une mine peinée.

-Tu ne m'aimerais plus si j'étais défiguré ?

Elle roula des yeux avant de prendre un air sérieux.

-Je n'aime pas seulement ton physique Edward bien que tu sois très beau, tu ne le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fus à mon tour de rouler des yeux.

-J'espère bien que tu ne m'aimes pas seulement pour cela !

-C'est une évidence.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et déposai un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi cette visite ? Le cours est dans une heure, serais-tu impatient M. Cullen ?

-Tu me manquais et j'ai reçu une nouvelle disons…contrariante.

Elle se recula pour me regarda et un plis soucieux se forma sur son front.

-Qu'est-ce donc ?

-Les Denali viennent dîner demain soir, ma mère vient juste de me prévenir.

Bella baissa les yeux et hocha la tête.

-Je le savais déjà. Renée a vu le repas avec ta mère avant que je ne quitte la cuisine. Je peux déjà te dire ce qu'il y aura au menu.

-Je peux te dire ce qu'il n'y aura pas, de la gaieté de ma part.

Je savais que je râlais mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas assister à ce dîner.

-Ce n'est que pour quelques heures Edward.

Je soupirai.

-Je le sais mais je préfèrerais les passer avec toi.

-J'aiderai Alice pour le service si cela peut te consoler.

Mon visage dû s'illuminer car elle me fit un beau sourire.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr ! Je pourrais ainsi surveiller cette…bourgeoise.

C'est elle qui râlait à présent et j'aimais qu'elle soit jalouse. Je lui fis un petit sourire coquin.

-Serais-tu jalouse ?

-Et bien oui pour tout avouer ! Elle pourra être assise à table à tes côtés, avec ta famille, pendant que je ferais le service.

Mon sourire se fana et je baissai les yeux.

-Bella…

Elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour m'intimer le silence.

-Excuse-moi, je suis injuste de te dire cela. Je sais bien que tu n'y es pour rien, et crois moi, même si j'aimerais beaucoup être à sa place demain, je sais ce que je suis.

Je posai ma main droite sur sa joue et la caressai.

-Ce que tu es c'est la femme de ma vie, cette fille n'est rien, ce n'est même pas une amie.

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser et capturai ses lèvres. Je laissai ma main dériver jusqu'à son cou alors que je pouvais sentir sa peau douce frissonner sous mes doigts. Nos langues se caressèrent un moment puis elle mit fin à notre baiser en soupirant.

-Tu devrais partir, quelqu'un pourrait arriver et il faut que je termine avant de te rejoindre tout à l'heure.

Je ne voulais pas vraiment la quitter mais j'acquiesçai, elle devait terminer son repassage et je ne devais pas me faire prendre dans la buanderie, je n'avais rien à faire là.

-A tout à l'heure.

Je l'embrassai encore une multitude de fois sur la bouche et elle rit doucement avant de me repousser. Je la quittai en lui jetant un dernier baiser du bout des doigts alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, de quoi me rendre dingue.

Il ne restait que quelques heures avant l'arrivée des invités de ma mère et je bénis secrètement le cours de musique qui aurait lieu dans une dizaine de minutes, j'avais besoin de me détendre avant cette horrible soirée.

Je voulais oublier, même si ce ne serait que pour une petite heure, que je devais m'asseoir à table et feindre une bonne humeur que je ne ressentirais nullement afin de satisfaire ma mère, je lui avait promis.

J'allais détester cela, je le savais par avance. Devoir dîner à table, converser avec ces gens, alors que la femme que j'aimais nous servirait le repas comme une simple employée de maison me mettait hors de moi. J'avais été heureux sur l'instant que Bella soit présente, d'avoir sa présence rassurante à mes côtés, mais j'avais réfléchi et cela serait bien plus douloureux que rassurant finalement. La savoir dans la pièce mais ne pouvoir lui parler ou la toucher serait assurément inconfortable, autant pour moi que pour elle.

Je n'avais cependant pas le choix, je devrais faire avec.

Ma princesse arriva comme une divine apparition alors que j'étais parti dans mes réflexions et sa beauté simple et naturelle me serra le cœur. Elle était magnifique, pure et sincère et le pire était qu'elle ne le savait pas. Je voulais passer ma vie à lui prouver à quel point elle était spéciale, je voulais l'aimer et la chérir dans cette vie et au-delà.

Elle stoppa à ma hauteur et se pencha sur moi pour me donner un baiser. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâches comme je les aimais et ils caressèrent doucement ma joue alors qu'elle posait délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je poussais un soupir satisfait alors que je goûtai sa bouche si enivrante et elle rompit notre baiser dans un petit rire.

-Renée t'as relâché ?

-Oui, tout est prêt ou presque. Ce dîner sera exquis.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue.

-Comme tous tes mets.

Elle me fit un sourire enjôleur.

-Aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête pour me flatter ainsi ?

Je mis mes mains sur ses hanches et la fis basculer sur mes genoux.

-Non, je dis juste la vérité, tes talents culinaires ne sont plus à prouver.

-Merci.

Je m'approchai et murmurai doucement contre ses lèvres.

-De rien.

Je pris possession de sa bouche pour un baiser fougueux. Elle passa ses mains délicates autour de mon cou et caressa la base de ma nuque, envoyant des frissons dans tout mon corps. Je resserrai mon emprise sur sa taille et la serrai d'avantage contre moi. Je grognai lorsqu'elle mit fin à notre baiser. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir et elle prononça le seul mot que je voulais entendre à cet instant.

-La chambre.

Elle se dégagea alors que je me levai et je pris sa main pour l'inciter à me suivre. Je fermai la porte de communication avec la bibliothèque à clef alors qu'elle se jetait sur mes lèvres, autant avide de mon corps que moi du sien.

Elle batailla un instant avec les boutons de ma chemise pendant que je reculais jusqu'au lit et elle finit par la retirer, la jetant dans un coin de la pièce alors qu'elle me poussait sur le lit. Nos lèvres se séparèrent et je soupirai de frustration lorsque je m'approchai d'elle et qu'elle m'intima de rester à ma place.

-Ne bouge pas.

Elle recula d'un pas pour que je ne puisse pas la toucher et je pus sentir mon cœur s'accélérer alors que sa main droite détachait son tablier et qu'il tomba négligemment au sol. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en plantant son regard dans le mien alors qu'elle portait une main à sa poitrine pour défaire les boutons de sa robe. Elle prit son temps pour défaire correctement chaque bouton et chaque petit morceau de peau révélé me rendait un peu plus fou de désir. J'eus un mal fou à ne pas tendre le bras pour toucher sa peau nue que je savais aussi douce que de la soie. Une fois terminé, elle fit lentement descendre le tissu le long de son corps et elle se retrouva en simple chemise** devant moi. Elle s'approcha alors enfin et je la tirai contre moi relevant légèrement le tissu blanc pour pouvoir la faire asseoir à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Mon désir était clairement visible et je savais qu'elle pouvait le sentir au travers de mon pantalon. Son intimité pressa fortement la mienne et nous poussâmes ensemble un gémissement alors qu'elle commença à se mouvoir doucement sur moi. Je posai mes mains en coupe sur ses fesses pour accentuer la friction et ma Bella rejeta sa tête en arrière alors que j'embrassai sa gorge, suçant ensuite doucement la peau de son cou.

-Edward !

Elle fit descendre sa main gauche jusqu'à mon pantalon et s'empressa d'en défaire les boutons. Une douce chaleur se propagea dans tout mon être, à ce simple geste. Elle plongea ensuite sa main dans mon caleçon et cajola mon sexe amoureusement alors que toutes pensées cohérentes me quittaient. J'avais chaud, j'avais des frissons, je perdais pied avec la réalité.

Je me relevai à peine pour la coucher sur le lit et j'enlevai rapidement mes bottes, et mes autres vêtements avant de de ramper sur le lit au dessus de ma princesse. Je remontai sa chemise jusqu'à sa taille pour pouvoir atteindre sa culotte que je lui retirai doucement en la faisant glisser le long de ses jambes. J'embrassai l'intérieur de ses cuisses et je la sentis haleter plus fort au fur et à mesure que je remontai doucement vers son intimité. Je traçai la ligne de son aine avec ma langue alors qu'elle serrait fortement les draps de ses poings. Je ne l'avais encore jamais touchée de cette façon, mais j'y avais déjà fortement pensé. Je voulais la goûter avec ma langue, je voulais connaître son parfum, je voulais lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Je passai timidement ma langue sur son petit bouton de rose et son corps s'arqua alors qu'elle gémissait. Sa réaction m'encouragea et je repris ma caresse, léchant et suçant tour à tour sa saveur délicieuse alors qu'elle poussait des gémissements de plus en plus fort.

-Oh mon Dieu !

La jouissance la frappa et je la nettoyais entièrement alors qu'elle déversait son jus savoureux entre mes lèvres. Elle retomba mollement sur les oreillers et je remontai lentement le long de son corps pour déposer un doux baiser sur sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et sa voix sonna rauque à mon oreille.

-C'est la chose la plus érotique que tu m'es faite jusqu'ici.

Je lui fis un petit sourire satisfait mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre car elle s'empara de ma bouche avec avidité. Elle put sentir son goût divin sur ma langue et elle poussa un gémissement alors que notre baiser s'intensifiait. Je fis passer mes mains de chaque côtés de son corps ce qui releva sa chemise et je rompis notre baiser pour la passer au dessus de sa tête.

Elle entoura mes hanches de ses jambes tout en se frottant audacieusement à moi, et je la pénétrai sans plus de cérémonie. Je poussai un soupir de bien-être tout en entamant un lent va-et-vient. Elle crocheta ses mains sur ma nuque et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus dure, de plus en plus saccadée. Chaque coup me propulsait un peu plus loin dans l'abime de la jouissance, construisant doucement mon orgasme, ainsi que le sien. Ses traits étaient contractés par le plaisir que je lui procurais, et elle n'avait jamais été plus belle qu'en cet instant, magnifique, et à moi. Je pus sentir les parois de son intimité se resserrer sur mon sexe et j'accélérai la cadence alors qu'elle jouissait entre mes bras, me faisant basculer avec elle, dans un monde rempli d'étoiles.

Je me laissai doucement retomber sur elle, nichant ma tête dans son cou, essayant de reprendre une respiration un peu plus normale. J'embrassai doucement sa clavicule puis me retirai, roulant sur le côté, l'emportant dans l'étreinte protectrice de mes bras. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse à la place où se trouvait mon cœur et un beau sourire étira son visage.

-Qu'y A-t-il ?

-J'aime entendre ton cœur battre follement alors que nous venons de faire l'amour.

Je déposai un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

-Il bat ainsi pour toi.

-Je le sais, et j'aime cela.

Elle se redressa sur un coude pour m'embrasser mais se figea lorsqu'un bruit retentit dans ma bibliothèque. Quelqu'un était entré.

Bella se leva à toute hâte alors que je faisais de même et nous nous ruâmes sur nos vêtements éparpillés au pied du lit.

-Edward ?

Nous nous figeâmes un instant, c'était ma mère. Je tâchai de me reprendre et enfilai rapidement mon pantalon alors que Bella se battait avec sa robe. Ma mère frappa une nouvelle fois et l'angoisse dans sa voix me fit me sentir coupable.

-Edward, ça va ?

Je me décidai à lui répondre.

-Oui maman, je me suis juste endormi, laissez moi une minute, j'arrive.

-Très bien.

Je bénis le ciel d'avoir fermé la porte à clef pendant que je boutonnais ma chemise aussi vite que possible. Je ne pourrais pas expliquer la présence de Bella avec moi dans cette pièce. Le lit était défait, nous avions les vêtements froissés et les cheveux en bataille, chose qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce que nous venions de faire. Je désignai la penderie à Bella et elle s'y dirigea sans protester, heureusement qu'elle était assez grande. Je refermai la porte sur elle et me dirigeai vers une fenêtre que j'ouvris en grand, l'odeur pourrait également me trahir. Je tâchai de dompter ma tignasse et inspirais un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte de communication avec ma bibliothèque

Ma mère était toujours là, mais elle s'était installée dans le fauteuil près de mon piano. Je soupirai de soulagement, elle n'allait pas entrer dans la chambre. Je refermai doucement la porte derrière pour pouvoir laisser le champ libre à Bella de partir et me dirigeai vers ma mère.

-Je suis désolé maman, je me suis assoupi.

Elle me jeta un regard soucieux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu veux que j'appelle ton père ?

-Non ça va. Juste une petite migraine, mais s'est passé en dormant.

-Je croyais que tu prenais ton cours de dessin à cette heure.

-Oui, mais j'y ai mis un terme pour me reposer, Melle Swan est partie voir Alice je crois.

-Oh très bien.

La discussion s'enchaina sur la soirée et j'aurais pu pleurer de soulagement, elle n'avait rien remarqué. Elle me quitta au bout d'un petit quart d'heure et lorsque je retournai dans la chambre, Bella n'était plus là.

Je n'avais pas revu ma princesse et c'est en traînant des pieds que je rejoignis mes parents dans le vestibule où ils attendaient les invités. J'aurais bien voulu pouvoir échapper à cela et j'avais été tenté de simuler un malaise, mais cela inquièterait ma mère et je ne voulais pas lui causer du tracas.

Les Denali arrivèrent et Tanya se présenta devant moi avec un grand sourire. Elle était vraiment jolie, personne ne pouvait le nier. Grande, les cheveux blonds, une taille de guêpe, des yeux d'un bleu couleur océan. Elle faisait chavirer le cœur de nombreux prétendants, mais malheureusement elle avait choisi le seul qui n'était pas intéressé, moi.

Je grimaçai un semblant de sourire alors qu'elle me tendait sa main.

-Edward quel plaisir de vous revoir !

-Miss Tanya, vous êtes très en beauté ce soir.

Une phrase bateau, mais qui fit son petit effet puisque la demoiselle se mit à rougir, puis à glousser.

-Merci beaucoup.

Je saluai ses parents puis elle s'empara de mon bras et je la laissai faire en soupirant. Je la conduisis à la salle à manger et l'installai près de moi, ma mère y avait veillé. Nos pères commencèrent à parler politique et je fis semblant d'être passionné par la conversation alors que Tanya discutait avec ma mère d'une future réception quelconque.

Bella et Alice arrivèrent pour servir les plats de l'entrée et ma princesse me fit un petit sourire timide auquel je répondis rapidement alors que Tanya essayait d'attirer mon attention. Je tâchai d'écouter son babillage un instant mais la présence de Bella me troublait et je pus la voir jeter de fréquents petits regards dans notre direction.

-J'aimerais beaucoup voir votre cheval, c'est un héros.

Je reportai mon regard sur Tanya et tâchai de répondre gentiment à sa demande.

-Il fait un peu frais pour une balade à cheval, peut-être au printemps.

-Vous pourriez me le montrer dans son box, j'aime beaucoup les purs sangs.

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur Bella et vis qu'elle était contrariée, elle pinçait les lèvres. Je ne savais comment me sortir de ce mauvais pas.

-Et bien…Vous savez le chemin jusqu'à l'écurie n'est pas éclairé, et il fait déjà nuit dehors.

Tanya fit la moue et je grimaçai.

-Je suis sûre que vous connaissez bien le chemin, s'il vous plait Edward !

J'allais protester, mais je vis le regard suppliant de ma mère et je hurlai intérieurement. Bella n'allait pas apprécier.

-Très bien, après le dessert mais pas longtemps.

Tanya me fit un énorme sourire et frappa dans ses mains.

-Parfait !

Nous passâmes au plat et Bella me servit ma viande avec une rigidité dont elle n'avait jamais fait preuve envers moi et je sus qu'elle était fâchée. Je grognai intérieurement, je n'avais rien fait de mal ! Je ne pouvais pas être impoli avec Tanya, je me devais d'être courtois avec elle, et je savais parfaitement comment m'y prendre. Je me doutais qu'elle tenterait quelque chose à l'écurie mais je saurais y faire face, il fallait que ma belle ait confiance en moi. Je ne pouvais pas la rassurer ici, je devrais le faire plus tard, et je comptais bien lui prouver encore mon amour pour elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en doute plus jamais.

Le dessert arriva trop rapidement et je vis que Bella serrait les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges lorsque je passai près d'elle pour aider Tanya à enfiler son manteau. Bella ne me quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde pendant l'opération et je lui jetai un regard appuyé, je voulais qu'elle comprenne que je lui parlerais plus tard.

Je sortis avec Tanya dans la nuit noire et elle se pendit à mon bras, se collant un peu trop près de moi à mon goût. Elle me fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Il fait plutôt froid.

-Je vous avais prévenu.

Ma voix avait sonné plus sèche que ce que je désirais mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, je ne désirai pas être là. Tanya ne releva pas et nous arrivâmes à l'écurie en quelques secondes. Je lui ouvris la porte et allumai une lanterne avant de me diriger vers le box de mon cheval.

Il m'accueillit en soufflant bruyamment et je lui caressai le museau gentiment.

-Voici Eclipse.

Tanya s'approcha et un sourire éclaira son visage.

-Il est superbe.

-Merci.

Elle le caressa un moment puis se tourna vers moi et je sus que le moment que je redoutais allait arriver. Je m'en voulais un peu de devoir la repousser, je n'aimais pas faire de la peine aux gens, et même si je n'étais pas intéressé, je me doutais que cela devait être dur pour elle, de se sentir rejetée.

-J'ai beaucoup pensé à vous, depuis le bal.

Elle avait murmuré et je soupirai.

-Tanya…

-Je sais très bien ce que vous m'avez dit, je me rappelle chaque mot, mais je me suis dis que vous aviez peut-être réfléchi et…changé d'avis.

Je secouai la tête, je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation, je voulais retrouver Bella et me réfugier dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé Tanya vraiment…mais vous devriez chercher quelqu'un digne de vous. Je ne suis pas cette personne.

-Je ne veux personne d'autre que vous, je vous aime.

Cette révélation me donna un coup de massue et je me sentis gémir. Elle posa une de ses mains délicates sur mon bras mais je me dégageai vivement. Je pus voir de la tristesse traverser ses traits et je m'en voulu mais je ne pouvais lutter contre mes sentiments. Mon cœur était à Bella et à personne d'autre. Elle laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps et baissa les yeux.

-Je ne veux pas vous faire de peine, mais je ne peux me forcer à partager vos sentiments.

-Si vous m'épousez, peut-être apprendrez vous à m'aimer au fil du temps ?

-Je regrette beaucoup Tanya, mais je ne souhaite pas vous épouser, ni maintenant, ni plus tard.

-Puis-je vous demander une faveur dans ce cas ?

Je haussai les épaules, bien qu'un peu méfiant.

-C'est un peu délicat à demander.

Elle avait l'air gênée et cela augmenta ma méfiance.

-Je suis…toujours…enfin je suis encore…vierge.

Je la dévisageai alors que les mots se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau. Je haussai les sourcils sans comprendre puis je vis le regard qu'elle me jetait et je compris.

-J'aimerais que vous soyez le premier.

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma salive. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Il en était juste hors de question, cela était évident. Je baissai les yeux et secouai la tête.

-Offrez-moi cela, s'il vous plait.

Je relevai le visage sur elle, et je décidai d'être honnête.

-Je ne peux pas faire cela, je suis désolé. Vous devez garder votre virginité pour votre futur mari, un homme qui vous aimera et prendra soin de vous. Cela ne peut-être moi.

-Je le souhaite pourtant de tout cœur.

-Vous le regretteriez, et je ne peux pas, mon cœur est déjà pris.

Je ne voulais pas vraiment le lui dire à la base mais je ne voyais pas d'autre solution.

-Est-ce que…je la connais ?

-Non.

C'était la vérité. Tanya ne connaissait pas Bella, je suis sûr qu'elle avait à peine remarqué sa présence au dîner.

Elle essuya furtivement une larme qui roulait le long de sa joue et releva le menton vers moi aussi fièrement que possible.

-Elle a bien de la chance. Je comprends votre point de vue, je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur. Pardonnez-moi de m'avoir ridiculisée devant vous.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner Tanya, je suis persuadée que vous trouverez un homme qui vous aimera et vous donnera tout ce que vous désirez.

Elle hocha la tête et se détourna.

-Rentrons voulez-vous ? Il fait de plus en plus froid.

J'éteignis la lanterne et fermai l'écurie. Le court trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit dans le silence, Tanya ne reprit pas mon bras.

Tanya prétexta de la fatigue et les Denali nous quittèrent rapidement après cela. J'étais soulagé, bien qu'un peu triste d'avoir infligé de la peine à cette jeune femme. Tanya était une fille bien, et j'aurais peut-être pu l'aimer avec le temps, mais j'avais ma princesse et elle éclipsait tout autour d'elle.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et enlevai ma veste et mon gilet que je posais sur le fauteuil près de mon lit. Bella avait refait le lit et tant de professionnalisme de sa part ne m'étonna nullement. Je voulais la voir, je devais avoir une conversation avec elle.

Je patientai environ une heure avant de me rendre à l'évidence, elle ne viendrait pas. Je me levai en reposant le livre que je n'avais pas réussi à lire et sortis de la chambre. Je marchai le plus silencieusement possible et arrivai rapidement à l'étage des domestiques. Je savais que Bella occupait la première chambre et j'inspirai un grand coup avant de tourner la poignée de la porte et d'entrer dans son antre personnel.

Elle sursauta et me lança un regard furibond alors qu'elle reposait le dessin qu'elle était en train de griffonner.

-Tu es fou, que fais-tu là !

Elle murmurait mais je pouvais clairement entendre qu'elle était en colère.

-Je pensais que tu me rejoindrais, tu n'es pas venue donc je suis là.

-On aurait pu te voir Edward, est-ce que tu te rends compte des conséquences ?

-Je m'en fiche je devais te parler.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et la pointe de ses seins que j'apercevais sous sa chemise me fis déglutir difficilement.

-Il ne s'est rien passé avec Tanya dans la grange, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de l'y conduire.

Elle souffla bruyamment et je haussai les sourcils avant de prendre un ton implorant.

-Dois-je vraiment me justifier Bella ?

Cela me blessait qu'elle n'ait toujours pas confiance en moi.

-Il ne c'est rien passé. Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous, elle a compris je pense.

Bella se détendit et me lança un regard d'excuse.

-Je le sais mon amour, je suis juste jalouse je pense.

Je m'approchai et m'installai sur le lit avec elle afin de la serrer contre moi.

-J'aime que tu sois jalouse, mais pas trop quand même.

Elle rit et se pencha sur mes lèvres qu'elle captura d'un baiser.

-C'est d'accord.

Je fixai intensément ses lèvres et elle dut lire mon désir dans mon regard car elle stoppa son rire et me regarda sérieusement.

-On ne peut pas faire ça ici Edward !.

-Je suis sûr que si, il faut juste être extrêmement silencieux.

Je posai ma main droite sur l'un de ses seins et elle ferma les yeux.

-Penses-tu être capable d'être silencieuse ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de hocher la tête positivement et je lui fis un beau sourire avant de partir à l'assaut de sa bouche.

La nuit allait être douce.

*****  
**POV….**

Il venait de la rejoindre dans sa chambre et cela dépassait l'entendement. J'avais laissé les choses comme elles étaient, je n'avais encore rien dit, espérant que cette histoire mourrait d'elle-même, mais cela n'en prenait pas le chemin, c'était même l'inverse, ils avaient l'air de s'aimer encore plus, et je savais qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Je ne pourrais plus taire pour longtemps ce que je savais, j'étais obligé d'agir.

* * *

_*** cette scène est pour kikou mdr, ma merveilleuse béta**_  
_**** voir sur mon profil**_

**_Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont posé la question d'une éventuelle grossesse ou de préservatif. Je ne me suis pas intéressée à ce problème de capote lorsque j'ai écris cette histoire, cependant je vous met ce que j'ai trouvé sur le net, à titre d'info seulement._**

**Les plus anciennes illustrations d'hommes utilisant des préservatifs datent de l'Antiquité. Ils étaient le plus souvent confectionnés à partir de boyaux d'animaux. Des préservatifs en toile ont été utilisés à la fin du 16ème siècle pour se protéger de la syphilis. Le mot condom (qui veut dire préservatif en anglais) semble être né au Royaume Uni au cours du 17ème siècle. Dans la 2ème moitié du 19ème siècle, le préservatif est fabriqué avec le caoutchouc, peu de temps après sa découverte.**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Bonjour à vous toutes ! Comme promis voilà ce nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui. Les postes le dimanche seront jusqu'à la fin de la fic puisque ma formation ne se termine que début octobre. Il ne reste que trois chapitres à la fin de celui-ci dont le prochain que j'aime particulièrement puisque c'est de là que tout est parti, de là qu'est née cette histoire. Je vous en parlerez plus dans le prochain._**

**_Que vous dire d'autre sinon que je suis toujours autant touchée par vos coms, et votre gentillesse à mon égard, je vais arrêter là sinon je vais devenir larmoyante lol._**

**_Ce chapitre est le plus court de cette histoire, je n'étais pas super inspirée lorsque je l'ai écris, quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Si vous voulez lire la grande révélation et voir un Edward jaloux, alors il est pour vous._**

**_Trêve de bavardages, bonne lecture_**

**CHAPITRE 18**

**POV BELLA**

Cela faisait trois mois maintenant que ma vie avait changé. Trois mois que je vivais comme dans un rêve éveillé, trois mois qu'Edward Cullen était mon petit ami. Il n'y avait pas un homme plus merveilleux qu'Edward sur cette terre. Il était si gentil, attentionné et prévenant avec moi que j'avais parfois l'impression d'être une autre femme en sa présence, une princesse, choyée et aimée par le plus beau des princes charmants.

Notre bonheur passait avant tout le reste, notre amour pourrait soulever des montagnes, enfin c'était les mots d'Edward. Il était toujours tellement passionné, tellement sûr que nous pourrions bientôt nous aimer sans restrictions, que je me prenais à y croire en sa présence, alors qu'il me murmurait toutes ces choses et bien plus encore. Seulement, lorsque je me retrouvais seule, le mur qu'il construisait pour nous protéger s'effritait, et j'avais peur que la réalité finisse par nous rattraper, et qu'elle nous frappe de plein fouet, nous laissant brisés sans aucune chance de nous en sortir. Je ne me relèverais pas s'il venait à me quitter. J'aurai du mal à supporter qu'il se marie, qu'il ait des enfants, une maison, un chien, si ce n'était pas avec moi. Je voulais son bonheur par-dessus tout, mais j'étais aussi égoïste, pour ne pas vouloir qu'il ait toutes ces choses, si ce n'était pas pour les partager avec moi.

Donc, je me forçais à me répéter sans cesse que tout allait bien, que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de cela pour l'instant, qu'Edward pourrait convaincre ses parents, que tout se terminerait bien.

Je le devais, ou je deviendrai folle.

*****

Edward avait passé la nuit avec moi dans ma chambre de bonne et il s'était éclipsé au petit matin, alors que je me levais pour aller travailler. J'aimais particulièrement me réveiller dans ses bras, son corps chaud collé contre le mien, sa main posée sur ma cuisse ou mon ventre nu. Il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de me rejoindre plusieurs fois par semaine, ne supportant plus de dormir loin de moi, autant que je me languissais de ses bras lorsque je dormais seule. Je n'avais pas eu le cœur de le renvoyer la première fois, ni la seconde et maintenant qu'il avait instauré cette habitude, il n'était plus question pour moi comme pour lui, d'y remédier. J'aurai dû pourtant, je savais à quel point cela était dangereux, il pourrait se faire prendre, et je ne voulais pas penser aux conséquences dramatiques que cela engendrerait. Donc je fermais les yeux, comme une lâche, car la vérité était que j'aimais bien trop dormir avec lui pour m'en passer.

Je nouai mon tablier et jetai un dernier regard dans le miroir de ma chambre avant de me décider à sortir. Je longeai le couloir et eu une pensée pour mon jeune Maître en passant devant sa chambre. Il avait dû se rendormir, je savais qu'il redormait plutôt facilement lorsqu'il retournait dans son lit, et qu'il se réveillerait seulement avant que je n'arrive pour m'occuper d'aérer la pièce.

J 'arrivai dans à la cuisine et entrepris de commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner. J'aimais cette routine, cela était familier et m'empêchait de trop réfléchir sur l'absurdité de ma condition de servante couchant avant son Maître. Car c'était ce que j'étais. Une fille de basse condition qui couchait avec un noble, qui plus est, le fils de ses patrons. J'aurais trouvé cela très romantique, si ma vie était un roman. Un amour impossible, un homme près à tout pour sa dulcinée, une acceptation de la famille, et la jeune servante devant l'épouse du jeune Maître. Seulement si la première partie était réelle, la suite elle, n'était que le fruit de mon imagination, et il était plutôt certain que cela se passerait autrement.

Je soupirai en pétrissant la pâte de ma brioche un peu plus fort et Renée entra à ce moment là, souriante.

-Bonjour Bella !

-Bonjour Renée. Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

-Bien merci.

Nous parlâmes quelques instants du repas de midi et alors que Renée mettait la table du petit déjeuner, Marcus fit son entrée et s'installa à table en grognant un bref « bjour » avec encore moins de conviction qu'en temps normal. Nous lui jetâmes un coup d'œil interrogateur puis je repris ma préparation comme si de rien n' était alors que Renée alla se camper devant lui en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Monsieur s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin ?

Je relevai la tête discrètement afin de les observer.

-J'ai eu du mal à dormir, des genres de petits couinements m'ont tenu éveillé.

La chambre de Marcus était à deux portes de la mienne, mais nous avions toujours été discrets, et j'étais certaine de ne pas avoir « couiné » cette nuit. Néanmoins je me mis à rougir furieusement alors qu'il me jetait un regard noir.

Renée leva un sourcil avant de me regarder brièvement et de reporter son attention sur Marcus.

-Il y a peut-être une souris, vous devriez vérifier.

-Certes, je pense qu'il y en a une effectivement, et qu'elle n'est pas seule.

Cette réplique me laissa un instant songeuse, mais il replongea dans sa tasse de café ainsi que dans son mutisme et j'oubliai l'incident.

Je passai un agréablement moment avec Alice et Jasper, évitant le plus possible le contact avec Mike qui travaillait aujourd'hui et rangeai un peu la cuisine, avant de vaquer à mes obligations. La matinée passa rapidement, et je ne vis Edward que le temps de lui faire un petit baiser. J'aurai aimé passer plus de temps avec lui, mais je devais travailler, je n'avais pas le choix.

Marcus servit le déjeuner à nos Maîtres tandis que j'aidais Renée à terminer des petits chocolats dont raffolait Monsieur Cullen. A chaque fois que Marcus pénétrait en cuisine, il me jetait un regard noir et je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire pour qu'il soit à ce point furieux après moi. Nous ne nous adressions pas la parole en temps normal et cela me convenait fort bien puisqu'il était antipathique avec tout le monde, mais là, alors qu'il m'ignorait en général, il me portait un intérêt qui me mettait mal à l'aise.

Je tâchai de le reléguer au second plan et terminai ma besogne sous le babillage enjoué de Renée.

Le cours de dessin arriva rapidement après cela et Edward m'accueillit avec un vrai sourire qui me réchauffa le cœur.

-Bonjour mon amour !

Je lui fis un petit sourire coquin.

-Nous nous sommes déjà vu deux fois aujourd'hui Monsieur Cullen !

Il me serra un instant dans ses bras puis déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Je le sais mais toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour te serrer contre moi.

-Je ne peux qu'approuver ta politesse exquise mon amour.

Il me fit son petit sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre et il captura mes lèvres d'un baiser doux et tendre. Nous nous embrassâmes un petit moment puis je quittai à regret sa bouche si savoureuse.

-Nous devons dessiner un peu aujourd'hui.

Il grogna un peu puis soupira.

-Je le sais.

Une lueur pétilla alors dans son regard et il me fit un sourire malicieux.

-Peut-être devrions nous passer au modèle vivant. J'ai entendu dire que le nu faisait fureur à Paris.

Je pris une mine choquée.

-Et qui comptez-vous dessiner nue je vous prie Monsieur Cullen ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

-Peut-être qu'une charmante personne de ma connaissance, qui se trouve être l'élue de mon cœur accepterait de jouer ce rôle ?

-Pourquoi cela devrait être automatiquement une jeune fille ? Je suis sûre qu'un charmant jeune homme ferait l'affaire.

-Ce sont les femmes qui se déshabillent à Paris.

-Nous sommes en Angleterre ici mon cher, et les femmes Parisiennes sont bien trop frivoles. Nous les femmes Anglaises sommes bien plus respectueuses des convenances.

Il renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

-Pas toutes les femmes Anglaises, prend ma cousine Irina.

Je lui fis les yeux ronds.

-Ta cousine est une exception.

-Selon ses dires, ce serait les femmes comme ma cousine Kate qui seraient bien trop peu nombreuses.

Je baissai la tête et restai un instant pensive. Je ne savais pas vraiment dans quelle catégorie me placer. Je n'étais plus vierge et pas mariée. Certes je couchais avec l'homme que j'aimais mais cela n'était en rien une excuse. Finirais-je damnée ? Je m'en souciais un peu bien que je n'avais aucun regret. Etre dans les bras d'Edward valait tous les sacrifices, même si l'enfer m'ouvrirait les bras comme dernière demeure.

Il dut sentir mon inquiétude car il posa un doigt sous mon menton pour relever mon visage vers lui.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu sembles perturbée.

-Dans quelle catégorie me place-tu ?

Il me jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Nous ne sommes pas mariés pourtant nous faisons l'amour ensemble. J'aurai dû rester vierge jusqu'au mariage. Cela me place assurément dans les femmes de petite vertu.

Edward posa sa main sur ma joue et ancra son regard dans le mien.

-Tu n'es en rien comparable à ces femmes Bella. Tu es la femme que j'aime et je promets de t'épouser et de t'aimer pour toujours. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer pour ta vertu c'est moi. C'est moi qui te l'ai prise avant le mariage.

-Tu n'as rien pris mon amour, je te l'ai donné.

-Cela ne change pas le fait que j'aurais pu refuser. Nous nous aimons Bella, nous ne faisons rien de mal.

-Je le sais, je ne doute pas de cela.

-Alors le reste importe peu.

Je lui fis un sourire et me levai un peu sur la pointe de mes pieds. Je murmurai doucement contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser doucement;

-Tu as raison, cela n'importe pas.

*****

Le cours de dessin était comme toujours passé extrêmement rapidement et j'avais quitté mon ange à regret. Cela était de plus en plus dur pour moi de le quitter lorsque nous passions du temps seuls tout les deux, mais je savais qu'il me rejoindrait ce soir, ou que je le verrais avant d'aller me coucher.

J'avais répondu à un appel de ma Maîtresse afin qu'Alice puisse se reposer. Elle était un peu fatiguée ces derniers temps et je ne serais pas vraiment surprise si elle nous annonçait un heureux événement pour bientôt. Jasper et elle seraient de formidables parents, et je leur souhaitais de tout cœur d'avoir rapidement des enfants.

Mme Cullen me demanda d'aller voir le jardinier car elle souhaitait des fleurs pour son petit salon et c'est ainsi que je me dirigeai de mauvaise grâce vers la serre qui abritait les plantes pour l'hiver. Je n'y étais jamais venue, cherchant à éviter Mike le plus possible mais il était vrai que j'étais curieuse de voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cet endroit.

Je soufflai pour me donner du courage et accrochai un sourire aimable sur mon visage. Mike était un peu trop entreprenant, mais il était tout de même un gentil garçon, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de tenter sa chance envers moi, seulement d'insister un peu trop. S'il savait…

Il était accroupi et se releva en me voyant arriver tout en reposant la bêche qu'il tenait en main. Il m'accueillit avec un grand sourire qui me fit grimacer intérieurement.

-Bella ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Mme Cullen voudrait quelques fleurs pour mettre dans son petit salon, un bouquet serait bien.

-Je peux te faire un pot avec des roses de noël*. Viens les voir, elles sont par là.

Il m'entraîna un peu plus au fond de la serre et me montra les fleurs en question. Elles étaient plutôt jolies, rose clair avec un cœur plus rose foncé, ma Maîtresse aimerait sûrement.

-Elles sont très jolies Mike, je pense que cela ira.

-Oui, je sais que Mme Cullen aime beaucoup les roses, et celles-ci remplacent les belles roses du jardin qu'on ne peut avoir en hiver.

-C'est parfait.

-Je te prépare cela de suite.

Il prépara le pot et je laissai mon regard dériver sur les plantes dans la serre. Elles étaient très belles et bien entretenues, Mike avait beau être un peu trop entreprenant envers moi, il connaissait bien son métier, et l'exerçait avec brio.

-Cet endroit est superbe Mike, tu as du talent.

Il m'offrit un petit rire.

-Mon père m'a tout appris, et j'aime beaucoup les plantes, je suis ravie d'avoir un si bon emploi, Mme Cullen a beaucoup de goût et elle me laisse le champ libre la plupart du temps.

-Oui c'est une chance de travailler dans cette maison. En tout cas le jardin est superbe en été, et la serre est incroyable.

Il me fit un petit sourire triste.

-C'est vrai que tu n'étais jamais venue, c'est Alice qui vient me voir pour les fleurs en temps normal.

Je me sentis gênée et baissai un peu les yeux.

-Elle était occupée.

-Tu sais Bella j'ai compris.

Je relevai les yeux sur lui pour le dévisager.

-J'ai compris que ton cœur ne battrait jamais pour moi, je l'accepte. J'espérai seulement que l'on pourrait devenir amis.

Que pouvais-je répondre à cela ? Il n'y avait aucune raison pour ne pas être son amie. C'était un gentil garçon et j'étais certaine qu'il était sincère lorsqu'il me disait d'une façon subtile qu'il ne chercherait plus à me séduire, et j'avais envie de lui laisser une chance de me prouver qu'il pouvait être seulement ami avec moi.

-Je serai ravie d'être ton ami Mike. Rien ne nous en empêche.

Il me fit un petit sourire timide avant de retirer son gant et de me tendre sa main.

-Amis ?

Je pris sa main pour la serrer dans la mienne.

-Amis.

Il relâcha ma main et nous nous sourîmes un peu gauchement. Il termina le pot puis en prépara un plus petit.

-Terminé. Je vais te raccompagner.

Cela n'était pas vraiment utile mais je laissai faire. Nous sortîmes de la serre et je rajustai mon manteau autour de moi.

-Il faisait plus chaud à l'intérieur.

-Oui, les plantes tiennent chaud. Ca doit être pour cela que je les aime tant.

Je ris et il s'éclaffa avec moi.

Nous avions traversé la moitié du jardin lorsque je stoppai pour lui faire face.

-Tu devrais y retourner, il ne me reste plus que quelques pas à faire.

Il hocha la tête et me tendit les deux pots.

-Pourquoi en as-tu fais deux ?

-Le plus petit est pour toi. Il décorera un peu ta chambre. Mme Cullen n'y verra pas d'inconvénient.

-C'est gentil, merci.

-De rien. A bientôt Bella. Passe me voir plus souvent maintenant que nous sommes amis.

Je lui fis un sourire sincère.

-Je viendrai. Bonne soirée Mike.

Il me fit un petit signe et je me détournai pour reprendre mon chemin.

Je me demandai à cet instant si Edward était au piano, il me manquait.

Je relevai les yeux sur les fenêtres du premier étage et vis mon ange qui me fixait. J'aurai voulu lui faire un signe mais on aurait pu me voir de la maison et je pouvais toujours sentir le regard de Mike sur moi alors que je m'éloignais. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la porte de la cuisine mais il n'y avait personne. Je relevai les yeux sur la fenêtre de la bibliothèque mais la silhouette avait disparu. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade et un mauvais pressentiment me submergea.

Je devais voir Edward, le plus vite possible.

Il était dix heures du soir et c'est en pestant que je me dirigeai vers la chambre de mon jeune maître et amant. Je n'avais pas pu me libérer avant, Renée m'avait fais nettoyer l'argenterie, et je n'avais pas pu protester, même si je ne voyais pas bien l'utilité d'effectuer ce travail à vingt heures le soir.

Le mauvais pressentiment ne m'avait pas quitté de la soirée, et j'avais hâte de voir Edward et de me rendre compte que tout allait bien entre nous. Je me rappelai de sa posture plutôt rigide à la fenêtre puis me traitai d'idiote, il était bien trop loin de moi pour que je puisse me rendre compte s'il était crispé ou non, et je voyais certainement des choses qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. J'étais sans doute fatiguée et un peu stressée après cette journée.

J'arrivai rapidement à la chambre de mon ange et frappai deux petits coups puis tournai la poignée. J 'entrai dans la pièce et fermai la porte derrière moi.

Edward était assis sur un fauteuil près de son lit et il me dévisageait alors que je lui souriais. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion particulière et son habituel sourire en coin qu'il me réservait lorsque j'arrivais me manqua, et le mien se fana. Je sentis mes mains devenir moites et mon corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Ferme la porte à clé.

Je sursautai au son de sa voix et lui jetai un regard interrogateur alors qu'il se contentait de me fixer. Je m'exécutai car il avait beau être mon amant, et l'amour de ma vie, il était aussi mon maître, et je ne pouvais aller contre sa volonté. Il se leva et tendit le bras vers moi.

-Viens vers moi.

Je fus soulagée par le ton doux de sa voix et m'approchai doucement. Lorsque je fus à sa hauteur, j'attrapai sa main dans la mienne. Il me tira contre lui et enserra ma taille d'une poigne de fer tout en nichant son visage dans mon cou. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes et je commençai à m'inquiéter lorsqu'il releva la tête et me regarda.

-Je t'ai vu dehors avant le dîner, dans les jardins.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je savais pertinemment qu'il m'avait vu, mon mauvais pressentiment venait de cet instant.

-Oui. Ta mère voulait des fleurs pour mettre dans son salon, et Alice était fatiguée.

-Le jardinier avait l'air de te trouver à son goût.

Il avait prononcé ses mots dans un sifflement de voix mécontent et je me crispai.

-Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

-Les fleurs ? Les petits sourires en coin ?

Je le dévisageai franchement et un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres à sa mine en colère.

-Serais-tu jaloux ?

-Dois-je l'être ?

Je soupirai cette fois, légèrement agacée.

-C'est ridicule voyons. Il n'y a pas de jalousie qui tienne !

-Je n'aime pas sa façon de se comporter vis à vis de toi.

-Bon sang Edward...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car il me plaqua contre le mur derrière moi et s'empara de ma bouche avec une fougue que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je m'entendis gémir dans sa bouche et il stoppa notre baiser tout en descendant le long de ma mâchoire. Il mordilla gentiment mon cou puis je sentis ses dents appuyer plus fort, ce qui laisserait probablement une marque. Je tentai de le repousser mais il s'accrocha à moi avec plus de force, me laissant impuissante dans ses bras. Il lécha et aspira ma peau et cette sensation réveilla le brasier à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Il grogna un peu en se retirant de ma gorge et appuya sa bouche contre mon oreille.

-Tu m'appartiens Bella.

Que pouvais-je répondre à cela puisque c'était la vérité ? Il régnait en maître sur ma vie, mon cœur et mon corps. Chaque petite parcelle de mon corps et de mon âme était à lui, et rien ne pourrait plus jamais changer ce fait désormais.

Il s'attaqua à ma robe et entreprit de me déshabiller lentement, prenant son temps au risque de me rendre folle, pour me punir certainement. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, car la nuit était déjà tombée mais je distinguai tout de même parfaitement ses traits, sublime comme toujours. Il retira ma robe, me laissant en chemise et il entreprit de m'enlever mes bottines et mes bas, et le voir à mes pieds décupla mon désir de me fondre en lui au plus vite. Il me retira tout d'abord la droite pour finir par la gauche et il posa ses mains de chaque côté de mes chevilles pour finir par les remonter lentement le long de ma jambe. Ses doigts sur ma peau déclenchèrent des frissons sur mon corps et je poussai un gémissement lorsqu'il arriva à mon intimité et qu'il me caressa au travers du tissu de mon sous-vêtement. Il déposa un baiser à la base de ma culotte et lécha et aspira ma peau sensible à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Il continua ensuite son cheminement jusqu'à mon nombril qu'il entreprit de lécher avec application. Je passai ma main droite dans sa tignasse désordonnée et entrepris de masser son cuir chevelu. Il grogna un peu et resserra d'avantage sa prise sur moi.

Ses mains partirent à la découverte de mon corps et je tremblais de désirs, alors qu'il s'attaquait à ma poitrine, pinçant les pointes de mes seins, les roulant entre ses doigts, les faisant durcir d'avantage. Il se releva pour en prendre un en bouche et je rejetai la tête en arrière en gémissant, ses coups de langues sur mon téton allaient me rendre folle. Il quitta mon téton pour s'attaquer à mon autre sein et je sentis qu'il suçotait ma peau.

Je ressentis un froid immense tout d'un coup et rouvris les yeux. Il s'était reculé et me regardait intensément. La chaleur de son étreinte protectrice me manqua instantanément et je lui jetai un regard interrogateur.

-Enlève-moi mes vêtements.

Il avait murmuré d'une voix rauque mais autoritaire et cela envoya une onde de chaleur directement dans mon bas ventre. Je m'approchai timidement et posai mes mains sur son torse. Je défis chaque bouton de sa chemise et la lui retirai afin de parsemer sa peau de baiser. Il passa sa main droite dans mes cheveux et il les caressa doucement.

Je m'attaquai ensuite à son pantalon et à son sous-vêtement et je les envoyai rejoindre nos autres vêtements éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et il laissa descendre les siennes le long de mes flancs avant de passer ses mains sous le tissu de ma culotte qu'il fit descendre rapidement. Ile me débarrassa du morceau de tissu encombrant avant de prendre mes fesses en coupe et de me soulever du sol. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de son bassin et il fit quelques pas afin d'atteindre le lit. Il s'y laissa tomber et roula afin que je me retrouver sous lui. Il ancra son regard dans le mien et poussa doucement en moi, retenant le poids de son corps sur ses coudes. Il laissa retomber son corps délicatement sur le mien et pris mes mains qu'il crocheta avec les siennes puis les ramena au dessus de ma tête. J'étais offerte, totalement à sa merci, mais j'avais confiance en lui, une confiance aveugle.

Il se retira pour réinvestir mon intimité aussitôt et poussa en moi de plus en plus fort alors que je tentais tant bien que mal de réfréner mes cris de plaisirs. Je relevai le bassin afin de l'accueillir d'avantage et cette nouvelle approche libéra mon plaisir, et l'orgasme déferla puissamment dans mon corps. Il vint ensuite en gémissant mon prénom et la délivrance le laissa tremblant et haletant entre mes bras. Il se retira et libera mes mains tout en m'embrassant délicatement sur les lèvres. Aucun de nous ne parla et il me prit dans ses bras alors que sa main gauche caressait mon ventre nu, du bout des doigts.

Il s'endormit en me serrant contre lui, nichant sa tête dans mon cou. Je pus entendre sa respiration se faire plus profonde et je fixai un instant le plafond.

Je savais que je devais remettre mes vêtements et aller dans ma chambre mais je m'efforçai de me dire que quelques minutes de plus ne seraient pas un mal. Je me décalai légèrement pour le regarder et il soupira. Il était sans conteste l'homme le plus beau que j'avais jamais vu, et même si je partageai son lit, je savais que je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à autre chose de sa part, même s'il était persuadé du contraire. Il était noble de naissance et moi j'étais fille de paysan. Nous n'étions pas du même monde et même si nous nous aimions, nous n'étions pas nés égaux, et jamais rien ne changerait ça. Je me dégageai délicatement en essayant de ne pas le réveiller et m'habillai rapidement. Je lui jetai un dernier regard avant de franchir le seuil de sa chambre.

Je regagnai ma chambre et entrepris de retirer ma robe afin de me mettre en chemise de nuit. Je fis une toilette rapide et c'est là que je les vis.

Il avait eu l'air déterminé à marquer son territoire et il avait laissé des traces sur tout mon corps. J'avais un suçon sur mon sein droit, un sur le ventre, et un autre sur ma cuisse intérieure gauche, le plus près possible de mon intimité. Le fait qu'il avait pris Mike comme une menace renforçait d'avantage son amour pour moi, mais elle était également risible, car personne ne pouvait arriver à la cheville d'Edward, et certainement pas Mike Newton.

Je me couchai un petit sourire aux lèvres. J'aimais la jalousie de mon homme, surtout s'il me la montrait de la même façon que ce soir.

*****

**Pov Marcus**

Je me dirigeai lentement vers le bureau de mon Maître et stoppai devant la porte. Je fermai les yeux et réfléchissais un instant aux conséquences de mes actes. Je ne voulais pas vraiment dénoncer mon jeune Maître, mais j'avais tenu les choses secrètes depuis bien trop longtemps, j'aurai dû faire mention de cette liaison à Maître Carlisle depuis des mois. Les Cullen étaient des gens respectables et il était certain qu'une liaison entre le fils de la famille et une servante jetterait le déshonneur sur le nom Cullen et je ne laisserai pas cela se produire. J'étais au service des Cullen depuis l'époque de Maître Tobias, le père de Carlisle, et mon père avait fait ce travail avant moi. La réputation était très importante pour la haute bourgeoisie et je savais que Maître Carlisle était de mon avis, nous étions tout deux de la vieille école.

J'inspirai profondément et frappai à la porte du bureau. Maître Cullen me pria d'entrer et je refermai la porte derrière moi avant de m'avancer et de m'arrêter devant le grand bureau en chêne, les mains derrière le dos.

-Marcus ! Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

Je relevai les yeux et ancrai mon regard dans celui de M. Cullen.

-Je dois vous parler de votre fils.

* * *

_**Certaines d'entres vous avaient trouvé, d'autres par contre seront surprises je pense car bien à coté de la plaque, lol.**_

**_Le prochain sera la confrontation avec les parents d'Edward, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir, car l'idée de la fic est partie de là._**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Nous sommes dimanche, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde, c'est rare, mais ça m'arrive lol. Merci aux inscrites comme aux non inscrites, certaines d'entres vous me suivent depuis longtemps maintenant, et c'est tjs une joie pour moi de vous savoir encore là.**_

_**Cette fic touche bientôt à sa fin puisqu'il ne reste que deux chapitres mais sachez que j'écris autre chose, et que vous ne vous débarrasserez pas facilement de moi lol.**_

_**Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre que vous êtes nombreuses à attendre, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.**_

CHAPITRE 19

POV EDWARD

Je ne pensais pas un jour arriver à faire une chose aussi insensée. J'avais cru pouvoir négocier pour obtenir la vie que je voulais vivre vraiment, mais je m'étais trompé. Je n'avais plus le choix à présent, on venait de me le retirer.

Je frappai doucement à la porte du bureau de mon père et il me pria instantanément d'entrer. Je me dirigeai vers lui et inspirai profondément avant d'ancrer mon regard dans le sien.

-J'accepte.

Je venais de sceller mon destin avec un seul mot.

******

**_12 heures plus tôt._**

J'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Bella avait dormi près de moi cette nuit et j'ouvris doucement les yeux pour m'apercevoir qu'elle était toujours là, blottie contre moi, sa main droite reposant sur mon ventre, sa tête sur mon torse. Je respirai un instant la douce fragrance de ses cheveux et soupirai de bien-être. J'aimais particulièrement son odeur. Elle était envoûtante et elle exerçait sur moi un pouvoir apaisant, qui me faisait me sentir mieux, en toutes circonstances.

Elle gigota un peu et j'assistai, fasciné, à son réveil. Elle ouvrit doucement les paupières et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle refermait les yeux, et me murmurait un doux « bonjour ».

-Bonjour mon amour.

Elle se releva un peu et déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Je passai ma main dans sa chevelure puis sur sa nuque afin de la rapprocher de moi d'avantage et d'approfondir notre baiser. Nos langues jouèrent un moment ensemble puis ma Bella s'écarta légèrement de moi pour nous permettre de reprendre notre respiration.

-J'aime me réveiller ainsi.

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

-J'aime également lorsque tu te réveille dans mes bras. Tu es belle mon amour.

Elle me fit une petite moue boudeuse.

-Tu dis cela pour me flatter. Mes cheveux doivent certainement ressembler à un nid de corbeau et je ne suis pas très…fraîche.

J'éclatai de rire alors qu'elle se laissait retomber sur l'oreiller en gémissant.

-Tu te moques de moi !

-Pas du tout ! J'aime tes cheveux même s'ils ne sont pas bien coiffés, et j'aime ton odeur. Tu sens la fraise et le sexe, j'aime ça.

Elle me fit de gros yeux.

-Maitre Cullen je suis choquée par vos paroles !

-Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité, et d'ailleurs tu ne sens pas assez je trouve.

Je roulai sur elle puis parsemai son cou d'une multitude de baisers alors qu'elle gloussait gentiment. Je fis le trajet jusqu'à sa poitrine puis cajolai l'un de ses seins alors qu'elle cessait immédiatement de rire, sa main droite accrochée à ma tignasse désordonnée. Elle poussa un petit gémissement tandis que j'aspirai son téton entre mes lèvres et je soupirai de satisfaction alors que je pouvais sentir sa poitrine durcir sous l'assaut de mes caresses.

Ma main descendit jusqu'à son intimité que je cajolai tendrement, puis satisfait qu'elle soit déjà prête à m'accueillir, j'abandonnai l'objet de ma torture pour fondre mon corps dans le sien. Je lui faisais l'amour depuis des mois, mais chaque nouvelle étreinte m'apportait autant de plaisir que la toute première fois, cela n'avait jamais tari, c'était même de plus en plus bon.

L'extase nous prit rapidement et c'est comblé que je la serrai dans mes bras pour un tendre câlin. Alors qu'elle se blottissait contre moi dans un soupir de contentement, je sus avec certitude que je voulais vivre cette vie, pour toujours.

*****

Le cours de dessin était terminé depuis environ une heure et j'achevais les dernière notes d'une nouvelle mélodie au piano. Je composais beaucoup ces derniers temps, Bella était ma source d'inspiration, ma muse et j'aimais laisser paraître tout l'amour que je lui portais à travers la musique. Cela m'aidait en quelque sorte à garder cette relation secrète alors que j'aurais voulu la crier au monde entier, je voulais que tout le monde sache que j'aimais une femme exceptionnelle et la musique avait le pouvoir de mettre à nu toute la passion que je devais garder secrètement en moi.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsque l'on frappa à ma porte et que Marcus entra. Il me pria de me rendre auprès de mon père alors que celui-ci avait des choses urgentes à me dire. J'en fus légèrement surpris et me hâtai de le rejoindre, curieux à présent de savoir ce qui ne pouvait attendre le dîner de ce soir.

J'arrivai devant le bureau de mon père et frappai avant d'entrer. Je pénétrai doucement à l'intérieur et un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit et je m'y faufilais souvent en douce enfant pour m'asseoir dans le grand fauteuil qui trônait majestueusement derrière le bureau en chêne d'où je lisais des livres de médecine chipé dans la bibliothèque de mon père. J'avais alors l'impression d'être un adulte chargé de lourdes responsabilités et cela me plaisait. Je respectais beaucoup mon père, il était mon héros, l'homme qui aidait les gens, les soulageant de tous leurs maux.

J'avais bien grandi depuis lors mais mon estime pour mon père n'avait jamais faibli.

-Vous vouliez me voir ?

-Je voulais te parler d'une chose importante. Prends un siège.

Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai un instant l'homme qui m'avait élevé. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage et je m'installai sur une chaise devant son bureau.

-Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui ne pouvait attendre de si urgent pour que vous m'en parliez avant le dîner.

-Je suis allé rendre visite à Monsieur Denali aujourd'hui et j'ai conclu un accord avec lui.

-Un accord ? Vous voulez vendre des terres ou lui en acheter ?

-Non Edward, je suis allé négocier la main de sa fille Tanya. Il est temps pour toi de grandir et de prendre tes responsabilités. Tu n'es plus un enfant. Tu vas épouser cette jeune fille.

Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer me percutèrent de plein fouet et je restai un instant sous le choc. Il avait demandé la main de Tanya, il l'avait fait derrière mon dos, sans m'en avertir, alors qu'il savait très bien ce que je pensais de ce genre de pratique. Il m'avait fiancé à une femme que je ne désirerais et n'aimerais jamais.

J'eus du mal à reprendre une respiration normale, l'air avait déserté mes poumons et j'avais l'impression de suffoquer. Je m 'incitai au calme et tâchai de reprendre mes esprits.

-Un mariage arrangé ?

J'avais murmuré et il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. La rage monta en moi et je serrai les dents.

-Comment pouvez-vous me faire ça alors que vous avez épousé maman par amour ?

-Et qui comptes-tu épouser par amour Edward, ta servante ?

Les mots acides que je voulais lui lancer moururent sur mes lèvres et je le dévisageai.

-Crois-tu vraiment que j'ignore ce qui se passe dans ma propre maison ? Crois-tu que je ne sais pas que tu couches avec elle depuis des mois ?

Je fermai un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit. C'était un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

-Qui vous l'a dit…

Ma voix sonnait rauque même à mes propres oreilles mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

-Marcus.

Je reniflai de dégoût. La seule personne dont je ne me serais jamais méfié car il ne se préoccupait pas du tout de moi…je m'étais bien fait avoir. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il était bien trop silencieux pour être honnête. Il avait dû surveiller le moindre de mes mouvements, le moindre de mes déplacements alors que je passais presque toutes mes nuits dans la chambre de Bella. J'aurais dû faire plus attention, et je m'en voulus énormément.

-Que comptais-tu faire exactement ? L'épouser et lui faire des marmots ? Je ne le permettrais jamais tu m'entends ! Tu es mon unique héritier, et je ne te laisserai pas jeter le déshonneur sur notre famille !

-Je me fiche que vous me déshéritiez père, je n'épouserai pas la fille Denali, je préfère encore m'ouvrir les veines !

-Ne sois pas stupide je te prie. Tu vas épouser cette jeune fille respectable et faire honneur à ton rang. Prends Isabella à ton service, fais-en ta maîtresse je m'en fiche, mais tu vas obéir Edward, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Je me levai pour lui faire face et serrai les poings.

-Je refuse.

Je contournai le fauteuil et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

-Profite bien de ta dernière nuit.

Je me figeai et me retournai. Il tendit la main vers son bureau et en attrapa un liasse de lettres.

-Vois-tu ma sœur Carmen manque de personnel qualifié. C'est plutôt dur d'en trouver en Amérique. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de lui envoyer Melle Swan.

Je crus défaillir et je dus poser une main contre le mur pour m'empêcher de tomber.

-Vous ne pouvez pas !

-Bien sûr que si ! Melle Swan travaille pour moi, nous sommes chez moi Edward, et j'ai le droit de faire ce qu'il me plaît de mes employés. Tu as jusqu'à demain  
matin pour me donner ta réponse, passé ce délai je prendrai ça pour un refus et Isabella embarquera pour le prochain navire en destination de l'Amérique, demain soir.

Un sanglot s'échappa malgré moi et j'ouvris la porte dans un état second. Je manquai de rentrer dans ma mère qui sursauta et je me mis à courir ignorant sa voix qui me hurlait de revenir.

*****

**POV BELLA**

Il était bientôt l'heure du dîner et je terminais une tourte aux champignons alors que Renée était partie mettre la table à la salle à manger lorsqu'Alice débarqua en cuisine, courant à moitié.

-Bella ! Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Edward !

Je lâchai automatiquement ma cuillère en bois dans la marmite et la dévisageai.

-Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir… il pleurait.

Je sentis l'angoisse monter lentement dans mon corps jusqu'à en être submergée et je dus m'accouder au plan de travail pour ne pas tomber.

-Mais…Pourquoi il…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car Renée pénétra dans la pièce à son tour, une mine inquiète sur son visage.

-Bella ! Maître Cullen te fais demander dans son bureau.

La réaction d'Edward puis cette convocation ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, il savait tout. Je fermai un instant les yeux sous le choc puis les rouvris pour voir Renée et Alice me dévisager avec inquiétude.

-Tu devrais y aller ma chérie.

Je hochai la tête, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole et laissai le fourneau pour me diriger lentement vers le couloir. Renée me stoppa une fois arrivée à sa hauteur et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Ca va aller ma belle. Tout va s'arranger.

-Je vais me faire renvoyer, et je ne le reverrai jamais.

Ma voix me parut faible et Renée me serra un instant contre elle.

-Je ne pense pas que cela arrivera ma chérie.

Elle soupira avant de me relâcher.

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler Bella, j'aurais pu vous aider.

-Je ne pouvais rien dire, et je ne voulais pas que vous ayez une mauvaise opinion de moi. J'aime Edward, et il m'aime aussi.

Elle me fit un petit sourire triste.

-J'en suis persuadée, et jamais je n'aurai une mauvaise opinion de toi, ni d'Edward, je vous aime comme mes enfants.

Son discours me toucha énormément et une larme roula sur ma joue. Elle l'essuya de son pouce et me poussa vers la sortie.

-Ne fais pas attendre notre Maître.

Je pris la direction du bureau de Maître Carlisle comme une condamnée.

J'y arrivai rapidement et me figeai un instant en entendant des voix provenir de la pièce, ne sachant plus si je devais m'annoncer au non. Je tendis l'oreille.

-Est-ce une plaisanterie Carlisle ? Edward ne veut pas de cette jeune fille ! Tu as perdu l'esprit !

-Tanya Denali est une jeune fille de bonne famille. Elle fera honneur à la nôtre et leur mariage sera bon, autant pour nous que pour la sienne !

-Et Edward dans tout ça ? As-tu un peu pensé à lui ?

-Il est adulte, il est temps qu'il se marie et nous donne un petit fils !

Il voulait marier l'homme que j'aimais à une bourgeoise ? Je comprenais mieux la réaction d'Edward, et pourquoi Alice l'avait vu dans cet état. J'avais toujours  
su au fond de moi qu'il ne pourrait pas m'épouser, nous n'étions pas du même monde, cela ne serait jamais permis, mais j'avais espéré que peut-être nous trouverions une solution. J'étais définitivement trop romantique, et cela causerait ma perte. J'inspirai profondément et frappai timidement à la porte. Les voix cessèrent et M. Cullen m'ordonna d'entrer. Je pénétrai doucement à l'intérieur de la pièce et leur fit une petite révérence.

-Vous m'avez fait demander Docteur Cullen ?

-Oui Melle Swan, veuillez venir vous asseoir je vous prie.

J'avançai lentement sous l'œil perplexe de la maîtresse de maison et m'installai sur un siège à ses cotés. Le docteur Cullen me dévisagea un moment et soupira.

-Je suis dans une position délicate depuis plusieurs jours Melle Swan. Cela vous concerne, vous et mon fils.

Il se mit assis derrière son bureau alors que je tortillai mes mains. Mme Cullen me jeta un regard appuyé et fixa ensuite son époux.

-De quoi parles -tu ?

-De l'aventure qu'entretien notre fils avec cette jeune fille.

Je fermai un instant les yeux, me sentant nauséeuse et je luttai quelques instants contre l'évanouissement. Il savait tout. Il allait me jeter dehors et je me retrouverai seule et sans travail, et plus que tout je perdrai Edward. J'aurais voulu mourir. Je rouvris les yeux au moment ou Mme Cullen s'adressa à son mari.

-C'est une plaisanterie ?

-J'ai bien peur que non.

-Donc le mariage arrangé c'est pour ça ?

-Absolument.

Personne ne parla pendant une minute puis Mme Cullen reprit.

-Il refusera d'épouser une fille qu'il n'aime pas Carlisle, tu le sais.

-Je ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix. Et puis j'ai un moyen de pression.

Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi et cela me mit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Etais-je le moyen de pression en question ? Quelque chose me disait que j'allais bientôt le savoir.

-Aimez-vous mon fils Bella ?

Il avait parlé doucement et je relevai un peu la tête vers lui.

-Oui Docteur Cullen.

-Il vous aime aussi vous savez. Il vous aime tellement qu'il est prêt à renoncer à son rang pour vous.

Je portai une main à mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de gémir et je pus entendre Mme Cullen hoqueter de stupeur à côté de moi. Elle me dévisagea un instant avant de murmurer doucement.

-Vous êtes sa maîtresse ?

Je ne répondis pas et Maitre Carlisle reprit la parole.

-Il est mon unique enfant Isabella. Le seul héritier de ma fortune. Je ne peux tolérer qu'il gâche sa vie

Je reposai ma main sur mes genoux et levai les yeux sur lui pour la première fois.

-Que voulez-vous de moi ?

-Vous devez le convaincre de se marier. Vous pourrez rester à son service, être sa maitresse, mais vous ne pourrez jamais vous marier, ni lui donner d'enfants.  
Je sais que vous êtes une jeune fille intelligente Isabella, et si vous l'aimez ce dont je ne doute pas, vous ferez le bon choix, pour lui.

Je ne savais que répondre à cela. Bien sûr que je l'aimais et que je voulais le meilleur pour lui, mais je ne savais pas si je serais capable de le voir épouser une autre femme.

-Si vous ne faites rien et qu'il vous choisie, je serai obligé de prendre des mesures plus drastiques. Ma sœur m'a demandé de lui envoyer des femme de chambre  
et une aide cuisinière en Amérique et j'ai déjà votre billet pour le bateau.

Je le dévisageai et le regardai d'un air complètement ahuri car il soupira.

-Je ne souhaite pas en arriver là cependant. Vous ne voulez pas quitter l'Angleterre n'est-ce pas Isabella ?

Je fis un signe négatif de la tête alors que les larmes roulaient sur mes joues.

-Donc je vous demande de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous, et pour mon fils. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution Isabella. Etre à son service est ce qui pourra vous arriver de mieux, si vous l'aimez.

Que pourrais-je bien faire ? Je ne voulais pas quitter l'Angleterre, ni Edward, je ne supporterais plus la vie si je devais m'éloigner de lui. Quel genre de choix pouvait il bien me rester après cela ? J'étais perdue.

-Allez le voir, convainquez le. Vous devez le faire Isabella.

Je hochai la tête et me levai comme une automate pour me diriger vers la sortie, le cœur lourd.

*****

J'étais allée directement dans la chambre d'Edward. J'aurais dû prendre du temps pour réfléchir à tout cela, du temps essayer d'y voir clair, c'était si soudain, et malgré le fait que je savais qu'un jour cela arriverait, je n'étais nullement préparée.

J'entrai sans frapper et trouver mon ange debout près de la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague alors qu'il fixait quelque chose au dehors qu'il ne semblait même pas voir.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi et m'approchai doucement.

-Edward ?

Il se tourna vivement vers moi et je pus voir ses yeux rouges, il avait dû pleuré beaucoup. Il quitta le bord de la fenêtre et me serra contre lui. Nous restâmes enlacés ainsi pendant un long moment s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme si notre vie en dépendait, puis il se recula légèrement avant de poser une main sur ma joue qu'il traça avec l'un de ses doigts.

-Tu as pleuré ?

-Ton père m'a fait appeler, je sais tout.

Il laissa retomber sa main et je pus voir qu'il serrait le poing à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

-Edward…

-Je vais dire non.

Il avait ancré son regard dans le mien, et je pus y lire toute sa détermination.

-Tu ne peux pas.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Il va m'expédier en Amérique dans ce cas.

-Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller.

Je le dévisageai un instant et soupirai.

-Edward je n'ai pas de famille. Si je n'ai plus de travail, comme vais-je faire pour survivre ?

-Je trouverai du travail, je m'occuperai de toi !

-Vraiment et quel genre de travail trouveras-tu ? Personne ne voudra t'engager quand les gens sauront que tu as été déshérité.

-On pourrait partir ensemble en Amérique. Tu as déjà ton billet, et je volerai de l'argent à mon père s'il le faut pour me payer le voyage.

-Ne dis pas cela ! Tes parents sont des gens bien je t'interdis de les voler ! On ne peut pas faire cela, tu dois accepter.

-Et moi je t'interdis de me pousser à me marier !

Il avait haussé la voix et je détournai les yeux, chagrinée. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et son front contre le mien.

-Pardon mon amour, je ne voulais pas crier sur toi.

Il m'embrassa délicatement et je lui rendis son baiser.

-M'aimes-tu Bella ?

Je reculai un peu choquée.

-En doutes-tu ?

-Juste, réponds.

-Je t'aime oui.

-Alors pourquoi ?

Je secouai la tête un instant. Comment lui faire comprendre que je voulais rester avec lui pour toujours, mais que d'un autre côté, je voulais qu'il ait une belle vie, douce et sécurisante ?

-Parce que tu vaux mieux qu'une vie de dure labeur. Tu mérites une belle vie, et tu ne l'auras pas avec moi.

-Je me fiches d'une belle vie. Ma vie sera belle quoiqu'il arrive si tu es avec moi. C'est toi que je veux, cent fois toi.

Je fermai un instant les yeux. Comment allions nous faire ? Je ne voulais pas le quitter, ça non alors, je ne survivrai pas sans lui. Devrais-je le convaincre comme me l'avait demandé Maître Cullen ? Devrais-je le voir se marier, fonder une famille, alors que je resterai dans l'ombre, sa maîtresse sans jamais pouvoir vivre mon amour au grand jour, et avoir des enfants avec lui ? Cette vision m'était insupportable, presque autant que de le quitter pour toujours. Je ne voulais ni l'une, ni l'autre de ces solutions. La seule option valable était la fuite à ses côtés, bien que je m'inquiétais tout autant de cette troisième voie.

Je l'entendis soupirer et rouvris les yeux.

-Dis quelque chose Bella, je t'en prie.

-Je ne peux vivre sans toi. Quand à devenir ta maîtresse alors que tu dormiras dans le lit d'une autre femme, je ne pense pas pouvoir le supporter.

-Il ne reste donc que la fuite.

Je sentis mes larmes trop longuement contenues se déverser sur mes joues et il me prit dans l'étau protecteur de ses bras, puis me berça doucement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, je vais arranger tout cela, nous allons y arriver.

Je voulais tellement le croire, mais je mourais de peur. Où allions nous vivre ? Nous n'avions pas encore 21 ans, comment nous marier ? Ce dernier point me glaça d'effroi et je me dégageai vivement sous l'œil étonné de mon ange.

-Edward nous n'avons pas l'âge légal*, nous ne pouvons pas nous marier sans l'accord de tes parents !

-C'est là que tu te trompes. Nous ne pouvons pas nous marier en Angleterre c'est vrai, mais nous pouvons nous marier à Gretna Green**, c'est en Ecosse. La loi y est différente, et nous pouvons nous marier sans l'accord de qui que ce soit.

Je le fixai un instant mais il était très sérieux et je me demandai où il avait eu toutes ces informations. Je lui posai la question et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

-J'ai fait des recherches.

Je soupirai et secouai la tête.

-Donc tu savais très bien que tes parents n'accepteraient jamais notre union.

-Je n'en étais pas vraiment certain, mais j'avais peur donc j'ai cherché toutes les options, et j'ai trouvé celle-ci.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

-Parce que j'espérais ne pas en arriver là.

Une nouvelle larme roula sur ma joue et il l'effaça avec son pouce.

-Tu vas quitter ta famille par ma faute, cela va tuer ta mère.

-J'écrirai une lettre à ma mère, elle comprendra.

-Tu es son unique enfant. Elle va en mourir de chagrin Edward.

-Nous reviendrons un jour, lorsque nous serons mariés et heureux.

-Je ne souhaite pas partir, c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai une famille. Renée et Jasper, Alice…

L'horreur me frappa un instant et mes sanglots redoublèrent. J'allais quitter Renée qui était pour moi comme une mère, et Alice, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur. Je ne serais pas là pour voir son premier enfant naître, le voir grandir et gambader dans la maison.

Edward me serra plus fort contre lui et je nichai mon visage dans sa chemise alors qu'il me murmurait des paroles apaisantes. Nous restâmes ainsi un petit moment avant que je ne le sente me relâcher doucement et qu'il m'entraîna vers la canapé. Nous nous y installâmes et je me blottis dans ses bras en soupirant. Il caressait amoureusement mes cheveux lorsqu'il rompit le silence.

-Je vais aller parler à ma mère. Peut-être pourra-t-elle convaincre mon père ?

-Je ne pense pas que ton père puisse être convaincu, mon amour.

-C'est notre dernière chance, si elle n'y arrive pas alors j'irai le voir pour lui dire que j'accepte sa proposition.

Je me redressai vivement pour le dévisager, surprise.

-Cela nous laissera quelques jours pour organiser notre fuite. Je rassemblerai de l'argent, tu feras nos bagages, un minimum, et nous prendrons le chemin pour l'Ecosse.

Je fermai un instant les yeux et secouai la tête. Edward posa ses mains sur mes épaules avant de remonter jusqu'à mon visage qu'il prit en coupe.

-Il faut que tu aies confiance en moi.

-J'ai confiance en toi, j'ai juste peur…non je suis effrayée plutôt.

J'avais une totale confiance en lui, et cela était heureux car je n'aurais jamais pu gérer la situation. Il prenait les choses en main pour nous deux, et cela me rassurais.

-Je ne laisserai rien ni personne mettre en péril notre amour, nous serons bientôt loin d'ici et mariés, je te le promets.

Il m'embrassa et je me laissai aller à ses paroles et à ce baiser plein de promesses

*****

**POV EDWARD**

-Maman s'il vous plait. Parlez avec lui, il vous écoutera vous.

J'avais quitté Bella un peu plus tôt, puis avais rejoint ma mère dans son boudoir. Je voulais vraiment essayer de la convaincre d'arranger les choses, je souhaitais tout comme ma princesse ne pas quitter notre maison, mais j'étais déterminé également, je ne laisserai rien ni personne me priver de Bella.

-J'ai déjà essayé mon chéri.

-Essayez encore, s'il vous plait.

Elle se mit assise à mes cotés et prit mes mains entre les siennes en soupirant.

-Je peux encore essayer de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas la fille Denali, mais ça ne changera pas le fait que tu ne pourras jamais épouser Isabella, Edward.

-Je refuserai toujours de me marier dans ce cas.

-Sois raisonnable, je t'en prie. L'aimes-tu au point de vouloir jeter le déshonneur sur notre famille ?

-Vous me parlez tous de l'honneur de la famille, de mon rang, mais personne ne prend le temps de comprendre ce que moi je veux.

-Ca me chagrine vraiment mon chéri, mais ce que tu veux n'est pas possible.

Je dégageai mes mains des siennes et me levai. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et posai mon front sur celle-ci en soupirant. Je devais arrêter, cela ne mènerait nulle part. Je devais me concentrer à présent sur notre départ vers l'Ecosse, je ne devais pas penser au reste, où je flancherais. J'aimais beaucoup ma mère, et la quitter serait un déchirement, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

-J'avais pensé que vous au moins, vous me comprendriez.

J'avais murmuré et ma mère soupira.

-Je comprends mon chéri, mais tu es encore jeune, et Isabella est la première jeune femme qui retient ton attention, cela s'estompera avec le temps. Tu trouveras quelqu'un, j'en suis sûre.

J'eus un rire amère.

-C'est cela votre conseil ? Laisse faire le temps ça te passera ?

Je me retournai pour la fusiller du regard et elle hoqueta.

-Non… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je me suis mal exprimée.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux avant de reprendre.

-Je ne remets pas en cause ton amour pour cette jeune fille Edward, et je crois…que tu devrais accepter la proposition de ton père. Faire de Bella ta maîtresse reste la solution la plus digne.

-Tromper la femme que j'épouserai, cela me parait en effet vraiment digne de la façon dont j'ai été éduqué.

Je vis ma mère blêmir et je sus que j'avais été trop loin mais je ne m'excusais pas. Ils avaient provoqué tout cela, et je n'éprouvais plus aucun regret à m'enfuir sur l'instant.

-Ma vie sera sans doute merveilleuse, je vous en remercie maman.

Une larme roula sur sa joue mais je m'en fichai. Je voulais lui faire de la peine, comme elle m'en faisait en rejetant mes choix.

-Je vais aller dire à père que j'accepte, et que vous m'avez aidé dans ce choix. Bonne soirée mère.

Je quittai la pièce sans un regard alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglot.

*****

Je ne pensais pas un jour arriver à faire une chose aussi insensée. J'avais cru pouvoir négocier pour obtenir la vie que je voulais vivre vraiment, mais je m'étais trompé. Je n'avais plus le choix à présent, on venait de me le retirer. Ma mère avait été mon dernier espoir de pouvoir faire changer d'avis mon père, mon dernier espoir de ne pas à devoir quitter cette maison dans lequel j'avais grandi, le seul foyer que j'avais jamais connu. Je m'en voulais tellement de devoir arracher Bella à Renée et Alice, je savais qu'elle en serait malheureuse, et je le serai également, Jasper me manquerait, mais nous devions partir, ou nous séparer. Le dernier point était pour moi inenvisageable.

Je frappai doucement à la porte du bureau de mon père et il me pria instantanément d'entrer. Je me dirigeai vers lui et inspirai profondément avant d'ancrer mon regard dans le sien.

-J'accepte.

Je venais de sceller mon destin avec un seul mot.

Mon père hocha simplement la tête, et aucune émotion particulière ne vint déranger son visage impassible.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu as retrouvé la raison, je suis fier de toi.

-Ne pensez pas pouvoir vous réjouir aussi vite, je tiens à obtenir de votre part, l'assurance que Bella entrera à mon service, une fois que je serai marié.

Je voulais tromper sa vigilance, endormir sa méfiance, et je devais jouer sur le fait de ne pas vouloir me séparer de Bella. Les soupçons seraient bien trop grands si j'abdiquais si facilement ma relation avec elle, il savait très bien que je l'aimais.

-Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce choix, bien que je te demanderai d'être discret, par égard pour ta future épouse. Est-ce qu'Isabella est d'accord ?

-Elle l'est, vous l'avez parfaitement conditionnée, à ce propos, félicitations.

-Ne sois pas cynique Edward, cela ne te ressemble pas.

-En effet. Mais je pense qu'il va vous falloir composer malheureusement avec cette nouvelle facette de ma personnalité que je viens de me découvrir.

Un éclair de lassitude passa dans son regard et il soupira.

-Ne le prends pas ainsi.

-Comment dois-je le prendre ? Avec le sourire ? Alors que vous allez gâcher ma vie ? Que vous ne respectez pas mes choix, pour vous faire bien voir de vos amis ? Que je viens de me rendre compte à l'âge de 19 ans, que je compte bien moins à vos yeux que les apparences ?

-C'est faux Edward, tu comptes plus que tout pour moi et pour ta mère. Nous t'aimons plus que tout.

-Alors vous devriez m'aimer mieux.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et me dirigeai vers la porte mais me retournai une dernière fois avant de sortir.

-A propos du mariage. Je ne veux rien savoir, ni en entendre parler. Je ne souhaite pas revoir Tanya non plus avant le grand jour. Je veux arriver et dire oui, rien de plus. Je veux également que Bella cesse toute activité ici. Je veux une lettre comme quoi vous la mettez à mon service et qu'elle m'appartient, et je veux tout cela pour demain matin.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et franchis la porte avant de la refermer derrière moi.

La pierre était jetée, je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière, c'était la fuite avec Bella, ou le mariage avec Tanya. Inutile de préciser ce que j'avais choisi. 

* * *

*Depuis mars 1754, date d'entrée en application du Lord Hardwicke's Marriage Act (la « loi sur le mariage de Lord Hardwicke »), voté l'année précédente par le Parlement, il était indispensable, lorsque l'un des futurs époux n'avait pas au minimum vingt-et-un ans, qu'il ou elle obtienne le consentement de ses parents

**Si la loi anglaise exige donc le consentement des parents en dessous de 21 ans, la loi écossaise, elle, reste plus tolérante, puisque l'on peut s'y marier dès 14 ans pour les garçons et 12 ans pour les filles, même sans consentement des parents. Aussi Gretna Green, première ville écossaise rencontrée en venant d'Angleterre, est-elle à l'époque de Jane Austen la destination la plus prisée pour les couples trop jeunes, mais désireux de se marier


	20. Chapter 20

_____________****__****__****___

**__**

**_Nous voici au grand final de cette histoire et je me sens toute chose. Je tiens à vous remercier toutes pour votre soutien pendant cette fic, et pour vos gentils coms, je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier. Merci aussi à ma béta tjs fidèle et à mes copines robstens. _**

**_Il reste l'épilogue, qui ressemble plus à un chapitre lol que je vous posterai sans faute dimanche prochain. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à tout le monde en ce moment, mais je lis tjs vos coms et je pourrais reprendre une vie normale après ma formation lol. _**

**_Je vais vous parler vite fais de ma nouvelle fic, elle sera postée après ma formation soit mi octobre, et ce le lundi, comme d'hab. C'est encore une fic différente, avec un sujet différent et j'espère que vous l'aimerez car je prend aussi beaucoup de plaisirs à l'écrire. _**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dimanche pour l'épilogue._**

********

****

**CHAPITRE 20 **

******************__**

**POV EDWARD**

______________

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que mon père m'avait fiancé malgré moi et le moins que je puisse dire est qu'ils n'avaient pas été de tout repos.

Comme je l'avais demandé, mon père m'avait rédigé une lettre qui stipulait bien qu'à partir de ce jour, 24 février 1817, Isabella Swan entrait à mon service, et que j'étais le seul à pouvoir mettre un terme ou non, à son contrat.

Bella ne travaillait donc plus pour mes parents, et elle cessa toute activité dans la maison à ma demande. Elle avait beaucoup protesté au début, elle ne voulait pas être traitée différemment d'Alice ou Renée, mais je lui avais fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus qu'elle travaille, tant que nous ne serions pas partis. Il n'était plus question pour moi qu'elle joue les servantes, alors que je pouvais empêcher cela.

Elle passait la plupart de son temps avec moi dans ma bibliothèque, me regardant peaufiner les derniers détails de notre voyage ou bien à la cuisine, avec Alice et Renée.

Nous avions mis Alice et Jasper dans la confidence. Ils avaient été tristes d'apprendre que nous comptions nous enfuir mais Jasper avait posé une main sur mon épaule avec pour seuls mots « je comprends », et je n'avais pas eu besoin d'argumenter plus. Il m'avait été d'une grande aide, et je n'aurais rien pu faire sans lui ni Alice. Il avait été retirer mon argent à la banque, et Alice avait été en ville, acheter une tenue plus chaude à Bella qui servirait pour le voyage que nous allions entreprendre jusqu'à Greta Green. Nous avions caché dans le petit cottage qui servait de refuge à leur couple, les bagages que nous comptions emporter avec nous, afin que ma famille ne découvre rien.

Trois jours que la confrontation avait eu lieu, trois jours que je ne parlais plus à mes parents. Ma mère avait essayé plusieurs fois de venir me voir, de renouer le contact mais je ne voulais pas y songer pour l'instant, leur décision avait arraché une partie de l'affection que je leur portais. Bella avait tenté de plaider leur cause, disant que je le regretterais par la suite, lorsque nous ne serions plus là, et je savais qu'elle avait raison, mais ma rancœur était pour l'instant trop grande, je n'arrivai pas à passer outre.

Mon père quant à lui me laissait de l'espace, il avait compris je pense, et j'étais presque certain qu'il se disait que cela me passerait avec le temps, que j'apprendrais à leur pardonner.

Je n'étais pas sûr d'en être capable.

Je faisais les cent pas autour de mon piano en touchant délicatement l'instrument du bout de mes doigts lorsque j'entendis un soupir exaspéré venir de ma droite. Je me retournai pour voir ma princesse me regarder avec un brin d'énervement et de lassitude dans le regard.

-Tu vas user le parquet, calme toi mon amour, on dirait que tu es plus stressé que moi !

Je soupirai à mon tour et me laissai tomber sur le tabouret de mon piano.

-Je veux juste ne rien oublier, nous ne pourrons pas faire marche arrière Bella.

-Je le sais, mais tu me rends nerveuse à tourner ainsi.

-Pardon.

Elle me fit un petit sourire que je remarquai à peine. J'étais un peu stressé, mais je ne m'étais encore jamais enfui de chez moi, et j'avais besoin d'être sûr que mon plan serait infaillible, et que personne ne pourrait nous retrouver.

Je fixai obstinément le plancher en repassant lentement dans ma tête ce que j'avais mis dans nos valises lorsque je sentis une petite main prendre la mienne et la serrer fortement, comme pour m'insuffler du courage. Je relevai les yeux et vis ma princesse me faire un doux sourire alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre mon épaule.

-Je suis sûre que tu as pensé à tout mon amour, cesse de t'angoisser.

-Je veux juste que tout soit parfait, pour que tu ne manques de rien.

Sa main gauche vint se poser sur mon biceps qu'elle caressa doucement à travers mon vêtement tandis que sa main droite resserrait sa pression sur ma paume.

-Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que de toi.

Je déposai un baiser sur son front et elle ferma un instant les yeux, se laissant aller complètement contre moi. Elle avait confiance en moi, elle allait me confier sa vie et sa sécurité et je voulais à tout prix en être digne, me montrer à la hauteur, il le fallait, car une fois qu'elle porterait mon nom, cela serait officiel, j'allais être responsable d'elle et de notre nouvelle famille.

Je savais que j'étais prêt pour cela. Je savais que je ferai tout mon possible pour la rendre heureuse, et elle le serait, je m'en faisais le serment. Quelques détails me préoccupaient cependant, trouver un endroit où nous installer, pouvoir financièrement subvenir à nos besoins, trouver du travail…

Ce dernier point était le plus sensible, j'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour pouvoir avoir de l'argent, mais même si j'étais cultivé et doué pour la musique, cela ne serait peut-être pas suffisant. J'espérais trouver un travail comme professeur de piano, ou peut-être percepteur.

J'avais des économies, une rente annuelle qui nous permettrait de tenir environ un an en faisant attention, Jasper m'avait retiré cet argent hier, et il le gardait pour moi jusqu'à notre départ, cette nuit. Nous serions donc à l'abri du besoin pour la première année, mais il faudrait vraiment que je trouve du travail rapidement.

Bella déposa un baiser sur ma joue et je tournai la tête pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Je passai doucement ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et elle me donna immédiatement accès à sa bouche si savoureuse. Nous nous embrassâmes un moment, nos langues se liant ensemble avec délice puis nous nous séparâmes, alors que ma princesse avait un sourire radieux sur ses jolies lèvres.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ?

-Parce que j'ai réussi à te faire penser à autre chose qu'à notre départ, l'espace d'un instant.

Je secouai la tête mais un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres malgré moi.

-Tu es une adorable distraction.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et mon cœur s'accéléra. Elle savait parfaitement comment me tenter.

-Comment est-ce qu'une si petite chose peut me faire autant palpiter le cœur ?

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Une si petite chose ?

-Hein hein.

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue puis traça doucement ma mâchoire avec son index, avant de s'approcher plus près encore, et de murmurer doucement contre mes lèvres.

-Est-ce que ton cœur pourra supporter de nouvelles…palpitations ?

Mon cœur battit effectivement plus vite mais je me refusais à lui répondre, je voulais plutôt lui montrer.

Je la soulevai dans mes bras et elle poussa un petit couinement en s'accrochant à mon cou. Je la portai jusqu'à ma chambre, et dans la douceur de la pièce qui m'avait vu grandir pendant dix-neuf ans, je lui fis l'amour tendrement, une dernière fois.

**POV BELLA**

Je venais de quitter mon ange, je voulais passer un peu de temps en cuisine avec Alice et Renée. J'allais les quitter cette nuit, et je n'étais pas sûre de les revoir un jour. Cela me déchirait le cœur mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais tout quitter, ou quitter Edward, et cela était impensable. Nous restâmes environ une heure à papoter toutes les trois puis Alice prit le prétexte de vouloir me montrer un nouveau tissu qu'elle avait acheté la veille et elle m'entraîna hors de la maison, sur le petit chemin qui menait à son petit cocon familial.

Nous marchâmes quelques instants en silence, bras dessus, bras dessous puis mon amie prit la parole.

-Je t'ai acheté un nouveau manteau hier, ainsi qu'un nouveau chapeau. Il fait encore froid, tu en auras besoin pour le voyage.

Elle avait déblatéré tout cela en regardant droit devant elle, et je savais qu'elle essayait de se retenir de pleurer, comme moi en cet instant.

-Merci Alice, toi et Jasper avez beaucoup fait pour nous.

Elle se tourna enfin vers moi et m'offrit un petit sourire triste.

-Tu es mon amie Bella, je veux le meilleur pour toi, mais tu vas me manquer.

Je stoppai et la serrai un instant contre moi.

-Toi aussi, tu es ma meilleure amie Alice. J'aurai tellement aimé voir naître ton premier enfant !

Elle se dégagea légèrement pour me faire face.

-Vous reviendrez, jure le moi Bella !

Je secouai la tête. J 'aurai aimé lui en faire la promesse, mais je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir la tenir.

-Je ne sais pas Alice, cela dépendra plus d'Edward que de moi.

-Je sais que vous reviendrez un jour, j'en suis intimement convaincue.

-Je l'espère.

Elle reprit mon bras et nous terminâmes le trajet jusqu'à sa maison. Elle me montra la robe et le chapeau et je fus enchantée, Alice avait toujours bon goût. Nous vérifiâmes une fois de plus les bagages puis nous reprîmes la route jusqu'à la maison blanche.

Avant d'arriver à la porte de la cuisine, je tendis une lettre à Alice.

-C'est pour Renée.

Elle la prit en hochant la tête et elle la rangea soigneusement dans son tablier. Je savais qu'elle la lui donnerait, je voulais lui expliquer la raison de notre départ. J'aurais voulu pouvoir le lui dire, pouvoir lui dire au revoir, mais je ne pouvais pas être certaine qu'elle n'essaierait pas de nous en empêcher et je ne pouvais prendre aucun risque.

J'aidai une dernière fois à préparer le dîner et dînai avec eux, m'enivrant de leurs paroles et de leurs visages afin de les graver profondément dans ma mémoire, pour ne rien oublier.

Il était vingt-deux heures lorsque je rejoignis Edward dans sa chambre. Il était déjà près pour la route, ayant enfilé des vêtements chauds. Il me fit un petit sourire à mon arrivée et me serra un instant dans l'étau de ses bras protecteurs.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Je soupirai et respirai un instant son odeur si envoûtante avant de répondre.

-Oui. Alice et Jasper sont rentrés, ils nous attendent.

-Bien. On va attendre encore une bonne heure, pour être sûr que mes parents soient couchés, et nous pourrons y aller.

Je hochai la tête et fermai les yeux, me laissant doucement bercer dans son étreinte. Le plus dur serait de ne pas se faire prendre à sortir de la maison, je me sentirais mieux une fois sur la route, même si j'appréhendais beaucoup ce voyage de nuit.

-As-tu vérifié de n'avoir rien oublié ? Dans ta chambre tu as tout pris ?

-Oui, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de toute façon.

Je ne possédais que très peu de vêtements et quelques livres, le tout était rentré facilement dans une petite valise, qui était déjà chez Alice.

-Bien. Je pense avoir tout aussi.

Je soupirai. Je savais qu'il n'avait pris que des choses utiles, et le strict minimum. Il allait laisser derrière lui ses romans, ses partitions pour la plupart, mais surtout son piano. Je savais que cela lui déchirait le cœur, même si nous n'en avions pas parlé. J'aurais voulu que nous puissions l'emmener, mais cela n'était guère faisable, malheureusement.

Je me dégageai légèrement et ancrait mon regard dans le sien.

-Tu veux bien jouer pour moi ? Une dernière fois ?

Il me fit un petit sourire tendre mais triste, et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-Bien sûr.

Il s'installa au piano et je pris place à ses côtés alors qu'il entamait clair de lune, l'une de mes mélodies préférées. Il joua pendant une bonne heure et termina par la berceuse qu'il avait composée pour moi. Je ne pu retenir plus longtemps mes larmes.

Il ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de me serrer contre lui, laissant mon chagrin m'envahir, alors qu'il luttait lui-même contre le sien. Mes larmes finirent par se tarir et il embrassa mes joues avant de prononcer la phrase que je redoutais depuis ce début de journée.

-C'est l'heure.

J'acquiesçai et nous nous levâmes. Je partis dans sa chambre en soupirant et enfilai les vêtements chauds qu'il m'avait préparé pour la nuit. Un pantalon ainsi qu'un gilet en laine qui n'était pas très seyant mais qui me protégeraient du froid.

Il enfila son manteau et m'aida à passer le mien puis agrippa ma main de sa main droite, et une petite valise de l'autre, contenant les dernières choses qu'il voulait emporter.

Il ouvrit la porte et regarda un instant dans le couloir avant de sortir et de me tirer derrière lui. Il faisait sombre et j'agrippai sa main plus fort pour ne pas tomber.

Le silence régnait dans la maison et nous parvînmes à la cuisine sans embûches, et sans faire de bruit. Edward ne traîna pas et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de derrière qui donnait sur la cour lorsqu'une voix s'éleva doucement et nous fit sursauter.

-Il fait un peu froid pour sortir à cette heure !

Je fermai un instant les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de la personne qui venait de nous surprendre et Edward soupira.

La silhouette se rapprocha de nous et je pus voir qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Vous seriez partis sans me dire au revoir ?

-Renée, par pitié ne dites rien à mes…

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit Edward. Je suis juste déçue que vous ne soyez pas venus me voir, j'aurais pu vous aider.

Edward secoua la tête.

-Je suis désolée, mais j'avais peur de votre réaction.

-Je ne cautionne pas votre fuite, mais je la comprends. Je suis juste triste que vous n'ayez pas d'autre choix. Vos parents vont finir par comprendre, et ils souffriront.

-Ce n'est pas pour cela que nous partons. Je ne peux pas les laisser diriger ma vie à ma place. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

-Je sais.

Elle se rapprocha et serra Edward un instant contre elle avant de le relâcher. Elle fit de même avec moi et je laissai couler mes larmes alors qu'elle me parlait doucement.

-Je te souhaite une belle vie ma chérie, et j'espère que vous reviendrez.

J'eus toute la peine du monde à m'arracher de son étreinte et Edward reprit ma main, qu'il serra fort dans la sienne. Il hocha la tête en direction de Renée, puis ouvrit la porte, nous précipitant dans la nuit, vers notre destin.

**POV ESME**

J'avais très mal dormi cette nuit, comme la plupart des nuits depuis que Carlisle avait conclu cet accord avec les Denali, mariant notre fils contre sa volonté. J'avais essayé de parler avec Edward, essayant d'arranger les choses, je lui avais annoncé hier que nous avions conclu une date pour le mariage avec les Denali, et que celui-ci se ferait dans un mois. Il n'avait rien répondu, il était bien trop en colère contre nous pour cela, bien trop en colère contre moi. Carlisle avait arrangé le mariage mais contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, c'est à moi qu'Edward en voulait le plus. Il me reprochait de ne pas prendre ses désirs en considération, de ne pas le soutenir contre son père face à son choix. Isabella était une jeune femme bien, je le savais, et j'aurais pu l'aimer comme ma fille si les convenances me le permettaient et je pense que c'est pour cela qu'Edward m'en voulait le plus.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir tenir tête à Carlisle mais la vérité était que j'étais bien trop lâche pour cela. Carlisle était le pilier central de notre famille, l'homme qui ne faiblissait jamais, qui prenait toujours les bonnes décisions et je lui avais fait confiance depuis le tout début de notre mariage, me reposant sur lui, le laissant choisir pour nous deux. Je n'avais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jamais eu à le regretter.

Je voulais pourtant qu'Edward soit heureux, et je savais qu'il ne le serait pas avec Tanya, même si Isabella rentrait à son service, il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer au grand jour, ni lui faire des enfants, il devrait sans cesse jouer le rôle du charmant époux de Tanya, et je savais par avance qu'il en détesterait chaque seconde.

Voulais-je vraiment ruiner la vie de mon fils pour sauver les apparences ? Carlisle m'avait convaincu que oui, qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement, mais aujourd'hui après quatre jours de silence et de douleur dans le regard de mon unique enfant, je n'en étais plus certaine.

Je me levai et entrepris de revêtir une robe avant de passer voir Edward. Je voulais une nouvelle fois tenter de renouer le dialogue avec lui, peut-être trouver un meilleur compromis, qui lui redonnerait si ce n'est le sourire, la force de ne plus me haïr.

Je me dirigeai vers sa bibliothèque et frappai quelques petits coups à la porte. Il ne répondit pas et je soupirai. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas me voir mais m'armai de courage et tournai la poignée. Je pénétrai dans la pièce mais celle-ci était vide. J'entrai tout de même avec l'intention de me servir de la porte de communication qui menait à sa chambre et c'est là que je la vis.

Une simple enveloppe blanche posée sur le pupitre de son piano à la place des partitions avec un seul mot qui me glaça le sang, « maman ».

Mon cœur se mit à cogner plus fort contre ma poitrine et mon corps se mit à trembler. Je dus me mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas me mettre à sangloter alors que je me dirigeai vers la chose qui allait probablement ruiner ma vie. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'atteignis le piano sans m'évanouir mais j'y parvins et c'est d'une main tremblante que j'attrapai l'enveloppe et en sortis la lettre qu'elle contenait. Les larmes roulèrent alors silencieusement sur mes joues alors que les mots défilaient devant mes yeux, sans que je puisse les tarir.

**Chère maman.**

**Au moment ou vous lirez cette lettre Bella et moi aurons probablement quitté la maison. Sachez qu'il n'était pas question pour moi d'épouser la fille Denali et que je suis désolé d'avoir dû recourir aux mensonges pour tromper votre vigilance. J'aurai souhaité plus que tout que vous acceptiez ma décision d'épouser la femme de ma vie, et je regrette beaucoup de ne pas avoir pu trouver un accord qui m'aurait permis de rester à vos côtés, et d'aimer Bella au grand jour.**

**Il est inutile d'envoyer quelqu'un à notre recherche, nous sommes partis pour l'Ecosse ou nous pourrons nous marier sans votre accord. Je ne sais encore où nous nous installerons une fois que cela sera en règle, mais sachez que je ne reviendrai pas, ou du moins pas pour le moment à la maison. Je suis bien trop déçu de la façon dont vous et père avez voulu diriger ma vie sans tenir compte de mes désirs et je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir vous pardonner un jour cet incident, qui aurait pu détruire mon bonheur.**

**Sachez que je regrette néanmoins de vous quitter et d'arracher Bella à la seule famille qu'elle ait connue en dehors des Sœurs du couvent qui l'ont élevé.**

**Malgré tout, je reste votre fils, et je suis triste par avance de la douleur que je vais vous infliger. Je tiens également à m'excuser de l'emprunt d'argent que j'ai effectué sur mon compte mais après tout, cet argent était le mien n'est-ce pas? J'en ferai bon usage, et j'espère pouvoir m'en servir pour offrir un toit décent à ma divine épouse.**

**J'espère pouvoir un jour vous présenter vos petits enfants, et qu'ils sauront malgré nos différents, gagner votre cœur.**

**Nous nous reverrons donc un jour, si Dieu le veut,**

**Votre fils bien aimé,**

**Edward Cullen.**

Mon fils était parti par notre faute, mon unique enfant, mon bébé. Je ne le reverrai sans doute jamais, nous l'avions contraint à fuir, alors qu'il ne demandait que notre accord pour être heureux.

Tout était notre faute, et nous allions le payer, très cher.

Ses dernières pensées brisèrent le peu de résistance qu'il me restait et je m'effondrai au sol, serrant la lettre contre mon cœur, en hurlant de douleur.

**POV EDWARD**

Le trajet avait duré trois jours et le moins que l'on puisse dire est que cela avait été relativement épuisant malgré les arrêts dans les auberges. Eclipse avait fait du bon travail, nous emmenant à destination sans jamais faiblir alors qu'il n'était pas habitué à faire de si longs trajets. Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à le laisser derrière moi, il faisait partie de ma vie, et j'avais déjà eu toute la peine du monde à quitter Jasper, le seul véritable ami que j'ai jamais eu, je ne pouvais pas en plus quitter Eclipse, je ne l'aurais pas supporté. La perte de ma famille, de mon seul ami, et de mon piano était déjà un grand traumatisme pour moi, je ne pouvais perdre d'avantage.

Je stoppai enfin la voiture devant une petite échoppe plutôt accueillante et aidai ma future épouse à descendre alors qu'elle grimaçait en s'étirant. J'étais moi-même un peu courbaturé et j'étais ravi d'être enfin arrivé à destination. Nous avions eu plutôt de la chance, il avait fait froid mais le soleil était présent, chose plutôt rare pour un mois de février dans la région. Le petit nez de Bella était rougi et je la serrai un instant contre moi pour la réchauffer.

-Est-ce que ça va mon amour ?

Elle avait niché son visage dans mon manteau et elle me répondit doucement, d'une voix légèrement étouffée.

-Oui. Je suis heureuse d'être arrivée.

-On va pouvoir se réchauffer, viens.

Je desserrai mon étreinte et je pris sa main afin de pénétrer dans l'échoppe du forgeron* qui se dressait devant nous. Bella soupira de soulagement lorsque la porte se referma dernière nous et que la chaleur de la pièce nous enveloppa. Un jeune homme d'environ mon âge, bâti comme un ours vint à notre rencontre, un sourire jovial sur le visage. Il m'inspira tout de suite confiance et lorsqu'il tendit la main vers moi, je lui rendis son accueil chaleureusement.

-Bonjour, je suis Emmett Mac Carthy, bienvenue dans la plus vieille échoppe de Greta Green !

-Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen et voici Isabella Swan, ma compagne.

Emmett hocha la tête et fit un petit sourire de bienvenue à ma princesse qu'elle lui retourna, timidement.

-Vous êtes là pour vous marier ?

-Oui, effectivement.

-Très bien ! Je suis le propriétaire des lieux, et c'est moi qui officie aux cérémonies. Si vous le souhaitez, j'ai des chambres de disponibles, vous pouvez rester autant que vous le souhaitez.

Je me tournai vers Bella qui me fit un petit sourire tout en acquiesçant.

-Je pense que cela serait parfait, pour quelques nuits.

-Bien. Venez avec moi, je vais vous y conduire.

Nous le suivîmes dans un petit couloir puis il monta un escalier avant de stopper devant une petite porte qui portait le numéro 2. Il y introduisit une clef et pénétra à l'intérieur. J'y entrai à mon tour en y entraînant Bella que je tenais toujours par la main et un sourire étira mes lèvres.

La pièce n'était pas très grande mais elle était douillette et chaleureuse. Un grand lit occupait pratiquement tout l'espace et on pouvait trouver une commode ainsi qu'une petite coiffeuse sur la droite. Le tout était dans les tons beiges et un plaid fait main recouvrant le lit, donna un charme supplémentaire à l'endroit.

-J'espère que cela vous convient, c'est ma femme Rose qui à fait la décoration.

-Cela est parfait, c'est très joli.

Bella était aux anges et Emmett lui fit un beau sourire.

-J'en suis ravi. Je vous laisse vous installer, je vais m'occuper de votre cheval, et monter vos bagages.

-Très bien, merci.

Il quitta la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui et je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella alors qu'elle avançait jusqu'au lit tout en retirant son chapeau et son écharpe. Ma future femme était vraiment magnifique, et j'aimais plus que tout la contempler.

-Il a l'air gentil.

Je cessai de la détailler afin de me concentrer sur ses paroles.

-Oui. Il sera bien pour le mariage.

-Je le pense aussi.

Je retirai mon manteau et m'approchai de ma douce afin de la serrer contre moi. Je soupirai un peu et nichai mon visage dans son cou.

J'aurais voulu lui offrir mieux qu'un mariage à la sauvette dans un échoppe. J'aurais voulu une église, un prêtre, des fleurs blanches, une robe magnifique. Cela serait bien plus simple mais nous n'avions pas le choix, malgré tout, je le regrettais.

Bella dû sentir ma mélancolie car elle passa ses mains dans mon dos pour me caresser doucement.

-Qu'y A-t-il Edward ?

Je me dégageai de son cou à regret pour la regarder.

-Je pensais juste que j'aurais voulu pouvoir t'offrir un vrai mariage, un mariage digne de notre amour l'un pour l'autre.

Elle me fit un petit sourire attendri.

-Je suis heureuse d'être ici avec toi, et je n'échangerai cela pour rien au monde, même pour un mariage de princesse. Je t'aime.

Je l'embrassai et elle me rendit mon baiser, s'accrochant à moi, désespérément.

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé, et je n'avais jamais été aussi serein de toute ma vie. J'étais tellement sûr de moi, de mon amour pour elle, et d'avoir fait le bon choix, que je ne ressentais nulle appréhension, seulement un peu d'excitation qui faisait palpiter mon cœur plus vite.

Nous étions là depuis hier, et il avait été convenu que le mariage se déroulerait aujourd'hui, à 15 h. Cela faisait une heure que je patientais avec Emmett dans son atelier alors qu'il me décrivait comment forger un bon fer à cheval. J'étais plutôt dans la lune et même s'il s'aperçut que je n'écoutais que vaguement ses paroles, je pense qu'il faisait cela juste pour essayer de me distraire un peu jusqu'à l'heure ou Bella descendrait.

J'avais laissé ma douce se préparer avec l'aide de Rose, la femme d'Emmett qui nous servirait également de seul et unique témoin. Je savais qu'elle porterait la robe bleue qu'Alice avait confectionnée pour l'anniversaire de mon père, et même si je savais qu'elle serait époustouflante, j'étais un peu triste que nous n'ayons pas eu le temps de lui faire faire une vraie robe de mariée.

Emmett me tira de ma rêverie en tapant doucement sur mon épaule et je sursautai.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, mais il est l'heure d'y aller.

Je me levai et soufflai en jetant un petit sourire crispé à l'homme qui allait m'unir à la femme que j'aimais.

-Nerveux ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Plutôt impatient.

-Ca va bien se passer.

-Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, j'ai juste hâte que cela soit fini et officiel.

-Pardonnez- moi d'être indiscret, mais pourquoi vous marier ici plutôt que chez vous ?

Je soupirai et décidai d'être franc.

-Je suis noble, elle ne l'est pas. Mes parents ont voulu me marier de force, c'était la seule solution pour nous d'être ensemble.

-Je vois cela trop souvent, hélas. Il faut beaucoup de courage, ou d'inconscience pour s'enfuir et se marier.

-Il n'y avait pas d'autres voies.

-Je comprends, j'ai moi-même épousé ma Rosie, à l'âge de 17 ans.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes vous marié ?

Il me fit un petit sourire.

-Depuis cinq ans.

-Félicitation !

-Merci.

Il me donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Venez, il est l'heure d'épouser votre princesse.

Je lui fis un sourire et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la petite pièce prévue pour les mariages.

La pièce avait été décorée de quelques fleurs et on pouvait trouver une enclume** devant l'hôtel. Le tout était simple mais charmant.

Emmett se plaça derrière l'hôtel alors que je prenais place à droite et je tâchai de me détendre alors que la pression montait dans mon corps. Mon cœur battait la chamade à un rythme désordonné et cela empira à l'arrivée de Bella.

Elle était magnifique, à couper le souffle, plus belle encore qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait revêtu la robe bleue confectionnée par Alice et elle portait un petit bouquet de fleurs blanches qui contrastait avec sa peau pâle. Ses cheveux avaient été relevés en un chignon lâche et parsemés de petites perles nacrées qui brillaient à l'intérieur de ses boucles brunes. Elle était divinement belle, et elle serait bientôt mienne pour toujours.

Un énorme sourire naquit sur son visage lorsqu'elle me vit et elle avança doucement vers moi au bras de Rose. Elles parvinrent à notre hauteur et Rose posa la main de Bella sur la mienne au dessus de l'enclume, puis elle lui prit son bouquet des mains avant de se reculer de deux pas.

Je dévorai Bella du regard et elle faisait de même alors qu'Emmett répétait les sacrements du mariage. Puis la phrase tant attendue résonna enfin.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, acceptez vous de prendre cette femme pour légitime épouse, de l'aimer et de l'honorer, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé ou la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de ma douce et je pus y lire tout l'amour qu'elle me portait en cet instant. Les mots franchirent mes lèvres sans que je n'aie nul besoin d'y réfléchir.

-Oui, je le veux.

Une larme roula sur la joue de ma princesse et je serrai ses mains plus fort dans les miennes.

-Isabella Marie Swan acceptez vous de prendre cet homme pour légitime époux, de l'aimer et de l'honorer, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé ou la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui je le veux.

Sa voix était chevrotante, mais elle était également sûre et elle vibra dans tout mon être.

-Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

C 'était fait et j'aurais pu pleurer de soulagement. Rien ni personne ne pourrait plus rien contre notre amour, nous étions mariés.

Je regardai Bella alors qu'elle me souriait amoureusement à travers ses larmes. Je me penchai légèrement et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres douces et pleines.

Elle était mienne, ma femme, et notre nouvelle vie commençait enfin.

* * *

*Gretna Green était le premier poste-relais après la frontière, sur la route principale qui allait de Londres à Édimbourg.  
C'est comme cela que Gretna Green est devenu l'endroit romantique tout indiqué pour se marier en toute liberté. Les cérémonies étaient souvent assurées par un "prêtre forgeron", et cela pendant plus de 100 ans.

**Les échoppes des deux forgerons de Gretna Green, et des auberges en grand nombre, devinrent le décor ou se déroulèrent des centaines de milliers de mariages. De nos jours, il y a plusieurs lieux où il est possible de se marier, d'anciennes églises, ou des chapelles construites spécifiquement pour ces mariages. Mais quel que soit l'endroit où se déroule le mariage, il a toujours lieu au-dessus d'une enclume de forgeron, désormais incontournable. La popularité de Gretna Green ne faiblit pas, et des milliers de couples du monde entier y sont unis chaque année, « sur l'enclume ».


	21. Chapter 21

**_Dernier chapitre ! Et oui je sais mais il fallait bien un jour mettre un terme à cette histoire. Je tiens vous remercier toutes car vous avez été présentes tout au long de ma fic et je n'en reviens tjs pas de votre enthousiasme. J'espère vous revoir sur ma prochaine fic, bien que le sujet traité soit très différent. J'ai également envie de vous écrire un petit one shot, on verra ça à la fin de ma foutue formation lol._**

**_Je vous dis donc à bientôt j'espère et bonne lecture avec ce dernier chapitre qui clôture cette histoire._**

**CHAPITRE 21**

**POV CARLISLE**

Je fermai doucement le dossier que j'étais entrain de feuilleter et jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule en soupirant. Le diner n'allait pas tardé à être servis, et je devrais participer à cette mascarade, comme chaque soir.

Cela faisait deux ans, deux ans et trois mois pour être exact que ma vie avait été détruite. Chaque jour passé était une torture, l'espoir en mon cœur s'était éteint depuis longtemps.

Le départ d'Edward avait brisé nos vies, nous laissant vide et rongé par la culpabilité comme jamais. Ma femme ne se remettait toujours pas de la perte de notre unique enfant, bien que n'en parlions plus, je pouvais voir son regard vide et sans vie à chaque repas prit ensemble. Je savais qu'elle m'en voulait, je savais aussi que plus rien ne serait comme avant entre nous. J'étais toujours éperdument amoureux de ma femme, mais cela importait peu, j'étais responsable du départ d'Edward, et jamais elle ne me le pardonnerait.

J'avais engagé plusieurs détectives privés pour les retrouver. Ils avaient remonté leur trace jusqu'à l'Ecosse, comme nous l'avait mentionné Edward dans sa lettre d'adieu, et plus précisément au village de Greta Green. Nous savions qu'ils s'étaient mariés, dans ce village, et que l'union avait été célébrée par le prêtre forgeron Mac Carthy, un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que mon fils.

Ils avaient quitté l'Ecosse ensuite pour retourner en Angleterre. Nous savions qu'ils avaient séjourné deux semaines à Sheffield, puis qu'ils étaient repartis. Ils avaient bougé beaucoup pendant six mois, puis les rapports s'estompèrent. Nous avions depuis perdu leur trace.

Je m'étais séparé de tous les détectives, excepté d'un seul, John Hopkins. Cela faisait dix-huit mois que je n'avais plus rien, malgré la persévérance de John qui était devenu un ami.

J'avais perdu espoir de les retrouver.

Je me levai en soupirant pour enfiler ma veste afin de rejoindre Esmé pour le diner lorsque Marcus vint m'annoncer une visite. Il introduisit John dans la pièce et celui-ci vint me serrer chaleureusement la main.

-Bonjour Carlisle comment allez vous ?

-Plutôt bien.

Je fronçai les sourcils, je ne comprenais pas la venue de sa visite.

-Aurais-je oublié notre rendez-vous ? J'étais pourtant certain que nous ne devions nous voir que la semaine prochaine.

-Je suis venu en avance, j'ai des nouvelles.

Je le dévisageai un instant sans comprendre puis ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir mes lèvres. Des nouvelles ! J'en attendais depuis si longtemps que je n'espérais plus en avoir. Je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite et mon souffle devenir hiératique.

John m'agrippa le bras.

-Vous devriez vous assoir.

Il m'aida à aller jusqu'à mon fauteuil et je m'y laissai tomber tout en dardant sur lui un regard rempli d'espoir.

-Vous les avez retrouvés ?

Ma voix sonna rauque et ma gorge me sembla sèche.

-Oui, à Lawrence Hill.

Je fermai un instant les yeux et tachai de me reprendre. Il les avait retrouvés, nous allions enfin savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus, si ils allaient bien, si il allait bien.

-Lawrence Hill. Vous avez vu mon fils ?

-Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas approché. Je les ai observés pendant une semaine, puis j'ai sonné à leur porte. J'ai parlé avec votre belle fille.

-Isabella.

Cela sonna à peine plus haut qu'un murmure, et John me fit un sourire.

-Bella, oui. C'est une belle jeune femme. Je me suis fait passer pour un représentant, un vendeur ambulant. Elle a été très aimable, bien qu'elle ne m'est pas laissé entrer. Je n'ai pas parlé à Edward, il était déjà parti travailler.

Je relevais les yeux sur lui.

-Il travaille ? Que fait-il ?

-Il donne des cours de piano et de littérature à quelques enfants de la bourgeoisie du comté où ils vivent.

J'eux un petit sourire, Edward n'aurait pour rien au monde quitté le piano. J'étais heureux qu'il puisse encore jouer.

-Carlisle je vais être franc. Ils sont dans une situation, disons…précaire. Edward gagne très peu et Isabella ne travaille plus depuis la naissance de leur fille.

La tête me tourna et je dus me retenir au bureau pour ne pas m'évanouir.

-Ils ont un enfant ? Je suis grand-père ?

Il me fit un sourire franc et sincère alors que les larmes montaient dans mes yeux.

-Oui. Elle s'appelle Carlie, elle à un an, et elle ressemble énormément à votre fils, son portrait craché.

-Une petite fille.

Une larme roula sur ma joue et je l'essuyai du revers de ma main droite.

-Situation précaire ? Est-ce qu'ils peuvent au moins se nourrir correctement ? Je vous en prie dites moi qu'ils n'ont pas faim.

Je ne pourrais pas le supporter si j'apprenais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se nourrir suffisamment.

-Non, Edward gagne assez pour nourrir sa famille, mais ils ne peuvent pas faire d'extra, s'acheter une nouvelle robe, ou un nouveau costume est exclu. J'ai entraperçu l'intérieur de la maison, et il n'y a que très peu de meuble, cela reste tout de même raisonnable pour un couple sans rente ni dote, mais c'est bien loin de l'environnement dans lequel vous avez élevé votre fils.

-Pas de piano…

Il secoua la tête.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient les moyens.

Je fermai un instant les yeux. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si je ne m'étais pas interposé contre leur amour. Ils pourraient vivre encore ici, avec nous, Edward pourrait jouer sur son piano, je savais à quel point cela pouvait compter pour lui. Je me souviens encore du jour où nous lui avions offert cet instrument. Il venait d'avoir 12 ans et je lui avait fait provenir le meilleur piano qu'on puisse trouver. Il m'avait sauté au cou en me disant merci, les larmes aux yeux et cela était sans doute l'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs avec lui.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait même pas les moyens de s'en offrir un de bas de gamme.

Je rouvris les yeux et fixais John.

-Que pouvez-vous me dire d'autre ?

-Ils sont installés dans leur maison depuis un an, depuis la naissance de Carlie. Je n'ai pas d'informations sur ce qu'il s'est passé avant l'emménagement.

-Comment les avez-vous retrouvés ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Complètement par hasard, en feuilletant les registres de naissance. Je me suis dis qu'ils avaient peut-être eu un enfant depuis le temps qu'ils sont mariés et j'ai demandé à mes informateurs de faire des recherches dans les grandes villes. L'un d'eux m'a écrit qu'il y avait un enfant né sous le nom de Cullen à Lawrence Hill. J'y suis allé, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. J'ai cherché du côté des maisons achetées et je suis tombé sur un achat au nom d'Edward Masen.

Je restai un instant bouche bée. Ils avaient changé de nom, prenant le nom de jeune fille de mon épouse, chose à laquelle je n'aurais jamais songé.

-Ils ont changé de nom.

-Oui. Il a dû avoir peur que vous finissiez par les retrouver, si ils restaient au même endroit.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon bureau.

-Cela veut dire qu'il ne souhaite pas encore nous revoir, ou que nous les retrouvions.

-Il est majeur maintenant Carlisle, vous ne pouvez plus le forcer à divorcer.

Je relevai vivement les yeux sur lui.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il devait avoir peur de cela, maintenant qu'il a 21 ans, il n'y a plus de raison pour lui de s'inquiéter. Si il voit à quel point il vous a manqué, et que vous acceptez sa femme et sa fille, il sera prêt à vous revoir.

-J'aimerais en être aussi sûr que vous.

-Vous devriez aller les voir, je pourrais vous y accompagner.

Je le regardai avec un certain espoir. J'en mourrais d'envie, et c'était également pour cela que j'avais entrepris toutes ces recherches, mais j'avais peur de la réaction d'Edward. Si il ne voulait pas nous voir ? Peut-être était ce encore trop tôt ? Je n'étais pas vraiment certain que la rancœur qu'il devait avoir contre nous est pu s'estomper, et je ne supporterai pas un rejet, surtout pas après toutes ces années d'attente.

Néanmoins je le voulais, je voulais le revoir, et connaitre ma petite fille, par-dessus tout.

-J'accepte votre offre. Quand pouvons nous partir ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Lorsque vos affaires seront en ordre.

-Très bien. Vous restez avec nous, vous êtes bien évidement notre hôte.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et je fis appeler Marcus afin qu'il prépare une chambre. Je voulais partir le plus vite possible, je pouvais remettre mes patients à un confrère, cela ne poserait pas de problème.

Le plus dur allait être de le dire à Esmé, et de lui faire entendre raison pour que je puisse m'y rendre seul.

**POV EDWARD**

Eclipse stoppa devant la maison et je soupirai en descendant de son dos. Il était vingt heure passé, et Bella devait m'attendre. Je pris les reines de mon cheval en main et le dirigeai vers le petit box prévu pour son confort à l'arrière de la maison. La grange était plutôt petite et ne pouvait contenir qu'un seul cheval et quelques bottes de foin. Je lui retirai sa scelle puis lui mis de quoi manger avant de refermer la porte derrière moi et de me diriger d'un pas las vers la maison. Je passai la porte et soupirai de bien être. J'étais enfin rentré, le temps m'avait parut long aujourd'hui. J'étais en charge de faire l'éducation musicale et littéraire d'un jeune homme de 13 ans, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, est qu'il y mettait toute la plus mauvaise volonté du monde. L'écouter massacrer Beethoven pendant près de deux heures m'avait donné un mal de tête atroce qui ne partirait assurément pas de si tôt. C'était horrible de le dire ainsi, je détestais ce gamin, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais travailler, pour Bella et Carlie.

Je posai ma veste sur une chaise de la table ou nous prenions nos repas et Bella se retourna avec un sourire alors qu'elle remuait ce qui devait être une soupe de légumes vu l'odeur délicieuse qui s'échappait de la marmite. Je lui retournai ce qui dû ressembler un sourire bien pâle car elle posa sa cuillère et se dirigea vers moi.

Elle fit les quelques pas qui nous distançaient et je la pris dans mes bras pour la serrer contre moi et nichai mon visage dans son cou.

-Bonsoir mon amour.

-Bonsoir mon chéri. Tu rentres bien tard ce soir.

Je soupirai, déposai un baiser dans le creux de son cou et me dégageai pour lui faire face.

-Oui. Marc avait décidé qu'il n'avait pas envie d'un cours de littérature aujourd'hui ce qui a par conséquent pris des proportions énormes et m'a fait prendre du retard.

Elle me fit un petit sourire triste et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Tu as l'air fatigué. Viens t'assoir, j'ai gardé ton repas au chaud.

-Je n'ai pas très faim, j'ai surtout mal à la tête. Ce sale gamin a massacré Beethoven pendant deux heures, j'ai cru devenir sourd.

Je m'installais tout de même à table. Ma femme passa derrière moi et posa ses mains sur mes tempes, afin de commencer un massage qui je savais me soulagerait. Je fermai les yeux en soupirant de bonheur alors que les doigts de ma princesse massaient doucement la base de mon crâne. Bella me massa ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue et de se pencher vers mon oreille.

-Tu vas manger maintenant.

Je poussai un petit grognement alors qu'elle partait tout sourire vers notre fourneau à bois. Le massage m'avait fait du bien, mais la douleur bien que moins lancinante, était toujours là. Bella posa un bol de soupe fumante devant moi et m'intima de manger alors qu'elle partait dans notre chambre chercher Carlie qui pleurait.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, portant mon doux trésor dans ses bras et je sentis mon mal de tête s'envoler alors que mon bébé tendait les bras vers moi. Bella me la donna et je déposai un énorme baiser sur son front.

-Bonsoir mon petit cœur, tu as manqué à papa aujourd'hui.

Bella s'installa sur une chaise à coté de moi et m'offrit un magnifique sourire qui fit palpiter mon cœur plus vite. Nous étions mariés depuis deux ans, mais j'étais toujours ébloui comme au premier jour de notre rencontre lorsqu'elle était près de moi.

-Tu lui as manqué aussi aujourd'hui, elle t'a un peu réclamé.

-Vraiment ? Je suis heureux que nous soyons dimanche demain. Je vais pouvoir passer la journée entière avec vous.

-C'est une bonne chose, tu travailles trop mon amour.

Je pus voir la mine triste qu'affichait son visage et lui offrit un petit sourire rassurant.

-Je vais bien Bella, et puis, il le faut.

Elle baissa un instant les yeux avant de regarder Carlie puis de reporter son attention sur moi.

-Je pourrais peut-être trouver un travail comme cuisinière ?

Je lui jetai un regard d'avertissement et elle se dandina sur sa chaise. Nous avions déjà eu ce genre de conversation et il n'était pas question pour moi qu'elle trouve un emploi. Qui s'occuperait de notre fille ?

-Non.

-Mais chéri…

-Non ! Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation Bella. Pas question tu entends !

Elle se leva rapidement avant de me fusiller du regard en serrant les poings. Elle m'enleva Carlie des bras et se dirigea vers notre chambre.

-Mange !

Je roulai des yeux puis plongeai ma cuillère dans la soupe de légumes. Ne nous disputions que très rarement, et la plupart du temps s'était pour ce genre de problème. Je savais qu'elle ne voulait que m'aider, mais je refusais de la voir à nouveau travailler. Je pouvais subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de notre fille, même si nous devions faire très attention. Je ne gagnai pas bien ma vie, mais j'avais déjà la chance d'avoir un emploi, beaucoup ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

J'avais à peine terminé de manger lorsque l'on frappa à la porte et je me levai en fronçant les sourcils. Il était presque vingt et une heure et je me demandais qui pouvait bien nous rendre visite à cette heure. Bella réapparut portant la petite qu'elle avait mise en chemise de nuit et me jeta un regard curieux. J'haussai les épaules avant de me diriger vers la porte que je déverrouillais avant d'ouvrir.

Ce que je découvris sur le pas de ma porte me laissa un instant sans voix alors que mon cœur menaçait de s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre.

-Bonsoir Edward.

Mon père était là.

Il était resté pratiquement le même à part peut-être quelques cheveux blancs qui pointaient ici et là dans sa chevelure blonde. Son regard également avait changé. Il n'y avait plus cette petite pointe de confiance, elle avait laissé sa place à une grande lassitude et je pouvais voir les larmes qu'il essayait désespérément de retenir.

Je ne pouvais pas dire un mot. Je ne savais tout simplement pas quoi dire. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête. La première question était comment nous avait-il retrouvé ? Pourquoi était-il là ?

-Je suis si heureux… tu nous as beaucoup manqué.

Je fermai un instant les yeux avant de me retourner vers Bella qui avançait lentement vers nous, Carlie toujours dans ses bras, un air choquée sur le visage. Elle stoppa à ma hauteur et je retournai mon attention sur mon père, pour voir qu'une larme glissait le long de sa joue alors qu'il dévisageait Bella et Carlie.

Bella fut la première à reprendre contenance.

-Maitre Cullen, entrez je vous en prie.

Je m'effaçais et mon père pénétra à l'intérieur, un homme à sa suite. Je refermai la porte derrière lui et m'y adossait. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir faire un pas sans m'effondrer.

Je pouvais voir qu'il dévisageait toujours ma fille. Bella me regarda d'un air implorant, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il prit finalement la parole, et j'aurai pu pleurer de soulagement.

-Isabella, je suis ravi de vous revoir.

Bella lui fit un petit sourire avant de faire un pas dans sa direction, puis de stopper.

-Peut-être voulez vous…boire quelque chose ? Du thé ?

-Du thé oui, ça sera très bien.

Bella sembla soulagée d'avoir quelque chose à faire et elle me regarda en désignant Carlie. J'avançai alors doucement vers elle pour lui prendre notre fille alors qu'elle se retournait pour se diriger vers les placards.

Mon père parut ému de me voir avec Carlie.

-Elle est magnifique. Elle te ressemble beaucoup.

-C'est vrai, mais elle a les cheveux de Bella.

Il acquiesça.

-Edward…

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Il me dévisagea un moment et soupira.

-Comment nous avez-vous retrouvé ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui l'accompagnait et je le regardais à mon tour. Je n'avais eu d'yeux que pour mon père et j'avais négligé la personne qui était avec lui.

-Je te présente John Hopkins. Il est détective privé. Il vous recherche depuis que vous vous êtes enfuis.

-Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin M. et Mme Cullen.

Bella se retourna et le dévisagea un instant.

-Vous êtes l'homme qui est venu il y a une semaine, le représentant.

-Oui. Je suis désolé de mon mensonge Mme Cullen, je voulais être sûr que vous étiez bien la personne que je recherchais.

-Je comprend.

-Pas moi.

Bella me dévisagea.

-Edward…

-Non !

J'étais un peu en colère maintenant que le choc était passé. Pourquoi était-il là ? Si il croyait pouvoir encore régenter ma vie il avait tord. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire, j'étais majeur à présent, il ne pouvait plus rien contre moi.

-Pourquoi êtes vous là ? Je suis majeur père, et marié, vous ne pouvez plus rien contre cela !

-Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du tort Edward. Ta mère et moi avons beaucoup de regrets.

Je reniflais de dédain.

-Il fallait y songer avant de me fiancer de force.

Il tressaillit mais se reprit rapidement.

-Je comprend ta rancœur, et ta colère mais sache qu'il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je regrette. J'ai fais beaucoup d'erreurs et je ferai ce qu'il faudra pour me racheter à tes yeux.

Je secouai un peu la tête.

-Je ne sais pas comment prendre votre venue.

C'était la vérité. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je voulais pardonner, mais je ne savais pas comment faire. Je n'étais pas certain d'y parvenir, j'avais encore bien trop de rancune au fond de moi.

-Je souhaite que nous repartions sur de bonnes bases. Nous souhaitons ta mère et moi faire partie de vos vies. Nous voulons que Bella nous considère comme ses beaux-parents, et nous voulons connaitre notre petite fille.

J'avais tellement rêvé d'entendre ces paroles, j'avais rêvé de cet instant. Mais c'était il y a longtemps et je n'étais pas sûr qu'il ne soit pas deux ans trop tard.

Je le dévisageais. Il semblait tellement sincère. Pouvais-je m'y fier ? Je ne savais pas vraiment en cet instant. J'aurais tellement voulu, mais j'étais méfiant.

-Je ne sais que vous dire.

-Dis moi que tu acceptes de nous laisser une nouvelle chance de faire partie de ta vie de famille. C'est tout ce que nous voulons.

Je m'approchai de la place que j'occupais un peu plus tôt et m'y laissai choir, ma fille toujours dans mes bras. Je me sentais las tout d'un coup, et plus vieux que mon âge.

-Je ne sais pas.

Mon père prit la chaise en face de la mienne et le détective s'installa à ses cotés. Bella posa une théière sur la table ainsi que des tasses, puis servit tout le monde avant de s'assoir également, à mes côtés.

Je touillai distraitement mon thé lorsque mon père reprit la parole.

-Tu travailles comme percepteur ?

Je ne cherchai pas à savoir comment il savait cela et me contentais de répondre.

-Oui, mais juste pour la musique et la littérature.

-Comment cela se passe t'il ? Aimes-tu ton travail ?

Je grimaçai.

-Ce travail me permet de nourrir ma famille, qu'il me plaise ou non importe peu.

-J'en déduis que tu ne l'aimes pas.

-J'aime enseigner, ce que je n'aime pas c'est ce gamin pourrit gâté.

-Edward !

Bella n'aimait pas que je critique la famille qui disait-elle, mettait de la nourriture dans notre assiette. Elle soupira alors que je levai un sourcil dans sa direction puis s'adressa à mon père.

-C'est un enfant, un peu difficile.

Je me tournai vers elle. Difficile ? Plutôt monstrueux oui !

-Difficile n'est pas le bon mot ma chérie.

-Edward je voudrais que tu acceptes de recevoir à nouveau la rente qui te revient de droit.

Je cru m'étouffer avec le thé que je venais de porter à mes lèvres et regardai mon père avec un air surement ahurit.

-Tu détestes ton travail, et je sais que vous êtes dans le besoin.

Je serrai les poings alors que la colère montait doucement le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

-Je ne veux pas de votre argent !

J'avais craché les mots d'une manière sans appel. Si il croyait pouvoir m'acheter alors il se trompait durement.

-Si vous pensez pouvoir compenser le mal que vous m'avez fait de cette façon vous vous méprenez.

-Je ne souhaite rien compenser, cet argent est à toi. Tu es toujours mon fils, et mon héritier.

-Je ne souhaite pas…

-Pas quoi ? Vivre mieux ? Pouvoir offrir à Bella et à votre fille une vie meilleure ? Pouvoir acheter de quoi nourrir ta famille sans te tuer à la tache pour un salaire de misère ?

J'hoquetai de fureur mais fus incapable de répondre, les mots restèrent bloquer dans ma gorge. Il avait raison, et cela me dégoutait. Je voulais toute ses choses. Je voulais pouvoir offrir une maison plus belle à Bella, des robes faites sur mesure, des romans par dizaines, alors que je peinais à lui en offrir difficilement un par mois.

Je voulais que Carlie ait une maison où il ne ferait pas froid en hiver, tellement de jouets qu'elle ne pourrait jamais jouer avec tout, et un poney, un chien…bref toutes ces choses que je ne pouvais me permettre de lui offrir.

Etais-je si égoïste que je refuserais l'offre de mon père par pur fierté masculine ? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ma femme et ma fille, mais serais-je prêt à dépendre à nouveau de mes parents ?

Mon père dû lire le doute en moi car il encra son regard dans le mien et je pus y lire tellement d'amour et de regret que cela me fis suffoquer l'espace d'un instant.

-Je comprend que tu sois réticent, mais tu peux prendre le temps d'y penser calmement. Ce n'est pas un piège et je ne te demanderai rien en retour. Si vous ne souhaitez pas revenir vivre avec nous je l'accepterai, du moment que ta mère et moi pouvons venir vous rendre visite.

-Revenir vivre avec vous ?

Il me fit un petit sourire triste.

-C'Est-ce que ta mère et moi souhaitons par-dessus tout. Mais je comprendrais que tu refuses. Laisse moi au moins subvenir à vos besoins, et vous achetez une maison, un peu plus décente que celle-ci.

Je savais plus quoi dire ni quoi penser. J'avais besoin de faire le point, et de parler avec Bella.

Je me retournai vers elle et vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je savais à quel point Renée et Alice lui manquaient depuis notre départ, et l'idée de les revoir était pour elle un véritable cadeau. Elle me fit un regard suppliant et je cédai, pour elle.

Je fermai un peu les yeux et hochai la tête en signe d'accord.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

Il m'avait fallu trois jours pour dire à mon père que j'acceptais sa proposition. Ma décision avait pourtant était prise le soir même alors que Bella se jetait à mon cou en pleurant de joie et que j'avais laissé couler quelques larmes moi aussi.

Je le faisais surtout pour elle. Une part de moi-même ne serait plus jamais la même, nous ne pouvions pas revenir en arrière, quoi que mes parents fassent à présent pour accepter ma femme, cela n'effacerait jamais le rejet que j'avais subi.

J'avais émis toutefois certaines conditions. Je ne voulais plus vivre avec eux, et mon père avait accepté d'acheter une maison qui nous abriterait seulement nous et nos enfants.

Je jetai un œil à ma femme alors qu'elle contemplait le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre de la voiture qui nous ramenait à la maison.

La vie avait été tantôt douce, tantôt rude avec nous mais cela avait renforcé notre amour, et je ne changerais ma vie pour rien au monde. Je ne regretterai jamais ma décision d'épouser Bella, elle était ce qu'il m'était arrivé de mieux dans la vie.

Je regardai ma Bella qui tenait Carlie dans ses bras alors qu'elle dormait profondément. Je fis un sourire à ma femme et lui serrai la main. Elle me retourna mon sourire alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes trop longuement contenues.

La voiture stoppa et je lâchai la main de Bella afin de pouvoir sortir. La porte de la demeure de mon enfance s'ouvrit et un sourire éclaira mon visage.

Nous étions enfin rentrés à la maison, et je savais que quoi qu'il arrive maintenant, nous serions heureux.

FIN

* * *

**_Merci encore à vous toutes._**

**_Sujet de ma nouvelle fic:_**

**_Vivre pour toi_**

**_Alors qu'il est au sommet de son succès, l'acteur Edward Cullen se fait tirer dessus lors de l'avant première de l'un de ses films. Il s'en sort mais devient paraplégique. Un an après, les menaces de mort reprennent et Bella Swan agent fédéral est affectée à sa sécurité en tant qu'aide à domicile. Il est devenu maussade et renfermé sur lui-même, elle a horreur qu'on lui tienne tête. Vont-ils pouvoir vivre ensemble sans s'entretuer ?_**


End file.
